


Первый Маршал: Красное на красном (First Marshall: Red on Red)

by Thatwilldo (Itsprobablyme)



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: AU, Gen, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 80,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsprobablyme/pseuds/Thatwilldo
Summary: Началось с того, что автор задался вопросом: каким персонажем был бы Рокэ Алва, если бы ему завезли мозги? Если бы он рассуждал и реагировал как нормальный здравый человек, а не одинокое черт-те что в бездне света?Первоначально фик назывался, соответстенно, "Если бы у Алвы были мозги". По окончании автор решил, что лучше назвать по-другому. Благодарю "Анонимных ОЭголиков" за помощь с названием!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Книга организована по главам не так, как на Фикбуке, главы несколько укрупнены и мнабжены названиями.

Глава 1, в которой Первый Маршал обзаводится оруженосцем

Герцог Алва на очередной фабиановской церемонии маялся скукой и развлекался как мог: пытался угадать, кого из унаров вызовут следующим и кому из Людей Чести хватит пороху взять Окделла. Впрочем, второе пари с самим собой тоже было скучным. Понятно, что никому, раз милашка Сильвестр потребовал этого на Совете Меча. Интересно скорее другое – отчего милашка Сильвестр этого потребовал. Зачем ему нужно, чтобы юный Окделл вернулся в родовое гнездо и гнил там среди траченных молью гобеленов и изъеденных шашелью резных кресел?

С одной стороны, юноша будет находиться в отдалении от двора со всем его дерьмом, и это пойдет ему на пользу. Алва не видел еще человека, которому это пошло бы во вред. Но с другой стороны, среди траченных молью гобеленов и прогнивших еще до Франциска Оллара идей парнишка свихнется, как его мать. Не этого ли добивается Дорак? Не нового ли восстания, которое даст законный повод окончательно разорвать Надор?

Через бесконечно долгое время Алва решил, что гадать надоело, Люди Чести не обманули ожиданий, а узнать, чего хотел Сильвестр, можно только одним способом: сделать то, чего он не хотел.

Вот так вот со скуки и с досады и еще по одной причине, – о которой невозможно даже про себя, даже в одиночку, а уж тем более на королевской галерее в день Святого Фабиана – выкинешь фокус, а уже через минуту говоришь себе: Росио, дурачина, ты в очередной раз не понял, во что ввязался.

Ну, для начала – мальчик болен. Воспаленные глаза, неровное и нечистое дыхание, пересохшие губы. Ему бы в постель, но как же нарушить церемониал? И как же не помучить Окделла?

Алва посмотрел на Манрика. Вопросительно, в упор. Встретил пустой холодный ответный взгляд. Хм, пожалуй, мимо, или Манрик две прошедшие недели где-то брал уроки владения лицом. Что сомнительно в высшей степени.

Алва посмотрел на Сильвестра. Дорак не брал уроков владения лицом, он мог бы сам их давать, но сейчас не считал нужным скрывать недовольство. Так, в ближайшее время меня ждет аудиенция у кардинала, где я получу хотя бы часть объяснений.

Алва посмотрел на Катари. А вот это уже интересней. Тонкие пальчики с птичьими коготками нервно теребили сложенный веер. «Опасность, опасность, опасность!» – кричала ее величество на тайном языке жестов. Встретила взгляд Алвы и пальцы успокоились. Перевела глаза на юного Окделла и улыбнулась милостиво и жалобно одновременно. Только Леворукий знает, как у белокурой ведьмы это получается.

После пристального взгляда на королеву было бы в высшей степени невежливо разминуться глазами с королем.

Фердинанд безусловно одобрял. Его отечное лицо улыбалось – наверное, он думал, что заговорщицки, хотя на самом деле совершенно открыто. Вот тут все было просто и ясно, без намеков, ибо Фердинанд не умел намекать. Добрый, честный, недалекий, слабый – как раз тот набор качеств, который превращает короля в ярмарочную куклу, готовую повиноваться любой искусной руке. В который раз Алва задался вопросом: таков ли Фердинанд от природы или отец на пару с Диомидом изуродовали его? И в который раз решил, что и то, и другое: двое владетельных магнатов, так сказать, развили природные дары.

В поступке Алвы государь видел благородство, милость к падшим и больше ничего. Бедный Фердинанд.

 Итак, мальчик болен – это может быть просто случайностью, но мы не должны думать, что это просто случайность. Дорак требует, чтобы Окделла никто не брал в оруженосцы, Окделл возвращается в Надор и тихо умирает там от скверного лечения, потому что ну откуда в Надоре хорошие врачи? И все шито-крыто, и все взятки гладки, род пресекается, герб разбивают, фамильные земли делят между верными вассалами короны… Хммм, надо бы узнать, а не сватался ли кто к девице Окделл в последние годы.

Алва скрипнул зубами. Все-таки неисчерпаемая штука подлость. Вроде отхожего места в армейском лагере: казалось бы, и принюхался уже, притерпелся и привык не замечать, и вдруг как повеет чем-то… особенно злоуханным.

Вспомнился жеребенок Моро. Бархатные теплые губы, снимающие яблоко с ладони, огромные влажные глаза…

Протрубил рожок: церемония окончилась. Неразобранные унары вразнобой покинули площадку. Близнецы-бергеры весело и в обнимку, прочие – понуро.

Алва развернулся к своему «приобретению». Как все-таки похож на отца. Вот начнет еще что-то приличное расти на подбородке – и в доме появится ходячий портрет убиенного Эгмонта Окделла, будет ходить туда-сюда постоянным укором, и хорошо, если немым… Так, глазки горят, ноздри раздуваются – не будет этот укор немым, ох, не будет…

– Оруженосец Окделл, – да, именно так, абсолютно пресным голосом, не горячим и не холодным, в меру твердым и немного скучным даже, не ради тебя, соломенная головушка, а ради навостривших уши придворных, – я жду вас и вашего слугу нынче же вечером в своем особняке.

– У меня нет слуги, – отверз уста отпрыск благородного и старинного дома Окделлов.

Тем лучше, можно будет приставить к мальчишке своего человека и не ожидать, что какое-нибудь надорское чучело станет шпионить на Штанцлера или Мирабеллу. Однако…

– Я пришлю своего человека, он поможет вам собрать вещи и проводит до особняка.

Твердо очерченный подбородок мальчишки аж взвился:

– Я справлюсь сам.

– Ни малейших сомнений, но вы сейчас скорее оруженосец Окделл, нежели герцог Окделл, а я герцог Алва и Первый Маршал. Я отдаю приказы, вы подчиняетесь. Ждите моего слугу в казармах…

На висках и под носом у мальчишки выступил нехороший лихорадочный пот.

– Или нет, – передумал на ходу Алва. – Я желаю, чтобы вы забрали своего коня прямо сейчас и отправились со мной немедля.

– Рокэ, – окликнул сзади кардинал.

Привилегия духовного лица – называть герцогов по имени. Алва жестом отпустил Окделла и развернулся.

– Я весь внимание, ваше высокопресвященство.

– Я не задержу вас надолго, – кардинал шагнул и оказался вплотную. – Вы давно не исповедовались. Жду вас утром у Святой Октавии. Не позже десяти.

– Я не собираюсь завтра подниматься раньше полудня. Даже ради исповеди, – Алва улыбнулся.  – Ваши величества, прошу позволения удалиться.

Государь кивнул, Катари протянула руку для поцелуя.

Ее пальчики были горячими и сухими.   

 

– Вашу руку.

Окделл удивленно моргнул. От рождения туповат или так действует лихорадка? Алва откинулся на кресле и вздохнул.

– Покажите мне правую руку, Окделл. Без перчатки, разумеется.

Окделл потащил перчатку с руки, побледнел, шатнулся…

– Сядьте, – Алва показал на кресло. – Руку на стол.

Срезать перчатку оказалось непросто, рука изрядно вспухла. Да. Алва присвистнул. Нагноение славное, хоть на показ студентам-медикусам. Рокэ словно услышал голос мэтра Агилара: «Нагноение кисти бывает двух родов:  открытое и закрытое. Перед вами, господа, пример закрытого: сама рана невелика, гноем почти не пахнет, однако ткани вздуты и красны, кожа тугая, сухая, воспаленная. Обратите внимание на форму, которую принимает рука. Мориски называют это «когтистой лапой»: вспухшие пальцы в расслабленном состоянии сгибаются сами собой…»

Рана на тыльной стороне кисти действительно была небольшой, и Алва не мог понять, чем ее нанесли. Порез – не порез, ожог – не ожог… Гноем и в самом деле почти не пахнет, пахнет какой-то масляной настойкой на травах и чесноке… Ну как же, бергерский бальзам… Алва вздохнул. Когда уже эти колбасные души запомнят, что нельзя перекрывать доступ воздуха к ране? Пьерре Амбуаз уже пятьдесят лет как опроверг учение о том, что «болезнетворные миазмы» переносятся воздухом, но до Бергмарка труды почтенного урготца, кажется, не добрались. И до Надора, само собой.

– Как и когда вы поранились?

– Вчера. Крыса… В «загоне», то есть в поместье Лаик… Я прижег рану, а потом еще бальзам…

Прижег. А потом еще бальзам. Леворукий и все твари его.

– Надо было сразу рубить, чего мелочиться, – не удержался Алва. Окделл дернулся в кресле.

– Сидеть. Шучу. Никто ничего рубить не будет, но потерпеть придется. Впрочем, у вас мученики в роду, вам терпеть сам Создатель повелел.

Алва отошел к шкафу, достал бутылку. Не касера и не тюрэгвизэ, домашний продукт, хасса, ничуть не хуже. Инструменты тоже здесь.

Он налил Окделлу. Мальчишка выпил, задохнулся. Так, крепкое мы пить не умеем. А ведь еще недавно Надор славился отличным солодовым пьяха. Некоторые традиции определенно стоит беречь.

– Крепкие напитки пьют так, – Алва плеснул в оба стакана. – Глубокий вздох, на задержке дыхания – глоток…

Окделл последовал его примеру.

– Длинный вы-ы-ы-ы-дох, – сказал Алва на длинном выдохе. – И наслаждаемся послевкусием. В данном случае виноградным. По мнению Пакиты, здешний виноград годится только на хассу.

У Окделла явно не получалось насладиться послевкусием.

– Пока вы не совсем окосели, а мне нужно, чтобы вы окосели, давайте поговорим.

Алва позвонил в звонок, вызвал лакея, прошелся по комнате, разминая перед операцией пальцы и подбирая слова. Слова не подбирались.

«Ты убил его отца. Какими словами ты сможешь подсластить эту пилюлю?»

И в самом деле…

– Я убил вашего отца, – сказал он. – В мире нет ничего, чем можно было бы это исправить. Я не жду от вас прощения и просить его не собираюсь. То, что я вам сейчас спасу руку, ни к чему вас не обязывает. Вы по-прежнему вправе мне мстить. У меня есть только одна просьба, точнее, требование, на выполнении которого я настаиваю категорически: вы отложите месть до конца своего ученичества. Потому что, во-первых, попытка убить меня в период ученичества сделает нас обоих клятвопреступниками. Одному из нас жить с этим пятном на репутации, весьма грязным. Не знаю, как вам, а мне не хочется. Во-вторых, сейчас вам попросту не хватит сил и умения. Что опять-таки может поставить нас обоих в идиотское положение: вы совершите покушение с негодными средствами, я, защищаясь, вас зашибу, и к своим многочисленным злодействам добавлю еще и детоубийство. Благодарю покорнейше…

В дверь постучали, Алва велел входить. Хосе поставил на стол поднос с кипяченой водой, тазиком для бритья, склянкой дегтя и чистым полотном для перевязки. По кивку Алвы удалился.

– Итак, вы согласны с моим требованием?

– Я ведь уже поклялся вам, – сказал Окделл тихо, но твердо.

Ну, будем считать, что это «да». Алва сел за стол, развернул инструменты. При виде лезвий, щупов, ложечек и зажимов Окделл громко глотнул, но в обморок не закатился и глаз не отвел.

– Еще один вопрос, – Алва взял точильный камень, намочил, начал править скальпель. – У вас есть враги? Не считая меня, конечно?

– Н-нет, – прозвучало тоже тихо, но уже не уверенно. – Если и есть, они мне не представлялись.

– Ясно. Еще вопрос: каким чудодейственным бальзамом вы пользовали рану? Его вам изготовила в дорогу заботливая матушка?

– Мне дали его братья Катершванцы.

Алва вспомнил рослых, плечистых и мордастых близнецов. Им-то зачем? Или их кто-то нанял? Глупости, этак получится, что и крысу кто-то нанял. Нелепая случайность… а впрочем, с юношами нужно будет поговорить. На ночь глядя, никуда они не поедут, а навестить Лаик еще раз и без того причина есть.

– Что ж, последний вопрос. Вы желаете выпить еще хассы и отрубиться или видеть и понимать, что я с вами делаю?

Парнишка снова шумно сглотнул.

– Видеть и понимать.

– Браво. Вытяните руку сюда, прямо на поднос. Первое, что вы сделали неправильно – прижгли рану. Так невозможно остановить тлетворный яд, когда он уже попал в кровоток. Вы только усилили воспаление. Второе, что вы сделали неправильно – смазали рану жирной мазью и оставили без доступа воздуха. Заживляющие бальзамы на основе масел и жиров хороши только для раны, которая не воспалилась и благополучно начала рубцеваться. Свежую рану лучше всего протирать скипидаром, крепкими спиртными напитками с растворенным дегтем, на худой конец смесью вина и меда. Вы все понимаете, что я говорю?

– Да.

– Приготовьтесь, сейчас будет больно, – Алва взял наточенный скальпель в правую руку, левой стиснул запястье Окделла. – Перекрыв доступ воздуха к ране, вы загнали гной внутрь. Нужно выпустить его. С ним, я надеюсь, выйдут и тлетворные яды, которыми заразила вас крыса. Если будет невмоготу – кричите.

Окделл не кричал. Закусив нижнюю губу, он шумно и часто дышал через нос, когда Алва сделал три надреза лучеобразно, от запястья к костяшкам пальцев.

«Искусство хирурга состоит в том…» – проговорил в его голове мэтр Агилар.

– Искусство хирурга состоит в том, – повторил он, – чтобы при вскрытии гнойника не повредить ни сухожилий, ни крупных сосудов…

Окделл тихо и тонко застонал. Но не блевал и в обморок не падал. Что ж, хоть в одной добродетели ему не откажешь, он стоек телом. Как насчет души?

Гной хлынул из двух надрезов – к мизинцу и к большому пальцу. Третий, между средним и безымянным, дал только чистую кровь. Отлично. То есть, конечно, разрез получился совершенно лишним, но…

– Но лучше сделать разрез и убедиться, что опасности нет, чем не сделать и упустить очаг нагноения, – сказал он вслух. По комнате поплыл запах гноя. Окделл задышал чаще сквозь стиснутые зубы, но его все же не стошнило. Омертвевшей ткани было немного, навык работы скальпелем сохранился.

– Вам повезло, заражение не успело пойти далеко, – сообщил Алва, чтобы отвлечь юношу от боли. – На кисти руки мало жира, там, где его много, образуются этакие мерзкие гнойные карманы… Ну вот почти что и все, осталось промыть рану хассой… Будет больно.

Окделл издал сиплый смешок. Может, и будет из него еще толк, подумал Алва.

– Готово, – он смазал окрестности раны дегтем, не нанося его на сами разрезы, прижал рану корпией и начал накладывать свободную повязку. – Посмотрим, как эта рана поведет себя через сутки. Если нагноение прекратится, зашьем. Если нет – будем резать дальше и глубже.

Окделл, обессиленный, полулежал в кресле. Алва позвонил и Хосе явился почти сразу – видно, ждал в коридоре.

– Проводите герцога Окделла в его покои, – сказал Алва. – Пришлите кого-нибудь здесь прибрать и велите Хуану одеться для поездки, он мне понадобится.

Полушагом-полуволоком на плече Хосе юный Ричард покинул кабинет. Алва смыл с ладоней кровь  Окделла – ну хоть эту кровь можно смыть, – остатком чистой ткани вытер руки и развернул кресло так, чтоб не видеть подноса, залитого кровью и гноем. Плеснул себе хассы, выпил. Виноградное послевкусие перешибло запах. На время, но ведь на время-то и нужно. Вот уже слышны в коридоре тяжелые шаги Долорес, вот сейчас она скажет: «Святые мученики!»

– Святые мученики, дор Рокэ! Что вы тут делали с мальчиком?

– Пытал, долго и жестоко, – Алва налил себе еще. – Что я еще могу делать с Окделлом?

– Худые у вас шутки, монсеньор, – строго сказала домоправительница. – Таким шуткам радуется только сами-знаете-кто.

– Приберись и уходи, – велел Алва. – И принеси чистую рубаху.

Ты не сказал мальчишке, что, по сути дела, спас его бездарного отца от позора и плахи.

А если бы сказал? Это могло бы его утешить или пробудило бы ко мне приязнь? Еще чего не хватало. Если бы кто-то убил моего батюшку и сказал, что тем самым спас от топора – это уменьшило бы мое желание вцепиться убийце в глотку? Нет, ох, нет...

Но Алваро Алва не пытался бунтовать против короны…

Алваро Алва и так был некоронованным королем Талига. Глупцы восстают, умные воспитывают карманных королей.

И еще ты не сказал ему, что Эгмонт Окделл нанес первый удар.

Ну, нет, шалишь, брат, до школярского «он первый начал» я вовсе никогда не опущусь.

Алва не заметил, как Долорес ушла. Вошел Хуан.

– Чистая рубашка, – сообщил он. – Куда изволит отправиться мой господин?

– В Лаик, – Алва сбросил забрызганную кровью сорочку и потянулся за чистой.

 ***

Юные Катершванцы производили впечатление полнейшей искренности и чрезвычайного простодушия. Не до глупости – разве что в тех пределах, в каких глупы все юные за редчайшими исключениями. Парни источали неподдельную радость по поводу отправки в действующую армию и жалели тех, кто оставался со своими «рыцарями» в столице. В том числе Ричарда. Впрочем, вслух пожалевший его Катершванц (Алва уже не помнил, Норберт или Иоганн) тут же сообразил, что ляпнул лишнее и покраснел.

– Ничего-ничего, – усмехнулся Алва, а про себя подумал: меня лучше пожалей.

– Как там Ричард? – тут же спросил другой, не покрасневший.

 – Неважно, но об этом мы еще поговорим. Скажите лучше, чья была затея с вертелом? – он подмигнул.

Удачная идея. Тут же пошли рассказы о проделках Сузы-Музы, так и оставшегося нераскрытым. Алва услышал и про шестипалую перчатку, и про кошачий корень, и про «гроссе потекс». Отсюда разговор перешел к ночному сидению в галерее, и Алва весь превратился в слух. Что Арамона устроил Окделлу целенаправленную травлю, он понял из обильных обмолвок, по чьему приказу Арамона это устроил – догадаться нетрудно, а вот история с лаикскими призраками могла пролить свет на то, куда исчез Паоло. Если, конечно, Катершванцы не заправляли пушкаря.

– Вы, наферное, думаете, что мы сходили с ума, – вздохнул один из братьев. – Или напивались. Или просто врем.

– Нисколько. Да и с одной бутылки шестеро не упьются.

– Призраки были, когда бутылку еще не открывали, – сказал второй. – Я точно помню. Ее открывали потом, когда мы зажигали четыре свечи, и Паоло еще порезался.

Алва надеялся, что близнецы не слышали, как его сердце понеслось галопом.

– Вот с этого места поподробней, – сказал он. – Кто надоумил зажечь четыре свечи?

Катершванцы обменялись парой реплик на бергерском, вспоминая. Алва сделал вид, что не понимает языка, но ничего особенного не услышал, кроме того, что непокрасневший назвал покрасневшего Иоганном. «Это же ты был?» – «Нет, Паоло.»  – «Паоло хотел света, а ты сказал, что надо четыре!» – «Но зажигать надо четыре, разве Паоло не это имел в виду?»

– Паоло, – твердо кивнул после этой беседы второй, стало быть, Норберт. – Извините, надо было вспоминать. Мне казалось, Иоганн.

– Я сказал поливать свечи немного вином, а зажечь сказал Паоло.

– Паоло. А Арно сказал поставить квадратом.

Арно Савиньяк… интересно.

– Нет, ставить квадрат сказал Альберто, ты все путаешь, строхенкопф.

– Дальше, – Алва прервал перепалку братьев. – Вы сказали, что Паоло порезался.

– Да, совсем чуть.

Итак, мальчики совершили правильный обряд защиты от зла и даже сопроводили его возлиянием… вот только кровь пролилась раньше, чем вино.

– Он проливал кровь, – осенило вдруг того Катершванца, что сидел слева, – и призраки забирали его!

– Нет, это вряд ли, – Алва похлопал юношу по плечу. – Отец Герман ведь ничего не проливал, а тоже исчез. Значит, Окделл видел своего отца, а вы кого-то из Ноймариненов? А кто еще что видел?

– Берто и Паоло говорили, только монахи. Арно видел какой-то Савиньяк, но не узнавал. Никто не узнавал своих, только Ричард.

Неудивительно, ибо только Ричард один из всей компании принадлежал к дому Повелителей.

– Вы не спрашивали его?

– Нет, сегодня нам было не до рассказов о призраках, – Алва улыбнулся, услышав в коридоре суету и хлопанье дверей. Он нарочно велел привратнику не докладывать о своем прибытии и засек время – когда тот перестанет разрываться между Первым Маршалом и своим непосредственным начальством и в чью пользу сделает выбор.

Арамона, слегка пьяный, в плотно застегнутом, но перекошенном на две пуговицы камзоле, ворвался в трапезную. За ним спешил слуга с подносом закусок и кувшином вина.

– Ваша светлость! – Свин провалился в поклон. – Прошу простить. Мерзавец привратник…

– Выполнял мой приказ. Останьтесь, – Алва жестом задержал вскочивших Катершванцев и вновь обернулся к Арамоне. – Вы знали, что Окделл болен?

– Я… – поросячьи глазки Арамоны забегали от Алвы к близнецам, между ними и обратно. Свин явно пытался прикинуть, что Катершванцы уже успели рассказать, и потел явно от мысли о том, что больше не имеет над ними никакой власти. – Я ничего не знал. Окделл не сказал мне.

– Окделла укусила крыса, после этого он прижег рану, а сверху помазал торкским бальзамом, – Алва с прищуром поглядел на близнецов. Они не понимали, в чем дело, но понимали: что-то не так.

– Лихорадка у него началась с утра, а вы не заметили, – Алва в упор посмотрел на Арамону. – Его рука вспухла и нагноилась, а вы не заметили.

Он снова повернулся к близнецам.

– Вы станете офицерами уже в самое ближайшее время. Ваших товарищей будут ранить. Возможно, вас самих. Масляные бальзамы не годятся для свежих ран, запомните. Особенно для загрязненных и огнестрельных, которые могут нагноиться. Вы хотели Окделлу добра, но чуть не убили его.

Это, конечно, перегиб, но в парней следовало вселить страх божий.

– Он поправится и сохранит руку. Вам с ним наука на будущее. Ступайте. 

Близнецы откланялись. Пока они не покинули трапезную, Алва с Арамоной молчали. Когда шаги близнецов затихли в отдалении, Арамона затарахтел:

– Хвала Создателю! Ваше врачебное искусство и ваше милосердие спасли жизнь юному болвану! Клянусь честью, если бы я знал…

– Чем-чем вы клянетесь? – Алва наморщил лоб. – Слушайте, Арамона, до сих пор вы сидели на этом месте главным образом потому, что от вас не было особенного вреда. А юноши, которым вы по мелочи пакостили на месте ментора и начальника, закрывали потом глаза на ваши художества, поскольку ваше отстранение выглядело бы как мелочное сведение счетов. К своему стыду, я тоже подзапустил это дело. Но исчезновение унара и капеллана, а затем и болезнь Окделла… На это я уже не могу закрыть глаза. Вы перешли черту. Пройдемте в ваш кабинет, напишете мне прошение об отставке.

– Я… я ничего не знал!

– А должны были! Вы должны знать, чем болеют унары, чем дышат, что им снится во сне! Это ваша работа. И вы делаете ее плохо. Поэтому сейчас вы или напишете мне прошение об отставке по здоровью, или я вышвырну вас к кошачьей матери без рекомендаций, и не только в Олларии, но и в провинции вас не пустят дальше кухни, где вам, собственно, и место.

Алва сам не ожидал от себя, что так разозлится. Казалось бы, все юношеские обиды позади, но… нет. Нет, это не они. Это что-то другое.

Кажется, это именно та глухая и немая ярость, что копилась внутри… с самого Надорского восстания? Да, с него.

– Я… я буду жаловаться, – в горле Арамоны пискнуло.

– Кому?

Арамона открыл рот и выпучил глаза. В этих глазах обозначилось наконец понимание ситуации: Алва его непосредственный начальник, а Сильвестр – нет. Кардинал не имел никакой законной власти над Лаик, он распоряжался в Лаик только потому, что Первый Маршал это позволял – но Первому Маршалу попала вожжа под… плащ, и он позволять больше не намерен.

Арамона еще в бытность свою ментором фехтования прекрасно знал, что такое Алва, которому под плащ попала вожжа.

 – К-королю, – проблеял он.

– Не советую. Потому что по вашей жалобе откроется следствие, на котором вам припомнят всё, с первого года вашей деятельности, еще при Дювале. После этого об вас даже ноги вытереть побрезгуют. Если же вы напишете прошение об отставке – гарантирую не очень хлебное, но спокойное место в провинции. У вас жена, дети. Вам не с руки бодаться со мной.

Дальше глаза пучить было уже некуда, и Арамона принялся менять цвета. Апоплектически-красный сменился мертвенно-желтым.

– Прошу… умоляю о снисхождении… Я исправлю свои ошибки. Все сделаю, как вы скажете, только прошу оставить меня здесь, в Лаик… служить юношеству и Отечеству…

Мгновение-другое Алва раздумывал над этим предложением. Нет. Все-таки нет. Сегодня этот мясной пудинг боится меня, а завтра его еще сильней перепугает и обратит в свою веру Сильвестр. Да и пасти его все время будет некогда, заниматься еще и Лаик свыше сил. Сюда нужен по-настоящему надежный человек, вроде Дюваля. Обязанный мне.

– Исключено. История с графом Сузой-Музой показала, что юношество не питает к вам почтения. А это значит, что и отечество не получит от вас на этом посту никакой пользы. Кстати о Сузе-Музе: кем в конце концов оказался шаловливый граф?

– Н-неизвестно, – булькнул Арамона.

– Ну вот, видите сами. На что вы годитесь как наставник, если вам не доверяют даже ябеды? Нет, дражайший капитан, прошение об отставке – наименее болезненный и позорный для вас выход из положения. Пройдемте в кабинет.


	2. Глава 2, в которой Первый Маршал обедает у кардинала

В столицу возвращались уже затемно. Фок Варзов и Алмейда стояли в «Жемчужине Талига», бывшем летнем дворце времен Кэналлийского регентства. Со временем город поглотил летнюю резиденцию, и двор перебрался в Тарнику, а дворец выкупила знаменитая торговая семья Ринэ и устроила там дорогую гостиницу.  
Варзов и Алмейда намеревались задержаться до дня рождения королевы, так что не было такой уж необходимости встречаться с ними прямо сегодня, но начатое дело хотело, чтоб его довели если не до середины, так хотя бы до конца начала, и Алва направил стопы – то есть, копыта коня – в «Жемчужину».  
Он рассчитывал застать там Ли Савиньяка и застал, но кроме него присутствовали и Килеан, и братья Ариго, и много других неприятных или просто незнакомых людей – в общем, не бывает мешка зерна без половы. Варзов нечасто наезжал в столицу, и все, кто хотел от него чего-либо – протекции, продвижения, жалованья или перевода – нашли возможность пробиться сюда по случаю Фабианова дня.  
– Росио, мальчик мой! – Варзов двинулся к нему через всю гостиную с распростертыми объятьями. – Когда я проедал тебе плешь насчет завести детей, я совсем не то имел в виду!  
Послышались сдержанные смешки. Алва принял из рук слуги кубок с вином. Белое из Придды, приличное, но не более.  
– Я решил поупражняться на чужих детях, прежде чем заводить своих. К слову о молодом Окделле – я удивлен, господа, что никто из Людей Чести не оспорил у меня право взять его в оруженосцы. Какое внимание к пожеланиям его высокопреосвященства.  
Это было сказано Ги Ариго прямо в лицо.  
– Все мы – верные сыны Церкви, – осклабился тот.  
– Мэратон, – Рокэ отсалютовал ему бокалом. – Кстати, какой именно?  
– Истинная Церковь только одна, не так ли? – Ариго оскалился еще шире.  
– Вы сегодня в ударе, генерал. Что ни слово, то золото.  
– Ну уж вас-то теперь никто не обвинит в чрезмерной почтительности к священноначалию, – Варзов положил руку ему на плечи и отвел в сторону. – В самом деле, что на тебя нашло?  
Алва заметил у оконной ниши Савиньяка, беседующего с каким-то гвардейцем.  
– Сентиментальность, – отвечая Вольфгангу, он пристально смотрел на Лионеля, пока тот не почувствовал взгляд и не поспешил расстаться с собеседником. – Я вспомнил, каково это – быть изгоем.  
– Разве я давал тебе это почувствовать? – немного обиженно спросил Варзов.  
– Вы – нет, – улыбнулся Рокэ.  
«Но у меня был и родной отец…»  
Савиньяк, увильнув от нескольких возможных просителей, встал с ними третьим у столика.  
– Партию в «мост»? – предложил он.  
В «мост» играют втроем или вчетвером, подсесть к ним никто не подсядет, но…  
– Советами замучают. Просто отойдем к стене.  
– Так почему ты вдруг занялся судьбой Ричарда Окделла? – спросил Ли.  
– Чтобы понять, почему Сильвестр так не хотел, чтоб его судьбой кто-то занялся.  
– По-моему, это очевидно: Окделл – сын мятежника.  
– И самый лучший способ добиться его верности короне – публично унизив. Лучше не придумаешь, – Алва покачал головой. – Нет, дорогой мой, нон э нада бруйосо комо л’эвиденте, нон э нада силенсосо комо ил гриденте.  
– Переведи.  
– «Нет ничего туманней, чем очевидность и ничего тише, чем крик». Старая кэналлийская баллада. Вольфганг, среди сегодняшних просителей нет ли человека в меру честного, в меру умного, преданного короне и, как бы это сказать… опытного наставника?  
– Среди сегодняшних нет, но будут и завтрашние, – Варзов посмотрел в зал. – Зачем тебе?   
Алва достал из-за манжеты свернутое прошение Арамоны об отставке, помахал в воздухе, отдал Савиньяку. Тот развернул так, чтоб было видно и Варзову. Пока они читали, брови ползли все выше. Наконец брови достигли пределов возможного и вернулись на место. Прошение вернулось к Алве.  
– Он мне надоел, – пояснил Рокэ, не дожидаясь вопроса.  
– Свин, конечно, Свин, – кивнул Савиньяк. – Но все-таки… как-то трудно представить Загон без него. Он почти как Балтазар в Нохе, только во плоти…  
– Во плоти или в духе, он бездарный, ленивый, трусливый, завистливый, вздорный и подлый пьяница. В мирное время он на что-то годился, но сейчас у меня чувство, что мы живем последний мирный год. Вольфганг, я хочу в Лаик человека, которому спокойно смогу поручить Загон и забыть об этом.  
– Разве у тебя никого нет?  
– Нет. От кэналлийца высокородные семейства взбесятся, надорца или эпинесца я не протащу через Совет меча, на жителя королевского домена Дорак легко накинет петлю, как на Арамону. Мне нужен нездешний. Человек из Торки, бергер, марагонец, житель Придды…  
– Я понял, Росио. Но насчет мирных лет ты погорячился. Мы несколько раз воевали, пока Арамона сидел в Лаик, и его выпускники были не хуже и не лучше прочих…  
– Я выразился не совсем точно, – Алва покусал губу. – Мы, конечно, не вылезаем из драчек со времен покойницы Алисы, но это, по большому счету, не война. Это кумушки на церковной скамье толкаются задницами. Дюйм туда-два сюда, но тихо, чинно, и чтобы священнику не мешать. Там деревенька, тут городок, мост и дуб за околицей, важный стратегический пункт для пристреливания по направлению. Я боюсь другой войны на Изломе, господа. Боюсь войны, после которой Талига не будет. Как не стало Золотой Анаксии. Как не стало Талигойи.  
– Драматизируешь, – Ли намотал на палец завитой локон. – Талигойя не исчезла с лица земли со всеми градами и весями, она стала Талигом.  
– Возможно, – прохладно сказал Алва. – Но, во-первых, моя маршальская клятва обязывает меня хранить Талиг, а не то, во что он, может быть, превратится. А во-вторых, Талигойя стала Талигом ценой большой крови. И я не готов платить эту цену. А ты?  
– Я вообще не военный, – повел плечами Ли. – Я паркетный шаркун, сторож королевских ночных горшков и хранитель шкафов с панталонами. Кстати о королях – что ты подаришь на день рождения ее величеству? Очередного сына? Или, наконец, девочку? Наша королева обожает возиться с платьицами, рюшиками и бантиками, а ты, бессердечный, совсем недавно вырвал сына из слабых женских рук и передал гувернерам. Ее величество в тоске и печали, а с тоски женщина может заняться чем угодно. Даже, храни нас Создатель, политикой. Спасай Талиг, дружище!  
Ли был одним из трех, возможно, четырех человек, знавших, что на самом деле происходит – точнее, не происходит – между Алвой и королевой. Значит, он говорил на публику. И кто же у нас публика? Во время тирады Лионеля Алва деликатно прощупывал глазами гостиную. Ага, граф Крединьи. Интендант Северной армии, любовник невероятно очаровательной даже в свои пятьдесят с чем-то перчаточницы из Олларии и отец невероятно уродливой дочери, которая… что-то в памяти щелкнуло. Которая замужем за Арамоной. Ну да. Граф глуховат, и, как следствие, прекрасно читает по губам. Видимо, что-то прочел. Алва понятия не имел, в каких отношениях граф со своим зятем, но всяко он не враг своим внукам, а их благополучие зависит от благополучия Арамоны. Рокэ поднял уже почти пустой кубок так, чтобы заслонить рот.  
– Я обещал Свину, что устрою его на теплое место, если уйдет сам и без скандала. Нашаркай мне на дворцовом паркете что-нибудь такое. Не в Олларии, но и не за тридевять земель. Где-то в пределах домена.  
– Хорошо, – Ли нарочито шаркнул туфлей и удалился. Теперь Алва и Варзов могли встать так, чтобы один заслонял другого от слишком внимательных глаз Крединьи.  
– Ты это серьезно? Насчет войны? – спросил Варзов.  
– Убийственно серьезно, – Алва поймал за плечо слугу с кувшином. – Вина, любезнейший. Благодарю. Вольфганг, я знаю, ты считаешь меня суеверным, но прошу, оторвись на время от Жирного Хайнриха и глянь, что происходит внутри страны. Надор разорен налогами, Эпинэ близка к разорению.  
– Меньше будут бунтовать, – пожал плечами Варзов.  
– Есть предел, за которым начинают бунтовать не меньше, а больше. За Окделлом пошло мелкое дворянство. Следующее восстание в Надоре начнет мужичье. Подавлять его пошлют меня, а я залью провинцию кровью, потому что мужицкие восстания подавляются только так. Случаем воспользуется Хайнрих или Иаков, и мне же придется встречать их на границе, а за спиной у меня будет выжженная земля. Или рванет пороховая бочка в Эпине, ничуть не лучше.   
– Что ты предлагаешь? Сместить Дорака?  
– Нет, помилуй. Сместить Сильвестра – все равно, что сдвинуть с места Сагранны. Просто найди мне верного человека в Лаик.  
Тут им пришлось прекратить разговор, потому что потенциальные просители окружили со всех сторон и приблизились на непочтительное расстояние. Причем на Алву, ошалев от внезапного счастья, насела большая часть тех, кто пришел сюда искать милостей Варзова. Пробиваясь к выходу, он назначил пять аудиенций, набрал полные обшлага прошений и не меньше дюжины человек послал по разным, но всегда неприятным, адресам.  
В особняк вернулся за полночь. Велел подать в кабинет шадди и нарезанного холодного мяса с хлебом, сам зажег все свечи на столе и рядом, и принялся разбирать прошения. Спросил у Хосе между делом, как себя чувствует оруженосец, услышал, что лихорадка спала и мальчишка смотрит пятый сон. Помянул Леворукого и всех кошек, вызвал сонного секретаря и свалил прошения ему на руки, велев разобрать на четыре кучи: важно и срочно, важно, но подождет, срочно и неважно, в корзину. После чего отправился спать.  
***  
Снилась башня. Чудовищный вертикальный зрачок в зенице заката. Хоровод черных птиц над вершиной, истекающее кровью сердце.  
На верхней площадке стояли оба Окделла. Отец и сын. Одного из них он должен был столкнуть вниз. И пока он соображал, почему это он вдруг должен, кто ему так поспособствовал и нельзя ли что-нибудь выкрутить, Эгмонт сунул сыну в руку нож и бросился с башни сам. Алва успел ухватить его за руку, но кисть тут же начала распухать и адски болеть. В какой-то момент Алва не удержал, и Эгмонт полетел вниз.  
Алва проснулся. Задолго до полудня. Даже до рассвета. Он соврал Дораку, и не в первый раз: обычно малая нужда поднимала его с постели в предрассветное время, и после этого он уже не ложился.  
Закрыл крышкой горшок, набросил халат, умылся, шагнул в морисские туфли и пошел в кабинет. Глянем в бледном свете утра, что нам тут вчера насовали…  
Итак, четыре стопки. Срочно и важно – всего одно: доклад о необходимости усилить Южную армию за счет охотников из местного крестьянства, написан невозможно витиеватым слогом. Хм, пожалуй, важно, а почему срочно-то? А, вот почему: доклад написан больше двух месяцев назад, как говорится, нужно вчера. И кто автор? Хм, Бонифаций… Понятно почему через голову своего непосредственного начальства, в Багерлее он видал это начальство. Но почему епископ? Отчего этим не занимается… ну да, понятно, отчего этим не занимается Ги Ариго, он у нас ничем не занимается. Но губернатор Варасты что жует? Пусть Эмиль Савиньяк на это посмотрит. Что у нас дальше? Важно, не срочно… Несколько прошений, подколотых вместе булавкой: офицеры Южной армии, отправленные в отставку по причине неблагонадежности, просят рассмотреть их дела и восстановить их в армии. Алва полистал прошения. Да, отличаются только имена: Поль Риво, Селистен Буавен, Никола Карваль… Опять к Савиньяку. Или нет. Займусь сам. Алва стиснул пальцы на подлокотнике. Найти старшего офицера, который ходит на поводке у Дорака и дать по башке. Хорошенько, чтоб загудело по всей армии. Это, пожалуй, тоже важно и срочно, и тоже Южная армия… Жалоба полковника Мейсона на генерала Феншо-Тримейна, опять-таки из Южной армии, что за место заколдованное… Феншо изволил бесчестно поступить с полковником, а точнее, с полковничьей женой… Засранец. Я же отправил его в Варасту, чтоб убрать подальше от королевы. Вот разведу Мейсона и заставлю Феншо жениться на его супруге, посмотрим, что он тогда запоет, похититель сердец. Ага, это не место заколдованное, это Теодоро подобрал дела по армиям, вот пошла Северная… нет, решения о назначениях в своей армии будет принимать непосредственно Варзов, зря вы обратились ко мне, господа. Жалоба на гарнизонного интенданта Монтроза – это тоже к Варзову. Докладная записка об устройстве пороховых мельниц в Бергмарке, хм, толково, с этим человеком нужно встретиться… Несколько прошений о пенсионах – нет, это тоже к Варзову… Так, а это что? «Покорнейше прошу отпустить меня…» Тьфу ты, да это же вчерашняя цидула Арамоны. Удовлетворить. С радостью. Сей же момент. Подпись, печать.  
Подготовленные Теодоро стопки бумаг превратились в три новые стопки: «займусь сам», «передам по команде», «выброшу и забуду». Третья полетела в камин. Вошел Хуан с чистой одеждой, вошла Долорес с завтраком на подносе.  
– К обеду кого-нибудь ждем?  
– Нет, соберано.  
– Значит, подайте обед оруженосцу прямо в комнату, а я отобедаю у кардинала. А к ужину ждем?  
– Нет, соберано.  
– Ужин тоже подайте оруженосцу в комнату, я поужинаю в «Жемчужине».  
Конечно, можно было бы пригласить на ужин Варзова, Альмейду и Савиньяка, но тогда Дораку донесут, что Алва позвал к себе капитана королевской гвардии, маршала и адмирала, и они о чем-то договаривались при свечах. А если поехать в «Жемчужину», Дораку донесут, что Алва всю ночь резался во вьехаррон.  
– Кстати об оруженосце. Он все еще спит?  
– Так точно, соберано. Прикажете разбудить молодого дора?  
– Не надо, пусть поправляется, – а он поправится непременно. Если спит, значит, воспаление ушло, кошки с две он спал бы с воспаленной рукой. И незачем больше заниматься раной лично. – Пусть Диего сбегает за мэтром Лосано, когда молодой дор проснется. Вообще приставь Диего к Ричарду, у того должен быть постоянный слуга.  
Вошел Теодоро, с поклоном подал на стол целую стопку папок. Это уже не случайные прошения, это то, что пришло по команде вверх. Первая папка – зеленая. Отписки, записки и приписки, которые умница Теодоро составил сам, осталось только подписать и поставить печать. Прошение Арамоны – сюда, и с этого момента ему дан официальный ход. Работаем как подмастерья в мануфактуре, я расписываюсь, Тео пропечатывает. Ширк-ширк – перо, шлеп – печать. Ширк-ширк – шлеп. Ширк-ширк – шлеп. Ширк-ширк – шлеп… Вторая папка – коричневая. То, что выше полномочий Теодоро. Письма людей, которые он не смеет распечатывать и открывать сам. Нож, шадди, что там у нас? Ноймаринен присылает сюда своего человека, просит поставить его заведовать селитряными ямами, которые предполагается открыть под Олларией. Некто И. Штайн. Дело доброе, чего-чего, а навоза в столице хватает… Но письмо какое-то странное, Рудольф просит непременно принять этого человека и ничему не удивляться... Он что, еще и шпиона мне сватает? А вот долгожданная записка от торговца лошадьми Гонзалеса: приглашение посетить ярмарку лошадей в Фрамбуа через неделю. Превосходно. Все знают, что Алва ярый лошадник, а Гонзалес обещает новинку, потомство морисков и холтийцев… Отлично, просто прекрасно.  
Алва раскрыл третью папку. Красную. Самую тощую, ибо ее содержимое после прочтения отправляется немедленно в камин. В папке лежало одно письмо – не надписанное, запечатанное булавочной головкой, пахнущее жасмином… Алва сломал печать.  
Ее величество просила улучить минутку и встретиться с ней в часовне святой Моники до дня ее рождения. Неловко отказывать даме, но…  
Алва кинул письмо в камин, на угли. Голубоватая бумага немедленно скорчилась и почернела, затем выбросила язычок пламени, светлый росток на черной земле... Запахло расплавленным сургучом. Потом – горелым.  
– Будет ответ? – поинтересовался Теодоро.  
– Нет.  
Не получив ответной записки, она сама все поймет.  
– Посетители?  
– Шесть человек в приемной, одиннадцать на улице.  
Никого по-настоящему важного среди них нет, по-настоящему важные люди проходят мимо охраны и слуг прямо сюда, но…   
– Дамы?  
– Вдова капитана Бредероде.  
– Зови.  
– Э-э-э… Среди них человек, называющий себя опекуном вашего оруженосца.  
Закатные твари, как он мог забыть.  
– Проси графа Ларак обождать. Дамы первыми.  
Вдова капитана Бредероде хлопотала об офицерском патенте для своего сына. За патент она заплатить не могла, а отличий, позволяющих претендовать на звание теньента, за юношей не числилось. Алва выписал бы патент, теньентов не хватало, но, узнав, что претенденту на офицерское звание всего тринадцать лет, а семью покойного капитана вышвырнут из гарнизона Барсины, если хоть кто-то в ней не станет офицером, Алва пошел по серединному пути: мальчика записал прапорщиком с правом получения патента через три года, а капитанскую вдову личным приказом распорядился оставить в гарнизоне. На разбор этого вроде бы нехитрого дела ушло полчаса, потому что капитанская вдова постоянно перескакивала с одного на другое и, не успев объяснить суть вопроса, срывалась в жалобы на то, как ее, слабую, беззащитную женщину, пинали от одного армейского чина к другому. Алва сам бы с удовольствием сплавил ее по команде, но выше него был только король, а обрекать Фердинанда на пронзительные монологи вдовы было уже близко к государственной измене. Получив на руки выстраданные документы, вдова принялась высказывать благодарности таким же надрывным голосом, каким высказывала жалобы. Теодоро понадобилось все его обаяние, чтобы все-таки выманить ее из кабинета.   
Старомодно одетый дворянин, чья худоба и землистый цвет лица ясней ясного говорили о плохом желудке, шагнул в кабинет на смену вдове, отвесил куртуазный поклон и укоризненно воззрился на Алву.  
– Доброе утро, – сказал он голосом, которым, видимо, намеревался Алву то ли усовестить, то ли напугать, а вызвал только жалость. – Я граф Эйвон Ларак.   
– Герцог Рокэ Алва. Садитесь.  
– Не вижу в этом смысла. Я пришел за юношей, который вчера перешагнул порог этого дома. Я заберу его – и мы уйдем.  
Ожидаемо.  
– Если этот юноша – Ричард Окделл, то он спит, поправляясь после прискорбного ранения… – Алва коротко рассказал Лараку о крысе и нагноении. – Опасаться за его жизнь оснований нет.  
Несмотря на это заверение, Ларак заерзал.  
– Я могу увидеть мальчика?  
– Несомненно, как только он проснется. Подождите в гостиной. Шадди, вино, закуски… вы голодны?  
По лицу было видно, что голоден. Но разве станет друг Эгмонта принимать пищу в доме его убийцы?  
– Тогда прошу, – Алва сделал жест в сторону гостиной. Ларак не сдвинулся с места.  
– Постойте, – он сглотнул. – Послушайте… Я верю, что ваши намерения были благородны, но вы… Вы поставили его в очень неловкое положение.  
– Не смею отрицать. Хотя, с моей точки зрения, положение, в которое поставил его Дорак, было даже не неловким, а попросту несносным. И, положа руку на сердце, я оказал вам большую услугу: до Надора вы довезли бы труп или калеку. И вам пришлось бы объясняться по этому поводу с герцогиней.  
Ларака зримо передернуло, гордо растопыренные плечи слегка поникли.  
– В этом вы правы, и ваше намерение искупить грех похвально, но все-таки он не может остаться в этом доме. Это попросту непристойно. Вы убили его отца!  
– Не стану отрицать. То есть, убийство отца не стану. А вот насчет намерения искупить грех – отрекаюсь, отрекаюсь, трижды отрекаюсь. Мне нечего искупать. Я убил противника на войне, выполняя свой долг полководца, и это лучшее, что я мог для него сделать.  
– Вы спасли Эгмонта от суда и казни, я признаю, – Ларак скорбно заломил пальцы. – Но для мальчика он был не государственным преступником, он никогда не поймет…  
– Может, и поймет. С возрастом люди умнеют. Как правило.  
Об исключениях Рокэ говорить не стал. Еще сильней обидится, зачем.  
– Я сам объясню ему… когда-нибудь, – заломленные пальцы хрустнули. Алва поморщился. – Но прошу вас, сейчас – отпустите его! Он хороший, чистый мальчик, он…  
– Неподходящая для меня компания? Точней, я – для него?  
– Да, – выдохнул Ларак.  
– Может быть. Но клятвы принесены и хода назад нет.  
– Вы герцог Алва. Вы славитесь своим… легким отношением к клятвам.  
Алва откинулся в кресле и забросил ноги на стол.  
– Вы хотите сказать, что я бесчестный человек?  
Ларака уже не передергивало, а потряхивало, но он нашел в себе силы ответить:  
– Да.  
– Браво, – Алва несколько раз хлопнул в ладоши. – Вы отважны, хотя и глупы. Но мне в последнее время так надоели трусы, что я даже не прикажу вас выкинуть. Просто напрягите остатки разума и скажите: может ли Дорак желать Ричарду Окделлу добра? Хоть на волосок?  
– Нет, – решительно тряхнул сединами граф. – Никогда.  
– Так какого Леворукого вы хотите сделать именно то, чего добивается Дорак? Впрочем, забирайте мальчишку, если сумеете уговорить. Не я, а он станет клятвопреступником.  
До графа Ларака наконец что-то дошло.  
– Простите, я… я был не прав. Но почему вы, человек Дорака…  
Алва со стуком опустил каблуки на пол.  
– Не преумножайте своей неправоты, – сказал он резко. – Я человек короля. Не Дорака. Попрошу это запомнить.   
Ларак безропотно позволил Хуану проводить себя в гостиную, а Рокэ продолжил принимать посетителей. На шестерых ушел час, остальным Теодоро сказал прийти завтра. В церквях уже звонили к обедне, значит, пока он доберется до Сильвестра, тот как раз освободится после службы. Садясь в седло, встретил укоризненный взгляд Хуана. Нет, сегодня я тебя с собой не беру…  
Не смог отказать себе в удовольствии задвинуть конским задом в живую изгородь Сильвестрова соглядатая. Ничего страшного, у Дорака еще есть.  
– Я ждал вас к обедне, – холодно сказал Дорак, когда Алва, отстранив секретаря Агния, прошел в столовую.  
– А я пришел к обеду. Предпочитаю исповедоваться за вином и жарким.  
– Сегодня постный день. У меня вода и пресные лепешки.  
– Я знал, – Алва хлопнул в ладони и за ним вошел мальчик-рассыльный из «Хорька и Фазана». Мальчик тащил на голове корзину с печеной уткой и тремя бутылками «вдовьей слезы», по которой эта утка должна была уплыть в свой птичий рай. Алва отобрал у паренька ношу и поставил на стол, а посыльного отослал, сунув ему две серебряных монетки.  
– Ну, что вы уставились, Агний. Тащите бокалы.  
– Рокэ, что за ребячество.  
– Это не ребячество, а голод. И даже некоторая жажда. Ну, полно, если вам так претит нарушать пост, побрызгайте на утку святой водой и нареките ее форелью.  
– Бонифаций так и делал, – улыбнулся Дорак.   
Интересно. Совпадение? Или он не просто так вспомнил Бонифация? Многим ли успел понадоедать беспокойный епископ?  
Безмолвный Агний принес приборы, расставил бокалы, исчез. Алва сбил с бутылки сургуч. Налил вина.  
– Ну что, приступим к исповеди?  
– Приступим, – Дорак снова поджал губы. – Рокэ, за какими кошками вы взяли Окделла?  
– Ребячество, – Алва отсалютовал бокалом. – Вот это уж точно ребячество. Разом позлить и вас, и Штанцлера, и Ариго – согласитесь, не каждый день выдается такой случай.  
– И что вы будете делать с нелюдимым, туповатым , озлобленным юношей?  
– Для начала лечить. Парня укусила крыса, у него лихорадка. Вы не заметили, как скверно он выглядел, поднявшись на галерею?  
– Я не знаток болезней и симптомов. Но за жизнь юного Окделла спокоен, коль скоро за него взялись вы.  
Ни слова про Арамону. Тот еще не добежал с жалобой или ему таки хватило ума промолчать?  
– Теперь сей достойный юноша будет болтаться по столице, нарываться на дуэли и доносить Штанцлеру обо всем, что делается в вашем доме.  
– Посмотрим. Между прочим, что такого передает гусям Штанцлер, что вы никак не можете его засунуть в Багерлее?  
– То, что я хочу им передать, – веско сказал кардинал.  
– Для этой работы хватило бы какого-нибудь дворцового писаря. Зачем вам целый кансилльер?  
– Затем, что сведения, передаваемые целым кансилльером, имеют больший вес. А еще вокруг писаря не будет плясать такое количество высокородной сволочи, какое мне нужно. Не заговаривайте мне зубы, Рокэ. Для чего вам Окделл?  
– Ни для чего. Я просто не люблю, когда топят щенков и режут жеребят.  
– Некоторых щенков нужно топить. Или, по меньшей мере, холостить. Чтоб не портили породу.  
Алва откусил от утиной ножки, прожевал, проглотил, запил… В целом все заняло секунд десять – вечность, если умеешь пользоваться паузой. Вот, значит, как. Я сломал ему какую-то игру, построенную на смерти Окделла. Какую-то большую игру. Какую? Нужен опытный законник, кэналлийское право наследования отличается от талигского, а в Надоре могут быть и свои особенности…  
– Вы намекаете, чтобы я укатал Окделла в монастырь? Или буквально?.. – он изобразил пальцами ножницы.  
– Нет, теперь уже нет, – Дорак сорвал и скомкал салфетку, вытирая пальцы. Ел он, как всегда, мало. – Попробуем извлечь пользу из того, что есть. Щенок – последняя надежда старой знати. К нему потянется оппозиция.  
– Вы сбрасываете со счетов молодого Альдо? Так быстро?  
– До меня дошли слухи, что юноша слаб здоровьем и не доживет до осени. Но это не ваша забота, Рокэ… Почему вы отстранили Арамону?  
Ага.  
– Мне надоело что ни год таскаться в Лаик. Я хочу закрыть сие богоугодное заведение, оно давно потеряло смысл, который в него вкладывал Франциск. Старая знать и новая знать уже четыреста лет смешивает кровь, заложничество детей не нужно. Нужна настоящая военная академия, где наряду со знатными отпрысками будут учиться талантливые простолюдины. Такое заведение Арамона не потянет.  
Дорак поперхнулся вином, закашлялся в салфетку. А ведь он даже не знал самого удивительного во всем сказанном. Самое же удивительное состояло в том, что Алва всю эту штуку с военной академией придумал прямо сейчас, на ходу.  
– Там будут учиться только талантливые простолюдины, – сказал кардинал, откашлявшись. – Знатные семьи никогда не согласятся, чтобы их дети сидели за партой вместе с сыновьями булочников и кожевенников. И я говорю не о старой знати, Рокэ, а о Лучших Людях.  
– Тем хуже для Лучших, – бросил Рокэ. – Сколько таких семей в королевстве, двадцать, тридцать? Они не восполнят потребность в офицерах, даже если дамы примутся рожать как крольчихи. Особенно в младших офицерах. Создатель видит, каждый день мой стол забрасывают прошениями дать полк одному или другому высокородному болвану, а нам страшно не хватает капитанов и теньентов.  
Вот это уже была чистая правда. И про офицерскую школу заговаривал еще отец, только раньше никому в голову не приходило применить это к Лаик, отец полагал, что это нужно вообще начинать из ничего, на ровном месте, не обросшем традициями и законами…  
– Странно. Мне казалось, что офицерских патентов каждый год продается довольно много.  
Алва фыркнул.  
– Вам хорошо, вы наполняете казну. Вам нет дела до того, что потом станет с купившим патент дворянчиком. Я вам расскажу: он щеголяет в форме, крутит усы перед провинциальными дамами, валяет в стогу крестьянок, пьет в кабаках, дерется на дуэлях, и если его не убивают, то, все прокутив, он продает патент, чтоб рассчитаться с долгами. Либо происходит какая-то из наших очередных войнушек, болвана убивают, и так он может принести хоть какую-то пользу, удобрив землю. Офицерский корпус в ужасающем состоянии, ваше высокопреосвященство. На что-то годятся только северяне, которых дриксы постоянно держат в форме. Но это лишь ухудшает положение в остальной армии: когда Варзов или Ноймар просят перевести к ним компетентных офицеров, я не могу отказать.  
– Хорошо, хорошо, я понял, – Дорак махнул рукой. – В какой срок вы намерены осуществить реформы в Лаик?  
– Год, – сказал Алва, сделав вид, что подумал. – В Излом я хочу распределить по армиям первых выпускников.   
– Ладно, – неожиданно легко согласился Дорак. – Я принимаю ваши резоны и постараюсь найти вам человека, который может заняться реформой Лаик. Какая жалость, что исчез Герман…  
Значит, через год, самое большее два, старая знать перестанет иметь значение. Проще говоря, ты уничтожишь за это время всех, кто не входит в коалицию Алва и Ноймаров… Времени мало, совсем мало, почему я когда-то считал, что его много?  
Алва поиграл бокалом. Дорак расшифровал его выражение лица по-своему.  
– Рокэ, вы прекрасно понимаете, что и так взвалили на себя слишком много и не потянете реформу Лаик в одиночку. Вам нужен толковый человек и я его подыщу.  
Ладно, пусть ищет. Пусть думает, что я согласен на компромисс: реформа Лаик по-моему, но под началом его человека. К тому же младших офицеров действительно нужно где-то брать…  
– Буду весьма признателен, – сказал он.  
– И все-таки граф Крединьи беспокоится о судьбе зятя.  
– Но разве не вы ему покровительствуете? – Алва сделал удивленный вид. Дорак ответил кислой миной.  
– Я покровительствовал ментору, а затем начальнику Лаик, принимавшему нужные мне решения.  
– Вы страшный человек. Хорошо, передайте графу, что я не оставлю его зятя без попечения.


	3. Глава 3, в которой Первый Маршал поздравляет королеву с днем рождения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Много хэдканона

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здесь есть довольно обштрная цитата-перифраз из "Красного на красном" Веры Камши. Она выделена курсивом.

– Тал за твои мысли.

Алва подумал, что самым лучшим ответом сейчас будет совершенно честный.

– Убийство Дорака?

Лионель расхохотался.

– Что это на тебя нашло? Сначала берешь в оруженосцы Окделла, потом хочешь убить Дорака, что дальше? Трон Талига?

– Такими вещами не шутят, – наставительно сказал Альмейда. С чувством юмора у него всегда было плохо.

– А я и не шучу. И не говорю, что хочу его убить. Я думаю, что будет, если его убьют. Все, кто занимает высокие посты в нашем богохранимом королевстве, делятся на две категории: люди Дорака и враги Дорака. Если на его высокопреосвященство упадет паникадило, то первые почувствуют, что с загривка исчезла тяжелая рука, а вторые кинутся им на глотки. Талиг опрокинется в хаос, и все лишь потому, что один человек держит сейчас в руках все поводья, а значит, все они выпадут разом.

– Тогда выпьем за то, чтобы он прожил как можно дольше, – Альмейда поднял кубок.

Вот это и есть самое страшное, – Алва присоединился к тосту. Их все, решительно все устраивает. Им нравится, что Дорак стал ступицей в нашем государственном колесе, и решительно наплевать, куда катится это колесо, и проскочит ли оно через Излом, и если проскочит, то скольких при том подавит и искалечит.

Дорака нужно убрать, но Дорака нельзя убирать. Он сделал все, чтобы даже Люди Чести берегли его жизнь, зная, что после его смерти на них кинутся все собаки. И никто не хочет ничего менять, Альмейда ясно дал это понять своим тоном, Ли – своим молчанием.

Значит, вьехаррон не задался. Алва смешал карты, начал сдавать уже безо всякого интереса. Мне не на кого опереться, вот беда. Мне нельзя опереться даже на людей, которые любят меня и готовы на руках внести на трон. Особенно на них. И именно поэтому: обопрешься, и они туда втащат. И посадят задницей прямо в лужу крови Фердинанда. И будут кричать славу, салютовать шпагами и палить из пушек.

Смешно до икоты, но, кажется, единственный человек в столице, на которого хоть в чем-то можно положиться – это юный Окделл. Вот уж кто не потащит на трон ни при каком раскладе.

– Ты улыбаешься, – сказал Ли. – Значит, карта дрянь. Поднимаю.

– Или я блефую. Покрываю. Альмейда?

– Пас.

Самым досадным было то, что Варзов как раз ужинал у Дорака. А Дорак не сказал, что ждет его к ужину и не пригласил Алву. Завтра нужно будет прокачать Вольфганга насчет того, чего хотел кардинал. И, пожалуй… Да, нужно будет взять Окделла, если тот встанет на ноги. Бросим камешек и посмотрим, как пойдут круги.

Окделлу перешили прошлогоднее придворное платье, освежив его новыми кружевами и надставив плечи. Плащ и шляпу шить на заказ было некогда, пришлось брать в лавке готового платья, но черный цвет хорош тем, что легко подбирать ансамбль: бери к черному черное и не беспокойся. Сероглазый и русоволосый парнишка имел счастливый тип лица, к которому идет все, оно не кажется ни слишком бледным в холодных и темных цветах, ни слишком румяным в теплых и светлых. Тем не менее, разглядывая себя в зеркале, юноша выглядел недовольным. Рокэ подозревал, что Окделл предпочел бы носить красное.

– Покажите руку, – потребовал он. Окделл снял перчатку, показал три сухих чистых шва. Мэтр  Лосано выполнил работу отлично, после аккуратных мелких стежков не останется грубых шрамов. – Прекрасно. Я так понимаю, во дворце вы еще не бывали?

– Нет, эр…

– Никаких эров, юноша. Герцог, ваша светлость, на худой конец монсеньор. Старой знати противно числить меня потомком эориев, а мне противно, что с происхождением носятся как с золотым яйцом, так что, называя меня «эром», вы никому не делаете приятно. Согласны?

– Да… монсеньор.

– Отлично.

В седле парень держался неплохо, но конь его не годился никуда. Жесткие губы, злобный нрав, который он сдерживал в присутствии Моро, но с явным трудом. Скорее всего это единственный здоровый жеребец, отыскавшийся в Надорском замке. Мальчишке нужно сменить коня, пока это ушастое чудо не зашибло его об изгородь.

– Как зовут ваше животное, Окделл?

– Баловник, эр… монсеньор.

– Если эр Баловник снова попытается размозжить вам колено об угол дома, врежьте ему по ушам. Не волнуйтесь, он не развалится. Он крепче вас.

– Он просто боится вашего зверя, – вступился за свою ездовую скотину герцог Надорский.

– Меня это не утешит, если вы кувыркнетесь с седла, испачкаете придворное платье и, что всего хуже, разорвете швы на руке. Нравится это нам обоим или нет, но ближайшие три года я за вас отвечаю.

– Своего вы тоже воспитывали кулаком по ушам? – ого, а парень умеет парировать. Славно, а то разговоры совсем похожи на избиение младенца.

– У коней, как и у людей, разные характеры, Окделл. Моро по ушам бить бесполезно, вашего куцехвостого – необходимо.

– А как вы распознаете, кого необходимо, кого бесполезно?

– Я как-нибудь научу, но не сейчас. Сейчас ваша задача – произвести впечатление при дворе.

– А если я не хочу производить впечатление?

– Вы произведете его в любом случае. Вы копия своего отца. Смотря на вас, будут видеть его.  И те,  кто его любил, и те, кто его ненавидел, и те, кто его предал. Нас всего четверо, князей-наследников Гальтары: я, вы, Вальтер Придд и изгнанник Робер Эпине. Трое сегодня будут во дворце, и поверьте, в толпе никому из нас не затеряться. И запомните: никогда не будет случая произвести первое впечатление второй раз.

То ли парень принял к сведению, то ли удался характером в немногословного и созерцательного батюшку, но во дворце он вел себя отменно: тише воды, ниже травы. Придворные тоже не то онемели от изумления, не то уже успели переварить позавчерашнюю новость и решили проявить такт. Только маркизу Фарнэби хватило глупости сунуть нос куда не просят.

– И все-таки… Зачем вам понадобился оруженосец? Или все дело в его фамилии?

– Вы проницательны, как моя кухарка, маркиз.

– Это… попытка меня оскорбить?

– Да, а что?

Фарнэби кисло улыбнулся и растворился в придворной парчовой пестряди, Алва ненадого поравнялся с Окделлом и тихо сказал:

– Вот этот из тех, кого нужно бить по ушам. Иначе они не понимают, слишком глупы. И мне хотелось бы, чтоб в следующий раз вы сделали это сами.

Окделл кивнул и все такой же немой тенью проследовал за Алвой в уборную королевы.

Катари, как всегда, была несравненна в роли надломленной хрупкой лилии. Алва ненавидел ее в этой роли, хотя и понимал, почему она вынуждена играть. К сожалению, играла она почти всегда. Или к счастью – это сильно облегчало ему задачу изображать на публике холодное презрение. То, что изображала она, трудно было не называть ничтожеством. То, чем она являлась на самом деле… скажем так, из всего выводка Каролины Ариго, законных и незаконных, яйца были только у дочери.

_– Господа, – пропела хрупкая лилия из-под многоступенчатой башни волос, которую служанки как раз перевивали жемчугом. – Мы всегда рады видеть Первого маршала Талига и его оруженосца._

_– Оруженосца? – Рокэ сделал вид, что только сейчас вспомнил об Окделле. – Действительно, оруженосец. Я велел ему идти за мной и забыл сказать, чтоб он остался в приемной._

_– О, – пискнула Катари, – я рада этому юноше. Не сомневаюсь, Алва, вы не станете раскаиваться в своем решении._

_Алва склонил голову._

_– Ее Величество может не опасаться. Я, как известно, не раскаиваюсь никогда и ни в чем._

_– Это нам хорошо известно, – лилия томно вздохнула, – но прошу меня извинить, я еще не закончила свой туалет._

_Она должна была это сказать, Рокэ должен был это проигнорировать. Спектакль не нов, но неизменно собирает аншлаг._

_– Я надеялся на то, что Ее Величество еще не выбрала драгоценности. Надеюсь, этот камень послужит Вашему Величеству прямо сейчас. – Алва жестом фокусника достал из-за рукава алую ройю._

_– Мы благодарим вас за столь щедрый дар. Кэналлоа богата драгоценными камнями._

_Да, ошибки нет – она метет хвостиком перед Окделлом. Алва сцепил зубы. Это не ревность, дорогая, нет-нет, это чистый гнев._

_– А также вином, лошадьми, оружием и отважными сердцами, – о, вот и Дорака кошки притащили. – Воин, я вижу, вновь опередил монаха. Рокэ, я полагал алые ройи морисскими сказками._

_– Большинство сказок в той или иной степени правдивы, ваше высокопреосвященство. Воды Каоссы и в самом деле подмывают скалы Дэсперы и несут добычу к морю. Одному из искателей камней повезло – в этом нет никакого чуда. Нет чуда и в том, что одуревший от привалившей удачи добытчик принес находку мне, и я ее купил._

_– Первый маршал неслыханно щедр, – Катари произнесла это так, словно Алва повесил ей на шею не алую ройю, а дохлую крысу._

_– Алва носят лишь сапфиры и бриллианты… Алые ройи ему не нужны, – а вот и нечисть, по традиции является незваной-непрошеной. Алва не смог удержаться и оскалился на Штанцлера._

_– Не правда ли, печально? – блеснул глазами Ворон. – Мне принадлежит то, что мне не нужно, а другим нужно то, что им не принадлежит._

_– Еще печальнее, – холодно ответил Штанцлер, – когда кому-то не принадлежит то, что должно принадлежать именно ему._

_– Я один вижу бездну иронии в том, что именно вы произносите эти слова именно во дворце Олларов именно в нашем присутствии?_

_Проще говоря, ты, дриксенский выскочка, служащий потомку завоевателя, будешь нам, потомкам эориев, рассказывать, что кому принадлежит? Ну-ка, ну-ка._

_– Вы способны усмотреть иронию в чем угодно, – улыбнулся шпион и предатель._

_– Я полон самых разнообразных достоинств._

Сначала пикировались со Штанцлером, потом Дорак преподнес, конечно же, икону, конечно же, святой Октавии, и Катарина, конечно же, покурлыкала о том, как любит праматерь своего супруга (и – тсссс! Очень громкое, всем слышное, хоть и беззвучное, тсссс! – любовника). Потом она сникла в своем кресле – то ли опять играла умирающую голубку, то ли и в самом деле истомилась: как-никак, на ней сейчас было не меньше дюжины пессан расшитой золотом ткани, жемчугов, украшений, накладных волос и китового уса.

Наконец вошел Фердинанд.

– Как-то непривычно видеть вас в сопровождении оруженосца, Рокэ.

– Разнообразие освежает.

Окделл наершился было, но Фердинанд не собирался его дразнить. Он не умел. Бедняга.

– Вашу руку, сударыня. Нас ждут.

Король и королева вышли в малый парадный зал, где их приветствовали все собравшиеся подлизы и прихлебалы, как родные, так и заграничные. Высочайшая чета села в высокие кресла, Алва занял свое место за плечом короля, Окделл встал по его левую руку – то ли в Надоре штудировали придворный этикет,  то ли парнишка угадал чутьем. Со своего места он мог созерцать только отягощенную жемчугами беседку на голове Катарины, но щенку и того хватало, а Катари умела играть даже этой беседкой, чего не отнять, того не отнять. Зря не встретился с ней вчера. И зря вчера не написал Вейзелю, нужно написать ему уже сегодня.

Утренний прием с вручением подарков не подразумевал последующей попойки, завершающейся в кустах дворцового парка в обнимку либо с фрейлиной, либо с мраморной урной (многие чередовали и совмещали). Все заканчивалось чинным обедом на сто персон, в число которых оруженосцы не входили, так что Алва отослал Окделла.

Интересно, что с обеда удрал и Штанцлер, отговорившись слабым желудком. Отговорка вышла не очень правдоподобной: Фердинанд страдал почками, поэтому обед подали такой, какого и монах-танкредианец не устыдился бы. Вареная морковь, даже нарезанная розами, остается вареной морковью. Алва и сам удрал бы, но ему необходимо было после обеда переговорить с Катари.

Быстро насытившись вареным цыпленком, рыбным паштетом и овсянкой на молоке, Фердинанд пожелал имениннице многая лета и удалился. Почти сразу же и Катари попросила прощения за то, что покидает гостей. За ней последовали несколько фрейлин. Без королевских особ разговор пошел живее, вино полилось обильнее, гости начали пересаживаться и ходить по залу, что позволило Алве ускользнуть в коридор, ведущий к уборной королевы. Любого другого остановили бы, но гвардейцы не посмели даже глянуть в сторону Первого Маршала, а Ли Савиньяк, заграждавший двери в приемную, только кивнул и отступил. В приемной сидели Дженнифер Рокслей и графиня Рафиано. Взгляд первой хотелось щелчком стряхнуть с себя, как слизня, взгляд второй пришлось бы отдирать, как репей. Алва прошел за багровые занавеси и ступил в уборную, где уже был тремя часами раньше. Две фрейлины и две горничных убирали праздничное платье, подкалывая складочки и оборочки так, чтобы ни одна не помялась в гардеробе, куаферша разбирала прическу Катари. Когда она уложила в шкатулку последние нити жемчуга и укрепила белокурый затейливый шиньон на подставке в виде женской головки, Катарина пролепетала:

– Оставьте нас.

Женщины склонились в реверансе и вышли. Катари встала и повернулась спиной, Алва начал отстегивать от корсета панье, закрепленное на металлических крючках. Катарина с тихим вздохом выступила из осевших на пол колец китового уса, Алва принялся за корсет. Когда он ослабил завязки, Катари издала не вздох, а тихий стон. За багровыми занавесями, наверное, поняли как надо. Катари опустилась обратно в кресло, Алва сел на пуф.

– Говорят, нельзя одновременно снимать корсет и туфли: можно умереть от удовольствия.

С тихим смешком Катари сбросила туфли и положила к нему на колени ноги в белых атласных чулках. В двух местах на белом атласе проступила кровь.

– А вот это уже не шутки, – Алва стянул чулки и осмотрел потертости. – Если не приложить квасцы, может начаться и заражение.

– Да, прижгите, пожалуйста, – шепотом попросила она, протянула руку и взяла с туалетного столика скляночку квасцов. Прижигание вытерпела, не изменившись в лице. Как и всю праздничную церемонию со стертыми ногами. Впрочем, она родила троих детей, и, если верить повитухам, не кричала. До чего же глуп весь мужской род, если считает слабым существо, способное вынашивать и рожать.

– Эти кровавые жертвы богине красоты прикончат и ваше железное здоровье, – проворчал он себе под нос, растирая ее ножки. Ножки, согласно общепринятым канонам красоты, подгуляли:  на целый дюйм больше, чем предписывала мода. Подобно многим женщинам, которых постигло такое несчастье, Катарина носила не простые туфли, а жуткое пыточное орудие, в котором приходилось ступать, по сути дела, на подвернутые пальцы ног.

Стопы красавицы покраснели от прилившей крови, но Алва все равно хотел пройтись губами по их крутому подъему, а потом подняться выше, туда, за край нижней юбки, и еще выше…

Вот уж всем ирониям ирония: ни разу не переспать именно с той женщиной, которую хочешь до болезненной судороги. Какая ирония, что именно ему позволяется все то, что дама позволит только любовнику: распустить корсет, снять чулки и разминать усталые ноги… хотя нет, из всех знакомых дам никто другой не позволил бы ему увидеть свои ноги покрасневшими и изуродованными. Только он видел ее сразу после родов, со слипшимися от пота волосами и синяками под глазами, только он прижигал квасцами угри на ее плечах и видел красные пятна на ее нижних юбках. Кажется, она изо всех сил стремилась пробудить в нем отвращение. Кажется, она верит, что у нее получилось.

Жаль, что прием не закончился общей попойкой. Ему нужно будет сегодня затащить хоть кого-то хоть в какие-то кусты. Дженнифер? Он пользовался раньше ее услугами, но она не настолько глупа, чтоб не сложить два и два. Поеду к Альбине, решил он. Прямо из дворца. Но сначала – закончить дело.

Он стиснул пальцами ее щиколотку. Довольно болезненно.

– Осторожней, – шепнула она. – Будет синяк.

Это был уже не шелест умирающей лилии, а нормальный шепот осторожной женщины, которая не хотела, чтоб ее слышали. Она довольно быстро поняла, что с ним притворяться и хитрить бесполезно. Хоть за это спасибо отцу: он научил, как понимать женшин. Раскрыл сыну их главную тайну.

Главная тайна, Росио, состоит в том, что женщины – люди.

Алва с самого начала видел в Катари человека. Этого человека принудили выживать в суровых условиях, и время от времени этот человек делал ошибку, которую делают все, кто выживают в суровых условиях: начинал думать, что для выживания все способы хороши. Приходилось объяснять, что это не так.

– Если ты продолжишь мести хвостом перед Окделлом, – прошептал он, – я сожму вот так твою шейку и буду сжимать, пока в твоих прекрасных глазах не угаснет жизнь.

– Я вынуждена, – Катари попыталась высвободить ногу и не смогла. – Ты знаешь, что я это делаю не по своей воле.

– А ты знаешь, что только кивни – и я избавлю тебя от него.

– Он оставил у надежных людей письма матери. В случае его смерти эти письма выйдут наружу… Пусти же!

Отпустил.

– Блеф. Он не станет губить своих сыновей.

– Они могут погибнуть независимо от его воли.

– Письма дохлого шпиона стоят еще меньше, чем его слово при жизни. Объявим их подделкой.

– Скандала все равно не избежать, меня бросят в Багерлее.

– Дорак не вечен.

– Пока он жив, я не брошу ему вызов.

– Тогда брось вызов Штанцлеру. Обманывай, притворяйся, тяни время. Скажи правду, в конце концов: я обещал придушить тебя за шашни с Окделлом, и я не блефую, поверь.

– Зачем ты вообще взял его? – простонала она. – Я же предупреждала! Я же просила!

– И ты туда же. Из всех людей, мне казалось, именно ты поймешь. Он наследник Великого Дома, владетель одной из провинций страны – а ты спрашиваешь, зачем он мне?

– Неужели ты не понимаешь, почему Дорак хотел отослать его?

Вот тут пригодилась утренняя консультация у законника.

– Согласно кодексу Франциска, тот, кто берет в оруженосцы унара-сироту, получает опеку над ним и над всем его имуществом на три года. Неудивительно, что Килеан и твой братец сучили ножками при виде такого куска. Но Дорак не собирался этот кусок отдавать им.

– А кому?

– Выясняю.

Катари усмехнулась.

– А что ты собираешься делать с Надором?

– Ничего. Во всяком случае, пока. Так ему и скажи, если спросит. Мне на самом деле некогда. И запомни: как бы я тебя ни жалел, я не дам сожрать еще одного младенца у меня на глазах. На этом откланяюсь, – и он, забрав шляпу, с поклоном удалился.

 

Актриса Альбина не могла похвастать супругом-дворянином, как прославленная Марианна, и пользовалась популярностью в основном среди богатого купечества. А значит, риск нарваться в ее салоне на кого-то вроде Килеана или Салигана был существенно ниже, чем в салоне Марианны. Обычные же ее визитеры отлично знали Алву, вели дела еще с его отцом, и были довольно приятными собеседниками, если говорить с ними об их коньке: винах, лошадях, тканях, драгоценных камнях… Из почтения к Алвам любой уступил бы Рокэ сегодняшний вечер, но, на его удачу, Альбина была совершенно свободна. Алва, не тратя времени,  затащил ее в спальню, где и провел последующие два часа с большим приятством. Особенно хорошо бывает с женщиной, которая знает, чего хочет. Алва не был уверен, что, заполучи он Катари, с ней было бы так же хорошо. То, как она обращалась со своим телом, показывало, что она не умеет получать от него удовольствие. Или, того хуже, не способна.

Почему же именно от этой холодной ведьмы так бросает в дрожь?

 Когда Алва вернулся в особняк, ему доложили, что Окделл был и уехал. Куда? К Штанцлеру. Сначала постучался в ворота и получил от этих ворот поворот, но уже через несколько мгновений слуга догнал его и попросил вернуться.

Стало быть, кансилльер берет быка за рога. Верней, вепря за холку. Хотя какой там вепрь, подсвинок полосатенький. Алва вызвал Теодоро в кабинет и начал диктовать письмо к Вейзелю.

Закончив, он дал Теодоро еще одно задание: поискать в библиотеке все, что касается аббатства Лаик, а сам сел разбирать выписки, оставленные законником.

Итак, Надор. Не просто вотчина Окделлов, но их аллод. Как, впрочем, и Придда с Эпинэ и Кэналлоа.  Как Алвы за Кэналлоа, как Придды за Придду, так и Окделлы не приносят за Надор феодальной присяги. И не приносили ни при анаксах, ни при талигойских Раканах – только личную присягу на верность королю. Франциск во все челюсти скрипел, но не смог переменить эту ситуацию, потому что тогда даже вернейшие союзники, тот же Рамиро Вешатель, повернули бы пятки: если король считает себя вправе отобрать твой аллод, что он дальше сделает, отберет жену? Ах, да... Словом, все, что смог Франциск – это выторговать себе право не возвращать в аллод выморочные земли. И за четыреста лет короне таким образом удалось оттяпать около трети надорских земель в разных местах, так что если на карте очертить владения Короны, а точнее, тех, кто получил эти земли в лен от Короны, как тот же Ларак, то Надор получится похож на ломоть алатского сыра. Интересно, сколько из дворян Надора, как старых, так и новых, принесли Окделлу-старшему вассальную присягу, которую по кодексу Франциска не имели права приносить? Кодекс кодексом, а если бы я не совершил свой объезд и не принял присягу у своих рэев, они меня бы не поняли. Вплоть до бунта могли бы не понять, потому соберано, не принявший присягу – не соберано, а хвост петушиный. Ричард Окделл не совершал объезда, для этого юноша должен достичь полных шестнадцати, а в шестнадцать Окделла отправили в Лаик. Но, думаю, после того, как его унизили в Фабианов день, после полугода общения с Арамоной, настропаленный матерью, он бы по возвращении в Надор первым делом кинулся в объезд. А это уже легко превращалось в дело о государственной измене. Несколько провокаторов, несколько доносчиков – и вот юный дурачок кладет соломенную голову на плаху, толком и не понимая, за что. А выморочный аллод наконец отходит Короне целиком, а не по кусочкам. 

Алва прикрыл глаза и мечтательно улыбнулся. Какую же восхитительную гадость я испортил Сильвестру. Нет, с ним долго нельзя будет заговаривать о смягчении податей, он изо всех сил постарается сделать так, чтоб мне от Надора достались только рога дохлых баранов.  О смягчении податей нужно говорить непосредственно с Фердинандом… хотя с ним говорить – все равно что гвозди забивать в торф. Он после первого же разговора с Дораком отменит все, что обещает мне.

Алва вернулся к выпискам. Что-то кольнуло в самом начале, он тогда проскочил, а теперь можно было к этому вернуться… ага, вот: Эпине – не аллод, аллод разорвали на части во время войн Круга Молний,  и за маркизат Эр-При Эпине действительно приносят вассальную присягу сначала Раканам, потом Олларам… но Робер, конечно же, не приносил, потому что дед еще жив. И разорить Эпине не так просто, как Надор, маркизат стиснут между владениями Савиньяков и Валмонов, Рафиано с Колиньярами тоже не дадут себя прижать. Это важно? Это почему-то важно, вот только не пойму, в силу каких причин… Ладно, Эпине потом, сейчас Окделл и Надор. Чего хотел Сильвестр, понятно, а вот чего хотел Штанцлер? Поначалу, наверное, хотел подкормить Ги Ариго, но тот поджал хвост перед Дораком. Катари прислала письмо еще вчера, значит, Штанцлер уже составил новый план и включил в этот план ее. Что он хочет сделать, понятно: бледный гиацинт посылает юному болвану охи, вздохи и взгляды, затем свидание в монастырском садике, горестные жалобы на мужское бессилие Фердинанда и на жестокость Ворона, поцелуй в лобик, Окделл пышет гневом на своего «эра»… и что? Ну, кроме испорченного настроения?

То есть, Окделл может, например, попытаться меня убить. Но ведь не такой Штанцлер дурак, чтоб думать, что у него получится.

Внизу послышался шум, открывали ворота, впускали какого-то всадника… Алва позвонил, явился Хосе.

– Окделл?

– Так точно, соберано.

– Давайте его сюда и подайте вина. «Дурной крови», у меня сегодня для неё подходящее настроение.

Окделл вошел. К Штанцлеру он ездил не в придворном, а в своем платье, и некоторое время Алва раздумывал, пощадить ли гордость щенка и оставить ему право носить этот кожаный колет времен Двадцатилетней войны или пойти на поводу у собственной гордости и обшить мальчишку так, как должно одеваться оруженосцу герцогов Алва.

Попробуем найти компромисс.

– Присаживайтесь, – Алва решил не придираться к тону, каким Окделл буркнул «добрый вечер». – Наливайте себе и мне, разговор нам предстоит долгий, горло не должно оставаться сухим. Нужно побеседовать о нашем правовом положении. Вы знаете, что на ближайшие три года опека над вами переходит от Эйвона Ларака ко мне?

Окделл кивнул.

– Хорошо, – Алва взял выписки мэтра Инголса. – Ваши владения состоят из замка Надор, замка Пайнхилл, деревень… долго перечислять, городов Горик, Роукс и Визер. Что из этого – вдовья доля вашей матери?

– Замок Надор, городок Надор  и деревни Барроу, Шагвелл и Баннок. Замок Пайнхилл разрушили еще при Завоевателе, теперь это просто куча камней.

– Негусто. Кто вам наследует в случае вашей смерти?

– Корона. Но… у Лараков привилегия.

То есть, когда король будет раздавать выморочные земли Окделлов, право выбирать первыми – за Лараками. И если старшая дочь унаследует вдовью долю матери…

– Ваша сестра просватана? Как ее зовут, кстати?

– Айрис. Да, она… обручена с моим кузеном Реджинальдом.

Мальчишка что-то недоговаривает, но что?

– Раз уж на то пошло, вы просватаны?

– Нет, монсеньор.

– Вот тебе и раз. Как это у вас получилось? Я хотя бы родился младшим, а когда прихотью судеб стал единственным,  научился уворачиваться от брачных уз. Вы же с самого начала единственный наследник, вас должны были обручить еще в колыбели.

– Я был обручен с Маргеритой Глауберозе, но она умерла, когда ей было три года.

– Какая печаль. И после этого ваши родители не пытались найти невесту?

– Вели переговоры с герцогами Ноймаринен, но…

– Ноймары расторгли помолвку после восстания вашего отца?

Окделл кивнул. Алва не выказал удивления, а удивился изрядно: уж кто-кто, а Рудольф не был трусом и наплевал бы на все указки Дорака ради того, чтоб выгодно повенчать Надор и Ноймаринен. Тем более, что с выдачей Фриды за графа Бергмарк этот тройственный союз обрел бы на карте приятную глазу завершенность. Нет, конечно, Дорак руками и ногами упирался бы против этой унии, но Дорак против Ноймаров – это как утренний бриз против стен Хексберг. Гизелла сейчас просватана за Салину. Младший Салина, конечно, приятный юноша, но их владения по сравнению с Надором… тут даже не на что смотреть. Почему же Рудольф так опростоволосился?

– А что вы скажете, если вас просватаю я?

Да. Его хотя бы за тем стоило взять в оруженосцы,  чтобы время от времени видеть такое лицо. При дворе-то уже все разучились удивляться. Бедняга от неожиданности осушил весь бокал «дурной крови» одним духом.

– З-за кого?

– Пока не знаю. У вас есть кто-то на примете? Имейте в виду, эти три года – ваш единственный шанс жениться по любви. Мне все равно на ком, лишь бы она могла увеличить количество Окделлов… – он удержал за зубами «до наступления Излома».

– Зачем это вам?

– Считайте меня суеверным.

– Но матушка…

– Матушка потеряла право голоса с того момента, как вы переступили порог Лаик. О, не делайте такое лицо, я не собираюсь надевать на вас брачный браслет прямо сейчас, у вас будет время поразмыслить. Много времени. Налейте себе и мне.

Пока Окделл наливал, Алва открыл ящик стола, достал увесистый мешочек с деньгами и положил перед ним на стол.

– Я не могу принять ваших денег!

– Они не мои, они ваши. Считайте их своим содержанием, полученным из Надора вперед. Как ваш опекун, я буду заниматься и доходом Надора тоже.

Глаза мальчишки распахнулись и Алва прочел в них мысль: что я наделал! Я отдал не только себя, а весь Надор в руки врага!

– Вы отдали Надор в руки единственного человека в Талиге, которому с ваших тощих земель ничего не нужно, – сказал Алва. – Так что не переживайте, берите деньги. Здесь двести талов. Следующее поступление будет летом, и если вы их просадите на карты и женщин, вам придется просить уже у меня. И я вам, конечно же, дам, – он широко улыбнулся.

Окделл взял деньги неторопливым движением человека, который видит двести талов впервые в жизни и отчаянно хочет показать, что для него такая сумма ничего особенного не представляет.

Впрочем, в Олларии она ничего особенного и не представляла.

– Удачным вложением мне кажется приобретение одежды, которая не будет собирать на улицах зевак, – продолжал Алва. – Мне шьет мастер Курбе с улицы Ткачей, что за Нижним Рынком. Один из его подмастерьев справится с заказом для вас. Возьмите завтра утром Теодоро, он большой      щеголь и при этом умудряется одеваться на жалование. Нет, можете ходить в том, что привезли из Надора, а деньги пропить. Мне все равно. В конюшне для вас всегда будет готов Соро. Он тоже озорник, но хотя бы не имеет привычки бить всадника о стены. Постоянного коня мы вам купим на ярмарке в Фрамбуа. В счет денег, которые на ваше содержание я получу из Надора.

И там же я отдам тебя Вейзелю, но об этом пока молчок.

– Все служанки этого дома для вас под  запретом.  Но если нужна женщина…

– Мне не нужна женщина! – мальчишка снова вскинул подбородок.

– Мужчина? – приподнял брови Алва. – У меня нет предрассудков, но благородный род Окделлов будет трудно продлить гайифским способом.

– Как вы смеете?! Вы… вы сами сказали,  что мы не можем с вами драться, пока я ваш оруженосец, а теперь пользуетесь этим, чтобы безнаказанно оскорблять меня?

Мальчик, я мог бы безнаказанно оскорбить тебя в любое время дня, ночи и года, и ты ничего, совсем ничего не смог бы мне сделать.

– Не вижу оскорбления в приверженности к своему полу, но раз вы находите это оскорбительным, то приношу извинения. Значит, вы намерены хранить чистоту до свадьбы, похвально. Хотя и скучно. Окделл, поймите, я не сую нос вам в панталоны, всего лишь прикидываю ваши возможные расходы. Из списка трат можно вычеркивать женщин, это к лучшему. Кстати о женщинах – что вы скажете о ее величестве?

Вопрос застал паренька врасплох. Удивление, гнев, сострадание – его лицо менялось как поверхность озера ветреным осенним днем.

– Она… прекрасна и очень несчастна.

– И что кансилльер говорил вам о ней? И обо мне?

Окделл вспыхнул.

– Я понимаю, это выглядит как просьба донести на друга семьи. Согласен, неприлично. Давайте сыграем в игру, – Алва наполнил бокалы. – Я буду угадывать темы ваших разговоров. Если угадаю верно, вы выпиваете свой бокал до дна. Если ошибаюсь, выпиваю я. Согласны?

Окделл колебался. Я бы на его месте послал меня ко всем закатным тварям…

– Боитесь, – подначил он. – Правильно делаете. Окделлы никогда не умели пить.

Юноша вновь вскинул подбородок.

– Угадывайте!

День, когда Окделл не попадется на «слабо», станет днем пришествия Создателя…

– Он говорил, что мы с ее величеством – любовники.

– Это все говорят, – нахмурился Окделл. – Это не догадка.

– Согласен, пропускаем этот ход. Он говорил, что я любовник и короля тоже.

Окделл медленно выпил. Алва не хотел, чтоб мальчишка накачался слишком быстро, и наполнял бокалы только до середины.

– Он говорил, – продолжал Алва, – что вам нужно опасаться и за свою… честь.

– Пейте, – злорадно сказал мальчишка.

Ага, значит, до этого пока еще не дошло. Или… Алва выпил.

– Будьте добры, юноша, разлейте остатки из кувшина по бокалам, а в кувшин перелейте вот эту бутылку. Запомните, вино должно немного подышать. Продолжаем игру: Август Штанцлер сказал, что люди начнут болтать, будто мы любовники.

Окделл выпил. Алва наполнил его бокал.

– Он упоминал о некоем молодом дворянине из высокого дома, которого я развратил и вышвырнул. Мальчик после этого был то ли убит своей родней, то ли не вынес позора и покончил с собой.

Когда Окделл наливал вино в кувшин, руки не дрожали. Сейчас дрогнули. Он расплескал бы, если бы не выпил.

– Откуда вы… как вы можете знать?

– Окделл, Манлий чей предок – мой или ваш? Почему я должен вам напоминать его слова: «Знай врага своего как самого себя»? Штанцлер враг, и я его знаю. Кто он, что он, чем он дышит, что нашептывает вам, а что – Катарине. Пейте.

– Но вы не угадывали.

– Игра окончена, пьем просто так.

Алва глотнул «дурной крови», повертел бокал в пальцах, облизнул губы, собираясь с мыслями. Ладно, тут надо как с Эгмонтом, без обиняков.

– Молодого человека звали Джастин Придд. Он был теньентом в Торке, мы служили вместе. По неважным для вас причинам он решил совершить самоубийство об дриксов. Я ему помешал. Тогда я был горячее и глупее. У меня было больше общего с молодыми людьми вроде вас и Джастина. Мы стали друзьями. Некоторое время спустя кто-то, назовем его для простоты эр Гусь, пустил сплетню о нас. Ту самую, которую эр… Штанцлер рассказал вам. Какое-то время спустя юношу вызвали в Придду письмом и там он погиб. По словам Вальтера Придда – несчастный случай на охоте. Слово супрема поставило в расследовании жирную точку. Я выучил урок, с тех пор у меня нет друзей. Вы, по счастью, никогда не сможете стать моим другом, я полагал вас в относительной безопасности. Видимо, ошибался…

– Так это… неправда?

– «Клевета» подходит больше. Окделл, если вы хотите быть моим врагом – настоящим врагом, а не пешкой в руках подлецов, – вы должны меня узнать как можно лучше. Настоящего меня, а не пугало, которым Люди Чести пугают несмышленышей.

– Я не смыш… Не мыш…

Алва усмехнулся.

– Вы определенно не мышь, Ричард, и, к счастью, не крыса. Идите спать.


	4. Глава 4, в которой впервые за тысячу лет порог Лаик переступает женщина

Алва пытался одновременно принимать посетителей и читать то, что Теодоро собрал по Лаик. Получалось плохо. Последняя бутылка вчера была лишней, не стоило ее открывать. Тебе тридцать шесть, Рокэ, чем легче ты остаешься трезвым  после двух кувшинов «дурной крови», тем больше утром путаются мысли. Вот этого болвана следовало выкинуть из кабинета после первых пяти слов, а ты зачитался и вскинулся только на ключевую фразу «Это опережает военную мысль самое меньшее на сто лет!»

– Вон, – сказал Алва, указывая на дверь.

– Что? – высокий лоб посетителя жалко сморщился.

– Вон! – громыхнул Алва. – Что может быть непонятно в таком коротком слове? Убирайтесь!

– Но то, что я предлагаю…

– Опережает военную мысль на сто лет? Чушь кошачья. Это вообще не имеет отношения к военной мысли. Это не имеет отношения к мысли. Это бред диванного вояки, который воюет несуществующими орудиями на идеально гладком поле, по которому носятся парные запряжки бессмертных лошадей. Как видите, я слушал. На целых десять минут дольше, чем надо. Вон, я сказал.

Доморощенный тактик уставил в сторону Алвы острую бородку и сверкнул очками.

– Правда пробьет себе дорогу, – гордо сказал он.

– Она пробьет себе дорогу через окно, если не выйдет через дверь, – сообщил Алва. Посетитель покинул кабинет пятясь, почему-то не решаясь повернуться задом.

И что самое обидное – он был кэналлийцем. Выросшим в Талиге, но все же кэналлийцем. Почему так неприятно, когда соотечественники такие дураки? Поправка: почему так неприятно, когда они тащат свою дурь через Перевал? В Кэналлоа их терпеть как-то легче. Они остаются сугубо внутренним делом, не приходится вчуже краснеть.

– Теодоро!

Секретарь вошел.

– Как вообще этот… рэй Кулебра попал ко мне? Почему вы его не завернули с порога?

– Рекомендация от графа Ариго, сударь.

Квальдэто цэра. Вот и началась кампания мелких пакостей, трусы мстят за свою трусость тем, кто сделал ее явной.

– Прикажете не принимать посетителей с рекомендацией от графа?

– Не прикажу, вы все делаете правильно.

А то в следующий раз Ариго пришлет кого-то действительно толкового… Маловероятно, но даже стоящие часы показывают время верно дважды в сутки.

– Еще посетители?

– Дама, – у Теодоро сделалось какое-то странное лицо. – И больше никого.

Ну, и где этот И. Штайн Рудольфа, которому назначено на сегодня? Безобразие, приходят кто не нужен, кто нужен – не изволят явиться.

– Проси.

Едва посетительница показалась в дверях, Алва расшифровал выражение Теодоро. Да. Выдающаяся дама, во всех отношениях.

Во-первых, линейные размеры. У бергеров и гоганов сходный идеал красоты, и эта женщина была по их меркам прекрасна. Правда, гоганы пестуют бледную и немощную полноту, раскармливая девушек в неподвижности и мраке тайных покоев, а у бергеров в чести полнота румяная, здоровая, сильная, честно нажитая трудом и пивом под окорок. Обветренные румяные щеки и тяжелые золотые косы дамы, уложенные на голове «бараньими рогами», красноречиво говорили о бергерском происхождении.

Ее реверанс чем-то напоминал сход лавины. Алва встал и ответил поклоном. Не уверенный в кресле, указал бергерской красавице на банкетку.

Красавица с удовольствием и достоинством опустила на банкетку свое величественное тело, разместив на коленях немалую торбу и некий завернутый в холстину удлиненный предмет, в котором Рокэ уверенно опознал огнестрельное оружие. Вот только мушкет, аркебуза или штуцер? Длина говорила за штуцер, но мало ли…

В довершение всего дама носила поверх платья неописуемо огромный плащ с широченными рукавами. И от нее отчетливо пахло порохом.

– Доброго утра, – сказала бергерша. – Меня зовут Ингеборг Штайн. У меня рекомендация от герцог Ноймаринен.

Алва готов был по лбу себя треснуть. Вот оно что. Вот почему Рудольф просил не удивляться.

– Рудольф хотел, чтобы вы занялись устройством селитряных ям под Олларией.

– Йо, так, – сказала дама. – Но это не есть главное. Не смущайте себя, что я женщина. Мой дед был пушкарь. Мой отец был пушкарь и механик. Мой брат был тоже пушкарь и механик… Мы работали вместе всегда, но отец и брат погибали от несчастный случай, когда проделывали опыты с порохом.

Алва изобразил горестный полупоклон. Обычный риск, неизбежный в работе пороховых дел мастера.

– Вы просили присылать человек, который будет делать селитру в Олларии. Цех не хотел принимать меня, потому что я женщина. Мне нужно иметь средства к существованию. Я хочу довести до конца опыты отца и брата. И я хочу показать вам свое изобретание. Я хочу на него патент, и пусть надутые думмкопфен из цеха подавятся на собственный хвост!

– Ваше изобретение – какой-то новый вид мушкета?

– Нет, мушкет мне нужен, чтобы показывать мое изобретание. Оно здесь.

Дама развязала торбу и показала Алве содержимое. Множество одинаковых пакетиков из промасленной бумаги. Алва взял один. Внутри, судя по весу, находились порох и пуля.

Что ж, сама по себе идея была не нова: все мушкетеры носили при себе маленькие кожаные или тряпичные мешочки, в которые заранее перед боем увязывали потребный заряд пороха и пулю, а самим мешочком запыживали. Но идею готовых одинаковых зарядов для всей армии Алва оценил мгновенно. 

– Я называю это «патрон», – объявила госпожа Штайн. – Так можно ускоривать стрельбу до трех выстрелов в минуту.

– Невероятно, – Алва мечтал о двух выстрелах, но три?

– Я брала мушкет, чтобы вам показать. Я так часто показывала, что могу делать четыре выстрела в минуту, но зольдатен смогут делать не больше трех, потому что считать надо по самый медленный.

– Пройдемте в сад, – Алва подал ей руку.

Это казалось невозможным, но бергерша не преувеличивала. Раз, – откусить головку патрона вместе с пулей. Два – немного пороха на полку. Три  – ссыпать порох в ствол. Четыре – сплюнуть туда пулю. Пять-шесть-семь-восемь–девять – ударами шомпола загнать пыж – разорванный пакетик – и утрамбовать заряд. Десять – вскинуть мушкет. Одиннадцать – выстрелить и попасть точно в бочку в углу двора. Двенадцать-тринадцать-четырнадцать-пятнадцать, – шомполом вычистить из ствола нагар и достать новый патрон. И все сначала… Восемь выстрелов за две минуты. Из бочки хлестала вода, бедный садовник Мигель с раскрытым ртом смотрел на уничтожение своего имущества, но не смел и слова сказать. Алва заметил, что все окна, выходящие в сад, тоже раскрыты, и сгрудившиеся возле них слуги тоже увлеченно наблюдают представление. Только Окделл маячил в своем окне одиноко.

– Довольно, – Алва прервал бергершу. – Я потрясен вашим изобретением и вашим искусством стрелка. Но есть одна загвоздка. Чтобы ваш метод заряжания работал бесперебойно, необходимо обеспечить постоянное качество пороха. Одна партия не должна отличаться от другой.

– Я это могу проделывать, – гордо сказала бергерша. – Дайте мне устроить селитряные ямы, и я буду делать первый год десять тысяч пессан пороха, второй год тридцать две тысячи пессан и третий год сто двенадцать тысяч. Он будет совсем незначительно различаться по качеству. Пренебрежительно мало сильно.

– Как? – изумился Алва.

– На это я хочу другой патент, – улыбнулась госпожа Штайн.

– Сегодня вы обедаете у меня, – решительно сказал герцог. – Вместе с маршалом Варзов и адмиралом Альмейдой.

– Я очень лестно принимаю такую честь, – пороховая дама снова опустилась в реверансе. – Но это у меня одно платье, и я не имею платье для званый обед.

– Чепуха. Окделл!

– Да, монсеньор, – отозвался из окна оруженосец.

– Берите Теодоро, берите Диего и ступайте к мэтру Курбе! Вы и госпожа Штайн должны быть одеты для сегодняшнего званого обеда.

Потому что я, кажется, нашел человека, который поможет мне подвести мину под эту несносную ситуацию. Точней, мне его послал Рудольф… 

К обеду госпожа Штайн оделась в бархатное платье «цвета ночного неба», в боках расшитое клиньями «закатного» цвета. Декольте было бы непристойным, но морисская черная шаль укрывала его надежно, как крепостной вал. По словам Теодоро, ничего лучше не нашли, но мэтр Курбе и так превзошел себя, за каких-то четыре часа перешив платье на женщину гренадерского роста и комплекции нарвала.

Ей было сорок три года, и за это время через ее руки прошло такое количество пороха, что «можно взрывать всю Столицу, и еще немножечко останется на Барсину». Они с отцом и братом вычислили оптимальный диаметр гранул для всех основных калибров. По ее словам, применение правильных гранул позволяло уменьшить вес заряда на треть при той же дальности стрельбы.

– Как же Ноймаринен отпустил такое сокровище из рук? – изумился Альмейда, для которого вопрос об экономии пороха всегда стоял ребром.

– О, это все цех, – пороховая богиня взмахнула вилкой с насаженным печеным яблоком из гуся. – Они ставили такое условие, что или я, или они. Его светлость сказали «гут», и давали мне рекомендование к вам. Здесь нет пороховой цех, сказал он, только королевский мануфактур. Он не делайт селитра, он ввозит его из Кэналлоа, мешает здесь с уголь и сера. Я буду делайт селитра, никто мне не мешайт, я так понимай, господин Первый Маршал?

– Совершенно верно, – кивнул Алва.

– Но… это весьма необычно – женщина во главе предприятия, – осторожно заметил фок Варзов.

– Йо, это будет трудно, – согласилась госпожа Штайн. – Это женский судьба: доказывай всем, что ум есть в голове, а не в штане. Но я буду справляться. Когда я был маленький, отец шутил: ступа, сито, месить, растирать и лепить – это женский работа. Почему я тогда не могу делайт порох? Разве мужская сила нужен делайт патроны? Нет пороховой мануфактур, женщина без отца и мужа идет заниматься на улицах нельзя сказать чем. Есть пороховой мануфактур, женщина растирает пасту, давит пресс, сушит гранул, клейт бумага, делайт пакет, насыпайт порох – нет распутство, нет голодный дети, есть работа. Разве плохо? Какая разница – взвешивай сахар в лавке, взвешивай порох? И очень важно: женщина любит аккуратность. Если в пороховом деле нет аккуратность, очень скоро бабах! – мертвый. Женщина будет делать аккуратно и не будет мертвый.

– Цеховики не хотели принимать вас, потому что вы женщина?

– О, не совсем! Это все один мерзкий цехмистер Пауль Айзенбах. Когда отец и брат погибали, он сразу подкатил ко мне свой брюх и говорит: ходи за мной замуж. Я не хотела за ним замуж, он противный, как вальрус. И он совсем не любил меня, он только хотел секрет нашей семьи. Но отец и Альберт не для того так много ставили опыт, чтобы один ленивый старый вальрус… как это на талиг?

– Морж, – подсказал фок Варзов.

– Один ленивый старый морш получал все так, даром. Я сказала: ты меня сделай пороховой мастер, за мной оставляй мастерскую Штайн, тогда буду выходить за тебя. Он назвал меня нехорошими словами, которые не должен знать такой молодой человек, как ваш оруженосец, и я ему тоже сказала слова, которые не должна знать женщина и пошла к другие мастеры, но все они боялся Айзенбах, а я не имела чем платить подмастерья. Тогда я добилась принятия у герцога Ноймаринен, и он хотел мне помогать делать мануфактуру в Ноймар, но цех показывал привилегий, подписанных королем Карлом и предками герцога, что в Ноймаринен имеет право делать порох только цех. Тогда мне пришлось уезжать. Герцог сказал: Ингеборг, привозите мне порох и патрон так дешевле, чтобы мы пустили с сумкой этот надутый морш и его моршики. И мы так сделаем, йо!

– Выпьем за это, – предложил Алва. Все присутствующие подняли кубки.

– Пустить цеха по миру – это хорошо, – согласился Варзов. – А еще лучше было бы совсем перестать зависеть от ввоза селитры из Багряных земель и Кэналлоа.

Алва вздохнул. Двое прямодушных вояк очень увлеклись ближайшей перспективой, которую открыла им госпожа Штайн: Варзову страшно понравилась возможность делать три выстрела в минуту, Альмейде – возможность на треть уменьшить расход пороха, которого негде взять посреди моря. Но оба упускали из виду стратегический аспект: значимость Кэналлоа в Талиге во многом зиждилась на том, что через Кэналлоа ввозили селитру из Багряных земель, либо продавали в Талиг свою, добытую в пещерах Мурсилага. Постоянно воюющий Талиг нуждался в селитре, кэналлийские купцы богатели. Конечно, селитру делали и в самом Талиге, но с ней было что-то не то: сделанный из нее порох легко впитывал влагу и слишком быстро приходил в негодность.  Даже с поправкой на вечное воровство интендантов, пороха на складах портилось значительно больше, чем шло в дело. Если бы не кэналлийская селитра, воевалось бы невероятно трудно. Но госпожа Штайн пообещала селитру не хуже кэналлийской здесь, в Олларии. Альмейде и Варзову нет дела до того, сколько потеряют на этом кэналлийские купцы. Они воины, их не волнуют дела торгашей.

Торгашам нужна прибыль. Если поток золота из Талига иссякнет, где его взять? Что ж, гайифское и дриксенское золото звенит ничуть не хуже. В конце концов, купец не обязан интересоваться, что сделает покупатель с его селитрой. А вдруг ее покупают просто на удобрения.

Отец очень интересно совмещал обязанности Первого Маршала и соберано Кэналлоа. Как Первый Маршал, он делал все, чтобы Талиг как можно больше зависел от Кэналлоа. Лошади, оружие, селитра, прочие товары для военного дела, – все это производилось в Талиге, но… так себе. Ровно настолько, чтобы закрыть потребности, которые Кэналлоа закрыть не может. И хуже, чем в Кэналлоа – чтобы, не приведи Создатель, не вытеснить кэналлийских оружейников, конезаводчиков и прочих с рынка Талига. Найдите в Талиге товар, который не стыдно похвалить перед иноземцами – нет его. Зато славятся алатские ткани и хрусталь, кэналлийские, гайифские и дриксенские мушкеты, сукно из Гаунау и зерно из Ургота. Поглядите на этот крохотный Ургот, как он умудряется продавать зерно на пол-континента? А там снимают урожай сам-пятнадцать, в Талиге же, кроме Варасты, сам-пять большая удача.

О нет, соберано Алваро в жизни не замарал руку взяткой. Зачем ему? Он собирал налоги с купцов, перепродающих товары с двух морей. Чем меньше Талиг производит сам, тем больше туда везут. Чем больше туда везут, тем больше оборот. Чем больше оборот, тем богаче соберано Алва, стискивающий железным кулаком горло пролива между Померанцевым и Устричным морем. Хотите торговать с Гайифой, дриксенские господа? Хотите торговать с Дриксен, гайифцы и агарийцы? Платите соберано или рискуйте походом через страшное Полночное и беспокойное Холтийское моря. Купцы не любят риска, они платят.

Что же производит Талиг? Сырье. Дерево и уголь для плавилен Каданы и Кэналлоа, шерсть для Гаунау, олово и медь для Ургота. Ну и людей. Самый ходовой товар Талига – солдаты, в руках которых талигские так-себе мушкеты. Зато их много, солдат с мушкетами. Талиг – страна с самым большим населением. И если какой-то государь хочет, чтобы его купцы платили ему, а не соберано Кэналлоа, соберано быстро объяснит государю, что тот неправ – уже в качестве Первого Маршала Талига.

Извини, отец, но я понимаю клятву Первого Маршала иначе, нежели ты. Для меня сильный Талиг – это Талиг, не зависящий от Кэналлоа. Талиг, который не истекает кровью в интересах Кэналлоа. Что делает меня, конечно, из рук вон плохим соберано, но выхода нет: Излом, и на мне пресекается род, в моих руках останавливается мяч. Приятно быть непристойно богатым магнатом, но в могилу я не унесу собой ничего. Даже доброго имени. Потому что выжившие будут проклинать меня, как я проклинаю пращура, редкостного скота, и его брата, редкостного идиота.

Но если выжившие будут меня проклинать – значит, они будут, эти выжившие, и другой награды мне не надо.

Да, госпожа Штайн, поистине мы с вами кое-что взорвем… Пейте же и веселитесь, пока можете, ибо ждут вас великие труды и великие опасности.

Разговор тем временем перешел на природу порохового взрыва и природу вещей в целом. Варзов был адептом школы «материальной», полагавшей, будто огонь содержится в природе самих горючих веществ, а госпожа Штайн принадлежала к школе «эфирной», утверждавшей, что огонь содержится в воздухе. Каждая школа располагала набором своих, веками отточенных, аргументов. «Эфирники» подводили под свою теорию тот простой факт, что огонь, накрытый стеклянной банкой, гаснет, а стало быть, именно воздух обладает огнетворными свойствами, без которых не загорится ни дерево, ни бумага. Варзов тут же возразил любимым аргументом «материалистов»: пропитанная селитрой бумага или нить загорится и под колпаком, а стало быть, некоторые роды материи – та же селитра – заключают в себе огнетворную природу. Просто не во всяких условиях она может проявиться: например, металл обычно не горит, но металлические опилки гореть вполне способны. На это госпожа Штайн возразила, что селитра повышает горючесть веществ оттого, что сама содержит в себе связанный воздух, высвобождаемый высокими температурами. Варзов назвал это чушью кошачьей, тут же рассыпался перед дамой в извинениях, но среди этих извинений продолжал настаивать на том, что такая легкая материя, как воздух, не может быть связана твердым веществом. Госпожа Штайн возразила, что пороховой нагар весит больше, чем порох, из которого он получился – как это может произойти, если во время взрыва не связывается воздух? И еще она напомнила, что ржавый металл весит больше чистого, а возникает ржавчина от соприкосновения с воздухом, о чем прекрасно знает любой военный, который ленится смазывать свой мушкет. Она даже назвала ржавение «медленным горением». Тут вдруг отверз уста Окделл и сказал, что преподаватель натурфилософии в Лаик рассказывал им о «теплороде», который содержится и в материи, и в эфире, и порождает горение, высвобождаясь. Это была какая-то новомодная теория, с которой Алва знаком не был. Варзов и пороховая богиня напустились на эту теорию с двух сторон, а Алва решил, что пора направить спор в иное русло, пока они не заклевали мальчишку.

– В принципе, ваш спор разрешить достаточно просто, – сказал он. – Нужно сжечь одинаковое количество одного и того же вещества в запаянной и незапаянной колбе, взвесив вещество до и после опыта. Если они будут весить одинаково, значит, огнетворной природой обладает само вещество. Если незапаянная колба будет весить меньше, значит, вещество содержало теплород, который в ходе горения высвободился. А если больше – то права госпожа Штайн, и огонь содержится в воздухе, который посредством горения связывается с веществом.

За столом воцарилось странное молчание. Да что такого я сказал, это же просто напрашивалось…

– Я всегда говорил Алваро, что в тебе есть некий гений, – покачал головой Варзов.

– Я непременно проведу этот опыт, – сообщила госпожа Штайн. – Моя натурфилософия есть в том, чтобы верить своим глазам, ушам и рукам. Больше ничему. Только опыт устанавливайт истину.

– Вы совершенно не верите в сущности нематериальной природы? – удивился Алмейда.

– Нейн, – пожала могучими плечами бергерша.

– А Создатель?

– Создатель не есть сущность, он есть Сущий. В Создателя я верю. Но не в демонов и не в фурий.

– Я своими глазами видел пляску найери, – бросил вызов Альмейда.

– О, вы есть моряк. Для вас естественно верить в такие вещи.

– Я не моряк, но я видел Валтазара, – подхватил Варзов. – Привидение из аббатства Ноха.

– Несомнительно, какая-то игра света, видимый эффект, которые умели делать эсператисты, чтоб выдавать за чудеса, – фыркнула госпожа Ингеборг.

– Я вас как-нибудь отведу в Ноху на ночь, сможете с ним поэкспериментировать, – подначил Алва. — А еще мой оруженосец своими глазами видел призраков. Расскажите, Окделл.

Памятуя о вчерашнем, Окделл пил осторожно, но раз уж заговорил о теплороде, значит, чувствует себя достаточно свободно. И в самом деле дважды просить не пришлось. Окделл довольно точно повторил то, что рассказывали Катершванцы. С небольшой разницей: по его словам, жечь свечи придумал не Паоло, а все-таки Иоганн.

– Не буду спорить, – голос госпожи Штайн был одновременно сладковатым и едким, как пороховая гарь. – Если шестеро юношей, выпив вина, увидели призраков, значит, так оно и есть.

– Мы увидели их раньше, чем начали пить! – возмутился Дик. – И выпили совсем немного.

– Я верю, верю, – притворно согласилась женщина.

– Паоло был моим другом, – ноздри юноши раздувались. – И он исчез. Возможно, умер. А вы насмехаетесь.

Его лицо не располагало к шуткам, и госпожа Ингеборг поняла, что зашла слишком далеко.

– Простите меня, – сказала она искренне.

Окделл кивнул.

– Когда Паоло зашел ко мне перед отъездом, – сказал он вдруг, – он сказал странную вещь. Сейчас вспомню… «Их четверо. Всегда четверо. Навечно четверо, но сердце должно быть одно. Сердце Зверя, глядящего в Закат».

Алву как молнией ударило.

Бывало, что ему удавалось занять позицию госпожи Ингеборг. Не верю ни в духов, ни в демонов, ни в богов, ни в Закатных тварей… И каждый раз, когда он успокаивался на этой позиции, происходило что-нибудь этакое… 

– Я так и не знаю, что это значит, – Окделл покачал головой и сжал губы.

Зато я знаю. Ну или, по меньшей мере, догадываюсь.

– Скажите, юноша, а когда рэй Кальявэра заходил к вам?

– Не знаю, трудно сказать. На небе не было звезд. Свеча еще не догорела – значит, не слишком поздно. Наверное, до полуночи, зимой темнеет рано. Они вместе зашли, Паоло и отец Герман. Но говорили странные вещи, я так и не понял, зачем заходили.

– А вы сказал об этом визите дознавателям?

Окделл дважды хлопнул соломенными ресницами и переспросил:

– Кому-кому?

***

Дорак на миг показался обескураженным. Но только на миг.

– Вы обещали мне, – сказал Алва сквозь зубы. – Вы обещали, что следствие об исчезновении юного Паоло будет проводиться со всем тщанием. У меня и в мыслях не было, что ваш человек возьмет в лапу полсотни золотых и даже носа не сунет в аббатство. У меня и в мыслях не было, что вы пропустите это в его отчетах.

– Давен допросил Арамону, менторов и слуг. От них он узнал, что ночью унары заперты в своих спальнях. Таким образом, ни один из них не мог быть свидетелем. Меня это объяснение удовлетворило.

– Как видите, напрасно.

– Да. Я признаю свою ошибку. Давен будет наказан по всей строгости закона. И я даже готов признать, что вы не зря взяли Окделла, раз он оказался ценным свидетелем. Но чего вы от меня теперь-то хотите?

Разрубленный змей… Алва до боли сжал пальцы за спиной. Он ведь даже не понимает в чем дело. Ему не страшно. Он полагает, что по-прежнему держит ситуацию в своих руках. Когда все посыплется, он просто этого не заметит… 

– От вас – ничего. Через час Лионель предоставит мне роту королевских гвардейцев и мы перевернем аббатство по камешку. Арамона расскажет все, даже если ему придется говорить на дыбе. Есть возражения?

– Возражений нет. Есть просьба: будьте осторожны. Кстати, вас устраивает кандидатура Клода Дезаррижа? Фок Варзов за него хлопочет, и я не вижу причины отказывать.

Дезарриж… Да, как раз то, что я просил: честный, смелый, умный, но не слишком…

– Вполне. Дайте назначение, я подпишу. И я хочу сразу ввести его в дело.

***

– Я все еще не понимайт, зачем имею ехайт в этот Лаик, – госпожа Ингеборг подняла глаза к переменчивому весеннему небу и поплотней завернулась в свой плащ. Точнее, в манту – так это называлось в местах, откуда она родом. – Я хотел сегодня искайт подходящие места для селитряных ям. Нужно поспешайт, селитряный куча должна лежать весну и лето. Лаик есть подходящий место?

Алва представил себе навозные кучи и ямы с залитым мочой перегноем в парке Лаик…

– Нет, – с сожалением сказал он, – слишком болотисто.

Дезарриж, сам в свое время прошедший через Лаик, не сдержал смешка, вообразив ту же картину.

– Йо, – сурово кивнула госпожа Штайн. – Для яма нужна совсем сухой глиноватый земля. Болото нет, влажной место не годится. Но зачем тогда я ехайт с вами?

– Мне нужна ваша натурфилософия. Нужен человек, который не поверит ничему, пока не увидит это своими глазами и не потрогает руками. Потому что ни я, ни мой оруженосец, к сожалению, не такие люди.

Окделл ехал молча. Алва так и не понял, то ли мальчишка его боится, то ли просто неразговорчив, а общителен делается лишь во хмелю. И что лучше. Но, поскольку у Дезаррижа явно назревали вопросы, он велел Окделлу рассказать в очередной раз Дезаррижу и теньенту Сэц-Азану историю с исчезновением священника и унара.

Когда шпиль аббатства показался из-за леса, Алва сделал знак остановиться и развернул коня. Сэц-Азан, командир роты, повторил его знак. Алва подождал, пока подтянутся последние, чтобы не повторять несколько раз. Гвардейцы образовали что-то близкое к полукругу.

– Считайте все это учениями в обстановке, приближенной к боевой, – сказал Алва. – Наша задача – перекрыть все входы и выходы из аббатства и не выпустить никого. Поэтому сорок человек рассредоточатся в этой рощице с целью схватить любого, кто попытается удрать через стену или какой-нибудь подземный лаз. Остальные идут вместе со мной в аббатство. Берем под стражу все живое, что встретим на пути, сгоняем в трапезную для допроса. Тщательно обыскиваем каждое помещение, открываем все двери, сундуки, шкафы и бочки.

– Простите, монсеньор, но что мы ищем? – спросил Сэц-Азан.

– Трупы, – Алва на миг сжал губы. – Взрослого мужчины и юноши-подростка. Прошло больше месяца, они уже должны были истлеть, но… Один может быть одет как священник, другой – как унар.

– А если не найдем в самом поместье?

– Перекопаем весь сад. Пройдемся со щупами, будем искать места, где недавно рыли. С баграми пошарим в пруду.

Сэц-Азан коснулся пальцами шляпы и начал отдавать приказы, распределяя гвардейцев по двадцаткам и раздавая задания. Алва знаком пригласил Окделла, Дезаррижа и госпожу Ингеборг отъехать чуть в сторону.

–  Господин начальник, на вас допрос менторов и слуг. Вызывайте их по одному в кабинет Арамоны. А вы, Окделл, проводите меня и госпожу Ингеборг на галерею, где видели призраков, и еще раз подробно расскажите, кто на ком стоял.

***

Арамона, к сожалению, находился в Кошоне. Алва щелкнул пальцами с досады и отправил сержанта с двумя гвардейцами, чтобы он арестовал мерзавца и доставил в Лаик как можно скорее. То есть, на третий день, если парни не будут беречь коней, а их нужно поберечь, значит, на четвертый. Остальных менторов и слуг согнали в трапезную. Их тоже был недочет, по случаю окончания учебы многие получили отпуск и разъехались. Алва снова готов был пнуть сам себя. Лаик следовало заняться раньше, раньше, а что мешало? Да все мешало. Постоянная дыра в казне, постоянное разгребание за своекорыстными дураками, благонамеренными дураками, обыкновенными знатными дураками, а Лаик как раз таких и производит в большинстве… Вот взять Окделла и дать ему теньента сейчас – что из него будет? Ничего не будет. Мальчишка не знает, что такое есть солдат и чем он должен быть, как им командовать, как уживаться с офицерами, равными и вышестоящими, как уворачиваться от идиотских приказов или выполнять их с наименьшим ущербом… ну ладно, этому в Лаик и не научили бы, но хоть чему-то, кроме фехтования и танцев, должны были научить? Свое время в Лаик Алва помнил как потерянное.

В галерее было темно и холодно даже весенним днем. Госпожа Ингеборг в своем плаще и со своей прической вдруг показалась одной из каменных эсператистских святых, готовой занять свое законное место в одной из ниш. Как бишь там звали дочку варитского вождя, принявшую эсператизм вместе с десятью прочими девами и казненную родным отцом? Святая Урфрида? Ульрика? Урсула? Урсула больше подходит госпоже Ингеборг. Что-то есть в этом имени такое… медвежье.

Собственно галерея шла на уровне второго этажа над нишами и служила переходом между двумя крыльями аббатства и возможным оборонительным рубежом, недаром на первом этаже окон не было, а на втором они были узкими, как бойницы. Наверх когда-то вела деревянная лестница, ее снесли в незапамятные времена, тогда же, видимо, и заложили верхние входы. Во времена своей юности мятежной Алва лазал на галерею, но лестницу для этого пришлось украсть. Ничего интересного там не было, посмотрим, есть ли сейчас.

Алва распорядился принести лестницу и прошелся вдоль стены. Пылинки кружились в колоннах света, падающих через бойницы.  На камине расплывались восковые потеки, бывшие некогда свечой, на полу перед камином – еще четыре свечи располагались правильным квадратом, который вымеряли по каменным плитам пола. Эти расплылись в лепешки.

– Значит, Суза-Муза, граф Медуза, спустил вам мешок с крыши в камин? – герцог пошарил в недрах камина. – Смотрите-ка, он еще здесь. Окделл, поищите в глубине бутылку, неохота пачкать манжеты…

Юноша забрался в камин, послышалось шуршание, звяк… Окделл выбрался из камина с оплетенной бутылью в руках и пылью в волосах. Госпожа Ингеборг заботливо стряхнула эту пыль рукавом плаща.

– Полночь! – хрипловато сказал мальчишка. – Я забыл, я сейчас, в камине, вспомнил. Суза-Муза, когда спускал мешок, сказал «Полночь на носу». Значит, призраки пошли в полночь…

– Достаточно типично для призраков, – кивнул Алва, развязывая мешок. Остатки его содержимого давно превратились в покрытые плесенью корочки, не считая еще двух свечей, огнива с кремнем и трутом, и кухонного ножа с отломанным концом, но вполне годного в дело.

– Окделл, я очень рад, что вам начали вспоминаться подробности той ночи. Кто где сидел, когда вы начали пиршество? И вообще, успели вы его начать к моменту шествия духов?

Окделл, вспоминая, прикрыл глаза.

– Я приготовился срезать с бутылки печать, – сказал он, снова отверзая очи. – Стоял вот здесь, у камина. Норберт и Иоганн сидели на полу, Арно был… с другой стороны камина, Альберто… я не помню. Паоло стоял рядом, когда раздался удар колокола.

– Колокола?

– Да, зазвонил колокол, и тут погасла свеча. Колокол звонил и звонил, а коридор стал… бесконечным. Как будто обе двери открылись и монахи пошли… оттуда туда, – Окделл показал на дверь, через которую они вошли и на вторую, давным-давно заложенную. – Там фехтовальный зал, но этим путем мы никогда не ходили, перебегали через двор…

А почему, собственно? – подумал Рокэ. Кому пришла в голову гениальная идея запереть коридор, заложить дверь и заставить мальчишек бегать через улицу? Может, тут был несчастный случай, и галерею заперли по той же причине, по которой уничтожили лестницы наверх?

– И долго продолжалась процессия?

– Не знаю. Казалось, им конца не будет. Но сначала закончились монахи и пошли рыцари с унарами, а потом и они.

– Последним шел ваш отец?

– Да, – у рта Окделла обозначились морщинки. Он резко поднял голову и повторил:

– Мой отец. А рядом с ним шел я. Только эр Ав… – парень запнулся.

– Не запинайтесь. Вы рассказали эту историю Штанцлеру, и что же Штанцлер?

– Он сказал, что рядом с отцом шел не я. Что это был тоже отец, но в молодости. Каждый рыцарь, прошедший здесь, явился в двух лицах: унара и… такого, каким был в момент смерти.

– Увидев отца, вы бросились за ним?

Дик кивнул.

– Паоло вцепился в меня и не дал уйти. Я хотел. Я очень хотел. Как будто это было важней всего в жизни. Важней… самой жизни.

Интересно, что бы увидел я, подумал Алва.

– Вряд ли вы уходили бы далеко, – госпожа Ингеборг прошла по пути призраков и ощупала кирпичную кладку. – Этот кирпич не новый, но очень надежный. Вы бы немного ударяли лоб, и это все.

Алва сомневался в ее словах. Едва ли Окделл отделался бы разбитым лбом. Но госпожу Ингеборг он взял ради ее скепсиса, и спорить он не стал.

– Кроме тебя, никто не видел родных?

– Нет. Вот, я вспомнил: кто-то сказал, что галерея идет с севера на юг, и Молния будет как раз у камина. Арно. Точно Арно. 

Еще бы Савиньяк не вспомнил, где должна быть Молния.

– Арно видел отца?

– Нет. Он видел кого-то в красном, Катершванцы – рыцаря в лиловом плаще. Все другие – только монахов.

Учитывая, что Окделл был здесь единственным из рода Повелителей…

– Итак, вы зажгли четыре свечи, сотворили четверной заговор, расположились внутри охранного квадрата, и открыли бутылку. Ножом?

Окделл задумался.

– Нет, печать я срезал еще до того, как пошли призраки. Ножом Иоганн и Норберт нарезали мясо. Паоло открывал бутылку просто руками, смотрите, тут в пробку вделано проволочное кольцо… Наверное, о проволоку Паоло и порезался. Видите, торчит острый кончик? – Окделл вынул пробку, показывая металлическое жало.

– Это не есть проволока, – покачала головой госпожа Ингеборг. – Это есть портновская булавка, вот внизу ее голова. Ее нарочно втыкали в этот пробка, чтобы тот, кто будет открывать, уколол себя.

– Но зачем? – Окделл страдальчески наморщил лоб.

– Скорее всего, – медленно сказал Алва, – затем, чтобы в этом аббатстве, которое когда-то было святилищем Лита, пролилась кровь Окделлов. Призраки проснулись не просто так, Ричард.

– Но они пошли до того, как Паоло укололся. И я уже один раз порезался тут, в аббатстве, ничего не было!

– Как вас угораздило? Цирюльник?

– Нет, осколок стекла откуда-то взялся в полотенце.

Квальдэто цэра…

– Вы что-то в этом понимаете, эр Рокэ?

Мысли Алвы метались так лихорадочно, что он не одернул Окделла насчет «эра».

– Пока я понимаю только одно: Паоло дважды спас тебе жизнь. Когда не дал уйти за призраками и когда пролил здесь свою кровь вместо твоей. Он принял на себя предназначенное тебе, чем бы оно ни было.

Окделл стоял и дышал через рот, госпожа Ингеборг разглядывала извлеченную из пробки булавку, в дверь ворвался Сэц-Азан.

– Ваша светлость!.. Ваши светлости! Там, внизу, – ну вот зачем было нестись по лестнице бегом, никто ведь никуда не торопится, – нашли!

– Трупы?

– Нет. Вещи.

 

По словам Сэц-Азана, замочную скважину двери в подвал под фехтовальным залом кто-то залил смолой, так что пришлось ее попросту высадить. За дверью обнаружилась каменная лестница, спускавшаяся в небольшой зал с семиугольным каменным столом посередине. Со столом что-то было не так…

– Вы касались его? – Алва провел по гладкой черной поверхности пальцами.

– Никак нет.

Пыль, вот что. На этом столе совсем нет пыли.

В пляшущем свете факелов казалось, что каменная статуя – по всей видимости, святого Танкреда, основателя ордена, – одобрительно кивнула.

– Где нашли вещи?

– Там, дальше, в усыпальницах. С места не трогали, пока вы не посмотрите.

– Отлично. Идем.

Усыпальница осталась нетронутой с кабитэльских времен. Большинство гробниц, идущих вдоль стен, занимали настоятели танкредианского монастыря, несколько так и не дождались насельников. И в одном из этих пустых каменных гробов лежали две чресседельные сумки, опечатанный сверток, сапоги для верховой езды, две пары, и одежда…

– Окделл, – окликнул Алва. – Вы узнаете эти вещи?

– Я узнаю плащ капеллана, – мальчишка всмотрелся в перевязанный и опечатанный сверток. – В таких держали наше домашнее платье, можно его открыть… наверное.

– Забирайте это все наверх, не будем пачкать тут смолой. Госпожа Ингеборг?

– Я спотыкалась о факел, – сообщила женщина. – И когда посветила себе под ноги, нашла пуговицу.

– Сохраните ее, – велел Алва, осматриваясь по сторонам. – Окделл, вы ничего не чувствуете?

– Холод, – мальчишка энергично потер свои плечи.

– Прикажете вскрыть другие гробницы? – спросил Сэц-Азан.

Алва задумался. Он был убежден, что тел ни в одной из гробниц нет. Чувствовал. А впрочем…

– Пусть двое парней снимут крышку вот с этого гроба, – он указал на ближайшую, занятую, видимо, последней.

Двое крепких парней, поплевав на ладони, взялись за крышку, попытались поднять… Лица исказились усилием, но крышку все-таки, крякнув, приподняли.

– Помогите им, – кивнул Алва двум другим. Счетверенными усилиями каменную плиту все-таки подняли и положили на соседний саркофаг.

Значит, крышку нужно отваливать самое меньшее втроем.

– Разрубленный змей! – вырвалось у одного из гвардейцев. Алва заглянул внутрь гроба. Сделал Окделлу и госпоже Ингеборг знак подойти, а прочим гвардейцам – слегка отступить. Впрочем, все четверо и Сэц-Азан тут же сгрудились у другой стороны гроба.

– Да, тут есть отчего ахнуть, – сказал Сэц-Азан, освещая факелом лицо покойника.

– Это очень интересный эффект, – покачала головой бергерша. – Но вполне естественное явление природы. В такой сухоте и холодности ткани не поддавались разложению, пока…

Словно отвечая ее словам, чудесно сохранившийся труп, – точней, мумия, – начал менять цвет. Щеки потемнели, почернели, пошли хлопьями, кожа истончилась и проступили кости, глаза провалились внутрь черепа, а губы осыпались прахом.

– Медленное горение, – прошептал потрясенный Окделл.

– Истинно так, – кивнула женщина.

– Уф, а я уж было подумал, – нетленные мощи, – Сэц-Азан вытер проступивший пот. – Вот те раз, думаю, неужто эсператисты проклятые таки держались истинной веры, раз покойники у них не сгнили за четыреста лет?

Окделл резко вскинулся, но тут же сообразил, что Сэц-Азан неподходящая аудитория для того, чтобы являть ему приверженности истинной религии.

– Закрывайте, – распорядился Алва, и бросил на мертвеца последний взгляд: – Извините, брат Диамнид…

Ни госпожа Ингеборг, ни Окделл, ни тем более гвардейцы не успели различить в чертах мертвого танкредианца ничего знакомого. Алва – успел.

Портрет Эрнани Последнего в Алвасете висел рядом с портретом Рамиро, который… Алва только подростком в Лаик услышал «убил последнего Ракана».

Дома говорили иначе: «Умер за своего короля».

– Трупов мы здесь не найдем, – сказал он. – Тех, что ищем, я имею в виду, других тут полно. Но мы их тревожить не будем. Простучите стены и пол – здесь может быть подземный ход. Окделл, госпожа Ингеборг, на выход. Я не хочу прекрасно сохраняться в сухоте и холодности.

 

– Да, – кивнул похожий на мышь камерарий Руфус Мажаре. – Это вещи унара Паоло Куньо. Вот бирка, вот печать Лаик. Прикажете вскрыть?

– Извольте, – сказал Алва. – Окделл, пишите: в присутствии Первого маршала герцога Алва, коменданта Клода Дезаррижа, а также ментора Жерара Шабли и госпожи Ингеборг Штайн, призванных в качестве свидетелей, камерарий Руфус Мажаре с позволения Первого маршала и коменданта сломал печать и вскрыл мешок, в котором, по словам вышеупомянутого камерария, хранятся личные вещи унара Паоло Куньо, баронета Кальявэра.

Окделл сосредоточенно шуршал пером. Почерк у него был юношеский, крупный, еще не устоявшийся, не обретший собственного лица. Как раз протоколы строчить или любовные вирши.

Щелкнули ножницы. Камерарий вытряхнул на стол аккуратно сложенную нижнюю рубаху, теплую шерстяную рубаху, камзол, подштанники, панталоны и чулки.

– Окделл?

– Я не видел Паоло в гражданском платье, – покачал головой оруженосец. – Ночью он пришел в костюме унара.

– Пуговицы все были на месте?

– Не знаю. Как-то… не до того.

Другого ответа Алва и не ожидал. Он велел Окделлу продолжать запись и повернулся к камерарию:

– Вы сказали, свое имущество для отпуска и после выпуска унары могут получить только у вас, под запись. Как вещи унара Паоло оказались в склепе?

– Понятия не имею, – узкое лицо камерария провалилось куда-то в плечи. – Ночью я спал. Если эта одежда пропала из кладовой – значит, ее украли… Или лучше сказать «забрали»? Неловко называть священника вором.

– Думаете, это отец Герман?

– Не сомневаюсь. У него были ключи почти от всего аббатства. Он изучал историю и часто просил о доступе в то или иное помещение. Проще было наделать копий ключей для него, чем ходить и отпирать каждый раз. Несколько раз я давал ему ключи целой связкой. Не думал, что священник злоупотребит моим доверием.

– Он не злоупотребил, – Алва задумался над следующим вопросом. Ему не нравились здешние плюгавые слуги, потомки расстриг, из века в век женившиеся на родне настолько близкой, насколько это позволял закон. Пахло здесь какой-то дрянью, пахло отчетливо, но во время своего обучения он был слишком занят собой, чтобы принюхиваться как следует, а сейчас что-то подсказывало: уже поздно, поздно, поздно…

Окделл подал голос:

– Эр… монсеньор, но если здесь и платье унара, и гражданская одежда, и остальное… не мог же Паоло уехать голым! И отец Герман…

– Они не уехали, мальчик, – мрачно проговорил Дезарриж. – Они, скорее всего, убиты.

– Весьма прискорбно, – всплеснул лапками камерарий.

– В высшей степени, – холодно отозвался Алва. – А поскольку убийство произошло здесь, все слуги и менторы останутся в Лаик под арестом до окончания расследования.

– Все? – трагически воскликнул Шабли.

– Да. Если вы невиновны и хотите послужить правосудию, вы не должны удивляться этому решению.

– Согласен, – Дезарриж встал и поправил пояс. – Жаль вступать в должность в качестве тюремщика, а придется.

– Но… у меня дела в Олларии! – Шабли воздел руки.

– Придется отложить.

Подписав протокол, под конвоем двух гвардейцев оба покинули кабинет: камерарий понуро, Шабли – кипя от возмущения. Сэц-Азан распорядился приставить по гвардейцу к каждой комнате, где содержался ментор или слуга. Алва, Окделл, Дезарриж и госпожа Штайн остались в кабинете Арамоны, на столе которого лежали вещи… убитых, сказал себе Алва. Пожалуй, уже можно говорить о них как об убитых.

– Эти вещи не собирали для уезда, – печально сказала госпожа Ингеборг, вновь пересматривая седельные сумки. – Тут нет всякого порядка, их просто побрали быстро, хвать-хвать, чтобы сделать такой вид, что люди уезжали.

– Но почему Арамона раздел тела перед тем, как спрятать? – Дезарриж пощипал ус. – И почему он спрятал тела, а одежду бросил в склепе? Разве он не понимал, что это главная улика? Право слово, дрожь берет.

– Он не раздевал тела и не бросал их… – Алва прикрыл глаза руками, слишком яркая картина вставала под веками. – Мальчик умер первым. Из-за… можете считать это древней болезнью, которая поражает мгновенно. Может быть, он умер даже раньше, чем Герман Супре довел его до кельи. Герман отправился вновь одеваться в дорогу. Ему давно надоел пьяный кабан, и смерть унара была последней каплей. Он седлал коня, чтобы ехать к Дораку, за этим занятием его застал Арамона. Слово за слово, ссора, удар кулака или кинжала… Арамона трясся за свое место и понимал, что потеряет его, едва Герман переступит порог Сильвестрова кабинета. Но когда священник упал мертвым, Арамона испугался еще больше. Где быстро и надежно спрятать тело? Арамона тащит его в старый танкредианский склеп, где Супре проводил много времени, срисовывая надгробия. План родился мгновенно: сделать вид, что Паоло и Герман просто уехали. Арамона седлает лошадей и пускает их за ворота, затем поднимается наверх, забирает тело мальчика и тащит туда же, в склеп. Затем вторая ходка: забрать вещи. И когда Арамона с вещами спускается вниз, его ждет еще одно потрясение: пока он ходил, тела исчезли. Осталась только одежда. Арамона в ужасе бросает все как попало в гробницу, но он не в силах закрыть крышку, прислоненную к стене. Тогда он просто бросает факел, в панике заливает замок смолой, возвращается в свою спальню и напивается до полной потери чувств.

 – Но отец Герман и Паоло говорили, что собираются уезжать, когда зашли ко мне, – Окделл по-прежнему не понимал главного. – И куда делись тела?

– Юноша… Капитан… Сударыня, – Алва вздохнул. – Я скажу вещь, которая может показаться вам странной. Я понимаю, это прозвучит так, словно я спятил, но другого объяснения нет. Отец Герман и Паоло уже не были живыми, когда зашли в келью унара Окделла.

– Я понимаю, как это звучит, – вздохнул он, услышав напряженное молчание и посмотрев в глаза всем троим. – Это объяснение кажется безумным. В то время как все остальные – бессмысленны. Это как с вашей эфирной теорией, госпожа Штайн:  не верится, что твердое вещество, селитра, способно вмещать в себя связанный воздух, но другого логичного объяснения попросту нет. Есть факт: пороховой нагар весит больше, чем исходный заряд пороха. Есть факт: в склепе мы нашли одежду, но не нашли тел. У вас есть другое логичное объяснение?

– Госпожа Штайн – сьентифик? – удивился Дезарриж.

– Госпожа Штайн – практик, а это более ценно, – сказал Алва. – Я взял ее сюда именно ради ее скептического склада ума.

– Я не могу верить в ходячих мертвецов, – бергерша качнула своими тяжелыми косами. – Даже из уважения к Первому Маршалу. То, что я не вижу пока логичного отвечания, не значит, что его нет. В конце концов, мы не обыскали пока весь парк и не допрашивали ключевого свидетеля, капитана Арамона.

– Согласен, – кивнул Алва. – Но за ним уже поехали, и вскоре он предстанет нашим очам. А пока что я думаю оставить господина Дезаррижа караулить наших пленников, а самим вернуться  в Олларию, где нас ждет еще один ключевой свидетель. Тоже, кстати, покойный.

– Не понимай, – покачала головой бергерша.

– Ну как же! Именно в интересующий нас промежуток времени по Лаик разгуливал Суза-Муза граф Медуза. Окделл, вы строили гипотезы о том, кто это мог быть?

– Да, монсеньор. Но мы так ни до чего и не додумались, это было как-то ни на кого не похоже.

– Призовем логику, – Алва развернул список унаров. – Итак, Окделл, Катершванц и Катершванц, Савиньяк, Салина и Куньо отпадают, поскольку сидели в это время запертыми в галерее. А также отпадают все ростом менее шести бье.

– Почему? – спросил Дезарриж.

– Чтобы влезть с террасы на крышу над галереей, нужно встать ногами на перила и дотянуться руками до водостока, и я не дотягивался, а ростом я был на два пальца ниже шести бье.

– Как же вы забирались на крышу? – изумился Окделл.

– Прыгал и повисал на водостоке, – Алва пожал плечами. – Итак, Окделл, кто в выпуске ниже вас?

– Луитджи, Анатоль, Франсуа и Константин, – перечислил Окделл. – Карл тоже не смог бы подтянуться, он слишком толстый. Юлиус нет, но ему просто не хватило бы силы, он с детства слаб сердцем.

– Остаются восемь человек. Окделл, что вы скажете про каждого из них? Эстебан Сабве.

– Нет, – решительно качнул головой Дик. – Он бы никогда не рискнул, ради меня.

– Пробка содержала булавку, – напомнила госпожа Ингеборг. – Тот, кто передавал вина, мог хотеть вам плохого. Хотя я не думаю, что эта булавка могла убивать, герцог…

– Окделл, рекомендую прислушаться к голосу скепсиса, – Алва поднял палец.

– Нет, все равно не он. – Хотя подбросить мне в комнату улики… Но мне почему-то кажется, что это были два разных человека.

– Это были как минимум два разных человека, я потом объясню. Но сейчас нас интересует именно тот, кто мог передать бутылку.

Окделл наморщил лоб.

– Если бы передали только бутылку, это было бы похоже на Колиньяра. Но еда и все остальное… это не мог быть он. Он непременно дал бы мне понять, что я ему обязан.

– Допустим, хотя и его мы в свое время опросим тоже. Эдвард Феншо?

– Это больше похоже, – сказал Дик. – Но Эдвард любит поболтать. Если это он, почему не признался в Фабианов день, как обещал?

– Валентин Васспард?

– Не знаю. По-моему, нет. Он трус.

— Вы полагаете? Осторожность не всегда значит трусость. В тихом омуте разное может водиться.

– Лучше побеседуйте с ним сами, – пожал плечами Окделл.

– Жюльен Горуа?

– Нет. Он дрожал перед Арамоной.

– Северин Заль?

– Охвостье Колиньяра. Похвастался бы обязательно.

– Бласко Дельгадо. Я очень хорошо знаю этого юношу, и такой подвиг очень в его духе.

– Нет. Суза-Муза говорил на талиг чисто, без акцента.

– Жорж Гайар?

– Жорж заикается.

– Роберт Лоу?

– Голос точно не его. Роберт таким басом говорил, я бы узнал сразу. Все бы узнали.

– Макиано Тамазини?

– Еще один прихлебатель Колиньяра.

– Значит, у нас совсем отпадают трое, остаются пятеро. Пятеро, пятеро, Окделл, я не доверяю вам, как судье человеческих душ, слишком вы… юны. С четверыми из них мы можем переговорить в ближайшее время. Теперь насчет второго Сузы-Музы, который не передавал вам еду, но безобразничал. Это наш милейший мэтр Шабли, и если вы, Дезарриж, прижмете его завтра, он потечет, как сидр.

– Почему завтра, а не сегодня? – удивился Дезарриж.

– Он смирится с вынужденным арестом и расслабится. Решит, что его лично ни в чем не подозревают. Давите смело, там должны открыться залежи золота.

– Хорошо, – Дезарриж зловеще ухмыльнулся. – Если наше следствие на сегодня закончено, пойду распорядиться насчет обеда.


	5. Глава 5, в которой к старым тайнам добавляются новые

На обратном пути Окделл не выдержал.

– Почему вы думаете на мэтра Шабли?

– Это же очевидно, юноша. Сделайте умственное усилие – и сами все поймете.

Окделл задрал подбородок и отвернулся, но тут на выручку пришла госпожа Ингеборг.

– Из недостаточных сведений нет можности сделать верный вывод.

– У него достаточно сведений, он просто не желает думать.

– У меня – нет, – госпожа Ингеборг укоризненно посмотрела на Алву.

– Вы тысячу раз правы, сударыня. Первой шуткой озорного графа была брошенная в супницу шестипалая перчатка с вышитым на ней золотым гербом. Вы себе можете вообразить этих юных жеребцов корпящими над тонкой вышивкой?

Окделл от внезапно снизошедшего просветления, кажется, даже обижаться забыл.

– Тут есть резон, – согласилась бергерша. – Но среди унаров, как я поняла, есть вполне состоятельных юношей. Которые могли заказывать перчатку.

– Вы не знаете лаикских порядков, – возразил Алва. – Немудрено, вы первая женщина, переступившая порог аббатства с момента его основания, а это, считай, восемьсот лет. В Фабианово братство унар вступает, оставив за порогом буквально всю прежнюю жизнь, включая одежду и личные вещи. Даже в тюрьму можно взять с собой больше. Юноша входит в купель нагим и выходит, чтобы надеть фабианское платье. Спрятать ничего нельзя, разве что… нет, тут даже моя нескромность умолкает. Это, конечно, не удерживает унаров от шуточек над менторами, традиция освящена веками. Но первые четыре месяца юноши обходятся подручными средствами. Правда, я грешил на младшего Савиньяка – старшие братья могли устроить для него тайник заранее. Но когда я пролистал рекомендации Шабли и увидел, что он вырос в приемной семье у перчаточника – тут все сомнения отпали. Если бы Арамона был не так глуп, он бы понял, что шутки с перчаткой и вертелом мог провернуть только ментор.

Про шутку с вертелом госпожа Штайн, естественно, ничего не слышала, и Алва с удовольствием посвятил ее в подробности, вызвав глубокий грудной смех. Этот смех показался приятным, и Алва добавил несколько историй уже из собственной молодости. Приятный смех госпожи Ингеборг был несколько испорчен пофыркиванием Окделла. Значит, чувство юмора у мальчишки все же есть. Ну, хвала Создателю, а то ведь никаких сил не хватит заполнять пробелы в его воспитании: пить крепкую не умеет, думать не умеет…

На въезде в Олларию их остановил кавалерист из эскорта фок Варзова. Варзов, оказывается, ждал уже довольно давно в придорожной харчевне.

– Росио, неужели ты думал, что я уеду, не попрощавшись?

Они обнялись и Варзов тихо спросил:

– Скажи, она свободна?

– Насколько я знаю, да. А твои намерения?

– Очень серьезны.

– Не слишком ли с места в карьер?

– Нет, конечно. Я напишу ей, потом… еще напишу, и, может быть, через полгода… скажу. Но она такая женщина, а полгода – это срок, а Оллария…

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я отгонял от нее сопливых сорокапятилетних щенков, пока ты воюешь?

Варзов пожал его запястье. Влюбленный старик – это, пожалуй, еще трогательней, чем влюбленный юноша.

– Обещаю, – торжественно сказал Алва, хотя сильно сомневался, что госпожу Штайн придется тщательно охранять. Насколько Алва успел убедиться, она была более чем в силах постоять за себя.

– Что ты там с ней делал в Лаик?

– Расследовал исчезновение унара и священника.

– А, слышал. Неужели некому было поручить? Почему ты носишься сам? Я ждал тебя полдня в Олларии и полдня здесь. Неужели некого было отправить вместо себя?

– Там были вещи, которые я должен был увидеть сам. И я их увидел.

– И что это за вещи? – озабоченно спросил Варзов.

– Веер зунд ин дер тайфе потекс.

– Рокэ!

– Я напишу, когда закончится расследование. Это действительно важно.

 

Обещать проще, чем сделать. Алва надеялся, что поимка Арамоны поможет изобрести какую-то удобоваримую официальную версию случившегося, потому что ни под каким видом в докладе нельзя будет написать, что убитые Паоло и Герман стали выходцами.

Сам Алва никогда не видел выходцев. Видел только того, кого называли Леворуким, и кто был, скорее всего, предком по линии Ветров, что бы там ни говорили эсператисты. Ну а что, решил бог ноги поразмять, глянуть, как там потомки. Кто запретит богу? Заглянул на огонек, глядь, а потомка уже дорезают. Подскочил и всех резунов раскидал. Сволочь, почему меня? Почему не Рамона, не Рубена, не Карлоса?

Окделл куда-то делся, видимо, пошел переживать в свою комнату. Большую часть времени у него был ошарашенный вид человека, рядом с которым предназначенная ему пуля уложила товарища. Да, герцог, вот так это и бывает. Привыкайте. Это еще не раз будет с вами. Это еще не раз будет со всеми нами.

Итак, впереди Излом, и кто-то попытался что-то пробудить в Лаик, бывшем храме Лита, пролив кровь потомка Лита. Но промахнулся. Призраки должны были забрать Окделла, а  забрали того, кто дважды его спас. Чем хотели убить мальчишку, магией или ядом, которым смазали булавку? И в чем суть магии? Проливать кровь Повелителей в месте силы он пробовал: половину террасы в Гальтаре заляпал. Хорошо, не видел никто, позора не оберешься. То ли место силы выбрал не так, то ли мало одной лишь крови, знания нужны. Знания. Танкредианцы – орден знания.  И эти слуги-сестролюбы, ведущие род от монахов-расстриг, мне совсем-совсем не нравятся. Даже если окажется, что они ни при чем, нужно будет положить край этой традиции и набрать нормальный штат слуг. Вот будь я Рамиро-вешателем, взял бы господина камерария в тиски, и скоро все узнал… Нет, нет, Дорак для разнообразия в одном прав: пытка бесполезна, если ты заранее не знаешь, что тебе скажут. А я не знаю, так что пусть господин Мажаре подышит, пока не дадут показания Арамона, Шабли и Суза-муза Второй, спустивший однокорытникам мешок с едой и бутыль.

На девять десятых Алва был уверен, что Суза-Муза – не убийца и не помощник убийц, а слепое орудие. Он закрывал глаза, и картина представала ему так ясно, будто он видел своими глазами: вот подросток крадется на кухню, прикрывая ладонью свечу, отмычкой или самодельным ключом взламывает замок, тихонечко шарит в темноте, отбирая запасы, приготовленные для того, чтобы подать Арамоне завтрак: сыр,  ветчину, оставшиеся от ужина пироги... вспоминает, что друзья сидят без света, тащит с полки связку свечей. И тут попадается мышковатому слуге. И вместо того, чтобы поднять тревогу, преисполненный сочувствия слуга заговаривает с юным баламутом и поддерживает идею облегчить участь заключенных. И от полноты души снимает с полки бутыль… А потом, когда все худшее случилось, уговаривает молчать, и напуганный мальчишка легко соглашается…

В двери кабинета поскреблись. Окделл. Слуга бы постучался двойным ударом.

– Входите, юноша.

Окделл вошел. Неловко как-то, почти боком.

– Смелей, я не кусаюсь. О чем вы хотели поговорить? О пропавшем товарище?

Мальчишка кивнул.

– Вы и вправду верите, что бывают живые мертвецы?

– Это неверное слово. Они мертвые мертвецы. Ходят и говорят, но это не делает их живыми. Ну а что вас смущает, разве Церковь не учит о вечной жизни?

– Матушка говорила, что мертвые не могут покинуть ни Закат, ни Рассветные чертоги. Что это ересь.

– Есть многое на свете, юноша, о чем ваша матушка не имеет представления, и хвала Создателю. О выходцах – именно так называются ведущие активный образ жизни мертвецы – в древности писали следующее: упокоиться не может человек, который либо покинул мир сверхъестественным способом, либо погиб, что называется, дурной смертью. Глупое выражение, как будто смерть бывает иной… Но поверья говорят о смерти преждевременной и, как бы это получше сказать, подлой. Предательской. Правда, я не очень в это верю: выходцами почему-то не кишат злачные места в Олларии, хотя уж где-где, а там подлых смертей… У меня иная гипотеза: мало умереть дурной смертью, нужно все-таки попасть под действие какой-то магии. Выходцы опознаются по ряду признаков: во-первых, они не могут говорить прямо, во-вторых, не могут пройти через определенные знаки, разве что пришли за своим убийцей, и в-третьих, у них нет тени. Окделл, напрягите память: у отца Германа и Паоло тень была?

Окделл честно попытался исполнить просьбу, даже зажмурился.

– Нет, не могу, – сообщил он, открыв глаза. – Почему-то не могу вспомнить точно.

– Жаль. Не стойте столбом, сядьте. Разговор будет долгим, потому что касается материй, которые важны для нас обоих, как Повелителей чего бы там ни было. К сожалению, я лишил вас того момента, когда отец призывает мальчика к себе и говорит «Сынок, ты уже большой, пора нам поговорить серьезно». Не претендую на эту роль ни в коей мере, но кое-что я вам все-таки должен. Родители вам рассказывали о наследии предков, или все – ересь-ересь-ересь?

Окделл вздохнул, помялся, поморщился.

– Ересь-ересь.

– Худо. Ладно, хотя бы Эсператию вы читали? Что помните о Четверых?

– Это демоны, которые правили миром семь тысяч лет, а с приближением Создателя бежали.

– Отлично. Мы с вами знаем, что наши предки обладали магической… ну, пусть демонической силой. В свое время они отреклись от этой силы, даже имена переменили, но это мало помогло, сила-то от них не отрекалась. Например, к каждому Излому она оставляет в каждом роду Повелителей только одного мужчину.

– Моего отца убили вы, а не сила! – к губам Окделла снова пролегли складки.

– А Рамиро Алва убил Святой Алан, и что? Эта сила не проявляет себя в открытую, люди умирают по вполне земным причинам: война, болезни, добрые родичи с бокалом яда и прочее и прочее. Но на Изломе – всегда остается только четверо. Проверьте хроники, если не верите.

Он помолчал, наблюдая за реакцией Окделла.

– Я вижу вопрос, который вертится у вас на языке, но вы боитесь его задать: если я всерьез верю в наследие предков, почему же я не признаю законным королем Альдо Ракана. Почему мой предок встал на сторону Олларов и с тех пор Алва остаются им неизменно верны. Так?

Мальчишка кивнул.

– Во-первых, потому что силе, по всей видимости, безразличны земные титулы и положение в обществе. Власть наших предков происходила от силы, но сила не происходит от власти. Неважно, носит Ракан корону или нет, важно, чтобы он просто был. Если юноша, проживающий в Агарисе, и в самом деле Ракан… Окделл, эта гримаса должна означать гордое презрение? Разочарую, она выглядит просто по-дурацки. Я сказал «если». Серая горячка оставляет человека бесплодным, а у Эрнани Последнего была, несомненно, она. Собственно, это и есть мое «во-вторых». У меня есть серьезные основания сомневаться в том, что потомок принца Эркюля – Ракан.

– Еще бы, – нет, до настоящего сарказма пареньку упражняться и упражняться.

– Окделл, не смешите меня. Дела четырехсотлетней давности для меня значат меньше, чем прошлогодний снег, он хотя бы стал сегодняшней водой. Называйте себе Рамиро предателем, он от этого не станет ни хуже, ни лучше. Подумайте вот о чем: почему Эсперадор не короновал Эркюля, когда тот достиг совершеннолетия или даже раньше? Было два священных похода и один мятеж, такой случай поддержать боевой дух своих войск и сторонников в Талиге, но Эсперадор им не пользуется, почему? Странная штука, правда?

Окделл, как и следовало ожидать, промолчал.

– Это, конечно, само по себе не доказательство того, что Эркюль был бастардом. Но есть еще одно основание полагать, что нынешний Ракан не Ракан. Эрнани Святой, как сказано в Деяниях, отрекся от демонической силы предков, потому что не хотел пятнать себя перед Создателем… Но что если он просто не мог ею воспользоваться? У Иссерциала достаточно точно описаны симптомы его болезни, это опять-таки похоже на последствия перенесенной в детстве серой лихорадки. И тогда вполне логично, что он принял эсператизм: по гальтарскому обычаю, его наследнику пришлось бы пройти испытание на Террасе Мечей, которое убило бы того, в ком нет крови Раканов. Ну а так – отрекся и отрекся…

– Как будто ваше происхождение безупречно! – бросил Окделл. Алва засмеялся.

– Не стану отрицать, происхождение Альбина Борраска – действительно скользкое место в моей родословной. Как говорят у меня на родине, вивэо а каскара но тирэо пэблас. Тот, кто живет в раковине улитки, не швыряется камнями. Может быть, я – потомок наглого самозванца…

…и именно поэтому напрасно заливал кровью камни Гальтары…

– …Повторюсь, лично для меня это имеет мало значения – в конце концов, я поддерживаю человека, чей предок был совершенно несомненным бастардом. Но вы, Ричард, живое свидетельство безупречной морали предков. Да и в Эпинэ сомневаться не приходится. А значит, для вас очень важно то, что я сейчас скажу, так что раскройте оба уха и слушайте. Сила, которую предки-демоны оставили потомкам, может немного, двигать горы не получится. Я пробовал. О, Разрубленный змей, это же шутка. Не быть вам конхессером, Окделл, да оно и к лучшему, наверное… Ну так вот, эта сила в основном направлена на то, чтобы хранить саму себя, а значит, власть наших предков. Поэтому все, что мы произносим, проливая кровь, или даже хотя бы упоминая ее, почему-то очень серьезно. Полагаю, в древности Раканы таким образом обеспечивали себе верность Борраска, Пенья, Надорэа и Марикьяре. Поклялся на верность монарху – будь добр, соблюдай, а нарушишь – будет с твоим царством то же, что было с древним городом Гальбрэ. Не слыхали? Ладно, выпадет случай, не только расскажу, но и покажу. Словом, теперь там соляное озеро. Хотите красивое соляное озеро на месте Надора? Нет? Вот и я дорожу родовым гнездом, поэтому не закладываюсь на то, что Альбин Борраска самозванец. Хорошо если так, а если нет? Тогда одно неосторожное слово, и… надеюсь, в случае провала мне будет отпущено, как в легендах, шестнадцать дней, чтобы убить себя и тем спасти родовые земли.

Окделл продолжал молчать, и Алва его понимал. Такой пирог и вправду в один присест не переваришь.    

– Поэтому я вас заклинаю, Ричард: надумаете бросаться патетическими клятвами, к которым так тяготеет юность – клянитесь чем угодно, честью там, здоровьем матушки, именем Создателя, но не кровью. Не произносите это слово, и подавно не проливайте ее, а перед тем, как клясться, лучше проверьте, не течет ли у вас сия влага из незамеченной дырки в кожном покрове. А если уж угораздит вляпаться, держите эту клятву любой ценой. Любой, потому что сила возьмет с вас за нарушение очень, очень дорого. Вам понятно?

Окделл кивнул.

– Мне плевать, расскажете ли вы это Штанцлеру, – Алва откинулся в кресле. – Будете ли кричать об этом на крышах или держать при себе – я, как известно, подписал договор с Чужим, так что вера в древние силы моей репутации не повредит. Я также не буду склонять вас в сторону Олларов. В конце концов, от нашего правящего дома ваш род в последнее время видел мало хорошего. Просто воздержитесь от государственных измен, пока вы у меня на службе, договорились? Но вот то, что я хочу вам сказать сейчас, не должно выйти за порог этой комнаты. Я вам ничем не угрожаю, но, потащив это в клювике к Штанцлеру, вы сделаете только себе хуже. Я полагаю, Ричард, что вас хотели убить. И нет, я не о Сильвестре, хотя он спит и видит, как вы сворачиваете себе шею, а ваши земли отходят Короне. В игру вступила другая сила, и эта сила очень заинтересована в древней магии. На вас попытались опробовать магический способ убийства. Может быть, потому что окончательно уверились: обычные способы не работают. Если бы Окделл умер в святилище Литта, в месте его силы, это было бы мощное жертвоприношение. А умереть вы могли дважды: убежать за призраком отца или отравиться ядом на игле. Да, я думаю, булавка была отравлена. Сейчас бесполезно ее исследовать, такие яды быстро разлагаются на воздухе.

– Эр Август тут ни при чем!

– Угу. Забавная штука: люди, которых Эр Август называет своими друзьями, почему-то склонны делать преступные глупости и погибать, а Эр Август ни при чем. Он всегда ни при чем. Право слово, хотите рассказать ему – рассказывайте. Мое дело предупредить. Только хотите пари, Окделл? На вашего короткохвостого против любого коня по вашему выбору? В самое обозримое время вас пригласят на приватную аудиенцию к ее величеству. Принимаете заклад?

Окделл посопел.

– Отец говорил: об заклад бьются либо дураки, либо подлецы.

– Чур, я подлец, – улыбнулся Алва. – Не хотите принимать пари? Браво. Начинаете умнеть.

 

Наутро Алва поднялся не по естественной надобности, как обычно, – разбудил Хуан, еще до света. Из Лаик примчался гонец на взмыленной лошади. Надобность никуда не делась, само собой, да и гонцу требовалось отдохнуть, так что Алва вышел к нему через двадцать минут, уже одетым для поездки.

– Судя по времени вашего визита и вашему виду, хороших новостей можно не ждать, – сказал он, окинув гвардейца взглядом.

– Они мертвы, монсеньор. Все мертвы.

– Кто?

–Слуги. Мы не можем понять, как это случилось. Их заперли каждого по отдельности, не оставили ничего, чем можно было бы покончить с собой, на них нет никаких следов, не удавились, не закололись, и все же они мертвы. Все, как один. Вы бы видели… это страшно, монсеньор.

– Я увижу непременно. Хуан, поднимите Окделла. Как вас зовут?

– Генрих Мерсер, ваша светлость.

– Вот что, гвардеец Мерсер, – Алва раскупорил чернильницу и наточил перо. – Вы сейчас возьмете свежего коня в моей конюшне и отправитесь к Савиньяку. Отвезете это письмо и выполните все его дальнейшие распоряжения.

– Слушаюсь, – гонец прерывисто вздохнул.

– Мерсер, я понимаю, что вы гнали от Лаик на всем скаку и ваш зад сейчас просит пощады. Но дело, сами понимаете, серьезное и отлагательств не терпит. После можете отдыхать сколько хотите, дам вам двухдневный отпуск, – Алва приписал соответствующий постскриптум, запечатал письмо. – Действуйте.

На пороге кабинета Мерсер столкнулся с заспанным полуодетым Окделлом.

– Едем в Лаик, – коротко бросил Алва. – Наденьте дорожное платье и спускайтесь вниз, велите Диего собрать нам съестного в дорогу, завтракать будет некогда. В пути все объясню.

 

Нет худа без добра: увидев трупы слуг, распростертых на столах в трапезной с одинаковыми улыбками на почти одинаковых личиках, мэтр Шабли треснул и потек, как тухлое яйцо.

Да, он ненавидел Арамону. Да, он положил начало шалостям Сузы-Музы, зная, что унары непременно подхватят озорство и определить, с кого началось, будет уже невозможно. Да, он рассчитывал на то, что Арамона обрушит свой гнев на отпрысков знатных фамилий, а те, в свою очередь, обрушатся на Арамону… Интриган-самоучка.

 Алва повернулся к прихваченному из Олларии мэтру Лосано, который осматривал мертвецов.

– Что скажете?

– Следов насильственной смерти пока не вижу, характерных признаков отравления самыми известными ядами не наблюдаю тоже. Нет посинения слизистых, кровоизлияния в глаза и изменения цвета радужной оболочки, отсутствуют следы рвоты и калоизвержения, значит, это не мышьяк, не борец, не сонный камень, не цикута, не… долго перечислять. Может быть, вскрытие покажет какие-то изменения внутренних органов?

– Вскрывайте, – кивнул Алва. Мэтр Шабли упал в обморок.

Придя в себя в кабинете Арамоны, он назвал имена трех унаров, в чьих комнатах спрятал орудия озорства: Валентин Придд, Эстебан Колиньяр и Эдвард Феншо.

– Вы помните, кому из них подбросили ключ от кухни?

– Это были не ключи, а гвозди. Отмычку каждый, как умел, выгнул сам.

– Вы видели кого-то из них в ту ночь за пределами комнат?

– Нет! Я сам провел все время в комнате. Мне не хотелось, чтобы Арамона заподозрил меня.

– Отец Герман заходил к вам в ту ночь?

– Да. Он… отчитал меня довольно резко. Сказал, что я виноват, что я перешагнул порог допустимого, когда не пошел и не признался Арамоне. Но посудите сами, я бы лишился средств к существованию, а унары всего лишь… – тут Шабли осекся, глядя на Окделла. Перевел дух и продолжил тихо-тихо:

– Простите, герцог Окделл. Я не хотел вам зла. Я всегда уважал вашего отца и не подумал, что… простите.

– Хотите ему врезать, Ричард? – поинтересовался Алва.

Окделл покачал головой.

– Вы заступились за меня, – сказал он мэтру. – Я не держу на вас зла. Но Герман и Паоло…

– У меня и в мыслях не было, что этот скот Арамона дойдет до убийства! – возопил Шабли.

– Почему вы решили, что это он? – жестко спросил Алва.

– А кто же еще? Узнал, что получит, наконец, по заслугам, и испугался, как последний… –  Шабли снова осекся.

– Как вы сейчас, – подсказал Алва.

Мэтр Шабли вдруг разрыдался. Алва вынул из-за рукава носовой платок и протянул ему. У людей вроде Шабли в трудную минуту никогда нет носового платка…

– Спасибо, – всхлипнул тот. – Что вы со мной сделаете?

– М-м-м, дайте подумать, – Алва потер лоб. – Четвертовать вас за покушение на капитанские штаны, своей черной душе на потеху? Или просто повесить? Или выкинуть из Лаик? Окделл!

– Что, монсеньор?

– Прочтите что-нибудь из Дидериха. Что угодно. Первое, что придет в голову…

– Не нужно… – Окделл запнулся, прочистил горло, и повторил уже громче и яснее:

 

_– Не нужно подкрепленья нам, Чезаре._

_Пусть благородный Лорио стоит_

_Где встал, и не мешает нашей битве._

_До славы жаден я, мой побратим!_

_Готов делиться пищей и вином,_

_Готов каменья раздавать и злато,_

_И драгоценных тканей не жалеть,_

_И жеребцов дарить неутомимых._

_Но славою делиться не хочу!_

_Я жажду славы больше женских ласк,_

_Я, как любовник, призываю битву._

_Число врага мне душу веселит:_

_Чем больше их, тем боле славы будет._

_Пускай и те из нас, кто духом пал,_

_Спешат к Борраске присоединиться._

_Я здесь останусь, даже если я_

_Один за переправу биться буду…_

 

– Довольно, – прервал Алва. – В каком году состоялась битва, о которой написана пьеса «Побратимы»?

– 388 круга Ветров, монсеньор. Речь о битве Ринальди Ракана и Чезаре Марикьяре с…

– Окделл, я отлично помню как сюжет «Побратимов», так и анналы. Что ж, мэтр Шабли, вы вложили хотя бы в одну юную голову любовь к вольным наукам и искусствам. Не так уж вы плохи, как ментор, оставайтесь, я скажу Дезаррижу, чтобы не прогонял вас. Если стыд не жмет, продолжайте рассказывать юным о доблести, о подвигах, о славе… Только на капитанские штаны не покушайтесь, ради всего святого.

На пути обратно в трапезную Окделл не смог сдержать вздоха.

– Разочарованы? – спросил Алва.

– Нет, – огрызнулся Окделл. – Он… просто мещанин. Надо было это помнить с самого начала.

– Уверяю вас, трусоватых и подловатых людей вы в изобилии найдете и среди дворян, и среди Людей Чести. Зачем далеко ходить за примерами – не так давно кто-то из них до икоты испугался Дорака.

Окделл насупился еще сильней, но что сказать – не нашелся.

– Войдете в трапезную или побережете себя от зрелища?

Ни слова не говоря, Окделл отважно дернул на себя дверную ручку, застыл на пороге, тут же отшатнулся и зажал рот рукой.

– Держитесь, юноша. На поле боя будет хуже. Дышите через рот.

Оставив Окделла преодолевать себя, он вошел в помещение. Мэтр Лосано вскрыл пока только одного слугу.  Содержимое желудка лежало в одной мисочке, почки – в другой, печенка целиком занимала довольно большое блюдо. Мэтр, вскрыв череп, разглядывал мозг под увеличительным стеклом.

– Что скажете, мэтр? – Алва подошел ближе.

– Все это очень странно, – хирург постучал скальпелем по блюду с переваренной пищей. – Начнем с желудка. На ужин этот человек ел овсянку, солонину, сыр и хлеб, запивал пивом. Запах совершенно обыкновенный, ничто из этой еды не было отравлено, гвардейцы ели все то же самое – и все живы.

Ужин готовили две женщины из местного трактира, и Дезарриж специально проследил, чтобы они не были прежде связаны с Лаик и семьями слуг. Сейчас они тряслись от страха, сидя в кордегардии, но Алва не особо верил в то, что они замешаны, ибо они совершенно не имели возможности отравить пищу слуг так, чтобы не повредить гвардейцам. Из общего котла всем накладывали одновременно сами гвардейцы, никто не выбирал для арестованных ни нарочитой посуды, ни отдельных черпаков, мэтры Шабли, Кваретти и Фихтенвельде получили то же самое и остались живы-здоровы… Дезарриж места себе не находил, но Алва понимал, что его вины здесь нет.

– Обычно следы яда наилучшим образом видны в печени и почках, – продолжал мэтр Лосано. – Омертвение этих органов должно было зайти уже далеко, но вы сами изволите видеть, что они чисты. Могли быть и лучше, прямо скажем, но яд через них не проходил. Наконец, некоторые виды яда характерным образом отражаются на мозге, но и мозг в данном случае не поврежден! Словом, перед нами совершенно здоровый человек… который почему-то мертв. Желаете, чтобы я вскрыл остальных?

– Желаю, – сказал Алва. – И напишете подробный отчет о каждом. Ваше вознаграждение составит десять таллов за мертвеца.

– Это королевская плата, соберано. За вскрытие я беру не больше двух…

– Два за вскрытие, третий за срочность, остальные семь – за молчание. Как только закончите со вскрытием и отчетом, поспешите ко мне в дом и нигде не задерживайтесь. И вплоть до того дня, как вас вызовут в королевский суд – вы нигде не были, ничего не видели.

– Слушаюсь.

Итак, держать в Лаик отряд больше смысла не было. Алва оставил Дезаррижу десять человек, помочь с телами, а Сэц-Азану велел возвращаться с отрядом в Олларию.

– Окделл, хотите увидеть, как выглядит гнездо ызаргов во время степного пожара? Сейчас увидите.

Ну, не сейчас, путь до Олларии занимает больше часа, но…

– Сэц— Азан, кстати, пошлите нарочного в Кошоне, пусть перехватит по дороге Арамону с конвоем и перенаправит в столицу, а не в Лаик. Ко мне в дом.

Это часа четыре нам сбережет. Итак, куда же сначала? Дворец или резиденция кардинала? Дворец. Дорака все равно туда вызовут неизбежно.

Перед дворцовой оградой толпились вооруженные молодцы в ливреях Ариго, Килеанов и Рокслеев. Перед Алвой они расступились или перед ротой гвардейцев – в любом случае задираться никто не стал, и правильно сделал. Ли Савиньяк сбежал по ступеням навстречу.

– Все уже здесь? – спросил Алва.

– Носятся кругами по королевской приемной и щелкают зубами. Если бы у них были хвосты, картина была бы достойна Сольеги.

– Ты про «Закатных тварей»? – Алва усмехнулся. – Мальчишки в караулке? С ними никто не заговаривал?

– Обижаешь.

– Тогда вперед. Окделл, за мной!

Во дворец они входить не стали, обошли здание сзади и вышли к помещениям гвардии. Трое юных оруженосцев содержались каждый в отдельности, но для очной ставки Алва велел собрать их вместе в кордегардии. По словам Савиньяка, Колиньяр бесился, Феншо возмущался, Придд оставался молчалив и спокоен.

Алва оглядел всех трех.

– Прежде чем мы начнем, не хочет ли кто-то из вас высказать догадку: почему я собрал вас здесь?

Колиньяр кинул выразительный взгляд на Окделла.

– Ваш любимчик пожаловался, что мы плохо себя вели с ним в Лаик?

– А вы плохо себя вели с ним? – Алва задержался перед смуглым юношей. Неприятное все-таки зрелище – молодой и наглый петух. Неужели и я таким был?

– Дайте угадаю. Кошачий корень, клей и книгу учетов в его комнату подбросили вы?

У Колиньяра дернулась верхняя губа. Попал.

– Мы тоже потешались над менторами, – продолжал Алва, – но подставлять товарищей в мое время считалось подлостью.

– Сын предателя мне не товарищ, – ухмыльнулся Колиньяр.

– Вы удивитесь, юноша, но подставлять не-товарища – тоже подлость.

– Так вы за этим нас собрали? – удивился Феншо. – Из-за шуточек над Арамоной? Это что, преступление? Окделл, вы что, донесли на нас?

– Да как ты смеешь! – вскинулся Окделл.

– Тихо! – гаркнул Алва на обоих. – Капитан Арамона обвиняется в убийстве. Окделл – свидетель, как и вы. Если кто-то из вас может что-то сказать по делу, сейчас самое время.

– Я ни при чем, – тут же сказал Колиньяр. – Я не видел, чтобы Арамона кого-то убивал, я вообще всю ночь спал у себя в комнате…

 – Какую именно ночь?

– Ну, ясное дело, ту самую, когда пропали этот кэналлиец и священник, – нашелся Колиньяр. – Я сразу догадался, что о них речь. Не станет же Первый Маршал так суетиться из-за штанов Арамоны.

– Первый Маршал не станет суетиться ни по какой причине, молодой человек. Он сделает все не спеша, но наверняка. То, что вы провели всю ночь в своей комнате, плохое алиби. Если вас никто не видел – никто не сможет опровергнуть, что вы помогали Арамоне прятать тела и вещи…

– Да зачем я помогал бы Арамоне?!

– Вы мне скажите. Вы ходили у него в любимчиках.

– Ступайте к Леворукому! Я невиновен!

– Вы повторите то же самое в Багерлее?

– Вы не имеете права, – глухо сказал Придд. – Согласно Кодексу Франциска, никто не обязан доказывать свою невиновность. Доказывается вина. Не отвечай ни на один вопрос, Эстебан, иначе как в присуствии своего отца и своего эра.

– Слова сына супрема, – Алва как бы в шутку слегка поклонился Валентину, но уважение почувствовал не в шутку. – Но как сын супрема, вы должны понимать, сколь важно установление истины.

– Кому важно? – поднял глаза Валентин. – Разве мертвым не все равно?

– Вы мне скажите, – Алва встретил его взгляд и продолжал смотреть, не моргая, пока Придд не отвел глаза первым.

– Мне нечего бояться, – сказал Феншо. – Свинью на портрете нарисовал я. Одеяло подвернул тоже я. Когда их посадили в холодную, – он кивнул на Окделла, – я хотел помочиться в сапоги Арамоне, чтобы тот понял, что обмишурился, но Свин все никак не ложился спать. А когда раздался колокол, я быстренько удрал обратно в комнату – решил, что этот трезвон сейчас  всех перебудит, и надо быть на месте, чтоб не поймали.

– Колокол? – переспросил Алва.

– Да, какой-то болван среди ночи зазвонил в колокол. Долдонил чуть ли не полчаса, я закрывал голову подушкой, но все равно слышал. Думал, все аббатство сейчас будет на ногах. Думал, это кто-то из нас пролез на колокольню, и… По правде говоря, я порядком струхнул.

Эстебан выглядел удивленным. Придд нет.

– Колокол? – Колиньяр с недоверием посмотрел на товарищей. – Да бросьте. Я ничего не слышал. Никто из нас ничего не слышал, ни Северин, ни Мак.

– Это призрачный колокол, – спокойно сказал Придд. – Его слышит не каждый.

– Ваш брат его слышал? – поинтересовался Алва. Валентин молча кивнул. Алва заметил ухмылку Окделла – видимо, тому было по нраву, что призрачный колокол могут слышать потомки эориев, а навозники – нет.

– А где вы были в момент, когда колокол прозвучал?

– Как я уже сказал, я не буду отвечать на вопросы иначе как в присутствии своего отца и своего эра.

– Хорошо, – сказал Алва и дал знак гвардейцам. – Молодые люди свободны, все трое.

 

Едва Алва ступил в королевскую приемную, там словно отворились врата Заката.

– По какому праву! – голосил Придд.

– Как вы посмели! – квохтал Рокслей.

– Я этого так не оставлю! – кипел Килеан.

– Это бесчестно! – взрыкивал Ги Ариго.

– Я протестую! – потрясал кулаками старший Феншо.

– Неслыханно! – пыхтел Колиньяр.

Среди бури оставался спокойным лишь Дорак, чинно сидевший на банкетке и листавший Книгу Песен.

Увидев троих арестантов целыми и невредимыми, эры и родители успокоились. Точнее, шквал утих до умеренного волнения.

– Прошу прощения за эту неловкость, – Алва поклонился. – Но дело не терпело отлагательства. Мне нужно было побеседовать с этими юношами об их шалостях в Лаик, по возможности сегодня.

– И ради этого моего оруженосца задержали и приволокли во дворец? – у Килеана на шее натянулись жилы. – Вы могли бы вызвать его письмом или посетить меня дома, на службе, где вам угодно. Зачем подвергать юношу унизительному аресту?

– Унизительному аресту? – Алва изобразил удивление. – Лионель, вы подвергали этих юношей унизительному аресту?

– Никак нет. – Савиньяк развел руками. – Я передал им приказ Первого Маршала явиться во дворец и сопроводил каждого лично. Никто из них не арестован.

– Не прячьтесь за показной учтивостью, Савиньяк! – возмутился Рокслей. – По сути это было арестом. Моего оруженосца подняли с постели до рассвета, продержали в караулке до трех часов пополудни без всякого толка!

– В самом деле, герцог, это переходит все границы, – массивная туша Придда надвинулась как туча. – Король непременно узнает…

– Узнает, и сегодня же, – отчеканил Алва. – О заговоре, нацеленном, как минимум, против лучших семей королевства. Ваш сын мог погибнуть, герцог, – вам это безразлично? Ах да, у вас же еще есть…

– Я попрошу!..

– А я потребую, – прищурился Алва. – Кстати, маркиза Сабве и барона Феншо я более не задерживаю. Валентин, ваш отец и ваш эр здесь. Вы готовы отвечать на мои вопросы?

– Да, монсеньор, – юный Придд поднял остренький подбородочек. Савиньяк по знаку Алвы вежливо выпроводил Окделла, Колиньяров, Феншо и Ариго в прихожую и прикрыл дверь.

– Где вы взяли бутылку, которую передали шестерым узникам Старой Галереи?

Придд не ожидал этого вопроса и отреагировал так, как уже несколько раз реагировал, когда вопрос заставал его врасплох: лицо его совершенно окаменело.

– Все слуги Лаик арестованы, – сказал Алва. – Отпираться бесполезно.

– Слуга по имени Харви, – ответил Придд. – Он… несколько раз помогал мне.

– Он бы помог вам попасть в Занху по обвинению в убийстве баронета Кальявэра, – сказал Алва. – Или Ричарда Окделла, если бы тот первым открыл бутылку, которую передали вы. Вы ведь настаивали, что бутылка именно для него?

– Харви сказал, что Окделл пострадал из-за наших шалостей, значит, справедливо, чтобы ему досталось угощение. Но как Паоло мог отравиться, если пили все?

– В пробку воткнули отравленную булавку.

Валентин владел лицом, но не кровообращением. Кожа у него была тонкая и побелела мгновенно.

– Вы хотели признаться, но после исчезновения Паоло и отца Германа Харви убедил вас этого не делать?

Придд кивнул.

– Клянусь своей кровью, я не знал ничего, – сказал он. – И я не видел Арамону в ту ночь. Только подкрался к двери, убедиться, что он у себя и пьет. Я чуть не сорвался с крыши, когда услышал колокол. Поспешил к себе в комнату и заперся. Я знал, что колокол призрачный, но от этого было только еще более жутко.

– Вы хотите сказать, – вмешался Вальтер Придд, – что кто-то хотел отравить вашего оруженосца руками моего сына?

– По всей видимости.

– И кто бы это мог быть?

– Понятия не имею, – сказал Алва.

– Что ж, надеюсь, вы развяжете язык этому Харви, – супрем переплел толстые пальцы поверх нагрудного знака.

– Мы его выпотрошим, – совершенно честно пообещал Алва.

 

Мост найери в дворцовом парке был хорош в основном тем, что подойти к нему незаметно хотя бы на тридцать бье не смог бы никто. Во дворце у стен есть уши, здесь, в парке, наверняка есть глаза, но что странного они увидят в разговоре Первого маршала и кардинала?

– Так стало быть, слуга по чьему-то приказу действительно попытался убить вашего оруженосца?

– Я бы сказал иначе, ваше высокопреосвященство: кто-то попытался осквернить древний храм Лита кровью его потомка. Попробовать на прочность столпы мироздания. Не хочу думать, получится у него или нет. Хочу просто оборвать ему шаловливые ручонки.

Дорак задумчиво посмотрел в воду искусственной речки, пробегающей под мостом. У мраморных опор моста «стояла» форель. То есть, на самом деле, конечно, плыла. Совершала непрерывные усилия только для того, чтобы оставаться на месте.

– Мы не сможем продать Придду покушение на столпы мироздания, – сказал Дорак, завершив наблюдения за форелью. – Придется повесить всех кошек на Арамону. Когда его доставят, я получу его признание в течение суток, а то и меньше…

– Если его доставят, – уточнил Алва.

– Что значит «если»? – нахмурился Дорак.

– Это значит – могут и не доставить. В Лаик умерли восемь слуг. Неизвестно от чего. Не задохнулись, не закололись, не отравились – просто в одну ночь умерли и всё. Не удивлюсь, если в одно мгновение. Сила, с которой мы столкнулись, умеет убирать за собой.

Дорак близоруко прищурился на прелести найери.

– Скажите, Рокэ, а кроме одновременной смерти слуг и бесследного исчезновения тел Паоло и Германа, были какие-то еще странности? Например, не сошел ли кто-нибудь в окрестностях с ума? Не воображал ли он себя при этом крысой?

– Я  чего-то не знаю? – насторожился Рокэ.

– Так, старые поверья, – пожал плечами Дорак. – Даже вы не можете знать их все.

– Это вызов. Расскажите.

– Чепуха. Сказки о Пегой кобыле, которая уносит на себе непослушных детей и сводит с ума тех, кто неосторожно попадется на ее пути. Они мнят себя крысами. Я подумал – а вдруг в этих сказках есть зерно истины?

Ты что-то недоговариваешь, старик, и я не знаю, как заставить тебя говорить…

– Слуги действительно смахивали на крыс, но вряд ли воображали себя таковыми. Может, в сказке о Пегой кобыле и есть зерно истины, но в Лаик мы его не отыщем. Сюда идут.

В сопровождении фрейлин по дорожке парка плыла королева. Алва уже был без шляпы, поскольку разговаривал с духовным лицом – так что Катарине он просто отвесил глубокий поклон, несколько раз махнув перьями фазана по мраморным плиткам. Ее величество, сделав фрейлинам знак остановиться, взошла на мост. Судя по высоте ее каблуков, на ней сейчас были обычные туфли, а не орудия пытки.

Орудия пытки – признание – Арамона… Бедный Свин, он даже не поймет, за что его обуют в деревянные сапоги на клиньях. Вспомнилось другое тело, растянутое на пыточном станке, маленькие груди, белокурые волосы… Забыть.

– Ваше величество. Приятный нынче день, не правда ли.

– Не для всех, – Катари, как прилежная олларианка, поцеловала кардинальский перстень. – Я знала, что вы во дворце, но встреча все равно оказалась неожиданной.

На этот раз Катерина вертела в пальчиках не веер, а книгу, и на слове «встреча» как бы невзначай уронила ее.

Алва поднял и вернул ей.

– Поучения святой Моники, – улыбнулся Дорак.

– Одна из моих любимых святых, – пролепетала Катари. – Ее отец, муж и брат были жестокими язычниками, но молитвой и смирением она обратила всех.

– Смирение – великая сила, – кивнул Дорак. – Особенно же приятно видеть эту добродетель в женщине, вознесенной на вершины власти.

Катари затрепетала ресницами.

– Я подошла спросить ваше преосвященство – не соблаговолите ли вы завтра принять у меня исповедь и уделить мне духовное наставление?

– Для чего же откладывать до завтра? Я могу исповедовать и наставить вас прямо сейчас. Пройдемте в беседку эвротов, а дамы пусть подождут нас снаружи.

– Не смею мешать, – Алва снова поклонился.

Значит, встреча. В аббатстве святой Моники. Завтра.

 

Алва засадил Окделла за Павсания, раз уж Шабли ознакомил мальчишку с Иссерциалом. Павсаний скрупулезен, зануден и не падок на сплетни, пылкий юноша не станет такое читать по своей воле, и тут как раз пригодилась возможность сказать «это приказ». И пусть делает выписки касательно дома Надорэа и случаев проявления «демонических сил». Сам же Алва засел читать записки Германа о Лаик, поскольку обещал отдать их завтра Сильвестру.

Вопреки ожиданиям, о брате Диамниде Герман не раскопал ничего. Может, и к лучшему. Мгновенное потрясение прошло, и Алва уже не был так уверен, что безошибочно узнал лицо мертвого монаха. Если Эрнани не погиб, если он действительно скрылся в монастыре и имя «Диамнид» на плите – дважды признание, то эта четырехсотлетняя история оказывается еще паскудней, чем он думал.

О том, что Рамиро Алва, сдавая Кабитэлу, выполнял тайный приказ короля, рассказал не отец, – того вечно не было дома, – а Рубен.

– Но почему мы не должны об этом никому рассказывать? – удивился десятилетний Росио.

– Дурашка! Это получится, что мы оправдываемся. Да кто они такие, чтобы мы перед ними оправдывались?

Росио так и не понял, почему за четыреста без малого лет никто не попытался оправдаться. Потом попал в Лаик и понял… Людям, которые не понимали, что Рамиро Алва спас всех, кого можно было спасти, не стоило и объяснять. Но если Рамиро спас еще и короля, то выходило, что они на пару с королем предали человека, который был лучше их обоих.

Рокэ никогда не думал плохо об Алане Окделле. Он очень легко представлял себя на его месте: выбираешься ты это из подземного хода, весь в паутине и обиде, а тут вчерашний соратник, сдавший город, сообщает тебе, что он и короля убил. Алва не стал бы так мстить за Фердинанда, но кто знает, что чувствовал Алан к королю Эрнани. Может, там была дружба, а может, простое отвращение к цареубийце. Словом, поведение Алана было естественным. Истинным убийцей короля в семье Алва полагали Эктора Придда, что не способствовало дружбе великих домов, хотя худой мир всегда был лучше доброй ссоры. Что мешало Рамиро сказать Окделлу, что короля убил Придд, для Рокэ с детства было загадкой.

Но если король остался жив – выходило, что Рамиро таки предатель. Короля он не предавал, а вот друга – да.

Впрочем, как бы там ни было, это все давно прошло и мхом поросло, от старых тайн никакой пользы, а на новые тайны записки Германа никакого света не проливали.

Он все-таки велел Теодоро скопировать прорисовку гробницы брата Диамнида и еще несколько документов. От дальнейшего чтения отвлек Хуан: прибыли Арамона.

– Что значит «прибыли»? – Алва почуял недоброе. – Я заказывал только одного.

Хуан сжал губы, набрал в нос воздуха, выдохнул...

– Я сам ничего не понимаю, соберано, но они ждут внизу.

 

Слухи сильно преувеличивали безобразие внебрачной дочери графа Креденьи. В конце концов, от самого графа ни люди, ни лошади не шарахались, а госпожа Луиза была его копией.  Ну, челюсть не по-женски тяжеловата, ну, скулы плосковаты, ну, уши торчат, но бывает и хуже… Нда, вот так примерно, как у ее младшей дочери: родиться с лицом графа Креденьи еще туда-сюда, а вот с лицом Арамоны… Младший сын тоже похож, но это не трагедия для мужчины. Хотя дети сильно меняются с возрастом, может, из девочки вырастет что-то приличное, а с бородавками управится цирюльник. Зато старшие дочь и сын, несомненно, пошли в бабушку.

Алва стиснул зубы. Все-таки чертовски неприятно смотреть в лица семьи человека, которого ты собираешься хладнокровно принести в жертву. А кстати, где он сам? И почему болван сержант притащил сюда жену и детишек? Он что, решил взять их в заложники или откупиться ими от Дорака?

– Сударыня, где ваш супруг? – как можно спокойней спросил Алва.

Женщина вскинула голову с отвагой отчаявшегося человека, скрестила руки на груди и объявила:

– Понятия не имею! Детей отпустите, а меня хотите режьте, хотите ешьте, не знаю я, где этот скот!

Алва повернулся к сержанту, стараясь, чтобы его улыбка не очень походила на оскал.

– Сержант, я слушаю вас очень внимательно.

 

Сержант был виноват не больше, чем Дезарриж. Когда он прибыл к дому Арамоны, того и след простыл. Буквально: в его комнате было холодно, как в могиле. Конь Арамоны при этом обретался в конюшне, уже застоялся, подстилку ему не меняли дня два, кормушка и поилка были пусты. Но всего удивительней оказалось то, что средний денник сгнил весь, не только солома, но и балки, перегородки, дверь… Она рассыпалась, когда конь в соседнем деннике бился, требуя воды и пищи, но он даже не попытался выйти на свободу, к вожделенной воде и пище, через эту гниль, посреди которой виднелся четкий отпечаток единственной подковы без гвоздей.

На этом страшная сказка не заканчивалась. Когда солдаты и сержант обыскали дом, они обнаружили в подвале слуг, которые отчаянно пищали, кусались, жались по углам и вели себя…

– Как крысы, – закончил фразу Алва.

– Монсеньор, – сержант прижимал руки к груди. – Здоровьем и жизнью моей матушки клянусь, я не лгу. Госпожа Арамона как раз была там и все видела. Я понимаю, поверить трудно, но ежели вы желаете собственными глазами…

– Не желаю, – отмахнулся Алва. – Вы удивитесь, сержант, но я вам верю.

Итак, последняя нить оборвалась. Может, и к лучшему. В любом случае  к лучшему для семьи, которая не увидит позорного суда и казни какого ни есть, а мужа, отца, зятя…

– Я сейчас уписяюсь, – сказала младшая.

– Так нельзя говорить, – шикнула на нее старшая.

– Долорес! – кликнул Алва. Экономка выдержала паузу, чтобы соберано не понял, что она подслушивала, но совсем-совсем маленькую, чтобы соберано не упрекнул ее в небрежении.

– К вашим услугам.

– Отведите детей в людскую и… позаботьтесь о них. Накормите, дайте горячего шадди, все, что нужно. Сударыня, пройдемте наверх, в мой кабинет. Шадди в кабинет, Долорес! Вы голодны, госпожа Арамона?

– Благодарю, но я совершенно не чувствую голода, – отозвалась женщина.

В кабинете Алва усадил ее в кресло, по кратком размышлении достал бутылку хассы и два крохотных стакана.

Хассу госпожа Арамона опрокинула с лихостью алатского гусара. Алва налил вторую, взял свой стакан и вернул бутылку в шкаф.

– Сударыня, мне жаль вам это говорить, но ваши дела еще хуже, чем вы думаете.

– Догадываюсь, – госпожа Арамона закуталась в шаль. – Если за моим мужем пришли гвардейцы, то едва ли затем, чтобы вручить ему орден, о котором он так мечтал.

– Вашего мужа подозревают в двойном убийстве, – сказал Алва. – И поскольку он сбежал, а в деле затронуты интересы знатных фамилий, которые требуют крови виновного, уместней сказать не «подозревают», а «обвиняют».

Второй стаканчик хассы госпожа Арамона цедила медленно.

– Побег – неважное доказательство вины. Есть другие?

– Лишь косвенные, но вкупе с побегом их хватит, чтобы отправить вашего супруга на виселицу. Так что где бы он ни был – пусть лучше не возвращается.

– За это и выпьем, – они ударили стакан о стакан. – Кто убит?

– Унар и священник. Поначалу их считали сбежавшими, но позавчера в склепе нашли… то, что от них осталось.

– Глупый пьяный скот, – женщина покачала головой. – Знаете, порой я молилась, чтобы Создатель его девал куда-нибудь. Не решалась молиться о его смерти, нехорошо это… Лучше бы сбежал с одной из своих шлюх или… что-нибудь еще. И… о кое-чем другом тоже молилась. Говорят, что нечестивые молитвы слышит и исполняет Леворукий. Мои, видать, услышал.

Она встала.

– Благодарю, монсеньор. Вы очень добры ко мне, жене беглого убийцы. Если я вам не нужна, то не буду докучать. Мы почти неделю провели в карете. Хочу помыться и отдохнуть.

 – Еще минуту, – Алва придвинул к себе бумагу и перо. – Вы все-таки вдова военного, и вам положен пенсион…

– Я соломенная вдова убийцы, и никакой пенсион мне не положен, – отрезала госпожа Арамона. – Разрешите удалиться.

– Не разрешаю, пока не допишу, – он позвонил. – Да, по букве закона вам и вправду ничего не положено. Но я Рокэ Алва и сам пишу эти буквы.

Вошел Теодоро.

– Возьмите эту бумагу и отнесите ее в казначейство. По ней должны выдавать ежемесячно сорок пять таллов госпоже Арамона. Хотя нет, не несите. Отдайте Окделлу, пусть он отнесет. Сударыня, я перепоручаю вас моему секретарю и моему оруженосцу. Прошу меня простить – дела…

 

Окделл вернулся из казначейства, дыша серой и пуская пар из ноздрей. Оказывается, он успел положить глаз на юную девицу, рассыпался в любезностях перед ее матушкой, а когда добрался до казначейства и вручил пакет, узнал, что обихаживал все это время супругу и дочь ненавистного Арамоны.

– Зачем вы дали ей пенсион? Он же убийца!

Алва не любил, когда ему портили ужин, а юный Окделл был весьма к тому близок.

– Но она-то не убийца. Окделл, выньте голову из… подмышки. Из всех людей именно вы должны понимать, каково это – когда тебя ненавидят за то, что совершил твой отец.

– Вы не можете сравнивать!

– Еще как могу. Арамона почти случайно убил одного человека, ваш отец повел на смерть тысячи. Да, Арамона был злобным ничтожеством, а ваш батюшка... человеком Чести во всех смыслах слова, – иронии мальчишка, похоже, не понял, да и к лучшему. – Но в крови он замарался куда сильней, вот такая вот ирония судьбы. И запомните: мстить можно только тем, кто непосредственно причинил тебе зло. Мстить родным, друзьям, знакомым, мимо проходившим и любимой собачке – удел мерзавцев. Каким и был покойный Арамона.

– И вполне живой Дорак, – огрызнулся Ричард. Алве стало смешно и он рассмеялся.

– Нет, Окделл, тут вы дали маху. Дорак вам не мстит. Вы не того размера, чтобы он вам мстил. Кот ловит мышь не ради мести, а потому что хочет есть. Дорак хочет сожрать Надор, вы для него – досадное препятствие. Чтобы он вам начал мстить, вы должны из пешки стать игроком, а до этого еще далеко. Кстати, как насчет пари? Признайтесь, я бы выиграл его? Вас пригласили на приватную аудиенцию?

Окделл уронил с вилки на скатерть кусок жаркого.

– По глазам вижу, что да. Идите. А потом еще раз сыграем в питейную игру.


	6. Глава 6, в которой Первый Маршал покупает лошадей

К чести мальчишки, в питейную игру он играть отказался.

– Браво, – сказал Алва. – Но я могу поотгадывать и так. Вас попросили рассказать о страшных сказках Лаик, о призраках и убийствах. Вам весьма прозрачно намекнули, что по городу уже ходят слухи о нашей с вами любовной связи. Вам также сообщили, что как любовник я весьма жесток и мои игрушки быстро надоедают мне.

Окделл с каждой фразой краснел все больше, и Алва решил не продолжать, опасаясь апоплексии.

– А можно я поугадываю, – юнец задрал нос. – Ее величество ваш враг и вы должны ее знать?

– Нет, – Алва призадумался. – Я ей не враг, если считать врагом того, кто целенаправленно желает зла и делает его. Но я мужчина, а она женщина. В этом смысле мы из враждебных лагерей. Она вправе не ждать от меня ничего хорошего, и мало хорошего от меня видела. Но от вас она видела хорошего еще меньше. У нее нет никаких оснований считать вас другом и союзником.

– Вы не знаете ее! – снова вспыхнул мальчишка. – Вы думаете, раз вам принадлежит ее тело…

– Ее тело принадлежит Фердинанду! – рявкнул Алва. – Зарубите это себе на носу: она жена Фердинанда, а я его Первый Маршал, поклявшийся ему в верности. Если я надумаю нарушить свою клятву и сместить династию, то сделаю это как Рамиро, мечом в буквальном, а не в метафорическом смысле. И напомню вам, что попытка посадить на трон Талига кого-либо, кроме сына короля Талига, есть государственная измена. И по закону изменнику отрубают орудие его преступления, после чего вешают, но не до смерти, после чего заживо вынимают кишки, и уж только после этого, если доживет, рубят голову.

Алва заставил себя замолчать, сосчитал мысленно до пяти, успокоился.

– У вас слишком много свободного времени. Завтра едем на ярмарку лошадей в Фрамбуа. Я буду заниматься закупкой коней для армии, так что задержимся там на несколько дней. Велите Диего приготовить несколько смен одежды про запас. Надеюсь, вам уже пошили мундир?

***

Полумориски-полухолтийцы Гонзалеса действительно оказались выносливы и легки на ходу, но низковаты в холке.

– Наши кавалеристы не захотят выглядеть так, словно скачут верхом на кошках, – покачал головой Алва. – К чему эти коники?

– Они еще вырастут, – Гонзалес засмеялся. Увидел, что Алва не смеется и взял более серьезный тон. – Они очень хороши для войны в горах. Адгемар купил несколько сотен.

Алва огляделся. Вокруг лошадиного загона было людно и шумно, но так даже лучше.

– Рассказывайте.

– Зимой Альдо Ракану привалила деньга. Говорят, выиграл в кости целый корабль вместе с грузом. Тут же зажил на широкую ногу, приоделся, прикупил себе хороший клинок и хорошего коня – у моего свояка Санчеса, кстати. А после Альдо и Эпинэ пошли отмечать покупку в «Смелом зайце». Зашли через переднюю дверь, вышли через заднюю и сели в конные носилки к какому-то важному гогану.

– Значит, деньги гоганские?

– Вроде того. В гоганские таверны эта парочка зачастила. Но это не все. В Эпинэ и Ракана, как блоха в собачий загривок, вцепился магнус Истины Климент. А к старой Раканихе несколько раз заглянул кагетский посол. Люди Адгемара скупают на базарах небольших, но выносливых коней для горной войны, вербовщики гоняются за гайифскими наемниками, а еще кагетские купцы закупают серу.  Агарис выгребли подчистую, аптекарям на мази не хватает.

Серу. Селитра в Кагете, как и во многих странах с теплым сухим климатом, своя и отличного качества. Правда, государственных пороховых мельниц у Адгемара нет, но две-три тысячи сельских кустарей вполне способны решить задачу… Порох, конечно, выйдет так себе, но он и у нас так себе, а раз Адгемар вербует гайифских наемников, то не с Гайифой он будет воевать…

И от чего просто хочется выть – вот это все я узнаю не от Дорака, а от Гонзалеса. Хотя человек Дорака так же плотно ходит за агарисскими изгнанниками, как человек Гонзалеса. Но Дорак молчит, как будто я не должен знать о готовящейся войне до того, как она начнется.

– Я беру этих лошадей, – сказал Алва. – Идем составим купчую.

Гостиницу «Победитель дракона» полностью сняли для армейской верхушки. Мануэля Гонзалеса здесь знали: он торговал лошадей на фрамбуазской ярмарке не первый год. Алву знали везде. Им отвели эркер,  подали вина. У всех на виду. Первый маршал договаривается с лошадиным барышником о поставках, зачем им скрываться? Все знают, что еще отец Мануэля Гонзалеса поставлял коней Алваро Алве.

Правда, старый Фелипе Гонзалес не шпионил для Алваро. Отец пользовался шпионскими службами Диомида, которые унаследовал Дорак.  Увы, Дорак почему-то считал, что Алва-младший – гриб, ибо старался держать его в темноте и кормить навозом. Алва окончательно убедился в этом перед Надорской кампанией, после чего ему пришлось создавать собственную шпионскую сеть.

Мануэль работал хорошо, но сама ситуация в целом была отвратительной. Во-первых, шпионаж – расходное занятие. Информаторы стоят денег, и запросы у них огого: Алва развернул выставленный Гонзалесом счет и присвистнул. Во-вторых, люди Алвы и люди Дорака то и дело наступали друг другу на хвосты. В-третьих, утешить себя тем, что война все равно встанет дороже, не получалось, поскольку избежать войны на этот раз со всей очевидностью не выйдет.

Вместе со счетом Гонзалес передал подробную роспись перемещений и встреч младшего Ракана, его бабушки, Робера Эпинэ и еще нескольких человек, которых выбросило в Агарис мятежами Борна и Окделла. Алва сожалел, что не может завести среди них своего человека: как назло, те из них, кто хоть чего-то стоил, не продавались, а на сведения, которыми торговал Хогберд, положиться можно было не больше, чем на весенний снег. Им больше подошло бы определение «сплетни», нежели «сведения». Впрочем, не стоило пренебрегать и сплетнями.

– Сплетни? – Гонзалес почесал щетинистый подбородок. – Альдо заказал себе гороскоп, а астролог спятил. Приходят к нему, а он в темноту забился и корку грызет, как крыса.

Ту-дух, — прыгнуло сердце.

– А крысы все, кстати, из Агариса удрали. Вот это уже не сплетня, это я своими глазами видел. Аж пробрала меня жуть, монсеньор. Катятся и катятся по улице рекой, и все новые из домов выскакивают и вливаются. Ох, лучше бы и не вспоминать.

– Еще?

– Ну, про Эсперадора вы и сами знаете.

– Тогда благодарю. Счет будет оплачен в полной мере. Мне понадобится человек, который хорошо знает Сагранны.

– Я поищу, – с полным достоинства поклоном почтенный негоциант удалился. Алва окликнул скучающего у стойки Окделла и послал его за Вейзелем и Савиньяком.

***

– Монсеньор? – на мальчишку было жалко смотреть. – Вы отсылаете меня?

– Не отсылаю, а передаю в распоряжение генерала Вейзеля, – холодно поправил Алва. – Служить под его началом – это честь, а не наказание, так что перестаньте делать такое лицо. В ближайшее время я навещу вас и посмотрю, чему вы успели научиться.

Что самое смешное, на лице Вейзеля застыло то же самое выражение «За что?!»

– Кстати, юноша, как вам Сона?

– Она прекрасна, монсеньор, – юноша вздохнул. – Но…

– «Но» будете говорить ей. Обрадуйте Диего, пусть он соберет ваши вещи и перебирайтесь в расположение артиллерии… то бишь, в «Кочета и Крякву». Вот ваш теньентский патент. Не потеряйте.

Окделл взял бумагу, но продолжал переминаться с ноги на ногу.

– Я вас не задерживаю… Простите, Курт, теперь это ваш подчиненный.

Вейзель, кое-как справившись с лицом, сделал пареньку знак удалиться. Окделл выбежал из трактира, из-под ног его с плеском крыльев шарахнулись куры.

– Рокэ, как вам это в голову пришло? – страдальчески спросил Вейзель. – Как вам вообще пришло в голову взять сына Окделла?

– Я уже устал объяснять, но попробую. Дорак хочет убить этого паренька и распилить Надор. Меня не отличает ваше яростное чадолюбие, Курт, иначе я бы уже давно населил Алвасете ватагой черномазых сорванцов, но когда ребенка пытаются убить в моем присутствии, меня это почему-то раздражает. Тем более Дорак в последнее время испортился. Он стал похож на врача, который умеет только ампутировать. Мне такое лечение не по душе. Эгмонта мы упустили, но Ричард – почти не испорченный деревенский паренек, чистая табличка, на которой можно написать что угодно. Я хочу убрать его из столицы, чтоб на нем не царапали своими погаными ручонками всякие Штанцлеры. И еще потому, что сам я тот еще воспитатель. Чему я его научу, пить?

– Ну, не прибедняйся, – усмехнулся Эмиль. – Ты просто боишься, что повторится история с Джастином.

– Что ж, и этого я тоже боюсь, – после паузы согласился Рокэ. –  Паренька один раз уже пронесло мимо отравленной бутылки. Чудом пронесло, умер другой. В столице я не спасу его от наемного кинжала или шпаги бретера. Могу просто не успеть. В лагере он будет хотя бы среди своих. Тригонометрию он изучал, так что не совсем уж болван болваном. Выручайте, Курт. Воспитатель юношества из вас лучше, чем из меня.

– Вы уже отдали приказ, – Вейзель развел руками. – Что я могу поделать.

– Отлично, тогда оставим юного Окделла переспать с этой новостью. Перейдем к нашим скорбным делам.

– А они скорбные? – Эмиль приподнял бровь. Одно лицо с братом, но царедворца из него не вышло, и слава Создателю.

– В высшей степени. Я все думал, где рванет – в Надоре или в Эпинэ. Я ошибался. В Варасте. Причем, как обычно, готовиться надо было вчера…

– Почему в  Варасте? – изумился Курт. Хороший тактик, никакой стратег.

– Житница, – пояснил Эмиль. – То-то бириссцы зашевелились. Останемся осенью без хлеба – возрастут цены, затяжная война – возрастут налоги, а они и так не маленькие. Бунты в провинциях – кстати, тут могут посыпаться и Эпинэ с Надором. Глядишь, через годик и гражданская война.

Выражение его лица стало почти мечтательным. Алва знал, что оно означает на самом деле крайнюю степень отчаяния. Эмиль схватывал на лету. Он понял, что Дорак уже сдал Варасту по самую Рассанну.

– Вот приказ по Южной армии, – Алва протянул Савиньяку свиток. – Выдвигайтесь к Тронко. Вот приказ для губернатора Варасты о созыве ополчения и наборе охотников в особые полки для охраны границ. Задействуйте Бонифация, это его идея. На все про все у нас – остаток Весенних Волн и Молнии. Думаю, бириссцы даже лета ждать не будут, кинутся, едва с перевалов сойдут снега.

 ***

– Несколько неподобающая поза, вы не находите?

Алва поднял голову. Поза действительно была неблаголепна: он восседал на спинке кресла, поставив ноги на подлокотники, и, опершись локтями о колени, разглядывал сверху большую карту Золотых земель. Со стороны напоминало позу орла, и отнюдь не на горной вершине.

– Мне так удобно, – сообщил он вошедшему Дораку.

– Я слышал, поездка в Фрамбуа вышла плодотворной.

– Не стану отрицать.

– Вы закупили каких-то полурослых полукровок для армии…

– Они выносливы как мориски, а едят в полтора раза меньше. Это было ключевым фактором, а не родословная. Герцогов и графов в армии и так хватает. Они, кстати, не готовы есть в полтора раза меньше.

– А еще вы избавились от своего оруженосца.

– Вы так говорите, словно я подкинул его в церковное окошко, а не отдал в обучение лучшему артиллеристу Талига.

– Эта наука пойдет ему впрок: лет через пять он использует ее против вас.

– Надеюсь. Это сделает жизнь хоть немного разнообразнее.

– Герцог, вы намерены занять приличное положение для беседы, или мне зайти в следующий раз?

Алва пристально посмотрел ему в глаза.

– У меня сильный соблазн ответить «в следующий раз». Прошу, садитесь.

Он соскочил с кресла, сел подобающим образом. Карта лежала между ними, развернутая на Варасте и примыкающих к этой провинции странах: Кагета, Гайифа, Холта.

– Значит, вы закупили лошадей для горной войны?

– Только не делайте вид, будто не знали, что нам предстоит горная война. Я вас знаю, вы можете тоньше.

– Рокэ, у нас не будет горной войны. Потому что затяжная война – последнее, что нам нужно, а вашим любимым кавалерийским наскоком такие войны не выигрываются.

– Ну вы это бросьте, – протянул Алва. – Я никогда не пренебрегал ни артиллерией, ни пехотой. То, что я не люблю позиционной войны и долгих осад, еще не значит, что я всего этого не умею.

– В партизанской войне ваши умения вам не пригодятся. Как бы ни были выносливы холтийские полукровки, вы не угонитесь на них за горцами в горах.

– Как хорошо, что я не собираюсь за ними гоняться.

– А что же вы собираетесь?

– М-м, это моя маленькая сладкая тайна, – улыбнулся Алва. – Я решил, что теперь и у меня будут от вас маленькие сладкие тайны. Это поможет нам достичь паритета. Какого фульгата я узнаю о договоре между Раканом и гоганами весной, когда договор имел место осенью?

– Ваши шпионы хуже моих, что я могу сказать. Или вы в претензии за то, что узнали это не от меня? Не горячитесь, когда я впервые получил это известие, я и сам не знал, как оно вписывается в общую картину. Кроме того, гоганы темные лошадки, нам никогда не удавалось внедрить к ним своего человека. Чего они хотят, понять невозможно.

– Но можно догадаться. Потомков Великих домов они считают первородными, себя – наследниками младшей ветви. Ответ напрашивается.

– Полагаете, Альдо продал им право первородства?

– Альдо мог продать им только дырку от пуговицы. Вы это знаете, я знаю, но знают ли гоганы и сам Сэц-кто-бы-то-ни-было?

– Полагаете, это имеет значение?

– Полагаю, да. Какой резон гоганам подкармливать Сэц-кого-бы-то-ни было, если у него нет первородства? Какой им резон подбивать Адгемара на войну?

– Даже если мы раздобудем подлинники писем королевы Бланш, даже если они будут лучше настоящих подлинников, даже если гоганы нам поверят, уже поздно. Адгемар получил свои деньги, и он будет ловить за хвост свой шанс возвысить Кагету.

– А мы можем предложить ему шанс получше?

– Нет, – кажется, сожаление в голосе Дорака было даже искренним. – У Адгемара беда, Рокэ. Он вынужден считаться с дворянской вольницей. А эта вольница считает, что казар ей всем обязан, и не желает подчиняться никаким законам. Казарию спасает лишь то, что эта орава неспособна заключить хоть сколько-нибудь устойчивый союз, магнаты постоянно играют друг против друга, а мелочь следует за ними, то и дело меняя стороны. Война для Адгемара – единственная возможность как-то сплотить это стадо. Он не откажется от драки.

– Тогда, может, одному из кагетских магнатов имеет смысл предложить шанс получше? Адгемар получит вожделенную драку… по свою сторону границы.

– Полагаете, я пренебрег этой возможностью?

– Пренебрегли или просто не преуспели – какая разница.

– Верно. Нам нечего предложить ни Гиссакам, ни Гурпотаям. Гайифа предлагает больше. Да вы и сами понимаете, что кормить волков – это не выход.

Верно, подумал Алва. Выход один – растить волкодавов, но Сильвестр боится волкодавов, они не потерпят над собой кота. Он предпочитает разделить Надор вместо того, чтоб отдать Манрикам Варасту – потому что в Надоре Манрики никогда не будут сидеть спокойно, им не забудут, что они чужаки и захватчики, а в Варасте они могли бы стать… вторыми Ноймариненами, почему нет. Но зачем Сильвестру вторые Ноймаринены, если и первых-то удерживает в составе королевства только давление дриксов?

– Мне более-менее понятно, чего хотят гоганы, – сказал он. – Но совершенно непонятно, чего могут хотеть истинники. И почему они зашевелились одновременно с гоганами.

– Власть и влияние, больше власти и влияния, когда они хотели чего-то другого? – Дорак отмахнулся. – Я пришел не за этим. Вы восстановили в армии свыше сорока человек, подозреваемых в сочувствии мятежу Окделла…

– Да. Мне не нравится, что в Эпинэ развелось слишком много вооруженных людей, лишенных средств к существованию. Пусть приносят пользу в Торке.

– И вы вышибли в отставку полковника фок Гюнце.

– Некомпетентность меня всегда раздражала.

– Но у вас нет никого компетентней на его место.

– Если его заместитель справится, получит повышение.

– Рокэ, вы хватили через край.

– Почему? Потому что он ваш человек? Это не избавляет от необходимости знать свое дело. Кардинал, вы не заметили странной общности между людьми, которых делаете своими агентами в армии? Они из рук вон плохие военные, да и люди так себе. Вас не интересует причина этого явления?

Дорак молча сверлил его взглядом.

– Ладно, я все равно ее раскрою, хоть вам это и неприятно. Вам неудобно управлять хорошими военными, потому что я их ценю и не вышвырну из армии, даже если они пропьются или проиграются до нитки. Такие люди вам не нужны, потому что они верны мне или королю. Поэтому вы и выбираете таких, кто готов уцепиться за вас, лишь бы остаться на теплом месте. Я готов был их терпеть, пока они не слишком вредили, но случай с Арамоной показал, что я ошибался.

– Рокэ, это звучит как объявление войны.

– В таком случае прошу меня простить. Это просто манера речи, все-таки я сын своего отца.

– Не лезьте в политику. Это не ваше. Из волка не выйдет хорька.

– Почему так распространено убеждение, что в политике самое место хорькам, а в армии волкам? И почему хорьки так рвутся повелевать волками? Встречная просьба, Квентин: не лезьте в армию. Я хоть раз пытался потеснить вас на амвоне? Нет? Отчего же вы так упорно запускаете в армию руки?

– Оттого что война – средство политики, а не наоборот! Армия существует для государства, а не наоборот! Рокэ, я вижу, как работает ваша мысль: предотвратить войну, пока это еще можно сделать малой кровью, устранив или перекупив ключевые фигуры – Сэц-Ракана,  Эр-При, Адгемара, гоганов… Сохранить землю, сохранить жизни… Это похвально для военного, но вы не видите и не понимаете всей игры целиком.

– Просветите меня, – Рокэ переплел пальцы в замок поверх Сагранских гор, опершись локтями на русла Биры и Вайры.

– Главный враг сейчас – не снаружи, а внутри королевства. И чтобы он поднял голову и дал схватить себя за шею, мы должны сделать вид, что план удался. Отступить за Рассанну, укрепиться на правом берегу, оставив бириссцам выжженную степь. Позволить негодяям взбаламутить народ. Пусть они как следуют заработают на надежную пеньковую веревку. Пусть они сейчас думают, что победили. А потом мы их будем вешать.

Если я убью его сейчас, подумал Алва, я сделаю только хуже. После его смерти начнется драка ызаргов над трупом, еще более отвратная и кровопролитная, нежели та, что он готовит. Алва склонил голову.

– Я пристыжен и потрясен, – сказал он. – И какую же роль в этом плане вы отводите мне? Помимо очевидной роли главного потомственного вешателя, разумеется…

– Завтра государь огласит указ о создании Резервной армии. Вы не будете упираться и совать палки в колеса. Вы подпишете назначения тех людей, кого вам порекомендуют. Этого довольно. Пока.

– Хорошо, – Алва откинулся в кресле. Надо будет сегодня напиться, подумал он. А еще лучше напиться и подраться. А то он решит, что я слишком покладистый и заподозрит, что я все равно намерен выиграть эту войну. А там посмотрим, как у вас получится ловить в мутной воде рыбку, дражайший кардинал.

 

Дорак нанес удар три недели спустя, и весьма подло. На очередном Совете Меча Манрик высказал возмущение тем, что важным для страны селитряным производством под Олларией заведует «особа неподобающего пола и неустановленного поведения».

– С каких пор для изготовления селитры стал важен пол изготовителя? – спросил Алва. – Половина тех, кто в Мурсилаге вываривает помет летучих мышей, носят юбки.

– Но они не заведуют производством, – Казалось, ничто не может заставить Ги Ариго дуть в одну дуду с Манриком, а вот поди ж ты. – Женщина не должна командовать мужчинами, это непристойно.

Алва сжал под столом кулак, понимая, что этот бой ему не выиграть. Но идти ко дну без драки…

– Непристойно, когда другими командует человек, не понимающий в своем деле, – сказал он, глядя Ариго в глаза. – Госпожа Штайн прекрасно осведомлена в изготовлении пороха и селитры, мало какой мужчина сравнится с ней.

– Не сомневаюсь, что вы проверили ее осведомленность, – осклабился Ги. – Равно как и ее доброчестие.

– Это попытка оскорбить даму в моем присутствии? – лениво поинтересовался Алва.

Скажи «да». Ну вот скажи «да», и я зарежу тебя с великим удовольствием.

– Помилуйте, нет…

– Помилую. На этот раз, – кажется, моя слава первого бабника страны повредила госпоже Штайн. Проклятье!

– …Хотя, насколько я помню, ваша протеже – мещанка, а не дама.

– Для истинного рыцаря и судомойка дама, – с улыбкой процитировал Штанцлер. – А в том, что герцог Алва истинный рыцарь, никто и никогда не сомневался.

– И готов это подтвердить где и когда вам будет угодно, – без выражения сказал Алва.

– Довольно, – поднял руку Фердинанд. – Граф Ариго ведет себя неподобающе и должен принести извинения, но вы, Рокэ, и вправду хватили через край. Женщина самим Создателем предназначена для иных целей.

– При всем уважении, ваше величество, но если бы Создатель не предназначил женщин для мысли, он не дал бы им голов. Передо мной сидит ее величество, голова у нее имеется, и восхитительная во всех отношениях.

– Женщина должна быть умна ровно настолько, чтобы не пытаться равняться умом с мужчинами, – прошелестела Катари. – В противном случае возникают сомнения в ее уме.

– Ни у меня, ни у герцога Ноймаринена не возникло сомнения в уме госпожи Штайн, – отрезал Алва. – Она изобрела самое меньшее две вещи, которые необходимы армии. Она нужна Талигу.

– Пусть она передаст Талигу свое изобретение, – сурово сказал Дорак. – Мы выкупим патент. За деньги, которые сделают ее состоятельной или даже богатой.

– Именно она наилучшим образом способна претворить свое изобретение в жизнь.

– Даже если так, – жестко возразил Дорак. – Вы совершенно не думаете о последствиях. Вы создадите прецедент, и что? Тысячи женщин пожелают завести собственное дело.

– Тысячи женщин и так управляют трактирами, винокурнями и мастерскими, – возразил Алва.

– Но только от имени мужей! Разреши им право собственности сегодня – и что будет завтра? Они отправятся работать, а мы наденем юбки?

– В Кэналлоа женщины имеют право владеть собственностью и возглавлять предприятия уже семьсот лет. Вы видите на мне юбку?

– В Кэналлоа вы суверен, а здесь подчиненный государя.

– Не смею возражать, – Рокэ прижал ладонь к груди и изобразил поклон. Больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось выкинуть Дорака в окно.

– В конце концов, Рокэ, побудите ее выйти замуж и формально переписать эту мануфактуру на мужа, – примирительно сказал Фердинанд. – Мы назначим этого человека управляющим, а на деле будет работать она. По-моему, самое мудрое решение.

– Ну уж нет, – скривился Алва. – Если вы хотите прибрать эту мануфактуру, то вашему человеку придется работать, а не только ловить сыплющиеся сверху деньги.

– Женитесь на ней сами, – предложил Манрик. – Я ее видел, она родит вам наследника и не заметит. По-моему, эта женщина создана, чтобы продолжать чей-то род, а не создавать орудия убийства.

– Женщина, которая занимается военным промыслом – это ужасно. Бесчеловечно и безбожно, – пропела Катарина.

Так всеми голосами против одного постановили отстранить госпожу Ингеборг Штайн от селитряного производства и назначить туда от имени Короны человека, которого определит Манрик.

Ее величество выкроила момент, чтобы невзначай встретиться с Алвой на лестнице.

– Вы не сердитесь на меня?

– Помилуйте, за что?

– Я не поддержала вас, хотя могла бы…

– Вы не могли бы поддержать меня. Вы рабыня, которую судьба вознесла над другими рабынями, и готовы угождать хозяевам, чтобы не попасть у них в немилость. А рабам ненавистны более всего не хозяева, а те из рабов, кто рвется на свободу.  Вы помешали другой женщине обрести свободу, но я вас не виню, потому что я еще хуже: я один из поработителей. У меня нет права ни сердиться на вас, ни требовать вашей поддержки.

Скулы Катари зарумянились. Слова Алвы задели ее, и задели больно.

– Если вы не сердитесь, значит, вы унижаете меня просто так.

– Унизительно ваше положение, а не та правда о нем, которую вы услышали из моих уст.

– Я в очередной раз оценила ваше великодушие, благодарю.

Алва не мог больше сказать ничего, только отвесить очередной поклон и обмести королевский подол перьями своей шляпы.

На следующий день его ждал еще один неприятный сюрприз. На место госпожи Ингеборг назначили никого иного, как рэя Хорхе Кулебру, того самого, который надоедал Алве своими артиллерийскими прожектами. Скорее всего, потому что Манрик ни ызарга зеленого не смыслил в пороховом деле и болтливый невежда легко убедил его в своей пригодности.

По счастью, Алва успел к госпоже Штайн раньше, чем это недоразумение в рингравах. А то все могло бы выйти еще хуже.

Селитряные ямы между Олларией и Барсиной он нашел по запаху. Мудрено было бы не найти. Подъехав на место, понял, что не собирается проводить здесь достаточно времени, чтобы привыкнуть, надушил платок и, передав коня невозмутимому Хуану, направился на поиски госпожи Ингеборг.

Ямы были устроены с бергерской основательностью. Над кучами селитряной земли и всяческой гниющей дряни устроили деревянные навесы, между рядами куч и вокруг навесов прокопали канавы для отвода влаги, а рядом с канавами высадили ивы и березки. Алва нашел госпожу Ингеборг как раз руководящей насаждениями. Госпожа Ингеборг носила мужскую одежду и высокие сапоги, а лицо и голову повязала, как мориска, платком.

– Добрый день, сеньора! – Алва помахал шляпой. – Здесь есть не столь благоуханное место?

– Добрый день, герцог! – в мужском платье книксен у госпожи Ингеборг вышел менее впечатляющим. – Можно ходить в старый амбар, там есть моя контора. Он с наветренной стороны отсюда. Хотя ветер сегодня нет, и запах немного слышно там тоже.

«Немного» – это было скромно сказано. Хотя госпожа Штайн уже наверняка притерпелась. Алва осмотрел ее рабочий кабинет, действительно располагавшийся в старом амбаре. Стены были ободраны от штукатурки, многочисленные царапины свидетельствовали, что здесь уже добывали селитру. Из козел сделали один рабочий стол, на нем лежали книги и записи. Еще три рабочих стола из таких же козел размещали на себе оборудование для вываривания селитры. На верхнем этаже лежали мешки с поташем, известью, углем и что там еще нужно для успешной перегонки дряни в «огненную соль». На одном из столов Алва заметил запаянные колбы с чем-то внутри, в углу стоял тигель.

– Вы проводили опыт, который я предложил? – улыбнулся он.

– Несколько раз! – госпожа Ингеборг просияла. – И теперь имею уверенность, что в ходе горения воздух связывается с горящим веществом, а селитра помещайт в себя связанный воздух. Когда я линзом поджигала селитру в запаянный колбе, колба взорвался. О, все хорошо, никто не пострадал. Вы понимаете, какой важность у этого открытия?

– По правде говоря, нет. Не считая посрамления школы материалистов, конечно.

Госпожа Ингеборг всплеснула руками.

 – Школа материалистов – пфуй! Они не стоят время себя посрамлять. Я находийт, что в запаянном колбе воздух связывает себя в вещество только до определенный предел. Дальше вещество не горит, только лишь плавится. Однако воздух в колбе остается. Что это значит?

– Теряюсь в догадках, сударыня.

– Подумывайте еще! Вольфганг фок Варзов сказал, вы есть гений!

– Он мне польстил. Расскажите, в чем суть.

– Воздух не есть однороден. Он состоит самое меньшее из два вещества, один поддерживайт горение, второй – нет. Я считай, фейербарер – огнерод, то, что высвободило себя при нагревании селитры и разорвало колб. И если судить массу вещества после нагревания, огнерода в воздухе не больше одной пятой части. Но знаете, я имею дерзкую догадку, что огнерод должен содержаться в воде! Это звучит безумно, так?

– Не совсем. Вы считаете ржавение медленным горением, так? И если вы не ошибаетесь, то и в самом деле ржавение усиливается при высокой влажности. Конечно, тогда встает вопрос, отчего не горит вода.

– И я хочу этот вопрос тоже разрешать. Но это будет не просто. Я думаю, если пускать водный пар через горячий железный ствол, огнерод будет связан железом, а из конца ствола будет выходить иное вещество, которое можно назвать, например, водород. Но это надо строить особый… как сказать форриштук на талиг?

– Устройство, – Алва помрачнел.

– Да, особый устройство, на который у меня нет деньги. Это потом.

– Потом, – Алва вздохнул. – Госпожа Ингеборг, у меня для вас две новости, одна плохая, другая не знаю какая. С чего начать?

– Я подумаю. Плохая новость – меня хотят отсюда убирайт, потому что я женщина?

– Вы проницательны. Король и кардинал проявили в этом вопросе редкостное единодушие.

Госпожа Ингеборг опустилась грузно на деревянную колоду, служившую ей стулом.

– Я могла догадываться. Везде одно и то же самое.

– Сеньора, обещаю, что это временно. Я знаком с вашим преемником, он дурак, он сам выкопает себе могилу…

Госпожа Ингеборг невесело засмеялась.

– Никогда мужчина не бывает такой дурак, чтоб посчитать его глупей женщины. Ах, зачем Создатель так смеялся надо мной! Зачем давал мне такое тело! Зачем такую голову! Зачем я не могу хлопать глазки и говорить «Да, дорогой, ты всегда прав!» Зачем, если тут нет никакой смысл?!

– А ну, соберитесь! – Алва слегка повысил голос. – Ничего еще не кончено. Ваша голова нужна мне, и не только мне. У меня есть другая новость, хотя я не знаю, как она вам понравится…

Алва достал из-за обшлага письмо от фок Варзова. Вольфганг не знал, где решит обосноваться госпожа Ингеборг, и отправил письмо Алве с просьбой передать.

Госпожа Штайн как раз читала письмо, когда вошел Кулебра.

– Мне сказали, что особу, которая выдает себя за натуриста, можно будет найти здесь.

– Вы сможете найти ее всюду, куда придете, ибо именно вы и есть эта особа, – сказал Алва.

– О, герцог! – Кулебра поклонился. – На сей раз вы не сможете выкинуть меня! Вот назначение! – он помахал в воздухе бумажкой.

– Куда вы поцеловали Манрика, чтобы получить его? – Алва протянул руку. – Вроде не фальшивое, удивительно.

– Я пришел посмотреть вверенное мне предприятие. Как видно, эта дамочка что-то понимает в селитряном деле? Или у нее есть толковый помощник?

– Я здесь, – госпожа Ингеборг воздвиглась. – Не сметь говорить обо мне так, будто я нет!

Рэй Кулебра не был тщедушен, напротив, – несколько полноват, но все же рядом с ней терялся.

– Ходите за мной, я буду показывать вам, что уже сделано и где еще предстоит делать.

Госпожа Ингеборг показала Кулебре уже готовые навозные кучи под навесами, затем – размеченные места, где еще предстояло перекопать землю и построить навесы. Кулебра явно искал, к чему придраться, но не находил. Наконец он спросил:

– А почему вы держите селитряную землю в кучах, а не в ямах?

Госпожа Ингеборг посмотрела на него как на больного.

– Яма увеличивайт время созревания. Чтобы селитра быстро созревайт, должно быть тепло. Солнце прогревайт воздух, и теплый воздух поступайт на кучу со всех сторон. В яме нет доступ со всех сторон, только сверху. Это есть очевидность!

– У нас в Кэналлоа селитру добывают из пещерных ям. Значит, доступ воздуха не так уж и нужен.

– В пещерах Мурсилага селитра вызревала столетиями! – не выдержал Алва. – У вас есть в запасе столетия?

– Я уважаю ваш талант как полководца, – поклонился Кулебра. – Но я изучал натуру вещей у самого мэтра Джанкарди! И если Джанкарди настаивает на вызревании селитры в ямах…

– Довольно, – сказала госпожа Ингеборг. – Это не мое дело теперь, как вы будете добывать селитру. Я показывала вам все, что надо. Дальше вы занимайтесь сами.

Она развернулась и зашагала прочь.

– Ох уж это женское тщеславие, – пожал плечами рэй Кулебра. – Что вы нашли в ней, герцог? Она же страшна, как эта куча…

Алва без особого замаха, с разворота, вкладывая в удар весь вес, врезал соотечественнику по челюсти. Рэй Кулебра тихо охнул и осел в ту самую кучу, на которую только что указывал.

Алва задержался – посмотреть, не убил ли. Рэй Кулебра слабо шевелился. Рабочие, перекапывавшие очередную кучу для лучшего доступа воздуха, и поливавшие ее мочой, на время прекратили работу и уставились на мизансцену.

– Помогите ему выбраться, – сказал Алва. – Или прикопайте и полейте мочой. Но что-нибудь делайте, не стойте столбами.

И пошел вслед за госпожой Ингеборг.

Когда он вошел в амбар, она яростно собирала в стопки свои бумаги и книги. Заметила тень Алвы, упавшую ей под ноги.

– И куда мне девать себя теперь? – спросила она, грохнув стопкой книг о столешницу.

– О, это совсем просто. Я сниму вам в гостинице комнату на необходимое время. Мои люди перетащат туда ваши вещи. А вскорости мы поедем в Варасту.

– Зачем?

– На войну, только пока об этом молчок. Я все равно собирался взять вас туда на лето, там полно дрянного пороха, который надо восстановить. Я так рассудил, что навозные кучи прекрасно перегниют и без вашего участия. Хотя сейчас я начал беспокоиться за судьбу навоза в руках рэя Кулебры. Доныне мне казалось, что дерьмо ничем не испортить, однако для глупости человеческой нет ничего невозможного…

Он таки заставил госпожу Штайн улыбнуться.

– Между прочим, о чем вам написал фок Варзов?

Госпожа Штайн смутилась.

– Какой-то глупость. В горах все еще зима, а он тосковайт по весне, которую оставил в Олларии… Вы не знаете, что он имейт в виду?

– Понятия не имею, – с самой невинной миной ответил Алва.


	7. Глава 7, в которой Ричард Окделл постигает смысл слова "фуэрор"

По дороге  в Варасту Алва вдруг понял, что ему не хватает Окделла.

Чтобы понять это, понадобился Жиль Понси.   

 Вот казалось бы, ну что такое Окделл? Бирюковатый угрюмый мальчишка с мальчишескими фанабериями – довольно скромными, надо признать, Алва в его годы гораздо сильней чудил.

Может, достоинства Окделла были не так уж и велики, но на фоне Жиля Понси он воссиял… ну, не как бриллиант, но, скажем, как чистый, без изъянов, карас. Который вообще-то не сияет, но бывает очень приятен глазу по контрасту, скажем, с... Нет, для Жиля Понси никакое сравнение не годилось. Удивительный юноша, его и сравнить-то не с чем. Несравненный Понси.

Правду говоря, Алва чуть не сдал назад. Уже в форте Боскона, где они должны были соединиться с Вейзелем, приснился ему сон, который едва не заставил пересмотреть решение.

Приснился закат и башня – на этот раз на вершине были только они с младшим Окделлом, и рубились на старинных тяжелых мечах, причем оба клинка были почему-то раскалены: у Алвы докрасна, у Окделла добела. А когда он выбил у мальчишки меч и загнал его на самый край, то, сам себе на удивление, зачем-то сказал:

– Дик, я не убивал твоего отца. Я твой отец.

– Не-е-е-ет! – заорал мальчишка и кинулся вниз.

Алва проснулся в холодном поту. Этого еще не хватало. Кто бы ни посылал ему эти сны – не дождется!

Но не прошло и четверти часа, как за дверью заголосил Понси, развлекавшийся на дежурстве сочинением стихов вслух:

 

Пронзенный болью демонический кристалл,

Вознесшийся над грязью бренных буден,

Зачем твой луч так сладостен и труден…

 

Алва нащупал сапог и запустил им в дверь, завывания прекратились. К кошкам сны, Окделла мне, и немедленно! Он, как минимум, любит классику, и у него приятный тенорок.

Встретившись с оруженосцем, а теперь порученцем, за завтраком, Алва остался удовлетворен увиденным. Влияние Вейзеля, или военного лагеря, или всего вместе, сказалось благотворно: парнишка перестал держаться так, словно проглотил портновскую мерку, слегка загорел, все тот же кожаный колет носил нараспашку, рубашку – засучив рукава; а еще обзавелся пушком на щеках и здоровенными, грубейшими, прожженными и провонявшими порохом артиллерийскими перчатками, которые таскал за поясом все время.

Впрочем, Алва был почти уверен, что камзол нараспашку, волосы торчком и пороховая вонь – это маскарад нарочно для него: полюбуется маршал на этакое чучело и не станет брать в порученцы, оставит при Вейзеле.

Узнав, что в порученцы его все-таки берут, юноша приуныл. Алва решил подсластить пилюлю:

– Если вы опасаетесь, что нахождение при моей особе лишит вас сомнительных радостей войны, утешьтесь: я не собираюсь отсиживаться в Тронко. Будете носиться с депешами от генерала к генералу, как и надлежит маршальскому порученцу.

Окделл, разумеется, тут же просиял, потом вспомнил, что не нужно радоваться ничему в присутствии отцовского убийцы (Алва под столом незаметно сложил пальцы «рогами»: сон не в руку!) и опять насупился.

– Ну-с, молодой человек, расскажите мне теперь, как далеко вы продвинулись в усвоении артиллерийской премудрости?

Окделл рассказал, что его научили пользоваться циркумферентором при нацеливании пушки по направлению и ориентации батареи в целом, а также рассчитывать расстояние до цели и норму заряда, исходя из калибра и качества пороха. Правда, все это «приблизительно», добавил юноша, а Алва не стал уточнять, в какой степени приближения.

– Что ж, я рад, что этот месяц не прошел для вас напрасно, – Алва приперчил голос обычной иронией, и, кажется, даже слегка перебрал с ней, потому что… закатные твари, а он действительно рад. – Но отныне и на время войны вы поступаете в мое распоряжение. И вот вам приказ номер один: переоденьтесь в королевский мундир и явитесь к моей особе бритым и мытым.

Вердикт Вейзеля об Окделле прозвучал как:

– Думаю, из него выйдет артиллерист.

Очень лестный отзыв, хотя Окделл едва ли это понимал. В первый год общения с Вейзелем Алва регулярно слышал «Думаю, из вас не выйдет артиллериста». Впоследствии Вейзель изменил свое мнение, но не потому, что оно с самого начала было ошибочным, а потому что Алва изрядно поработал над своим хладнокровием. Настоящего хладнокровия добиться не удалось, но с годами  за него сошла усталость.

Артиллеристу, говорил Вейзель, огненный темперамент вовсе ни к чему, в этой работе случайные взрывы вредны.  Артиллеристу нужен ум трезвый, глаз точный и рука верная. Стойкость под огнем тоже не помешает, а всякую там безумную отвагу оставим кавалеристам.

– Я думаю, из него выйдет артиллерист, – повторил Вейзель. – Но пока я не видел его в деле, я ничего наверняка не скажу.

– А если отвлечься от артиллерии – какой он человек? Я так и не смог его толком раскусить, мальчик скрытный, да и обстоятельства наши не располагают к откровенности.

Вейзель помедлил.

– Он добрый мальчик. Про таких говорят «золотое сердце». Но ты же знаешь, Рокэ, золото – мягкий металл. Чистый, но мягкий.

Он помолчал немного и прибавил:

– У тебя тоже было золотое сердце. Но ты заключил его в железный панцирь.

– Сундук, – поправил Рокэ. – Заключил в железный сундук и выбросил ключ. Потому что мне это сокровище не нужно, а ворье так и шныряет.

– Но у него нет железного сундука, и я не думаю, что это лучший выход. Знаешь, он старается тебе подражать.

«Еще чего не хватало!» – Алва чуть не подавился воздухом. Что ж теперь, следить за собой? Или все-таки оставить мальчишку Вейзелю, пусть ему подражает?

Не успел Алва об этом подумать, как из-за угла конюшни показалась нескладная фигура Понси.

О, нет. Уговорили, буду следить за собой…

***

Первый кавалерийский наскок Алва провел на штаб Манрика.

Леонард Манрик, начальник штаба Южной армии, был неплохим человеком и солдатом, что выгодно отличало его от непосредственного командира Ги Ариго, которого Алва, пользуясь полномочиями Проэмперадора, с удовольствием «забыл» в Олларии. Но «неплохого» в данном случае было мало, требовался хороший, а для хорошего Манрику не хватало инициативности и гибкости мышления. Особо напортить он не успел, всего лишь чуть не развалил два охотных полка, набранных по приказу Алвы из добровольцев-фермеров и пограничников. Манрик попытался вооружить их мушкетами и пиками, а также научить маршировке и строевому бою. Его нельзя было за это винить, он действовал как ему было привычно. Однако варастийский фермер – совсем не то, что поселянин из Придды, Эпинэ или даже Надора, чей праотец был еще крепостным. Если предки варастийцев и были крепостными – то как раз теми, кто бежал от сеньора и поселился на свой страх и риск в дикой степи, вдали от закона и вблизи от дышащих опасностью гор. Таких людей нельзя просто построить в колонны по десять и муштровать с утра до вечера без продыху, они от этого портятся. Боевой дух, поначалу очень высокий, – люди хотели отомстить за разоренные дома и погибших товарищей, – падал с каждым днем, добровольцы принялись потихоньку разбегаться, порой солдаты Манрика ловили кого-то и вешали, но большинство растворялось в хорошо знакомой степи бесследно. Из-за повешенных с Манриком ругались до хрипоты Бонифаций и Феншо (этот рад был любому поводу поругаться с Манриком, а тут еще и настоящая причина отыскалась), а также командиры охотных полков Клаус Коннер и Жак Шеманталь. Сами охотные полки близки были к бунту.

Едва приехав, Алва разогнал всех по углам. Муштровку он прекратил: охотники были нужны вовсе не в качестве регулярной пехоты, которой у него и так имелось три полка, и те он пока не знал, куда девать. Велел открыть для охотников арсенал и выдать обратно отобранные любимые штуцеры. Быстрота стрельбы ему тоже была в данном случае безразлична, важна главным образом меткость. Впрочем, совсем беспортошные добровольцы остались при мушкетах.

Обучать охотников, конечно, следовало, но вовсе не шагистике, а скоростной полевой фортификации и минному делу. Благо это не требовало особых усилий: копать всякий фермер сноровку имеет, осталось только научить копать как надо. Кроме того, Алва выдал охотникам морисско-холтийских полукровок. Неожиданно для него, это не вызвало одобрения.

– Ну вот, корми их теперь, – пробурчал Коннер. – Хотя лошадки ничего, справные. Однако, пехом оно все равно как-то надежней, ваша светлость…

– Пехом вы за кавалерией на марше не угонитесь, – отрезал Алва. У него были и другие резоны посадить охотников в седло, но об этом он решил пока не распространяться.

Госпоже Ингеборг выделили место и средства под патронный завод и пороховую мельницу. Получилось убить сразу двух зайцев: заняться порохом и приставить к делу многочисленных беженок. Манрик и пехотное начальство из гарнизона Тронко открыли было рты, но на этот раз их быстро удалось закрыть проэмперадорскими полномочиями. Губернатор Лаваль был ставленником Дорака, но и Алву полагал человеком Дорака, поэтому палок в колеса не вставлял. Словом, за неделю обстановку в Тронко разрядили, бардак и паника прекратились, вокруг города выросли военные лагеря, и вот только после этого Алва собрал штаб, чтобы обсудить стратегию и тактику предстоящей войны.

По словам разведчиков, к северу от излучины Рассанны, почти вплотную подходившей к горам, бириссцы не нападали. Да там и нападать особо не на кого было: степь, где обретались разве что скваттеры. Алва не исключал, что несколько скватов и пастушеских стоянок разорены и вырезаны бириссцами начисто, но тогда и вестей о них не могло дойти. В любом случае, пространство между излучиной и горами следовало прикрыть цепью укрепленных лагерей, чтобы северней бириссцы и не совались.

Это предложение одобрили единодушно. Дальше пошло сложнее. Начиная с того, что Манрик вослед губернатору численность бириссцев, разбойничающих к югу от излучины, полагал в двадцать тысяч, а Шеманталь и Коннер – в четыре, и не более.

Алва был склонен верить охотникам, хотя думал, что преувеличивают и они. Паника дело такое, только начни ее сеять, вырежи-сожги десяток деревень, а дальше молва сама побежит впереди тебя, опустошая землю.

Алва считал, что одновременно в Варасте находятся не более полутора-двух тысяч горных разбойников. Остальные сидят в Барсовых Вратах, ожидая своей очереди. Для них это развлечение.

Впрочем, он не сомневался и в том, что, если он выведет в поле кавалерийский авангард, как требует Феншо, то Барсовы Врата раскроются пошире и изрыгнут все десять тысяч язычников. В этом-то вся и соль избранной Адгемаром тактики: либо противник выведет в поле большую армию и истощит ее в затяжной обороне, либо выведет малую, и ее уничтожат массированной атакой.

Остальные понимали это не хуже него.

– Безнадежно, – сказал Манрик, отворачиваясь от карты. – Это герилья, Рокэ, а герилью регулярной армией не одолеть.

– Закатные твари, – Рокэ картинно зевнул, для проформы прикрыв рот двумя пальцами. – Как меня утомили разговоры о герилье. В Агарисе на каждом базаре судачат о том, что Адгемар спустил своих бириссцев со сворки и платит им. Люди, которым платят, не называются герильерами, генерал. Они называются наемниками, и бить мы их будем как наемников: по тому месту, которое у наемников чувствительней всего.

– По мошонке, – ввернул Бонифаций. Все глаза обратились к нему. – Сиречь, по мошне, из которой сии мерзавцы получают плату свою.

– Истинно, истинно так, – Феншо несколько раз хлопнул в ладоши.

– Хороша проповедь, слушал бы и слушал, – одобрил Шеманталь.

– Вот только не забывайте, господа, – усмехнулся Манрик, – что оная мошонка, сиречь мошна, находится в крепости Барсовы Врата, и крепость эта доселе считается неприступной.

– Может быть, двести лет назад она и была неприступной, – кивнул Вейзель. – Но с тех пор ее фортификация устарела, а артиллерия и минное дело шагнули вперед. Да, природное расположение Барсовых Врат сильно играет на руку защитникам. Но как артиллерист, который уже тридцать лет в этом деле, я смею сказать: не бывает неприступных крепостей, бывает мало усердия и пороха.

– Я не сомневаюсь, что усердия и пороха вам хватит, – Манрик склонил голову, признавая заслуги Вейзеля. – Но вы забыли об одной важной подробности: пока мы не поймали Адгемара за руку, мы по Золотому Договору не можем атаковать Барсовы Врата. На нас кинутся все собаки: Гайифа, Дриксен, Гаунау, Кадана, Агария…

– Дипломатическо-крючкотворскую часть предоставьте мне, – сказал Алва. – Не один Адгемар умеет играть краплеными картами. Вам я хочу поручить важное дело, которое не могу поручить никому другому. Я поведу армию и поселенцев вниз по Рассанне, до излучины. Во-первых, я хочу быть спокоен за Тронко и земли к западу  от Правого Рукава. За Рукав мышь не должна проскочить. Во-вторых, я хочу быть спокоен за линии снабжения. Хвала Создателю, у нас есть прекрасная Рассанна, дорога, которую никто не перекроет.

– Баржи с провиантом и боеприпасами будут сплавляться ежедневно, – кивнул Манрик. – В этом я так же уверен, как в том, что…

– Сможете попасть в корову из пистолета, – фыркнул Савиньяк. Кое-кто засмеялся.

Эмиль недолюбливал Манрика. Его недолюбливали многие, он был зануда и педант, но именно это и делало его отличным снабженцем. Во многом можно было Манрикам отказать, но в одном нельзя: люди этой семьи просто не умели делать свою работу плохо. Если, конечно, речь не шла о ситуациях, требующих быстроты, инициативы и гибкости мышления.

– Что бы это ни было, я прошу генерала Савиньяка принести извинения генералу Манрику, – проговорил Алва. – Настоятельно прошу.

– О, пустяк, – как всегда, когда ему шли навстречу, Леонард был готов проявить великодушие. – Маленькая размолвка о пистолетах генерала Савиньяка…

– Которая не имеет для нас никакого значения, – ровным голосом прервал Алва. – Не правда ли, генерал?

– Совершенно никакого, – Эмиль мотнул головой, хотя глаза его спрашивали: «Что это на тебя нашло, Рокэ?»

«Потом объясню», – Алва на миг опустил ресницы.

– Моя шутка была нелепой, – сказал Эмиль, протягивая Манрику руку через стол. – Прошу меня простить.

– О, не стоит извинений, – Манрик пожал пальцы Эмиля, и на этом военный совет закончился. 

Когда они вышли на крыльцо губернаторского дома, где помещался штаб, Алва повернулся к Эмилю.

– Ты правда думаешь, что дразнить человека, от которого зависит наш завтрашний кусок хлеба и рожок с порохом, – хорошая идея?

 Эмиль показал глазами на Окделла, но Алва сделал вид, что не понял намека. По правде говоря, он хотел, чтобы оруженосец кое-что услышал и кое-что понял, а то выходки Феншо в адрес Манрика слишком уж восхищали юнца. Конечно, лучше, если бы под выговор попал Феншо, но вот как раз он в этот вечер благополучно отмолчался.

– Пожалуй, нет, – согласился Эмиль. – Но право слово, порой так трудно удержаться! Это же Леонард, он способен занудить до смерти кого угодно.

– Эмиль, – Алва дружески взял Савиньяка за плечо. – Я прекрасно понимаю, что это Леонард. Он меня самого порой бесит. Но именно те его качества, которые нас так бесят, делают его в своем роде незаменимым. Я оставляю его в тылу не потому, что считаю трусом, а потому, что никто лучше него не наладит транспорты. Ни ты, ни я, ни наш отважный епископ, который отправляется с нами, ни наши новые полковники-охотники, ни губернатор. Так стоит ли плевать в колодец? Ну а что он неважный стрелок – так не всем же быть хорошими стрелками. Кому-то надо быть и хорошим снабженцем.

– Я смотрю, ты сам решил податься в проповедники, – засмеялся Эмиль.

«Хуже. У меня завелся щенок-подражатель, и я должен постоянно иметь это в виду, потому что щенок важен для этого мира, хотя и сам не знает, насколько».

– Я просто начал стареть, – чопорно произнес он.

– Да брось. У тебя наверняка тоже приготовлена для Леонарда какая-то каверза. Я не верю, что ты удержишься. Это же Леонард.

– Клянусь всеми кошками Леворукого, никаких каверз. Я питаю к нашему начальнику штаба глубочайшее уважение и даже намерен оставить ему своего порученца. Прекрасный молодой человек, внук генерала Понси…

Эмиль запрокинул голову и от души расхохотался.

 *** 

Когда-то, очень давно, Алва в хорошей компании под хорошее вино говорил о войне, и все дружно пришли к выводу, что война была бы замечательной штукой, если бы не нужно было воевать. Вот так ехать и бы и ехать степным разнотравьем, останавливаясь на привалы, пугать зайцев и куропаток, купаться жарким полднем, болтать о разном, строить охотничьи планы, встречать баржи с провиантом…

Бириссцы показывались порой на холмах – внаглую, почти не скрываясь. Алва передал вниз по команде, чтобы в них, конечно, постреливали, но не особо старались. Так, для порядка. Пусть видят. Пусть возвращаются и докладывают: армия идет медленно, еле плетется. За ней тащатся переселенцы, поверившие в защиту. Легкая добыча.

А вот охотники Коннера и Шеманталя, двигавшиеся от Правого Рукава на юго-восток, перемещались быстро и скрытно, и бирисских разведчиков отстреливали, как куропаток. Малорослые, но выносливые полукровки за день покрывали гораздо большие расстояния, чем растянувшийся вдоль Рассанны обоз, и, двигайся охотники по прямой, они бы уже неделя как вышли на Ракитную. Но охотники двигались зигзагами, от деревни к деревне, от хутора к хутору, по хорошо знакомым местам. Их задачей было искать бирисские летучие отряды. Каждый из охотных полков мог дать бой бирисской «лапе». Каждый стрелок вез в сумке сотню патронов. Но Алва дал Шеманталю и Коннеру строгий приказ вступать в бой только если бириссцы его навяжут. Если они будут убегать – не преследовать.  Точней, преследовать, но делать вид, что отстали, и посылать к Алве гонца, а самим тропить горцев, но не висеть у них на пятках. 

Гонец прибыл на двадцатый день. Хутор Ольшанка, живых не осталось. Коннер преследует.

Короткое заседание штаба провели, не сходя с седел.

– Феншо,  вы хотели действия. Двигайтесь на перехват, к Ракитной. Эмиль, за мной на хутор. Дьегаррон, на вас остается главный лагерь, прикрывайте переселенцев вместе с мушкетерами… и не пускайте их сюда, пока мы не закончим наводить порядок. Феншо, вы еще здесь?

– Считайте, что я уже там, – Феншо дал коню шенкеля. Алва покачал головой ему вслед.

Феншо-Тримейн не нравился Алве.  В генералы он попал потому, что Ариго было приятней иметь под началом генерала, нежели полковника. Сам Алва и полковника ему не дал бы. По складу ума и характера Феншо был хорошим кавалерийским капитаном. Он отличался отвагой в бою, не кланялся пулям, заботился о своих людях, но… Если Манрику до хорошего генерала не хватало инициативы, то у Феншо ее было через край и не по разуму. Он не умел думать на три хода вперед, а воображал, что умеет. Он слишком сильно полагался на удачу и слишком пренебрежительно относился к правилам, забыв, что некоторые из них написаны кровью.

Алву грыз небольшой червячок вины. Во время оно он был ничем не лучше Феншо, точней, был, но только одним: он начинал нарушать правила лишь когда видел, что правильные игроки сели в кровавую лужу. И он был готов заплатить. Убивая Грегори Карлиона, он был твердо уверен, что его казнят или, самое меньшее, вышвырнут из армии, предварительно разжаловав в рядовые. Такие номера не должны оставаться безнаказанными, какой бы успех за ними ни последовал.  Алва и сейчас готов был сказать, что самое лучшее для него было – погибнуть тогда в бою. Но не сложилось. Варзов, конечно, устроил ему нахлобучку и взял под арест, Варзов тоже понимал, что стрельба полковников в генералов не должна становиться примером. Но по возвращении в столицу Алву ждало не наказание, а повышение до генерала и орден: постарались Дорак и Ноймаринен. Гибель Карлиона забросали сверху удобоваримой ложью, и когда случилось покушение, Алва даже не удивился: на месте родичей генерала он бы тоже обиделся, что убийца вышел сухим из воды. Когда оказалось, что Карлионы ни при чем, очень удивился.

Тот случай несколько вскружил голову юным амбициозным военным. По счастью, стрельба по старшим офицерам в моду так и не вошла, и попытки действовать в обход приказов стоили головы пытавшимся… Плохо, что не им одним.

Феншо, похоже, был из этих. Из нарушителей. Пока что он всего лишь надоедал просьбами отправить его в рейд, как Коннера и Шеманталя, и в этом ничего страшного вроде не было. Вроде. Потому что эти просьбы значили – Феншо так и не понял сути замысла. И Алва не собирался ему объяснять. Командир такого уровня, какой был ему нужен, догадался бы сам, а раз Феншо не догадывается, то наилучшим образом будет использовать его вслепую.

Над удаляющимся авангардом поднялись клубы пыли. Если я рассчитал правильно, подумал Алва, бириссцы окажутся между Феншо и Коннором как между двумя половинками ножниц. Маленькая, почти не интересная победа. После которой и начнется то, за что я по-настоящему ненавижу войну…

 

– Сие называется «фуэрор»,  с древнегальтарского «ужас», – наставительно сказал Бонифаций. – Так делают, дабы посеять в сердцах противника ужас и смятение.

Окделл не внимал. Он блевал с седла. Впечатлительный юноша.

Алва тоже был впечатлительным, но после двух-трех боев это закончилось.

– Это… это не люди, – прохрипел наконец мальчишка, когда содержимое его желудка закончилось. – Это сделали не люди.

– Люди, – твердо ответил Алва. – Увы и ах нам, творениям Создателя.

Адуан спешился, чтобы прикрыть окровавленные голые ноги молодки, лежащей вниз лицом поперек поилки для скота. Вокруг него зазвенели мухи, тяжелые, как пули. Потом они снова облепили молодку.

– Хуторок-то немаленький, – сказал адуан, оглядываясь, – человек тридцать тут жило, не менее. А тел – дюжина всего…

– Посмотрите в колодце, – сказал Алва и тронул коня дальше.

– Почему… – Окделл шмыгнул носом. – Почему они не уехали?

– Тяжко человеку бросить плоды трудов своих, – прогудел Бонифаций. – Особливо же горячим потом добытые. Как сказано в Песнях, для мужчины пашня взоранная – что для женщины дитя в муках рожденное…

–  Они потеряли и пашни, и детей, – отрезал Алва. – Разрубленный змей, ну почему всегда, всегда находятся люди, которые воображают, что их беда обойдет?

Подъехали к хлеву. У бириссцев не было времени резать скотину, они обложили хлев соломой и подожгли. Теперь понятно стало, откуда запах жареного, из-за которого Окделла так скрутило. Алва усилием воли подавил собственный спазм. Это просто жаркое, сказал он себе. Если прикрыть глаза и представить себе, что это просто поблизости подгорело жаркое, то ничего особенного, правда?

– Как я и сказал: наемники. Обычно ведь бириссцы угоняют скот?

– Истинно, – кивнул Бонифаций. – Награбить животины для них всегда первое дело, они когда почетом меряются, считают, у кого какие стада. Так и говорят: на сто голов скота человек, на двести, на триста… Если уж и скот не угнали… Фуэрор, монсеньор Проэмперадор!

– По ту сторону Ракитной скрозь такое творится, – добавил подоспевший адуан. – А на эту сторону они еще не заходили… вроде бы. Правда ваша, всех в колодец побросали.

– И не должны зайти, – Алва прищурился. – Прикажите расчистить колодец и похоронить мертвых.

– Уголья еще теплые, – адуан сплюнул. – Коннер их догонит, монсеньор, вот увидите.

– Не сомневаюсь.

Выехали на край хутора. Воздух посвежел. Под ветром волновалось зеленое озеро пшеницы. Путь отступления бандитов виден был отчетливо: пшеница полегла там, где небольшой отряд прошел через нее. Никак не «лапа», две сотни коней либо вытоптали бы половину поля, либо, обдумано отступая колонной по двое-трое, оставили бы не просто полегшую пшеницу, а пропаханную черную борозду.

– Эх, через месяц это все бы собрать, – вздохнул адуан. Окделл посмотрел на него как на червя.

– Может, и соберут, почему нет, – Алва пожал плечами. – Найдется предприимчивый человек и пожнет там, где не сеял. Оно и к лучшему.

– И кто-то сможет здесь жить? После всего? – вырвалось у Окделла.

– Ричард, в Олларии каждый квадратный бье мостовой полит чьей-то кровью, но вы же не думаете об этом, когда выходите на прогулку. Чья-то жизнь заканчивается, но жизнь в целом продолжается. В конце концов, смотрите на это как на дань памяти покойному хозяину хутора: если кто-то соберет урожай, значит, он не зря сеял.

– Ежели наши кони его не потравят, – ввернул адуан.

– Надеюсь, нет, – заметил Алва. – Потому что у меня нет намерений здесь задерживаться. Наша задача – выйти на Ракитную и встать по ней несколькими лагерями. Так что на выпас времени не будет.

Наверное, все-таки потравят. Алва хотел, чтобы через этот хутор прошла значительная часть армии – до того, как похоронная команда наведет порядок. А потом уже можно пускать переселенцев. Возможно, кто-то, чей дом остался за Ракитной, решится здесь отстроиться.

 

По пути встретилось еще несколько пустых хуторов – уже не вырезанных, а просто брошенных. Их хозяева оказались умней, чем жители Ольшанки. Впрочем, бириссцы все равно подожгли дома – на всякий случай. Чтобы, завидя дым, люди дрожали и бежали. Фуэрор, как называли это гальтарские полководцы, выжигавшие вот так же деревни северных варваров.

Возле одного из таких хуторов встали на ночевку. За ужином Алва заметил, какое лицо у Окделла, слушающего песни проводников-адуанов.

 – В чем дело, Ричард? Вы проглотили муху или натерли мозоли седлом? Поделитесь своей бедой, может, вам полегчает.

– Вы сами знаете, в чем дело, – буркнул мальчишка.

– Реакция адуанов кажется вам недостаточно возвышенной? Они не предаются скорби?

Окделл засопел и отвернулся.

– Когда я был в вашем возрасте, – сказал Алва, – Ну или чуть постарше… довелось участвовать в одном деле в Торке. Теплая осень после жаркого лета. Дождей не было где-то с месяц, и там, где мы сцепились с дриксами, чуть ли не в пояс стоял высохший вереск. Ну, он и загорелся. Обычное дело: то ли горящий пыж вылетел из ствола, то ли раскаленное ядро упало в траву, если есть чему гореть – непременно загорится. Те, кто дрался, не особо обращали на это внимание, пробегали через огонь и вцеплялись противнику в глотки.  Но раненые… те, у кого не было сил отползти… Они горели заживо, Окделл. И никто им не помогал, потому что шел бой. С тех пор я не боюсь Заката. Ничего нового мне там уже не покажут.

Он отхлебнул вина и продолжал:

– Это война. Если на свете и есть что-то отвратительней войны, я с этим не знаком. Поверьте, нет более глупого и омерзительного зрелища, чем две армии, палящие друг в друга нидерфален. Это просто бойня. Или к этому привыкаешь, или сходишь с ума.

– Это не то же самое, что взять ребенка и разбить его об ворота, как… – Окделл сжал губы и замотал головой.

– Плачьте, – сказал Алва. – В этом нет ничего постыдного. Пока еще можете, плачьте, юноша. Я никому не скажу.

Но Окделл не стал плакать. Он помолчал, глядя в огонь, потом проговорил:

– А я думал, вы любите войну.

– Ни один человек в здравом уме не любит войну, запомните, Окделл. Ни один по-настоящему хороший полководец ее не любит. В этом, если хотите, секрет моего успеха: я ее так ненавижу, что стараюсь закончить как можно скорее. Вы скоро убедитесь, что в ней нет ничего хорошего. Ну, кроме возможности двигаться вдоль реки неспешным маршем, купаться в жаркий полдень, охотиться на зайцев и куропаток и ночевать под звездами. И то – лишь в хорошую погоду. Ложитесь спать, Ричард. Завтра у нас будет невероятно мерзкий день. 

***

Невероятно мерзкий день начался с появления гонцов от Шеманталя: «седунов», разоривших Ольшанку, выследили до места встречи с другими отрядами и зажали на переправе. Отряд Феншо, засевший в ракитах на другом берегу Ракитной, встретил переправляющихся вброд бириссцев дружным залпом, те заметались и дернулись назад, влетели под огонь охотников,  и дальше уже все дело было решено: из шестисот седых разбойников уцелели меньше шестидесяти.

– Зачем вы переправлялись на тот берег? – резко спросил Алва.

– Чтобы перехватить их на середине реки, что за вопрос, – пожал плечами Феншо. – Они были как сидячие утки.

– Если бы на том берегу была засада, сидячими утками на переправе оказались бы вы.

– Но там ее не было.

Безнадежен… Что-то с ним надо делать, и быстро.

– Хорошо, показывайте пленных.

Полсотни бириссцев, связанных по рукам и ногам, стояли на коленях в траве. Неподалеку на артиллерийской жаровне калились железные прутья и клеймо для скота, которое кто-то забрал с Ольшанки.

– Их что, будут пытать? – шепнул Окделл.

– Нет, – сказал Алва. – И не потому что мне их жаль, а потому, юноша, что люди портятся, если им разрешаешь мучить других безнаказанно. Вот эти, например, испортились.

Алва прошелся вдоль ряда. Окделл следовал за ним. Шеманталь шагал чуть впереди, Коннер чуть сзади, Савиньяк плечо в плечо.

Перед встречей с пленниками Алва прикинул, как бы ему одеться, и не придумал ничего лучше черного кожаного колета, красной повязки на голову и такого количества перстней и цепочек, какое в Олларии постеснялась бы надеть и купчиха. И, конечно, оружие: отделанные золотом пистолеты, шпага, кинжал. Окделлу он тоже велел принарядиться, но у юноши не было ничего лучше мундира. Алва дал понять, что уместна будет легкая небрежность, так что мундир Окделл носил полурасстегнутым. На пальце красовалось только одно кольцо – фамильное, с карасом. Маловато, чтобы показаться дикарю вождем, так что Алва одолжил ему еще и две пары браслетов литого золота. В его вещах было несколько штук таких браслетов и с полсотни колец, в качестве походного банка.

– Кто-то из вас, козопасов, понимает талиг?

– Скорее козлы начнут охотиться на барсов, – прошипел один из пленников, – дождь пойдет вверх, а лягушка обрастет шерстью, чем дети барса начнут пасти скот!

– Отлично, – Алва зевнул. – Будешь переводить.

Двое адуанов выволокли «переводчика» перед строем. Алва отмахнулся от особо назойливой мухи – одной из тысяч, слетевшихся после ночного боя на трупы и раны.

Актер Эрнандо Гомес, учивший маленького Росио танцам, манерам и красноречию, показал ему, как говорить без крика, но звучно, дыша животом и используя грудь как резонатор. Очень пригодилось в армии.

 – Слушайте внимательно, дети драной кошки, – сказал Алва и сделал паузу. Переводчик молчал.

– Переводи, – пнул его в бедро адуан. Тот плюнул врагу в лицо, но попал на штаны. Алва жестом остановил замахнувшегося было таможенника.

– Он им потом все перескажет, – вроде бы негромко, но опять-таки звучно. – А если и нет, я по глазам вижу, что «драную кошку» поняли многие. Поняли ведь, а, козлодеры?

«Козлодеров» тоже поняли.

– А знаете, почему я назвал вашего предка барса драной кошкой? Потому что недавно он получил хорошую вздрючку от праотца моего, бога ветров. Да, нищеброды, с вами говорит герцог Алва из рода Ветров. Когда-то это были мои родовые земли, – он повел рукой, показывая вокруг. – Но я давно тут не бывал, и вы обнаглели. Вы пришли в мою страну грабить и насиловать, но я вам этого спускать не собираюсь. Со мной вместе прибыл Ричард Окделл из рода Гор. Его праотец тоже недоволен. Вместе они схватили и связали Барса, они били его хлыстом и сапогами за то, что тот так распустил своих детей…

– Ты лжешь! – заорал «переводчик». Алва подошел к нему, одной рукой взял за седые космы, другой нашел среди висюлек на шее медальон Дома Ветров.

– Это знак моего рода, и только я могу носить его. Если ты сам не можешь отличить наследника богов от простого смертного, то спроси знающих, собака. Спроси Повелителя Молний, который трусливо прячется за Барсовыми Вратами, он скажет тебе, кто я.

Отпустил лохмы пленника, вытер брезгливо руку о штаны: волосы негодяй смазывал чем-то жирным.

– Пока наши праотцы чинят расправу над вашим праотцом, мы пришли сюда, чтобы покарать вас. Повелитель Вод уже стар и толст, но он передал нам свою силу. Для начала мы накажем вас как смертные смертных. Праотцы милосердны и не хотят губить ваш народ, не дав ему возможности исправить свои пути. Половину из вас я повешу, половину отпущу, чтобы они понесли весть в Барсовы Врата и в свои деревни: Повелитель Ветров и Повелитель Скал пришли сюда восстановить закон. Детям Барса пора знать свое место. Если кто-то из них покажется на нашей стороне Сухейры, его повесят там, где найдут. Если к первому дню Осенних ветров вы не сдадите Барсовы Врата и не выдадите нам Повелителя Молний, гнев Ветра, Скал и Вод обрушится на ваши дома, и живые позавидуют мертвым. Если и после этого вы не образумитесь,  наши праотцы спустят с цепи Барса, и он истребит своих детей, всех до последнего. А сейчас боги решат, кого из вас мы казним, а кого помилуем. Шеманталь, пусть их рассчитают на первый-второй и растащат налево-направо, – Алва повернулся к «переводчику». – Ты вытянул короткую соломинку. Везунчик. С тебя и начнем. Тащите его к пушке.

Пока выполняли приказ, Алва коротко объяснил Окделлу:

– Пытать их мы не будем, но отпустить целыми после всего тоже нельзя. Ваше решение, Окделл?

Мальчишка сглотнул.

– А… как поступают в армии Талига с насильниками и убийцами?

– Вешают, конечно.

Окделл снова задумался. Посмотрел, как адуаны растаскивают пленников в стороны.

– Половину из них вы и так повесите. А какое самое сильное наказание, кроме смерти?

– Сотня плетей и клеймо на лоб.

Окделл снова огляделся.

– Вы ведь это и собирались сделать. Зачем спрашивали меня?

– Чтобы оценить ваше чувство правосудия.

У Окделла дернулся рот.

– Если мы накажем их так же, как наказываем талигойцев – это будет справедливо.

– Это будет милосердно, юноша. По справедливости нужно вздернуть всех. Но мне нужно, чтобы кто-то из этих белобрысых донес мое послание до своих и до Эпинэ.

– Что вы сделаете с ним? – в голосе паренька слышалось неподдельное беспокойство.

– Поговорю. Нам есть о чем поговорить.

– Как с моим отцом?

– Немного иначе. Хотите верьте, хотите нет, но Эпинэ мне нужен живым. Настолько нужен, что я даже не передам его властям, если до того дойдет. Ну что, закончили? – он подошел к адуанам, Савиньяку и Бонифацию, следившими за разбором пленных. С «переводчика» уже ободрали его лохмотья и привязали к «фальконету» за руки.

– Как вы решите, кого отпустить, кого вздернуть? – осведомился Савиньяк.

– Старым добрым жребием, – Алва достал монетку. – Корона – казним тех, что справа. Решка – тех, что слева.

Он подбросил монетку, поймал на тыльную сторону ладони. Решка.

– Вперед, – скомандовал Алва профосам и барабанщикам. – Вон тех – повесить, вот этих – раздеть и привязать к пушкам.

Епископ Бонифаций высморкался на лопух.

– Герцог Алва, я взываю к вашему милосердию.

– Зачем, отче? – удивился Алва.

– Работа у меня такая, – пояснил священник. – Сначала воззвать к милосердию властей, потом попытаться наставить приговоренных на путь истинной веры. Хотя после вашей, прямо скажем, языческой проповеди я уж и не знаю, что и сказать. Больно вы убедительно им изложили.

– Надеюсь. Разве не учит святой Адриан говорить с каждым на его языке? – Алва заломил бровь.

– Это его послание к Августе Пенья считается апокрифическим.

– Но ведь его не объявили ересью.

– Так и в канон не включили.

– Что не запрещено, то разрешено, – Алва повернулся к адуанам, ладившим петли на прибрежных деревьях. – Куда сразу троих на одно дерево? Пореже, ребята, пореже, вдоль всей переправы! Я хочу, чтобы эта декорация встречала каждого, кто переправляется через Ракитную, с той или с этой стороны, – неважно. В обоих случаях это будет честное предупреждение: нашим – о том, кого они встретят на той стороне, налетчикам – о том, какая судьба их тут ждет!

Потом повернулся к тем, кто вязал пленных на пушки.

– Ну и чего ждем?

– Команды, – отозвался Шеманталь.

– Какой команды? «Па-роть»? Не спим, не спим, у нас тут всего дюжина пушек, а приговоренных вон еще целых полтора десятка. Хотелось бы управиться до заката и убраться отсюда, пока еще не все слепни Варасты собрались на пир.

– Слушаюсь, монсеньор. Вперед, ребята, жарьте их!

Зашипело клеймо, впечатанное в лоб «переводчика». Снова запахло паленым мясом и волосом, Окделл тихо застонал, бириссец не издал ни звука, только оскалил зубы и закатил черные глаза. Он продолжал держаться молодцом и тогда, когда клеймо отняли, а на голую спину обрушились плети.

Адуаны не собирались щадить пленных. Всю горечь о потерянных товарищах и семьях, весь страх, всю ненависть они вкладывали в удары.

– Восемь… девять… десять… – отсчитывал профос.

Окделл отвернулся.

– Я обещал вам невероятно мерзкий день, – сказал Алва. – Как видите, не врал.

На берегу реки уже вешали. Подтягивали медленно, смеялись, глядя, как пленный бьется в петле.

– А ну, вешать, как положено! – рявкнул Алва. – Двое за ноги, один на плечи! Некогда развлекаться, засранцы!

Ослушаться не посмели. Шея пленника хрустнула, вывалился багровый язык. Следующего сразу вздернули как надо.

– Слишком вы с ними по-доброму, ваша светлость, – тихо проговорил Шеманталь. – Слишком легко отделаются живодеры. Что им сотня плетей да клеймо, у них шкура дубленая. Гляньте, и не пищат даже. Как и не люди вовсе. Кто их знает, что с ними делают, что они за единую ночь седеют, жабу их соловей…

Алва снова посмотрел на избиваемого «переводчика». Над ним сменилось уже двое палачей. Профос отсчитывал шестой десяток плетей. Спина истязаемого была похожа на отбивную. Бириссец сдерживал крики и стоны, но он совершенно очевидно страдал: по лицу катился пот, на каждый удар тело отзывалось непроизвольным дерганием. «Барсы» были все-таки людьми, а не демонами.

– Я понимаю ваши чувства, Жан, однако, мне нужны гонцы, которые отвезут весть в Кагету, и я хочу эту весть передать не только устно, но и письменно. Рубцами и раскаленным железом.

– Полагаете, они и правда вас божьим сыном почтут и испугаются?

– Полагаю ровно наоборот: они посчитают меня наглым святотатцем и захотят отомстить.

– Остроумно, – одобрил Феншо. – Бириссцы кинутся на нас, мы разобьем их в поле, так что не придется штурмовать Барсовы врата и нарушать замшелый договор, над которым так трясутся Дорак и Штанцлер.

– Попридержите свои стратегические выкладки, генерал, – Алва усмехнулся. – Не забывайте, наш поротый котик понимает талиг.

«Переводчика» как раз отвязывали от пушки, отсчитав ему последние плети. Профос, исполнявший обязанности медикуса, обмакнул мочальный квач в ведро тележного дегтя и щедро смазал изуродованную спину горца. По лицу было видно, что он бы с удовольствием заменил деготь скипидаром. А потом поджег. Бириссец, уже почти не помня себя, издал гортанный стон и скорчился, подтянув колени к животу.

– Вряд ли он сейчас вообще что-то понимает, – качнул головой Феншо. – Вы полагаете, он сможет добраться до Барсовых Врат?

– Вычухается, – оскалился Шеманталь. – Я бы ему, шельме, еще по два пальца с каждой руки снял. Чтоб с мушкетом совладать не мог.

Алва смотрел на скрюченное в траве тело и вспоминал молодку, которую сначала насиловали, перегнув через поилку для скота, а потом перерезали горло.

– Лишнее, – сказал он. – Вот когда кто-то из этих клейменых молодчиков попадется по второму разу, можете из него хоть ремней нарезать. Следующего тащите…

Он встал, потянулся, оглянулся… и не обнаружил Окделла. Диего тоже куда-то делся. Посланный с расспросами Хуан, вернувшись, сообщил, что оба мальчишки взяли коней и отправились куда-то в степь.

– Коннер, не в службу, а в дружбу… – попросил Алва. Тот, не говоря ни слова, свистнул своего волкодава и взлетел в седло.

 ***

Коннер с мальчишками вернулись после заката. Хуан хотел выпороть Диего, но Алва запретил: слуга следовал за хозяином, и совершенно правильно сделал. Порка самого Окделла слабо совмещалась с герцогским достоинством, кроме того, мальчишки были уже наказаны: они увидели Башню, и это зрелище перепахало обоих чуть ли не сильней, чем созерцание казни. У Диего до сих пор глаза были как блюдца.

Алве хотелось расспросить их о Башне, но в палатке уже ждали Вейзель, Феншо,  Савиньяк и Шеманталь, да и Коннер поспешил туда же, сдав мальчишек. Поэтому он спросил только:

– Так вытошнило от торжества правосудия?

Окделл рассеянно кивнул. Перед его глазами, похоже, до сих пор стояла Башня. Алва тряхнул его за плечо, чтобы он сосредоточился.

– А отъехать недалеко, оставаясь в виду лагеря, было никак нельзя? 

 Мальчишка прокашлялся и деревянным голосом проговорил.

– Я приношу свои извинения. Готов принять наказание, которое монсеньор назначит. Только… не наказывайте Диего.

– Хорошо, что вы подумали о Диего. Лучше было бы, если бы вы подумали о нем сразу, как только вам взбрело в голову прогуляться. Или вы наивно полагаете, что вся бирисская сволочь уже свалена в овраге либо развешана вдоль переправы?

– Я… не подумал.

Алва покачал головой.

– Слушайте, Ричард, ну вот пройдет три года, вы меня покинете и станете полноправным владетелем Надора… Как вы намерены чинить суд и наказание? Или вы собираетесь передать все в руки королевских прево?

– Я ускакал не поэтому… – еще тише проговорил юноша. – Не из-за висельников и не из-за порки.

– Интересно. Из-за чего же?

Мальчишка вскинул голову.

– Из-за вас.

– Вот как? Я поступил неправильно? Слишком жестоко? Или напротив – слишком мягко? Что повергло вас в такое смятение?

– Вы… Неужели вам это все так просто?

Ах, вот оно, в чем дело… Как бы получше ответить, чтобы и не соврать, и не испортить мальчишку?

– Ричард, если вы хотите пожить еще немного после того, как вырветесь из-под сени моих черных крыл, я рекомендую вам обзавестись репутацией человека, способного выпустить ближнему кишки и не поморщиться. Хотя я все-таки морщусь, если испорчу кровью манжеты, особенно с алатским кружевом. В любом случае, никто не знает, что у меня внутри. И вам я рекомендую поупражняться в сокрытии своих чувств. Пусть враги думают, что из вашего сердца невозможно исторгнуть ни слез, ни крови. Друзья – тем паче. Мы все обсудили?

Окделл протянул ему четыре золотых браслета.

– Зачем это было нужно?

– По бирисским меркам человек, у которого нет хотя бы пары, на вождя не тянет. А я хотел, чтобы они увидели в вас вождя.

– Почему?

– Фуэрор, Окделл, фуэрор! – он зашагал к палатке. – Мы не можем держать армию по всей границе с Саграннами. Нам нужно поселить в сердцах этих кошек  страх, и надолго.

– Но вы же не бог! И у вас нет магической силы, чтобы сделать с ними то, что вы обещали!

– У меня есть Курт Вейзель и прекрасная госпожа Ингеборг, это лучшая магия на свете, – Алва откинул полог палатки и шагнул внутрь.

В палатке собрались Вейзель, Савиньяк, Феншо, Бонифаций, Коннер и Шеманталь, Дьегаррон и капитан мушкетеров Шелдон. Алва показал Окделлу на бочонок и на кувшин: подливай. Занял место во главе стола.

– Итак, – сказал он, разорвав печенную над костром куропатку пополам и вытирая руки полотенцем, – как говаривали предки, маэна лексэ – копра лексэ. Окделл, можете перевести?

– Э-э… Одна победа… – юноша споткнулся о бранное слово, – дрянная победа.

Ну, не будем настаивать, чтобы за столом произнесли слово «дерьмовая».

– Благодарю. Наша маленькая победа подняла боевой дух, но для нас все только начинается. С утра принимаемся зарываться в землю. Первый укрепленный лагерь строим на слиянии Ракитной и Рассанны. Строим на совесть, с прицелом на то, чтобы в дальнейшем сделать из него укрепленный форт. Еще два лагеря – выше по течению Ракитной. Задача – удерживать переправы и убедить наших белокурых друзей в том, что мы пришли всерьез и надолго. Эти лагеря я оставлю на вас, Шелдон. Господин Шеманталь, на вас и ваших охотниках – разведка и патрулирование оборонительной линии вдоль Ракитной. Не забывайте: барсы не дураки, они легко могут переправиться через Ракитную в верховьях и оказаться у вас в тылу. Не позволяйте им.

Отхлебнул вина и продолжил:

– Как только прибывает транспорт с боеприпасами и подтянутся миньоны, мы продолжим продвижение вдоль Рассанны. Мы – это авангард генерала Феншо, кэналлийские стрелки, батарея фальконетов, которые так хорошо нам послужили сегодня, кавалерия Савиньяка и ваш отряд, господин Коннер.

– Рад стараться, – ответил адуан.

– Если вы собираетесь этими силами брать Барсовы Врата, – сказал Вейзель, – я должен указать на их недостаточность. Не говоря уж о пригодности фальконетов для штурма крепости. И о Золотом договоре.

– Всему свой черед, – сказал Алва. – Начиная с Золотого договора. Который оставляет нам даже не лазейку, а целые ворота, почти что Барсовы Врата, чтобы въехать в них всей компанией. Ибо, как гласит четырнадцатая статья договора, любая из высоких сторон имеет право ввести в Сагранны войска при одном условии: она помогает каким-нибудь сирым и убогим, защищая их от угнетения. Я расспросил господ полковников Коннера и Шеманталя, нет ли здесь подходящих для защиты сирых и убогих. И что вы думаете, нашлись! За Излучиной, в области горы Польвара, живет племя так называемых бакранов. Я правильно сказал, господа полковники?

Адуаны слаженно кивнули.

– Господа полковники рассказали мне горестную историю этого племени, изгнанного бириссцами со своих земель. Беды и страдания этого народа тронули мое сердце и я решил, господа, что наш олларианский долг – помочь несчастным язычникам и спасти сначала их бренные тела, а потом, по возможности, их бессмертные души. Что скажете, епископ?

– Дело благое, – кивнул Бонифаций, подставляя Окделлу оловянный кубок. – Однако согласятся ли эти несчастные рискнуть? Как ни крути, а беловолосые коты здорово их напугали.

– Надеюсь, храбрость их вождей пробудится при виде наших войск, а также золотых браслетов, пистолетов с инкрустацией, хорошего железа и других полезных мелочей. И вообще, я знаю только одно выражение по-бакрански: «Шаш, вабснидедлет», что означает: да, мы согласны. Ничего другого я попросту не пойму.

 

***

– Что ты делайт, шиссенкопф? Ты хочешь, чтобы твой потекс летал на ту сторону гор? Так я сама отрывайт его тебе и бросайт вот этот голый рука!

Вот музыка, которую я хотел услышать уже три дня, подумал Алва.

– Матушка, ну зачем же самой-то трудиться, – прогудел Шеманталь. – А профосы на что?

Алва вышел из палатки и спустился к реке.

– Рад видеть вас, сеньора Штайн. Что случилось?

Госпожа Ингеборг сложила могучие руки на не менее могучей груди.

– Один глупый болван хотел подниматься на сходни в подкованный сапогах! Я клянусь, что другой такой болван сама буду бросать в реку, но сначала разрывать на два куска! Никакой подкованный сапог! Никакой подкованный конь! Только босой нога, и никак иначе! Это порох, а не пиво! Здравствуйте, герцог Алва. Я необычайно рада вас видеть. Без сапог.

Грузчики понуро развернулись и повели телеги в лагерь – расковывать лошадей. Алва легко взбежал по сходням. О причине гнева госпожи Ингеборг он догадался еще в палатке и разулся заранее, а также избавился от всего металлического.

– Для вас, сударыня, я сниму что угодно, – он поцеловал ее покрытую цыпками и старыми рубцами кисть.

– Это прозвучало неприлично, – тихо сказала она и слегка покраснела.

– Зато это правда.

Как и весь экипаж баржи, она ходила босой и в самом облегченном виде, который только позволяли приличия. По примеру варастийских крестьянок, госпожа Ингеборг носила льняную рубашку, очень свободную у ворота, юбку-подпаску – попросту кусок материи, носимый под пояс, – вышитую «карсетку», как называли здесь женский свободный жакет без рукавов, и белый девичий платок на голове. Предосторожности не лишние: в такую жару любая случайная искра могла вознести всю баржу на воздух. Учитывая, что этот транспорт вез боеприпасы на всю вторую половину кампании, Алва дал бы себе ногу отсечь, лишь бы этого не случилось.

Никто не знал, отчего вдруг между человеком и металлическим предметом проскакивает искра. Это случалось, если носить шерсть, расчесываться янтарным гребнем или даже просто снять шапку в сухой и жаркий день и позволить ветру поиграть твоими волосами. А потом касаешься металла, и… В обыденной жизни – легкий укол, крохотная молния в темноте, повод для смеха или раздосадованного ругательства, не более. Но на барже, груженной порохом… Словом, Алва велел Шеманталю тут же выставить вдоль берега кордон, за который не должен попасть никакой кусок металла. То же касалось окопанных землянок, где Алва велел устроить склады.

С деревом в Варасте было неважно, поэтому бочки здесь делались из глины, подобно древним пифойям. Это заставляло грузчиков быть дважды осторожными.

– Ах, сударыня, ну зачем же вы приехали сами? – по трапу взбежал босой Вейзель, склонился  к руке госпожи Штайн. – Превратности войны, походные условия, право не стоило…

– Стоило, – возразила госпожа Штайн. – Я бы спокойней отпускала сюда ребенка, нежели чем этот груз. Мы очень много трудились ради него, и я готова его потеряйт только вместе с мой жизнь.

– Добрались сюда спокойно?

– Да, нас никто не беспокоивал, немного показывали себя дозорные бириссцы, но конвой в них стрелял, они убирались. У нас большой груз патронов и большой гранул пороха для миньонов и фальконетов. Но все равно мы успеваем медленно. Сто шестьдесят пессан в день, это очень мало. У нас только одна мельница. Шаровая мельница помогала бы очень ускорить дело, но никто в Тронко не брался отливать барабан.

– Да, Вараста – деревенский край, с ремеслом здесь неважно, – кивнул Вейзель.

– Пройдемте на берег, – пригласил Алва. – Обсудим это в палатке за обедом.

– Один момент, – госпожа Ингеборг ненадолго исчезла в кормовой надстройке и вернулась оттуда с кувшином в руках.

В палатке она показала содержимое кувшина. Это были довольно крупные пороховые гранулы для пушек большого калибра. Испачканные чем-то черным.

– Я начинала думать, что делайт с тем порохом, чтобы не восстанавливайт его так долго, а только предохраняйт от влаги. Я пробовала масло, но это не работайт, порох делайтся липкий. И тогда я подумала про грифельный порошок.

– Вот почему они так пачкаются, – кивнул Вейзель, осматривая черные кончики пальцев. – Вы смешали порох с грифельным порошком.

– Именно так. Смотрите, я везла его в открытой посуде, и он нисколько не отсыревал.

– Это прекрасно! – воскликнул Вейзель.

– Это не так прекрасно, увы, – госпожа Ингеборг вздохнула. – Этот порох не может стрелять.   

– Тогда какой в нем прок? – разочарованный Вейзель ссыпал гранулы обратно в кувшин и поискал, чем вытереть ладонь.

– Он взрывается. Я привезла два бочонка, можно устроить испытания. Одной пессаны хватает, чтобы высаживать в воздух больше тридцати кубических бье земли. И его можно делайт быстро. Не восстанавливайт селитру и улучшайт, а потом делать все заново, а только перегранулировайт и обработывайт грифельным порошком.

Вейзель снова запустил руку в кувшин и достал гранулы.

– Я хочу испытания.

– Я говорил вам, что она чистое золото, – вставил Алва.

– О, нейн, – смутилась госпожа Штайн. – Это слишком сильно сказано. Есть еще одно. Когда я понимала, что не могу улучшать сильно порох, я решила подумать, можно ли улучшайт пулю. Все знайт, как трудно заряжайт штуцер. Чтоб выстрел был хороший и меткий, надо запыживать тканем или кожем, заколачивать пулю в ствол молотком для лучшего прилегания. Долго и трудно. Что если делать такую пулю, которую выстрел будет сам расклинивайт в стволе и обеспечивайт хорошее прилегание?

Она пошарила в складках кушака и достала несколько пуль, отлитых в форме продолговатых чашечек.

– Я испытывала их сама. Теперь можно заряжайт нарезное оружие на гораздо быстрее. Форму я привозила. На нее мастер легко нашелся. Две сковородки, немного работы, раз-раз, и можно отливать пули быстро, легко, прямо на костре.

Вейзель поднял руки. Слов у него не было.

Когда перешли к обеду, Алва поинтересовался, как дела с изысканиями огнерода и водорода.

– О, водород, – господа Ингеборг смутилась. – Мне удалось его получать, но я пока не могу подтверждать результат опыта. Все чуть-чуть, и могло кончиться очень печально. Я решила пока не повторять опыт. До конца войны, на всякий случай.

– Расскажите, – потребовал Алва. – Как-никак, я стоял у истоков... некоторым образом. И собираюсь финансировать продолжение ваших опытов. Я хочу знать.

Госпожа Ингеборг деликатно склевала кроличью лапку и вытерла губы салфеткой.

– Я нашла, что огнерод получать легче другим способом, разлагая в запаянном сосуде красную ртуть. Он очень благотворен и приятен для дыхания. Если его напускать под стеклянный колпак, под который сидит мышка, этот мышка будет жить очень хорошо. Если под стеклянный колпак напускать огнерод и что-то зажигать, будет гореть очень хорошо. Металл, дерево, что угодно. Если под стеклянный колпак напустить воздух, где больше нет огнерод, больше ничего гореть не будет, а мышка будет умирать. Поэтому второй составляющий воздуха я называла тоденбарер, смертород.

– Не очень хорошо звучит, – Алва чуть сморщился. – Может, «смертоносец» или как-то так? И потом, мы ведь им дышим. Он не приносит смерть сам по себе, он всего лишь неспособен питать жизнь. При смешении с огнеродом он совершенно безвреден.

 – Ха, вы много правы, – госпожа Штайн повертела вилку в пальцах. – Особенно если учитывайт, что в воздухе его не меньше трех четвертей на четверть огнерода. Если его просто назвать неживым, «лебенлот» – это будет лучше?

– Намного, – кивнул Вейзель и подлил ей «вдовьей слезы».

– Гут. Пусть будет лебенлот.

– Но что же с водородом? – Алве было любопытно.

– А, это было интересно и страшно. Я устроила устройство для пропускания водяных паров через железный ствол и начинала собирать в бычий пузырь тот воздух, что получился. Он легкий. Намного легче, нежели чем обычный воздух. Он собирается под самый верх и вытесняет воздух вниз. Я попробовала вдыхать это вещество, и ничего не почувствовала. Никакой разницы с обычный воздух. И тогда я сделала страшный глупость. Я дула на свечку.

Госпожа Ингеборг после этих слов осушила свой кубок в один присест. Видимо, ей трудно было продолжать рассказ на трезвую голову.

– Но вы живы, – сказал ободрительно Алва. – И очевидно не ранены. Значит, ничего страшного не случилось.

– О, нет. Хотя поначалу я подумывала, что вылетели все мои зубы. Но ничего, я только оглушила себя…

– И чуть не отправила к праотцам половину Тронко! – раздался от входа утробный рык Бонифация. – Гордыня бабская, все от нее. Наслышан уже, наслышан от баржевиков и погонщиков о подвигах твоих, дщерь. Пошто сарай развалила?

– Это был совсем старый сарай, – невозмутимо ответила госпожа Ингеборг. – Я снимала его для опыт, потому что хозяинам было его не жалко. Он на окраине и вдали от прочих строений, я не могла взорвать половину Тронко.

– А горящая солома с неба?

– Все быстро потушили, – госпожа Ингеборг раскраснелась то ли от вина, то ли от гнева, то ли от смущения. – Извините, я не могла знать, что водород так горюч и так летуч. Оказывалось, он протекал мимо бычьего пузыря и собирался под крышей. От смешения с огнеродом он делается  необычайно взрывоопасен. Я обещала губернатору не повторять этот опыт до конца войны.

– Мужика тебе надо хорошего, – Бонифаций хлопнулся на скамью. – Чтобы дурью не маялась.

Госпожа Ингеборг выпрямила спину и нахмурилась.

– Отец Бонифаций злится от того, что мы сами пьем, а его не пригласили, – примирительно сказал ей Алва.

– Истинно глаголешь, чадо. Вот только подлинное раскаяние не многоречием, но делом поверяется.

– Окделл! – крикнул Алва. Сообразительный мальчишка уже тащил свежий бурдюк с варастийской яблочной «самограйкой». Не «слеза» и не «кровь», но Бонифаций был из тех, кто настоящим напитком считает лишь то, что горит.

Опрокинув чарку, епископ слегка подобрел.

– Опыт, после которого сьентифик остался жив, можно считать удачным, – Вейзель также попытался смягчить ситуацию. – И мне, как артиллеристу, интересны все взрывчатые вещества. Нельзя ли использовать водород в военном деле?

– Едва ли, слишком летучий, – покачала головой госпожа Ингеборг. – Слишком трудно уловимый. Разе что… нет, это смешно.

– Говорите, говорите, – подбодрил Алва.

– Разве что наполнять им какое-нибудь вместилище и взлететь, чтобы сверху разглядывать позиции противника. Нет, неудачно, им совсем не будет возможно управлять. Глупость. Но знаете, что? Когда я приходила в себя и поднималась, я видела везде капли росы. На себе, на одежде, на стенах… И я понимала тогда, почему вода, будучи состоять из водорода и огнерода, сама не горит…

– Потому что она уже сгорела, – догадался Алва. – Вода – это… зола огнерода и водорода.

– И в Писании сказано, что Создатель мир из огня творил, –  кивнул Бонифаций, подставляя Окделлу стакан. – Для чего понадобилось дурной головой рисковать и сарай рушить, баба? Открыла бы Книгу Святую и там все прочла!

Госпожа Ингеборг сжала губы и поднялась из-за стола.

– Пожалуй, я уже сыта, – сказала она. – И даже несколько пьяна. Ваша светлость, желаете ли вы, чтобы я приступила к большому произведению пороха, обработанного грифелем?

– И как можно больше! И как можно быстрее, – Алва тоже встал. – Я даже прикажу заложить вам бричку, чтобы вы не возвращались в Тронко медленной баржей. И выделю хороший конвой. Поспешите.

– Хорошо, – даже поклон госпожи Ингеборг был величав и горделив. – Но мне понадобится от вас письменный указ о конфискации всех запасов касеры в Тронко.

– Зачем?! – возопил Бонифаций. Госпожа Ингеборг вскинула подбородок.

– Как? Неужели мужчина не знает то, что известное любой бабе: касера высыхает вдвое быстрее воды? Чтобы ускорить перегранулировку, мне нужна касера.

– Но зачем всю-то забирать, ненасытная?!

– Вы разве не слышали, что сказал Проэмперадор? Ему нужно как можно больше пороха. Это значит, что мне нужна вся касера.

– Смиритесь, отче, – Алва положил руку епископу на плечо. – Это война. Всем нам приходится чем-то жертвовать. Окделл, перо, чернила и бумагу!

 

***

Еще один человек, которого ждали, появился вечером того же дня, утром которого уехала госпожа Ингеборг.

– Монсеньор, адуаны схватили какого-то контрабандиста. Они говорят, что нужно его повесить, а он говорит, что должен вам денег. Два тала, три суана и дриксенский грош.

– Я кому-то сейчас кого-то повешу, – Алва оторвался от планов второго лагеря и, набросив камзол, высунулся из палатки. – Эй, где этот контрабандист? Тащите его сюда! 

Контрабандист оказался худощавым детиной в лихо заломленной шляпе, которую он снял и принялся вертеть в руках, едва ступил под полог командирской палатки. Одевался он по-горски, в ухе носил серьгу на кэналлийский манер, но конопатая физиономия и темно-медные кудри явно принадлежали надорцу.

– Сколько, говоришь, ты мне должен? – спросил Алва.

– Два тала, три суана и дриксенский грош, – улыбнулся детина.

– Это Шейв-заточка, известный прохиндей, – сообщил Коннер. – Надо бы его вывести прогуляться да подвесить рядом с белесой заразой.

– Полегче, Клаус, – осклабился детина. – Во-первых, я в гости не к тебе, а к его милости Проэмперадору. Во-вторых, ты меня ловил? Ты хоть что-то доказал?

– Это в мирное время доказывают. А в военное…

– Помолчите, Коннер, – прервал Алва. – Деньги, любезный. И представьтесь.

– Шэннон Гиллиан, – детина протянул Алве монеты. Те самые: два талла-«близнеца», на самом деле фальшивки, отчеканенные в одной форме, три суана трех последних лет Регентства и надбитый на голове лебедя дриксенский грош. Этого человека прислал Гонзалес. Или тот, кто схватил Гонзалеса и заставил его говорить.

– Где вы виделись с тем, кто передал вам эти деньги?

– В Арбо, на постоялом дворе его дяди.

– И как поживает дядя?

– Третьеводни с лестницы упал да спину потянул, а в остальном хорошо.

Вот это был пароль, которого Гонзалес не раскрыл бы и под пытками, хотя бы потому, что палачи не знали бы, о чем спрашивать.

– Клаус, вы давно знаете этого человека? – спросил Алва.

– Контрабандист это, – Коннер пихнул подконвойного между лопаток. – Зовется, как и сказал, Шэннон Гиллиан, прозвание Шэйв. Промышляет то да сё через границу. Вестимо, без пошлины. Неужели вам такое отребье зачем-то нужно?

– Если промышляет через границу, стало быть, хорошо знает Сагранны, – Алва посмотрел рыжему надорцу в глаза. Глаза были карие, шалые.

– А как же! – отозвался он. – С тех пор, как ваша милость изволила меня в эти горы загнать, я тут все излазил.

– Меня интересуют главным образом истоки Биры и Гайры, – сказал Алва. – Так называемые Барсовы Очи.

– Свято место для беловолосых, – кивнул Шэйв. – Мало кто там был.

– Ты был?

– Так точно.

– Поклонись, засранец, – зашипел Коннер, снова пихая Шэйва в спину. – С его светлостью Проэмперадором разговариваешь!

– Извини, Клаус, но кланяться я привык только своему герцогу.

– Тогда самое время поклониться, – сообщил Алва, показывая на Окделла. – Ибо вот он, ваш герцог.

Шэйв на миг утратил свое нахальство, но тут же обрел его и поклонился Окделлу с видом шутовским.

– Прощения прошу, ваша милость. Не признал. В тени стоять изволите, а то бы я сразу разглядел, что вы – вылитый батюшка.

Окделл в изумлении открыл рот.

– Как я понимаю, – сказал Алва, – вы сражались под знаменами герцога Окделла?

– Главным образом, был сражаем под знаменами герцога Окделла, – поправил Гиллиан. – Отпинали вы нас тогда знатно, никто и пикнуть не успел.

– Что же заставило вас предложить мне свои услуги?

– Амнистию хочу, – надорец вздохнул. – Пять лет жены и детишек в глаза не видал.

– Рядовые участники восстания получили амнистию, – несколько недоуменно сказал Алва.

– Э, так то рядовые. А я полком Дарэмских ополченцев командовал.

– Херово командовал, видать, – вставил Коннер.

– Не без этого, – кивнул Гиллиан. – Да и зуб на меня имеется кой у кого, а на каторгу ох как неохота. Амнистия мне нужна полная, ваша милость, королевское помилование, которое вы как Проэмперадор дать можете. Ну, и деньжата не помешают.

– Сколько? – приподнял брови Алва.

– Таллов пятьсот, на хорошую ферму и обзаведение хватит. Если от щедрот накинете чего – возражать не стану.

Алва окинул его взглядом с головы до пят. Пришел сюда. Рискуя. Зная, что его здесь знают. Зная, что его в любой момент могут укоротить на голову…

– Не надо с ним связываться, ваша светлость, – почти умоляюще сказал Коннер. – Ежели вам проводник за излучиной нужен, я и сам готов…

– Вы к Барсовым Очам не поднимались, – отозвался Гиллиан. – Вы дальше Польвары не заходили, какие из вас проводники.

– Где вы на самом деле встретились с человеком, который передал вам эти монеты?

– В Паоне, – сказал Гиллиан. – А сюда я прибыл через Барсовы Врата. Ну, будем о деле разговаривать или воду в ступе толочь?


	8. Глава 8, в которой Первый Маршал постигает бирисские обычаи

Девушка была хороша даже без поправки на дикарскую свежесть и юную непосредственность, по всем меркам хороша. Одень ее в шелка и парчу, отдай в руки куаферов и цирюльников, дай месяц-другой на то, чтобы сошел загар и зажили цыпки на руках, а после введи во дворец и скажи, что это дочь нар-шада, твоя будущая супруга. И любуйся, как всех перекосит.

Нет. Нельзя. Не место козочке в урочище ызаргов. Сожрут и не подавятся.

Но как хороша. И дело даже не в смазливой мордашке, просто есть женщины, словно рожденные для короны. Горянка полна была гордого достоинства, чувствовался в ней стальной стержень, упругий, как клинок рапиры. Она не тряслась от ужаса и не пыталась изобразить страсть, не была ни холодной, ни торопливой, перед Алвой стоял одетый в самые нарядные тряпки маленький солдат, твердо намеренный исполнить свой долг. Конечно же, ей было страшно. Ее совсем еще ребенком продали какому-то чужому мужику, а когда этот мужик погиб, назначили еще более чужому. Которого она никогда больше не увидит, таково условие. Только так сработает магия, только так раскроются двери в царство мертвых. Квальдэто цэра, от одной мысли, что на твоем месте она видит покойника, все обвисает.

Девушка решительными, но неумелыми пальцами  расстегнула на нем пояс. Потом склонилась было снять сапоги. Алва остановил ее, сел на постель, ее усадил себе на колени. Ободряюще улыбнулся, положил ее ладонь себе на грудь. Она это поняла как приглашение расстегнуть ворот рубашки. Ладно. Алва потянулся к ней губами, она слегка отшатнулась – видимо, тут не знали поцелуев. Ладно. Алва начал целовать шею, ключицу, мочку уха…

Теплота и мягкость ее бедер на его бедрах сделали свое дело. И тут пришла вторая мысль, от которой все упало снова: если получится то, чего хотят бакраны, то я передам ей проклятие. Ее сыну. Что, обрадовался, трус? Обрадовался шансу передать отравленный кубок дальше?

Сжал руки на ее запястьях сильнее, чем надо. Разжал, поцеловал побелевшие места.

– Извини.

Она явно не поняла, но вежливо улыбнулась. Учтиво, но без подобострастия.

– Хорошо бы у нас получилась дочь. Такая же красавица, как ты.

Улыбнулась.

 – Поцелуй меня, – показал на свои губы. Она робко склонилась, осторожно соприкоснулась губами. Его ласки тоже делали свое дело, она задышала чаще, и он позволил себе пойти дальше. Развязал узел ее кушака, запустил под юбку ладони. Если уж тебе суждено расстаться с девственностью в объятиях чужака, я постараюсь хотя бы показать, что это может быть очень приятно.

Он стянул нога об ногу сапоги, сбросил камзол и выбрался из рубашки, она поняла это так, что он уже готов, и легла на спину, закрыв глаза и задрав подол. Алва вздохнул. Какими бы ни были прочие обычаи союзников, постельные оставляли желать лучшего. Хуже чем в Надоре. Нет, как хотите, проклятие или нет, мальчик или девочка – а мой бастард не будет расти в этой пыльной дыре.

Он лег рядом, обнял девушку, а потом перевернулся, посадив ее на себя. Помог выпутаться из юбки и рубашки, правой рукой чуть сжал ее грудь, а левой показал на каганец.

– Погаси огонь.

Вот это она поняла.

 

– Ни о каких Раканах разговора не было, – говорил тихо контрабандист. – Ваш батюшка обещал перейти под руку Каданского Джека, потому что там нет законов о бродяжничестве, города живут по своим хартиям и никто не смеет сгонять арендаторов с земли, как делают Манрики с Рокслеями. А Ракана я в таком месте видал, куда не заглядывает солнце.

Алва замер в темноте, прислушался.

– Но ведь… Талигойе нужен король. Настоящий, а не потомок самозванца.

– Зачем? Я без короля жил себе, и жил бы дальше. А если уж без короля нельзя, так почему Надор должен быть под рукой каких-то Раканов, которые четыреста лет на жопе сидели? Вы герцог Окделл из рода Надорэа, когда-то это было ваше царство, вам его и в руки. Посмотрите на своего сеньора: кэналлийцы его так королем и зовут, и кто он, если не король в своих владениях?

– Кэналлийцы всегда были чужаками для Талигойи.

– А мы были такими свояками, что аж стой, – контрабандист фыркнул. – Хотя что уж теперь. Вы, небось, по-гоэльски и пяти слов не свяжете.

– Лэг тах таэ Каррайх Беоннар, – ответил Окделл. – Пять свяжу. Больше вряд ли. Разве на гоэле где-то еще говорят, кроме самых глухих деревень?

– Нет. Теперь уже нет. Дорого обошелся нам Святой Алан, а ваш батюшка – еще дороже.

– Ты о чем это?

– О том, что даже с могильных камней сбивали после восстания гоэльские надписи, вот о чем. О том, что в городах пальцами тыкают в тех, кто носит плайд. О том, что довольно упомянуть в трактире Каррайх Беоннар, Дом Скал на родном языке Надора – как тут же сыщется доносчик. Нет, ваша светлость, не потому мы пошли за вашим батюшкой, что хотели себе Ракана, а потому что терпеть все это смерть как надоело. Посмотрите, как жирно устроились Алва и Ноймары: одни держат морскую торговлю, другие сухопутную. Отчего же Каррайх Беоннар должен сидеть и лапу сосать?

– Но ты пошел на службу к Алве.

– Как и вы, монсеньор.

– Ты не знаешь, зачем я пошел.

–  Да уж догадываюсь. Только вот что я вам скажу: мстить Алве незачем. Если бы не он, ждали бы вашего батюшку суд и плаха.

– Если бы не он, мы бы победили!

– Вас там не было, сударь мой. Вы не знаете. После того, как Хромой Джек нас бросил, дело было проиграно. Не перейди Алва Ренкваху, мы бы, может, еще с месяц подрыгались, удерживая Найтон и Надоры – и на этом все. Только кровь бы лишнюю пролили зря.

– Кровь, пролитая за свободу, никогда на льется зря!

– Погодите, пока увидите настоящее сражение, ваша светлость…

Алва решил, что хватит с него мятежных разговоров и вообще мальчишке пора спать. Он громко споткнулся на лестнице, ругнулся и со скрипом открыл люк на крышу.

Окделл притворился спящим, Гиллиан и притворяться не стал.

– Как девчонка? – спросил он с ухмылкой.

– Как все девственницы, – и не удержался, добавил: – Дакарах нэ мо на плайду.

«Хлопот больше, чем удовольствия».

– Дэакарах, – поправил контрабандист, произнося «д» между зубами. Алва поморщился. Этот звук всегда ему давался плохо, в кэналлийском и талиг его не было.

 

В предутренних сумерках он, как всегда, проснулся по надобности. Отхожее место у бакранов было устроено прямо над ручьем, одним из притоков Регалоны, по-бирисски Сухейры. Сделав дело, поднялся по течению выше деревни, чтобы искупаться, и обнаружил там Коннера.

–  Гнусный все-таки обычай у них, в ручей срать, – сказал адуан, быстро погружаясь приседом в ледяной поток и так же быстро выныривая. – Как подумаешь, что все это потом в Рассанну, а мы оттуда воду берем…

– В Данар гадит вся столица, – утешил его Алва. Разделся, шагнул в воду. Камни были скользкие, приходилось держаться руками за выступающие из воды валуны. Быстрое течение давило на ноги, словно две холодные ладони.

– Давайте местами поменяемся, ваша светлость, тут хоть есть где окунуться, – Коннер,  балансируя на скользких камнях, начал выбираться на берег. Алва ступил туда, откуда он вышел – в промоину между камнями, где глубина была чуть выше колена. Ступни уже начали неметь от холода.

– Гляньте, ваша светлость, чего здешнее течение делает: пятка розовая, как у младенца, – Коннер поднял из воды ногу. – Дома в бане трешь-трешь, а так чисто не выходит.

Алва засмеялся, погрузился в сильный холодный поток, сел на галечное дно лицом к течению. Объятый холодом, задохнулся на миг. Обнаружил, что можно откинуться на еще один голыш, как на спинку кресла. Напор ледяной воды очищал и успокаивал. Алва наклонил голову вперед, погрузил ее под воду, задержав дыхание. Холодные сильные пальцы ручья забрались в волосы, начали перебирать пряди. Алва выпрямился, вдохнул, снова откинулся на камень. Когда тело начало неметь вслед за ногами, встал. Кровь тут же бросилась к коже, на холодном предрассветном воздухе посреди ледяного ручья Алву охватило тепло. Он знал и любил этот эффект. Коннер, видимо, тоже: он не спешил одеваться.

Небо осветилось еще сильней, стопы совсем онемели, Алва начал выбираться из воды. Коннер подал было руку, но Алва удачно поймал равновесие на скользком камне и одним прыжком очутился на суше.

Адуан уже надел рубашку и теперь натягивал штаны. Когда Алва наклонился, чтобы надеть свои, присвистнул.

– Это кто ж вас так, ваша светлость?

– Добрые люди, которые боялись зайти ко мне спереди, – Алва подтянул панталоны, завязал, взял рубашку. – И не зря боялись, те, кто зашел спереди, умерли первыми…

– Однако же и вам досталось, – Коннер протянул руку, но дотронуться не решился. – И в печенки вас пыряли, и в легкие…

– Да, старательные были господа, – Алва надел рубашку и пресек зрелище. – Мешали друг другу, мне повезло. Будь их на пять человек меньше, они бы сделали свою работу. А так – смешно вышло.

– Где ж тут смешно, вы чудом живы остались.

– Милостью Леворукого. У меня с ним договор: я ему душу, он мне четыре жизни. Одну я тогда израсходовал, еще три в запасе.

– Шуточки у вас, – Коннор цыкнул языком. – А ежели к слову об ударах в спину… Отослали бы вы Шэйва-Заточку подальше. Он же продаст нас, как пить дать. Он с седунами прежде водился. Я по-ихнему не волоку, а он так тарахтит, будто с ними и вырос, и кто его знает, о чем он там будет с ними сговариваться.

– Ни о чем, поскольку мы сговариваться с ними не будем. Он мне нужен как проводник к Барсовым Очам, и только.

– Проведет он, сейчас! Как раз к седунам в руки.

– Тогда и убьете его, – сев на камень, Алва начал натягивать чулки.

– Тогда уж поздно будет. Слышали бы вы, какие он с вашим оруженосцем разговоры ведет!

– Слышал. Это и обнадеживает более всего: шпиону мятежные речи не пристали.

– Если только он не очень хитрый шпион.

– Если только.

…Если Гонзалес мертв, подумал Алва, весть об этом дойдет до меня самое позднее через месяц. Если провален постоялый двор в Арбо, мне сообщат. И тогда, конечно, придется повесить Шэйна, а ведь шельмец уже начал мне чем-то нравиться…

*** 

Бакна оказался как раз таким, как надо: хитрым, в меру умным, в меру жестоким, безмерно жадным стариканом. Глаза его горели отраженным светом браслетов и колец, которыми Алва унизал руки для разговора, но он отчетливо осознавал всю степень риска: если бириссцев не удастся прижать к ногтю, а лучше, конечно, уничтожить всех до последнего (в чем божьи дети должны непременно помочь детям козла), то бириссцы скоренько вырежут бакранов, как вырезали ягов. И тогда насладиться приятной тяжестью браслетов на руках вряд ли получится. А лучше всего, намекал он, чтобы дети божьи как-нибудь сами вырезали барсов, а бакраны воспользовались их великодушными трудами. Потому что божьим детям эта задача по плечу, а бакраны – народ маленький и слабый.

Алва на это ответил, что боги помогают тем, кто сам себе помогает, и если бакраны не готовы драться за свою землю, то боги и без них обойдутся. Кроме того, гнев богов вызвали несправедливости, творимые бириссцами, и если бакраны собираются сами творить несправедливости, то боги разгневаются и на бакранов, им разгневаться дело совершенно плевое. Договариваться придется, одним словом. Боги помогут бакранам договариваться с позиции силы, но дело за них не сделают. Так говорит сын Ветра, так говорит сын Скал.

Может, Бакна еще долго бы взвешивал все за и против, но тут вмешалась местная ведьма, которая говорила так быстро и невнятно, что Коннер не понимал и только мотал головой на просьбы перевести. Делу не помогало и то, что зубов у старухи почти не было. Оставалось как-то ориентироваться по выражению лиц и жестам. Бакна сопел, пыхтел и кряхтел, ему не нравилось, что говорила старуха, несколько раз он на нее довольно громко рявкнул (тут Коннер смог перевести: «Молчи, глупая баба!» и «Смерти моей хочешь?»), но в конце концов выжал из себя искомое «Шаш, вабснидедлет».

– Гитрухан! – Алва хлопнул в ладоши и обменялся с Бакной дарами: золотой браслет на несколько плотных одеял из козьей шерсти. Потом начался убогий пир, на котором, по счастью, не пришлось закусывать козьими глазами и не предложили еще одной девственной вдовы. Вообще говоря, Алва лучше бы съел еще пару козлиных глаз, чем пить ту бузу из молока, которую бакраны делали вместо вина. От нее было тяжело в голове и расстраивался желудок.

Польвара была довольно плоской лысой горой, на которой когда-то росли леса, но бакраны вырубили их на продажу, когда начала заселяться Вараста. Принципы лесоводства были им неведомы, и вскорости Польвара их стараниями лишилась возможности удерживать плодородную почву. Дожди смывали ее в долину, превращая в мелкую белесую пыль, которая по осеннему и весеннему времени превращалась в грязь. «Бакна гневается», говорили бакраны, и усерднее били поклоны вместо того, чтобы высаживать деревья. И продолжали вырубку на склонах Бакры. Алва, слушая их историю, начал задумываться, не потому ли в конечном счете бириссцы выкинули этот народ из Сагранн? Ведь в иных случаях они предпочитали просто грабить миролюбивых соседей.

Не сыграл ли тут определенной роли обычай бакранов устраивать отхожее место над водой? В конце концов, Бакра – это как раз верховья Биры и Гайры, по берегам которых жили воинственные «седуны». Выкинув оттуда бакранов, бириссцы не поспешили там расселиться сами, а просто объявили Это место запретным для всех.

Ладно, подумал Алва, это решаемо. Прикажу от имени богов высаживать священные рощи и не сметь их вырубать. Бакра нужна в первую очередь мне. Нужна вершина, господствующая над Барсовыми Вратами. Нужна крепость на этой горе и гарнизон в этой крепости. Талигский гарнизон, переодетый бакранами, не носящий мундиров и знаков различия. Наемники.

А еще предстоит рассказать Вейзелю, что я продал все его фальконеты. За связку козьих одеял. То-то у него лицо будет…

Отсюда, с плоской верхушки Польвары, прекрасно была видна священная гора бакранов, двурогая вершина, даже в разгар лета укрытая снегами. Дальше по правую руку парила в жарком мареве…

– Окделл, вы начитаны в землеописании. Как называется вон та гора?

– Если Каэтан прав, и снегом покрыты только две вершины в это время года, то это Гунамасса, – сказал мальчишка.

– Она самая и есть, – подтвердил Коннер.

– А между ней и плечом Бакры – перевал Барсовы Ворота, – добавил Гиллиан.

– Как будто мы без тебя не знали.

Коннер с Гиллианом продолжали общаться как два кота, живущих через забор. На неприязнь адуана и контрабандиста наложилась еще и старинная вражда между надорскими горцами и жителями долин. Часа не проходило, чтобы Коннер не упомянул любовные забавы горцев со своими же сестрами или овцами, а Гиллиан не ответил на это шуткой про горожанина, который продал родную мать и исповедовался в том, что продешевил, или про двух горожан, один из которых сидит в поле, а другой подходит и говорит «подвинься».

– Ну что ж, будем считать первичную рекогносцировку законченной, – Алва пресек спор в зародыше. – Ричард, я хочу поручить вам важную дипломатическую миссию…

***

Алва совершенно честно не знал, что там нацарапали на куске козьего пергамента Бакна Первый и Коннер с Гиллианом. Судя по тому, как они хохотали, мало приятного для Адгемара. Алва не настаивал на соблюдении дипломатического протокола, ему было важно только чтобы реляция Бакны в своей существенной части повторяла его собственный ультиматум. Первое: бириссцы должны покинуть Варасту до первого дня Осенних Ветров. Второе: к этому же сроку они должны убраться из Барсовых Врат и с горы Бакра. Третье: Адгемар должен передать Барсовы Врата законному владетелю этих земель Бакне Первому. В противном случае он, Рокэ Алва, в полном соответствии с Золотым Договором, вступится за несправедливо обиженный народ бакранов, и кровью потекут реки с Даргатского нагорья. Какими оскорблениями это приукрасили Бакна и помирившиеся для такого дела адуан с контрабандистом, Алву не касалось. Сам он в письме высказался коротко и сухо. На предложение Гиллиана присовокупить к посланию бритого лиса на шворке герцог поморщился:

– Оставим школярские шуточки, наш парламентер должен вызывать уважение, а не смех. Окделл, вы прониклись серьезностью момента?

– Да, монсеньор, – мальчишка сверкнул глазами из-под шляпы. Он явно разрывался между желанием выполнить опасную миссию, нежеланием служить при этом гонцом убийце своего отца и страхом, что из него сделают объект насмешки. Страха, что на нем отыграются бириссцы за позор и боль, он явно не испытывал. В общем, правильно:  вероятность этого и впрямь была невысока. Формально войны между Кагетой и Талигом еще не было, задерживать талигского парламентера, таким образом, отсутствовали всякие основания, Робер Эпинэ, которого Гиллиан видел в Барсовых Вратах, слыл за приличного человека, а высшие силы будут хранить Окделла, пока он не обзаведется наследником. Заложник из него при этом никакой: всем известно, что Алва убил его отца. Все будут думать, что он без колебаний пожертвует и сыном.

Алва подъехал к юноше ближе и сказал так, чтобы никто не слышал:

– Вы хотите, чтобы я освободил вас от клятвы?

– Я не собираюсь изменять, – скулы Окделла взялись румянцем.

– Прекрасно, но многое может случиться помимо вашей воли. Вас могут, например, взять в плен и переправить в Агарис или Паону. Могут заставить сделать что-то против меня или Талига...

– Не заставят!

– Похвальная решимость, напрасная самоуверенность. Есть много способов заставить человека сделать то, чего он не хочет.

– Меня не заставят, – медленно и раздельно повторил мальчишка.

– Ясно. Тверды и незыблемы. Что ж, Окделл, я освобождаю вас от клятвы оруженосца. Надеюсь, всякие там высшие силы, кем бы они ни были, это услышали и восприняли. Дальнейшее зависит только от вас: если вы полагаете, что по-прежнему связаны клятвой, действуйте в соответствии с этим. Если все повернется к худшему, не нужно героизма. Рассказывайте обо всем, что видели и знаете. Пожалуй, не ждите, пока повернется к худшему. Просто честно отвечайте на вопросы.

– Честно?

– Абсолютно.

– Про союз с бакранами?

– Вы везете ультиматум от имени бакранов.

– Про лагерь в Излучине?

– Обязательно. Можете даже сказать, что я окончательно рехнулся и устроил лагерь не на варастийском слиянии Рассанны и Сухейры, а на этом берегу.

– И про численность?

– И про численность. И про то, что у нас нет пушек тяжелей миньонов. И что пороха тоже не хватает. Да, и еще одно, напоследок: если вам удастся увидеться и поговорить с Робером Эпинэ наедине или хотя бы при не слишком большом стечении народа, передайте ему следующее: я в курсе, что он и Альдо Ракан вели дела с гоганами. Передайте ему: это была плохая сделка. У них нет того, что нужно гоганам, я это знаю, и если Робер Эпинэ не сдастся мне добровольно, я постараюсь донести до гоганов всю ошибочность их сделки, и после этого господин Альдо пусть пеняет на себя. Ричард, я не шучу и не блефую: если вы желаете молодому Альдо хоть сколько-нибудь добра, передайте Роберу Эпинэ мои слова.

Окделл нетерпеливо кивнул.

– Ну, удачи – Алва протянул ему руку, и мальчишка эту руку несмело пожал. Пыль за ним и его конвоем висела в воздухе не меньше десяти минут. По прикидкам Алвы, к вечеру послы доберутся до Барсовых врат, там переночуют, и завтра вечером вернутся сюда, к притоку Ракитной-Вентозки, известному как Ежанка. А до того времени торчать здесь и соблазнять на грех грабежа и убийства бедных бирисских язычников смысла не имело.

– Не боитесь за барчука-то? – спросил Коннер.

– Боюсь, но совсем немного. Закатные твари, о главном-то я его предупредить забыл!

– Об чем, ваша светлость? – забеспокоился Коннер.

– Чтобы он никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не смешивал вино с хассой!

***

Может, оно и к лучшему, что не предупредил, – подумал Алва сутками позже, глядя на исстрадавшегося оруженосца. В конце концов, юность – это время совершения ошибок, из которых мы впоследствии извлекаем урок на всю жизнь. Едва ли Окделл в обозримое время захочет пить вперемежку хассу и вино.

Едва ли он вообще сможет пригубить спиртное в обозримое время.

– Начнем издалека, – Алва сел на валун и пригласил Окделла сесть напротив. – Что вы имеете сказать о крепости и ее фортификации?

– Ну… – Окделл мотнул головой. – Это старая крепость. В смысле, устаревшая. Четыре башни и куртины между ними. Ров и вал когда-то были, но… Ни теналей, ни горнверков, ни орильонов.

– А внутри? Есть «земля смерти» между первой и второй стенами?

Окделл болезненно поморщился.

– Была. Но там все застроили.

Молодцы, подумал Алва. Сколько сражений я бы выиграл, если бы мне сами враги не помогали?

– Как комендант принял послание?

– Обещал п… – юноша подавил отрыжку. – Передать казару. Не читал. Сказал, что не имеет права читать послания, адресованные государю.

– А на словах вы ему передали то, что велено передать?

– Так точно.

– И что же он ответил?

– Комендант Машир, – сказал Окделл не без злорадства, – ответил, что будет рад принять Повелителя Ветров в Барсовых Вратах, если тот приедет один и отмоется от козлиного навоза. А Робер Эпинэ его гость и волен ехать куда хочет, Машир ло-как-его там своих гостей не предает.

– Не ожидал от него ничего иного. Расспрашивал он вас о нашем положении?

– Да. Я все рассказал. Не сразу, чтобы он поверил. Сначала притворился пьяным.

Алва посмотрел на Окделла, заломив бровь.

– Ну ладно, не очень-то я и притворялся, – признался тот. – Но если бы вы мне не разрешили, я бы им ничего не рассказал!

– Охотно верю. Бириссцев в крепости много?

– Полно.

– А казаронов?

– Друг на друге сидят. Эр Рокэ… Монсеньор, они знают, что мы сделали с пленными. Робер сказал…

– Робер Эпинэ?

– Да, он. Я ему все передал, как вы велели, он сказал, что сдаваться не будет, вам надо – придите и возьмите.

– И от него я ничего иного не ожидал, – кивнул Алва.

– А еще он сказал, что бириссцы страшно злы. Они виду не подают, но постоянно говорят о мести, когда думают, что Робер их не понимает. А он немножко уже понимает и бири, и кагетский.

– Эк его потрепало, – Алва покачал головой. – Что нужно сделать с талигойцем, чтобы тот начал учить другие языки? Окделл, вам это не кажется странным: кэналлийцы, бергеры, надорские горцы – все учат талиг, но талигойцы способны десятилетиями жить в Кэналлоа или Марке и не выучить местного языка? Впрочем, не будем отвлекаться. Сколько пушек вы видели и где они расположены?

– Не меньше двух десятков кулеврин вдоль куртины. Калибр от десяти до двадцати четырех фунтов. Сколько в башнях – не знаю.

– Прекрасно.

Гиллиан дал более точные сведения: двадцать семь кулеврин, из них четыре ординарных, семь средних, остальные – разнокалиберные бастарды. Кроме того, под Барсовыми Вратами стоял лагерь бирисских ополченцев, в котором ночью насчитывалось не меньше тысячи костров, а днем – не меньше тысячи палаток. Но у Гиллиана был наметанный глаз. Окделл для первого задания справился неплохо.

– Монсеньор, как вы все это собираетесь брать? – робко спросил Окделл. – Я понимаю, что крепость и орудия устарели, но…

– Вы плохо слушали, юноша? Я не собираюсь их брать. Они сами сдадутся.

***

— Пушки? Мои пушки? – Вейзель говорил таким тоном, каким другие люди спросили бы «Мои дети?»

– Только фальконеты, – поспешил заверить его Алва. – На ваши миньоны я не покушаюсь. Ну же, Курт, уберите эти похороны с лица. Я накуплю вам новых, блестящих, из лучшей брынзы… простите, бронзы, от этой бакранской еды я начал заговариваться.

– А меня хотите отправить есть ее два месяца!

– Меньше, если у Адгемара лопнет терпение раньше. Но лучше бы он дал нам эти два месяца.

– И что потом?

– Начнем выполнять свои угрозы. Реки Даргатского нагорья потекут кровью.

– Боже правый… – до Вейзеля дошло. – Вы намерены взорвать Барсовы Очи и затопить деревни бириссцев.

– Браво.

– Рокэ, это безбожно. И бесчеловечно.

– Вспомните Ольшанку. Вспомните другие хутора по Ракитной. Заставу Бакра.

– Но не можем же мы опускаться до их уровня!

– До их уровня – нет. Мы должны опуститься ниже. Подрыть их надежно, чтобы те провалились и никогда не выбрались. Что я вам буду объяснять основы минного дела, Курт, вы и сами отлично все знаете.

– Только не говорите, что собираетесь поручить это мне!

– Никогда. С этим я справлюсь сам. Вам выпадет благая часть: защищать слабых и беспомощных. Бакранских женщин и детишек на горе Польвара. Такой миссии и Окделл не постеснялся бы. Если вас смущает перспектива есть два месяца козий сыр, я обещаю присылать вам регулярно «голубой кавар» из моих личных запасов.

– Я не люблю кавар, – Вейзель поморщился. – Раз на то пошло, то предпочитаю твердый балинт, самое меньшее трехлетней выдержки.

– Заметано! Считайте, что полголовы пятилетнего балинта уже у вас в обозе.

– Рокэ, вы же это несерьезно. В конце концов, заложить мину может любой из моих ребят, почему лично Проэмперадор должен скакать по горам?

– Потому что именно там решится судьба всей кампании. Гору я могу спокойно оставить на вас, лагерь в Излучине на Савиньяка с Бадильо. А неслыханное злодейство должен совершить сам. Перекидывать ответственность на плечи простолюдинов… я не Адгемар, в конце концов.

– Так ли уж обязательно его совершать? Неужели нет другого способа?

– Курт, мне это нравится не больше, чем вам. Обещаю, если я найду иной способ вложить в бириссцев страх перед своей божественной персоной, я им воспользуюсь.

 – Игры в язычество вас тоже до добра не доведут, Рокэ.

 – Не начинайте снова. Мы это обсуждали много раз, и всегда приходили к одному: если Создатель наконец-то соизволит обрушить на меня молнию с небес, он окажет мне тем самым неоценимую услугу.

– Эта девка слишком больно ударила вас, – покачал головой Вейзель.

Рокэ сжал за спиной кулак и молча сосчитал про себя до пяти.

–  «Эта девка» умерла страшной мучительной смертью, – глухо сказал он. – Не предав никого из своих… покровителей. Когда я вернусь в Олларию с победой, они будут смотреть мне в лицо и улыбаться. Поднимать тосты за мое здоровье и сговариваться, где бы им отыскать еще одну жертвенную овечку, чтобы подсунуть мне, начинив ядом… Вы серьезно думаете, что я должен бояться кары Создателя? Я, а не они?

– Вы до сих пор переживаете из-за женщины, которая едва не свела вас в могилу?

– Не свела, вот что главное. Поэтому минировать озера должен я и разговаривать с бириссцами должен я. И с Адгемаром, в конечном счете, тоже.

– Вы не доберетесь до Адгемара! Седуны разорвут вас заживо, вы что, не понимаете?

– На что спорим?

Вейзель закатил глаза.

– Рокэ, ну нельзя же так! Нельзя десять лет пестовать дурацкий предрассудок о проклятии последнего в роду! Да, один раз вас предали, вы чудом выжили, но кто вам сказал, что этот фокус у вас пройдет четырежды?

– На что спорим?

– Прекратите. Тем более, что спор бессмыслен: если вы проиграете, некому будет отдать мне заклад.

– Напротив, только так и имеет смысл спорить: наверняка, – Алва засмеялся. – Ладно, шутки в сторону. Курт, я бы с удовольствием повел менее рискованную игру: понастроил фортов и щелкал бириссцев по носу, пока не отучил ходить за Сухейру. А на Адгемара бы и вовсе наплевал. Но нам не дали ни времени, ни сил. У нас только один шанс, только один удар, и этот удар должен сразу вышибать дух. И я все это объясняю вам лишь потому, что именно на вас мне не хочется гаркнуть «Я тут Проэмперадор, так что марш выполнять!»

Вейзель вздохнул и горестно покачал головой.

– И не надо этих вздохов. Поверьте, после того, как на вас обрушится войско Адгемара, вам очень скоро расхочется жалеть и меня, и бириссцев.

– Да с чего вы взяли, что оно обрушится? Кто помешает Адгемару сидеть себе за горной стеной и продолжать покусывать нас бирисскими летучими отрядами?

Рокэ засмеялся.

– У Адгемара беда, друг мой! У него развелось слишком много казаронов. Так что никуда он не денется. Обрушится как миленький.

***

Алва не спеша прошелся перед строем добровольцев, большей частью – охотников, но были среди них и стрелки Бадильо, и мушкетеры из Тронко. Затем поднялся к алтарю Бакры, чтоб его было видно и слышно всем.

– Господа, поспешу вас обрадовать, отныне вы все бакраны. Вы с давних времен живете на склонах Польвары, куда ваших предков выгнали с горы Бакра, – Алва показал на двурогую снежную вершину. – К этой горе вы поворачиваетесь во время молитвы, которую возносите великому предку-козлу. Более всего на свете вашему сердцу мило зрелище пасущихся стад, а накидки и шапки из козьей шерсти вы не снимаете ни днем ни ночью. Вот это последнее – приказ, по меньшей мере, в дневное время. Вражеские наблюдатели с Бакры должны видеть только бакранов. Ни одного талигойского мундира. Под страхом расстрела. Это понятно?

– Так точно! – гаркнул строй.

– Хорошо. В своих полках вы получили отпуск на три месяца, а также отпускные, два суана в день, за которые расписались. Сейчас вы подойдете к писарю нашей новой вольной компании и получите у него десять таллов задатка. По десять таллов за каждый месяц службы вы будете получать до первого дня Осенних Молний, бесперебойно. Начиная с этого момента ни я, ни Талиг не несем ответственности за ваши действия. Если вы попадете в плен, мы не сможем вас выкупить. Так что не попадайтесь. Ваша задача – построить укрепления на горе Польвара там, где укажет генерал Вейзель, и защищать их против неприятеля. Те из вас, кого выберет для этой цели генерал Вейзель, будут также обучать бакранов и командовать ими в бою. Я им не завидую, хотя они будут получать по восемь суанов в день сверх назначенной платы. Испытывать на прочность целомудрие замужних и незамужних бакранок запрещается под угрозой расстрела. Но мне сказали, что бакраны очень легко относятся к вопросу о браке вдов, так что местный повелитель Бакна за небольшую мзду устроит временный брак с любой вдовой, которую вам удастся склонить к плотскому союзу, а потом так же легко вас разведет. Стараниями наших бирисских приятелей вдов тут хватает. Только имейте в виду: помимо радостей супружеского ложа от вас будут ждать мужской работы по дому – колоть дрова, чинить изгороди и крышу и прочее в таком духе. А поскольку от строительства укреплений никто увольнительной не получит, хорошенько рассчитывайте свои силы. Все меня поняли?

– Так точно! – снова гаркнул строй. Алва повернулся к Вейзелю.

– Я ничего не забыл?

Вейзель качнул головой.

– Тогда последнее. Как только вы потеряете статус солдат Талига и перейдете в статус наемников, вы подчиняетесь генералу Вейзелю. Он ваш Проэмперадор, ваш король и ваш бог. Он – это я. А я – это человек, который вам платит. Зовут меня, если кто поинтересуется, рэй Рамон Мерсенарио. Все меня поняли?

– Так точно! – опять гаркнул слаженный строй. Со стороны кэналлийских стрелков послышались смешки: они особенно хорошо поняли. Алва спустился от алтаря к недовольному хмурому оруженосцу.

– А нас с вами, юноша, ждет увлекательная прогулка в горы. Не вижу радости на вашем челе. В чем дело?

– То, что вы сделали, – сказал мальчишка, – называется государственной изменой. По кодексу Франциска дворянину запрещается иметь частные войска числом более сорока человек личной охраны.

– Когда это вы успели заделаться таким глубоким знатоком кодекса?

– С тех пор как вы убили моего отца за то самое, что сделали сейчас!

– Нет, юноша, за то, что я сделал сейчас, вашего отца обезглавили бы в Занхе, а я его убил по совершенно другой причине.

– Да, я уже слышал, вы убили его, чтобы спасти от Занхи. Как благородно!

– Вы слышали ровно то, что сказал вам Гиллиан, а Гиллиан видел то, что видел любой, кто в то утро пришел увидеть поединок. Причин, по которым я его вызвал, я не разглашал. Поверьте, казнь вашего батюшки меня нисколько бы не опечалила, но меня интересовали ответы на кое-какие вопросы, а Эгмонт согласился их дать только на линии.

– На линии? – мальчишка раскрыл рот.

– Да, на линии. Закатные твари, наш поединок видели несколько тысяч человек и вам никто не сказал?

Окделл мотнул головой.

– Ладно, это все равно не имеет значения. Идемте.

– Куда?

– Вверх по течению реки, где я обычно купаюсь. Или вы хотите поверить родовые тайны алтарю рогатого бога?

В купальне возилось несколько мальчишек, но, увидев Алву, они мгновенно повскакивали в штаны и убрались прочь. Алва сбросил колет и рубашку, начал разуваться. В горах недавно прошел дождь и купель была теперь по пояс, хотя вода и потеряла прежнюю хрустальную прозрачность.

– Ну, чего застыли, юноша? Боитесь оскорбить мою скромность видом своих прелестей? Давайте окунемся, холодная вода бодрит тело и остужает разум.

Окделл рассеянно взялся за пуговицы. Полуголый Алва сел на гладыш, опустив ноги в воду. Он взял за обычай купаться два раза в день, потому что мерзкая пыль каким-то образом забивалась не только в уши и ноздри, но и вовсе в неудобосказуемые места.

– Есть древний обычай, – сказал он, не глядя на Окделла. – Представитель Великого Дома имеет право на суд равных. И если они его осудят на смерть, он имеет право биться с ними насмерть, сначала с истцом, а после – с остальными приговорившими, вплоть до самого короля. Франциск его отменил, как и многие другие протухшие законы времен Золотой Анаксии, но некоторым благородным представителям Великих домов ни Кодекс не писан, ни разница между судом и расправой не ведома. По их мнению, род Алва в годы соберано Алваро набрался слишком большого влияния и слишком далеко оттер от трона всех прочих. У них были резоны так рассуждать и я где-то их понимаю. Десять лет тому они решили, что теперь, когда род Алва представлен только вашим покорным слугой, настал удобный момент прервать его навсегда. Но ваш батюшка, хоть и входил в их число, уперся против этого ногами и руками. С его точки зрения это было против чести. Тогда старший из них, весьма начитанный в древних законах, раскопал гальтарский обычай, согласно которому эории большинством голосов могут приговорить к смерти одного из них. Ну что, решили – сделали: собрали большинство, нацарапали приговор, подписали. Показали вашему родителю. Вот тут он и перестал упираться. И тоже подписал приговор. Ну а я воспользовался древним правом приговоренного и вызвал его. Юноша, чего вас трясет? День довольно жаркий.

– В-вы не лжете, – проговорил Окделл.

– Конечно. Я лгу только по уважительной причине, а откуда у меня возьмутся причины лгать вам?

Алва вскочил на камень, скинул штаны и одним прыжком оказался посреди «купели», поджав ноги и плюхнувшись задом в воду так, что «купель» почти сразу обмелела, а Окделла, жмущегося в подштанниках на берегу, окатило брызгами с ног до головы.

Алва выпрямился, отфыркиваясь, отбросил волосы назад.

– Ричард, в вашей особе меня отдельно раздражает то, что вы ведете себя как маленький старичок. Вот сейчас стоите у воды и боитесь в нее броситься. Кому из нас шестнадцать, в конце-то концов?

– Я не боюсь, я… – Окделл мотнул головой, выбрался из подштанников, переступил с камня на камень и погрузился в купель сразу с головой, как-то яростно. Отряхнул мокрые волосы, стер воду с лица и сказал:

– Это ничего не меняет. Даже если мой отец поступил против чести, вы ничуть не лучше. Вы знаете, что вам ничего не будет, и пользуетесь этой безнаказанностью. Когда вы убили генерала Карлиона, разве вас наказали? Разве вас накажут сейчас?

– А вы поступите как человек чести и донесите на меня, – холодно предложил Алва.

– Вы прекрасно знаете, что как человек чести, я не донесу! Или нет, вы не знаете. Откуда вам, для вас честь – пустое слово!

Алва преодолел соблазн взять щенка за холку и макнуть головой в воду, чтобы охолонул. Вместо этого он ровным голосом сказал:

– Юноша, мы с вами оба голые. Может, покажете, в каком месте вашего или моего тела размещается пресловутая честь? Или вам приличия не позволят?

– Вот здесь! – Окделл энергично постучал себя кулаком в грудь. – Когда совершается подлость, вот здесь что-то должно болеть у человека чести!

– Какое счастье, что я не один из людей чести! В Олларии я бы умер от сердечной боли!

И тут до Алвы дошло.

– Стоять, – скомандовал он Окделлу, выбредающему из ручья. – Когда вы сказали, что я не лгал – вы не задавали вопрос. Вы откуда-то знаете, что я не солгал. Откуда?

Тело мальчишки покраснело от бросившейся к коже крови, но лицо осталось бледным.

– Ниоткуда, – упрямо сказал он. – Просто знаю.

– Вы что-то видели? Слышали?

– Ничего я вам не скажу! Не заставите, – Окделл выскочил на берег, хлопнулся на камень и начал надевать панталоны. На мокрую кожу они надевались плохо, так что Алва тоже вышел.

– Не очень-то мне нужно вас заставлять, я и так знаю, – сказал он как можно равнодушней. – Ваш батюшка рассказал перед поединком, хотел облегчить душу.

Окделл промолчал, но несколько раз ошибся, завязывая тесьму панталон – узел распускался.

– Вальтер Придд, – продолжал Алва. – Карл Борн. Арсен Эпинэ от имени своего деда.

Дальше он не рискнул блефовать. Не рискнул предположить, был ли там кто-то из Ариго, Рокслеев или Карлионов.

Пальцы Окделла сжались в кулак. Значит, попал. Сколько лет ему было, когда он стал свидетелем сговора? Шесть? Семь? Вряд ли больше. Хватит ли его показаний, чтобы прижать супрема? Скажут, что я обманул или запугал мальчишку.

– Я ничего вам не скажу, – раздельно проговорил Окделл, набросил рубаху и с остальной одеждой и обувью в руках убежал вверх по тропинке.

Алва хотел дождаться, пока окончательно высохнет кожа, но тут к водопою спустилось небольшое стадо коз, и пришлось спасать от них платье. Кэналлийские козы были намного меньше, но даже с них сталось бы сожрать компанией батистовую рубашку. Этим же чудовищам она и вовсе была на один зуб. 


	9. Глава 9, в которой Первый Маршал путешествует по горам

– А вы, монсеньор, не боитесь, что мальчишечка пойдет вместе с вами в кусты и ножичком вас? Глазки у него какие-то нехорошие.

– Не боюсь, – Алва поплотней завернулся в войлочный плащ, какой носили здешние горцы, и откинулся на подложенное вместо подушки седло.

Очередной взрыв недовольства Окделла был связан с необходимостью переодеться в тряпки, снятые с пленных бириссцев. Тряпки полковые прачки выстирали еще месяц назад, вывели из них вшей, с чего бы упираться? – ан нет, противен Человеку Чести шпионаж и связанный с ним маскарад. А ведь паршивцу прекрасно шел черный цах с красной отделкой и барсовой шкурой через плечо (ну, в ней какие-то блохи могли и задержаться), а отсутствие гривы белых волос легко маскировал белый подшлемный платок. Бириссцы, большие щеголи, берегли лица от солнца и пыли, и в походе всегда прикрывали их краем платка до самых глаз. Смуглое лицо считалось приметой раба.

Надо ввести моду на цахи при дворе, подумал Алва. Кагетские послы в них прекрасно выглядят, чем я хуже? А нашитые на грудь кармашки для хранения пороховых зарядов и вовсе прекрасная штука, не зря же многие адуаны тоже носят цахи.

При ближайшем рассмотрении, конечно, из Окделла был такой же бириссец, как из Моро кардинал, но никто не собирался дать себя рассматривать вблизи. А издалека шестеро кэналлийцев, Алва, Дик и Гиллиан выглядели как небольшой отряд горцев, возвращающийся с разведки. Гиллиан тщательно проследил, чтобы многие важные детали соответствовали общей картине – например, чтобы цах Алвы был отделан богаче остальных, как и его седло, и оружие. Чтобы вся упряжь была устроена на бирисский манер (Сона не обратила на это внимание, а вот Моро покусывал непривычные удила и показывал характер). Чтобы тесьма была либо нашита в соответствии с правилами какого-то одного из бирисских кланов, либо вовсе спорота: не то возникнут вопросы, откуда в таком маленьком отряде бойцы разных кланов. Талигойские и бакранские сапоги никого бы не смутили, равно как и оружие – бириссцы охотно снимали с убитых и то, и другое, – но Гиллиан при этом настоял, чтобы оружие не было все единого образца. В итоге четверо несли армейские мушкеты, известные как «черная Дора» – за вороненый ствол, – еще трое шли с разномастными штуцерами, а двоим достались трофейные нухутские мушкеты с шестигранными стволами.

От Польвары через седловину Бакры поднимались еще одетые в свое, но на второй день лес закончился. Впереди простирались зеленые горные луга, а дальше начинался длинный язык ледника. Деревья попадались, но совсем небольшими рощицами, лепящимися к расщелинам и впадинам.

В этой местности они были открыты взгляду каждого, на много миль, и Алва не собирался испытывать судьбу, красуясь в талигойском платье. А с Окделлом случился очередной приступ фамильного упрямства, сломить которое Алва смог только пригрозив, что или парень оденется по-бирисски, или его повезут, перекинув через седло и выдавая за пленного. Это подействовало, хотя мальчишка пыхтел и дулся весь вечер. 

Алва в который раз спросил себя, понимает ли он Окделла. С одной стороны казалось, лицо у мальчишки – открытая книга, бери и читай. Вот сейчас, например, он тихо бесится из-за одежды, но не ударит. В день Фабиана мог и ударить, было у него на лице этакое идиотское вдохновение, как у его батюшки в момент боя. А сейчас – нет, покипит и утихнет. С другой же стороны, Алва уже понял, что эта открытая книга не всегда написана человеческим языком. Иногда Окделл вскидывался на вещи, для Алвы совершенно безобидные или попросту очевидные, а иногда молча терпел или даже не обращал внимания на такое, за что Алва сам дал бы себе пощечину.

Вспоминая себя в этом возрасте, Алва молчаливо признавал, что с оруженосцем, ему в целом, повезло. В свою первую кампанию под крылышком фок Варзова Алва передрался с половиной однополчан еще до того, как на перевалах показались первые дриксы. Доселе стыдно перед стариком, за то, сколько хлопот обрушил на его лысеющую голову сопливый Вороненок. Окделл, слава кому бы то ни было, не создавал дисциплинарных проблем. И можно было не бояться, что он, как Феншо, скажет «так точно» и сделает по-своему.

Но беда в том, что парнишка вел себя так вовсе не потому, что был миролюбив или просто ленив по натуре. Алва, по правде говоря, до сих пор не мог разобраться, каков он по натуре, холоден или горяч.

Алва понял вдруг, почему у него все время чешется язык раздразнить Ричарда: взбешенный Окделл выбирается ненадолго из своей скорлупы и начинает вести себя как мальчик своих лет. Но как сделать так, чтобы он все время жил вне скорлупы? Или лучше не надо? Скорлупа защищает.

Да, но Окделл носит эту скорлупу и на голове. Другой бы радовался, что парня так легко использовать как слепое орудие, но зачем мне слепое орудие? Мне нужен зрячий союзник.

– А что я вас ножичком – не боитесь?

– Нет, – усмехнулся Алва.

– Даже удивительно, с чего вы так уверены, что я не захочу отыграться за Ренкваху.

– Я не уверен. Я просто не боюсь, Гиллиан. Это разные вещи. Кроме того, у вас есть более свежая обида, не так ли? Ведь бирисский вы изучали в рабстве.

Контрабандист нервно прищурил один глаз.

– Откуда вы узнали?

– А вы думали, что мой человек отправит вас ко мне, не наведя справок? Или я не замечу след от ошейника? Ха.

О том, что у Хуана приказ убить проводника, если Алва погибнет, он промолчал. Такой человек, как Гиллиан, должен понимать эти вещи сам.

– Кстати, как вам удалось бежать?

– А вот через тот самый перевал, куда я вас и веду. Вышло так, что руки у меня растут правильным концом вниз, и я неплохо наловчился чинить оружие в бытность мою еще надорским джентри. Потому мой хозяин ценил меня и берег, но как-то проигрался и решил меня отдать в счет долга человеку, который был в Ахени по торговым делам. Ну, взяли меня на цепочку и повели из Ахени в Кагахи. И тут мой новый хозяин налетел на своего кровника. У одного пятеро человек, у другого четверо, похватались за ружья, за ножи, трах-бах, и нет у меня больше хозяина, а у него кровника. И все мертвые лежат, а у меня вдруг завелись кони, деньги и оружие. Ну, я зевать не стал, жадничать тоже, взял лучшего коня, навьючил на него припас и ходу в горы, пока не хватились хозяина и не начали искать. Про перевал слышал, что на левом плече Бакры есть такой, но ходят им редко. Там нависает ледник, малой компанией, вроде нашей, еще ничего, а вот большим отрядом уже страшно.

– Ясно. Удовлетворите мое любопытство: вы поспособствовали своему освобождению, или новый хозяин с его кровником справились исключительно сами?

Гиллиан усмехнулся.

– Скажу, что сами – выставлю себя трусом, скажу, что поспособствовал – выйдет, что хвастаюсь. Так что я лучше промолчу, монсеньор.

– Вы умный человек, Шэннон. Большая удача, что вы с нами.

– Значит, опасений, что я заведу вас в засаду, тоже нет? Рабы ведь разными бывают, монсеньор. Иные носят свое рабство с собой всю жизнь.

Теперь настала очередь Алвы усмехаться.

– И своего герцога тоже заведете в засаду?

– А что он мне? Просто мальчишка. Еще и ведет себя так, словно в заколдованном замке вырос.

– Ну так окажите ему услугу. Сделайте его надорцем.

– Да кто я такой, чтобы делать кого-то надорцем?

– М-м… надорец?

Гиллиан перевернулся набок на своем войлочном коврике. Поверх углей костра постарался найти взглядом взгляд Алвы.

– Зачем это вам, монсеньор?

– Его отец не понимал, что хорошо и что плохо для Надора. Он жил в своих снах. Мне не понравился конечный итог такого воспитания, и еще меньше он понравился вам. Мальчик тоже не знает, что хорошо для него и Надора, что плохо. Когда человек не знает, что для него хорошо, а что плохо, это делает его удобным инструментом в руках мерзавцев. Я не хочу через пять лет давить еще одно надорское восстание. Если вы доходчиво объясните мальчишке, что таскать из огня каштаны имеет смысл только для себя, вы окажете и ему, и Надору, и, может, всему Талигу величайшую услугу.

– А вы мне за эту услугу заплатите? Уговор был – пятьсот таллов за поход к Барсовым Очам. Быть дядькой при юном герцоге я не нанимался.

– Хотите, чтобы я вас нанял? Как насчет полсотни таллов в месяц?

– На полсотни таллов в месяц тянет разве что какой-нибудь графчик завалящий, а вы мне сватаете целого герцога, да к тому ж еще и Повелителя Каррайг Беоннар. Сто пятьдесят и ни суаном меньше.

– Да разве это герцог? – Алва принял игру. – Одно название, к тому же опальный. Семьдесят.

– Сто двадцать, и я забуду, что он опальный.

– Вам нельзя об этом забывать, вы сами в опале. Семьдесят пять, это последнее слово.

– Вы торгуетесь как последний гайифский купчина, монсеньор, а ведь о вас поговаривают, что вы, прошу прощения, гадите золотыми слитками.

– Можете сходить в кусты и посмотреть, чем я нагадил. Беретесь за семьдесят пять? Учтите, другого надорского гувернера найти будет не так уж сложно. У меня в управлении имеется целый Надор.

– Согласен, и будьте вы прокляты, – вот сейчас Гиллиан усиленно наигрывал горца из шуточных баек: прижимистого, скорого на ругань и обиду. Окделл бы это купил. Задаром.

– Когда мы будем на месте? – спросил Алва.

– Завтра перевал. И если нас ничто не задержит на этом перевале, то завтра же мы и увидим Барсовы Очи, а послезавтра и доберемся до них, если вашей светлости будет угодно.

– А что нас может задержать?

– Ледопад. Место там узкое, если сойдет лед – застрянем, кони не пройдут.

– И часто он сходит?

– Почем мне знать, монсеньор. На все воля Создателя.

– Вы так думаете?

– Да, сударь. Неохота думать, что миром вовсе никто не управляет. Ведь бывает, захочешь кого-нибудь проклясть за все свои беды, а некого…

 ***

На следующий день, словно по заказу, облака висели низко, и никто не мог бы рассмотреть разведчиков, поднимающихся по горным лугам вверх, к области вечных снегов. Ехать в облачном тумане было холодно и промозгло, все кутались в войлочные плащи, Мигель, Диего и Санчес клевали носом, Окделл не отставал. Несколько раз еле заметная тропа становилась настолько крутой, что приходилось спешиваться и вести коней в поводу. Это заставляло всех слегка приободриться.

– Погодка, надо сказать, для тела неприятная, но для всего нашего предприятия весьма удачная, монсеньор, – сказал Гиллиан, когда поднялись над облаками. – Теперь я спокоен, что нас никто не видал. А то ведь, прямо скажу, пробирало меня с вечера – мы же на этом склоне как прыщ на голой, кхм, спине… Ну, хвала Создателю, проскочили!

Алва не стал говорить – ибо никогда не говорил никому – что во время всех его военных кампаний погода была именно такой, какая нужна ему и его стороне – всегда и неизменно. Сначала он принимал это как должное, но после Ренквахи проверил по хроникам: да. Именно так. Просто удивительно, как никто раньше не заметил: всем Алвам погода играла на руку. Если Алва оборонялся, то его противник на марше изнывал под проливными дождями и увязал в глубоких снегах, если наступал – дороги были сухи и звонки, как барабан, если сидел в осаде, то ливни исправно наполняли резервуары для воды и превращали в топь лагерь противника, если осаждал сам – противник изнывал от палящей жары. Это не всегда означало победу – в конце концов, Рамиро Алве пришлось Кабитэлу сдать; но от безводья ни войска, ни горожане тогда не страдали.

Алва и прежде подозревал что-то в этом роде, но после того, как ради его победы подсохло в нужных местах тысячелетнее болото, сомневаться перестал окончательно. Правда, получалось обидно –  много ли чести слыть великим полководцем, если тебе подыгрывает само небо? Но если подумать – то какое значение имеет твоя гордость рядом с сотнями, а может, и тысячами сбереженных жизней?

Алва объявил привал. Ему не становилось хуже от набора высоты, Окделл тоже держался молодцом, но что-то начал пошатываться в седле Хуан. Гордость не давала ему жаловаться, и Алва решил не ждать, пока он свалится.

На отдых встали среди прогретых солнцем камней возле ручья, что бежал из-под ледника. Вода была такой холодной, что болели зубы, и такой вкусной, что на эту боль не хотелось обращать внимание.

– Я правильно думаю, что это один из истоков Вентозки? – спросил Алва у Гиллиана.

– Точно так, ваша светлость. А с другой стороны с этого же самого ледника стекает один из истоков Биры.

Хуан привалился к камню и закрыл глаза, часто дыша. Неважно было Мигелю и Диего. Окделл не выказывал ни малейших признаков горной болезни. Легко взобрался на скальный лобик над стоянкой и стоял там, размотав платок с лица, скрестив руки на груди и любуясь кипящим под ногами облачным морем. Старинный шлем поблескивал на солнце, полы темно-серого цаха и концы подшлемного платка развевались за спиной, лицо приобрело задумчивую значительность – сделать бы с него сейчас портрет и рассылать девицам из возможных невест, ни одна не устоит. Все-таки Повелители красивы, каждая семья на свой лад. Придды склонны к старости разъедаться, но и это их не уродует, только придает солидности. Как Штанцлер рассчитывает сохранить свою тайну? Ведь одного взгляда на узкие лбы и слабые челюсти его сыновей довольно, чтобы понять: покойный Пьер-Луи носил такие рога, какие и на герб Савиньяков поместить не стыдно. Особенно на фоне тех же парней Эпинэ – всех как в одной форме отливали. Не потому ли старая жаба и хлопочет, подстраивая заговор за заговором? Вот я извожусь годами, пытаясь понять, какую цель преследует старый больной человек, а что, если все просто? Если он без всякой задней мысли изводит старые роды лишь затем, чтобы его крысят было не с кем сравнить?

– Окделл! – окликнул он. – Как вам ваше царство?

– Что? – мальчишка отвлекся от своих возвышенных мыслей, и тут же к нему вернулся обычный настороженно-глуповатый вид.

– Ваше царство, Окделл! Скалы! Каррайх эп туш айм! Чувствуете ли вы себя в своей стихии?

– А вы? – Окделл поскакал по камням вниз. – Здесь и ваша стихия тоже.

– Она везде, где дует ветер. Я к этому привык, мне интересно ваше мнение.

– Здесь красиво, – мальчишка пожал плечами, сел на развернутый Диего коврик, взял протянутую слугой лепешку с положенным сверху куском вяленой козлятины.

Что ж, не поспоришь. И в самом деле красиво – облака под ногами, от одного края неба до другого, снежная вершина Бакры над головой, еще несколько вершин пониже – «лопатки» и «хребет» исполинского козла, а в отдалении высокий снежный остров, Гунамасса.

– Я как раз думал, что было бы, если бы отец дал вам бой в горах, – продолжал мальчишка.

– Браво, юноша. Отличная мысль. Он все равно проиграл бы, только позже. Я бы и в самом деле не совался в Надоры, не люблю ноги по камням ломать. Перекрыл бы пути снабжения, и через неделю начали бы разбегаться волонтеры, а через месяц сдались бы и самые упорные. Верно, Гиллиан?

– Я бы дал самым упорным полтора месяца, – ухмыльнулся надорец. – Так оно всегда бывает, ваша светлость, когда люди начинают восстание, не подумав прежде о провианте и боеприпасе.

Вторая часть фразы, как и «ваша светлость», были обращены к Окделлу.

– Но в целом направление вашей мысли верно, – сказал Алва ему же. – Бой нужно давать в том месте, где ты силен, а не в том, где силен противник. Просто нужно еще и воевать уметь. Например, нам наша сила не поможет сейчас, если мы не сыграем против Адгемара правильно.

– А как правильно? – поинтересовался Окделл.

– Правильно, для начала, понять цель противника. Вот вы поняли, зачем Адгемар начал эту войну?

Окделл опустил голову.

– Ну же, смелей, юноша! Здесь нас лишь девять человек и среди них ни одного Дорака. Вот Гиллиан уже убедился, что за мятежные речи я не казню. Говорите, как вы видите цель Адгемара.

– Лишить Олларию урожая этого года, – сказал Окделл, – чтобы голодающий народ восстал и сбросил Олларов.

– Прелестно, но мимо. Это цель не Адгемара, а тех, кто ему платит. Самому Адгемару плевать и на Олларов, и на наш многострадальный народ, и на урожай этого года. У него другие цели. Какие?

– Не знаю, – раздраженно бросил Окделл.

– Поэтому вы и не выиграете этой войны. А поскольку я хочу все-таки научить вас воевать, я вам разъясню, зачем Адгемар в это влез…

– Его наняли за гайифские деньги сеять рознь в бедном несчастном Талиге, – Окделл фыркнул. – Вы говорите прямо как Арамона.

– Я ни слова не сказал про деньги, тем более гайифские. А вас погубит привычка самому придумывать за противника его мотивы и ходы. Деньги для Адгемара не главное. Конечно, он не отказался от них, ни от гайифских, ни от чьих бы то ни было. Но они лишь приятная добавка к основному призу: власти. Казария, Окделл, живет по старинным обычаям, которые предоставляют дворянству широкие права вплоть до права переизбрать короля, если он не угодил. Адгемару не нравится такая ситуация, не затем он лез на трон по головам родичей, чтобы этот трон у него отобрали магнаты. Беда в том, что сам он – лишь один из магнатов, и его Багряная Стража – лишь один из бирисских отрядов на службе кагетского вельможи. У Гурпотаев, Гиссаков, Баурнаков есть свои сторожевые барсы. Адгемар умело балансирует на вершине, стравливая понемногу соперничающие роды между собой, но он устал балансировать, он хочет сесть на трон всем своим седалищем и вздохнуть наконец спокойно. И тут к нему являются неизвестные благодетели, которые предлагают план простой и надежный: Адгемар выпускает на Варасту летучие отряды бириссцев, а сам делает вид, что он ни при чем. Талиг ввязывается в войну, вводит армию в Сагранны, Адгемар объявляет всенародное ополчение – а народом в Кагете считаются только казароны, крестьяне так, пыль под ногами, – и весело разбивает это ополчение о талигойские полки. После чего Талиг все громко ругают за нарушение Золотого Договора, он вынужден вывести войска из Кагеты, чтобы сдержать на границах Гайифу, Агарию, Дриксен, Гаунау, и, возможно, Алат, которые выступят согласно союзным обязательствам. Адгемар дорезает недостреленных нами казаронов и утверждает власть своей династии на века, мэратон! Скажите, юноша, в чем главный недостаток этого плана?

– Ну… вы придумали, как законно ввести в Сагранны войска.

Алва махнул рукой

– Это как раз несущественно. Мало придумать законный повод для ввода войск, нужно еще этими войсками с толком распорядиться. Так вот, как именно Адгемар дал мне возможность использовать наши войска с наибольшим успехом?

На лице Окделла изобразилось изнеможение в непривычном ему поединке с мыслью.

– Ну же, – подбодрил Алва. – Только что говорили же!

Окделл испустил горестный вздох.

– Адгемар поступил так же, как ваш батюшка, – подсказал ему Гиллиан. – Объявил ополчение, и теперь ему нет пути назад.

Алва поднял палец.

– Не надо подсказывать сюзерену. Плохо, когда за него думают вассалы. Итак, Ричард, Адгемар созвал ополчение, и к Барсовым Вратам, как вы сами видели, стягиваются казароны. Каждый из них по зову государя обязан отслужить три месяца. Представьте себе, юноша: уже несколько недель тысячи вооруженных мужчин бездельничают, пируют, охотятся, ссорятся из-за распуганной дичи и лагерных девок, убивают друг друга в поединках – но, к сожалению, не в таких количествах, как требуется Адгемару. В лагере теснота, бардак, вонь из-за скверно расположенных и мелко выкопанных латрин, вот-вот начнется эпидемия, и все ругают казара, который согнал их туда, а сам не мычит и не телится, медлит отдавать приказ идти на Талиг. Истекут три месяца – и недовольная орава разбредется по домам.

– Адгемар ударит раньше, – сказал Дик.

– Да, – согласился Алва. – Адгемар ударит раньше. Но не раньше, чем казароны, торчащие в Барсовых вратах, как следует разозлятся. Так что немного времени у нас есть, и я очень надеюсь, что Вейзель употребит его с толком. В Вейзеле я уверен, не уверен в бакранах…

– Вы думаете, Адгемар ударит по ним?

– А по кому же еще. Если он ударит по лагерю в Излучине, он сам станет нарушителем Золотого договора. Лагерь в Излучине никак не взять силами одних бириссцев, а казаронов туда спустить нельзя, договор. Но казаронов можно бросить на Польвару. Цивилизованные участники Золотого договора не будут переживать из-за дикарей, вырезанных под корень другими дикарями.

– Но там же всего восемьсот человек наших! – вырвалось у Окделла.

– И три тысячи бакранов, – уточнил Алва.

– Бакраны! – Окделл явно не считал, что их стоит брать в расчет.

– Чем вам не нравятся бакраны? Вековая ненависть – она, знаете, города берет.

– Но они не воины. Они совсем не то, что бириссцы!

– Слава Создателю или кому бы то ни было. Поди заставь воина с утра до вечера копать мины и шанцы, как Вейзель сейчас заставляет добрых бакранов. Ричард, если вы случайно не заметили – времена святого Алана давно канули в прошлое. Сейчас мало что решает воинская сноровка каждого отдельного пехотинца. Делать три выстрела в минуту с помощью Создателя и госпожи Штайн можно в три дня научить последнюю деревенщину. Это не штука. Штука в том, чтобы сто двадцать деревенских болванов, выстроенные в колонну, действовали как единое тело, как механизм. И чтобы десять колонн действовали как десять человек. Чтобы в кровавом бардаке, который называется полем боя, офицеры не упустили управление, а солдаты не бросились спасать свои жизни. Если все будет как надо – то бириссцам не поможет их воинское умение. Как бы хорошо ни владел человек клинком, ему требуется всего одна пуля.

Он заметил, что Хуан уже не так бледен, как раньше.

– Ну что, отдых окончен. По коням, господа. Впереди у нас еще перевал.

***

Было странно идти по снегу под палящим солнцем. Алва наслаждался новыми ощущениями. Море облаков внизу оставалось по-прежнему густым, а блеск солнца на ледяных «рогах» Бакры резал глаза. Перевал, к которому вел их Гиллиан, пролегал между южным «рогом» и «ухом», как назвал надорец сравнительно небольшую скалу. Шли вдоль ручья, и, поднявшись к тому месту, где он выбегал из-под ледового языка, увидели проход.

Летом скала-«ухо» разогревалась от солнца, теплый воздух от нее топил лед на расстояние, достаточное, чтобы человеку, ведущему коня в поводу, пройти между камнем и ледовой стеной по щебеночной осыпи вверх, где ледник переламывался и скатывался уже по восточному склону Бакры. Алва понял, почему через этот перевал бириссцы не ходят: зимой стена ледника была непроходима для коня, а летом эти ледяные стены не внушали ни малейшего доверия. Уже на подходах он слышал, как то здесь, то там из стены вытаивал камень и катился вниз, обрушивая лед под собой. Правда, солнце уже перевалило за полдень и близкая сторона ледника оказалась в тени Бакры.

– Ведет Гиллиан, – сказал Алва, заглянув в голубой полумрак, – Окделл, вы сразу за ним. Я замыкаю.

Повелительская удача не распространялась на спутников, даже наоборот – судьба, казалось, с особым злобным удовольствием косила тех, кто рядом. Но так можно было ее немного обхитрить. Едва ли ледопад сойдет на середину цепочки, не похоронив ни Повелителя Ветров, ни Повелителя Скал.

«А если ты выдумал эту свою удачу, которая хранит тебя как Повелителя? Если твой Леворукий – случайный человек, заглянувший с улицы на шум драки? Если все штуки с погодой – дело глупого случая, который однажды тебе изменит? Если это «однажды» настанет именно сейчас?»

Мы все равно должны двигаться вперед. Вот и все.

Идти было трудно: Сона и Моро оказались крупноваты для узкого прохода, их пришлось развьючить и расседлать, седла несли Мигель и Родриго, вьюки – Санчес и Гомес. Проход, само собой, никто не расчищал от камней, сломать ногу при неосторожном шаге здесь что коню, что человеку было дело мгновенное. С нависающей ледяной кромки на головы капало, время от времени что-то трещало, скрежетало и отваливалось то впереди, то сзади. Они шли больше часа, но не прошли и полумили, как вдруг Окделл закричал:

– Быстрей! Быстрей, вперед! Уходим отсюда!

Алва и сам ощутил острый укол тревоги. Как тогда, на Винной. Тогда нужно было поворачивать назад, но он, дурак влюбленный, не послушал внутреннего стража. Теперь имело смысл послушать Окделла.

– Вперед! – крикнул он Хуану, и сам ускорил шаг, ведя Моро в поводу.

Сзади затрещало. Не так, как раньше – а напористо, громко, словно старый дуб, ломающийся под собственным весом. Алва не оглядывался,  не до того было, но он почувствовал, как огромная ледяная плита переломилась и просела от тяжести и от того, что где-то внизу вода подточила ее основы. Дрогнула каменная осыпь под ногами, Моро вскинулся и заржал, Алва бесцеремонно потянул его за повод, и вовремя: от смещения ледяных пластов вся стена стала рушиться. По головам, по спинам людей и коней защелкали довольно большие осколки льда, треск стоял такой, будто началась ружейная пальба, кони истошно ржали, люди кричали на них и подбадривали криком себя.

Когда они вырвались из рушащегося ущелья, Алва рискнул оглянуться. На его глазах последний участок ледяной стены раскрошился и завалил проход окончательно.

Первым отдышался и нарушил потрясенное молчание Гиллиан.

– Что ж, возвращаться придется через другой перевал…

 *** 

– И это Барсовы Очи? 

Горе в голосе Окделла было неподдельным, Алве даже самому стало жаль на миг, что Барсовы Очи оказались двумя зеленоватыми лужами среди желтовато-серых полей подсохшего ила.

– Так разгар лета же, – утешил мальчишку Гиллиан. – Барсовы Очи наполняются как следует только весной и осенью, а сейчас тут курице по колено. Вон, по линии деревьев видно, докуда вода поднимается.

«Хорошо бы они наполнились», – подумал Алва. Впрочем, он знал, что так и будет. Погода во время его кампаний всегда была такой, как нужно ему.

Судя по указанной Гиллианом линии деревьев, вода поднималась на восемь-девять бье, что давало около тридцати-пятидесяти тысяч кубических бье. Хватит ли?

Алва поднял подзорную трубу и посмотрел в другую сторону. Туда, где проход между Бакрой и Гунамассой закрывала крепость Барсовы Врата.

Отсюда вся она казалась с ноготок. Даже подзорная труба, приблизив ее вдвое, не особо помогла делу: на двух ноготках разглядеть что-либо так же трудно, как и на одном.

Что крепостная фортификация устарела – он знал от Окделла и Гиллиана. Что численность казаронского войска велика и растет день ото дня – догадался сам, а сейчас только подтвердил свою догадку, рассматривая пестрое палаточное море под замковыми укреплениями. Нужно задержаться здесь на ночь и посчитать костры.

– Если спуститься к вон тем скалам, видно будет не в пример лучше, – Гиллиан показал на клифф, нависающий над долиной. – Только спускаться без коней и ночевать тогда придется без огня, что скажете?

– Не обязательно спускаться всем, – сказал Алва. – Вы, я и Суавес. Окделл, разбивайте лагерь.

Спуск был долгим и слишком крутым для лошадей. Много каменной крошки. Одно хорошо – тот самый клифф, куда они спускались, сейчас скрывал их от возможных взглядов из крепости – как крепость от них.

Лежа на животе на краю обрыва, он смотрел на крепость. Теперь в окуляре подзорной трубы она была размером с чашку. Люди – с маковые зерна.

Хотя фортификация крепости безнадежно устарела, ее строили не глупцы и не лентяи. Место выбрали отменное, какое выбрал бы и сам Алва: между двумя отвесными утесами,  не дающими возможности подобраться к крепости на выстрел. Ни с какой стороны. Слишком крутые склоны, чтобы спустить туда стрелков или скалолазов. Алва поглядел на камни, среди которых они с Гиллианом заняли позицию. Надежный монолит, некуда заложить заряд, и проход под «Ухом Бакры» завален,  подрывникам придется идти через перевал Окила, а если идти через Окилу, то логичнее… Алва навел подзорную трубу на дорогу, идущую к Барсовым Вратам со стороны Кагеты. Торговый тракт, соединявший Кагету и Талиг, змеился между скалами вдоль ручья, сбегающего с перевала. Алва знал, что вода в крепость поступает из подземных источников, куда она, в свою очередь, стекает с горных ледников через трещины в земле. Одно из стратегических преимуществ Барсовых Врат: крепость невозможно отрезать от воды. Как насчет снабжения?

Стена со стороны Кагеты не уступала высотой стене со стороны Талига: казар Валлемар, заказавший крепость гайифским архитекторам, опасался усобиц не меньше, чем соседей. Но к ее охране подходили прохладней, чем к охране стены со стороны Талига, и за годы существования крепости эта стена обросла строениями изнутри и снаружи, а про ров и вал уже все и забыли. Хочешь мину подводи, хочешь – поставь батарею и бей брешь. Покойный гайифский архитектор наверняка рыдал в рассветных садах и рвал на себе волосы.

– Как я и говорил, – Гиллиан шептал, хотя в этом не было никакой необходимости. – Убойной земли нет. Вдоль дороги, отсюда не видать, раньше была стена и турель – на камень растаскали. Если и брать, то с этой стороны. Вот только войско не пройдет через Окилу незамеченным.

– Войско, – усмехнулся Алва, – подойдет к Барсовым Вратам при полном параде и с развернутыми знаменами, – он сложил подзорную трубу. – Возвращаемся.

– Значит, костры считать не будете, – с явным облегчением сказал Гиллиан.

– Успеется. Завтра мы спускаемся по этому хребту сколько хватит леса. Тогда и посчитаем.

Они спустились на следующий день до самого края леса. Отсюда было видно, как сливаются Бира и ручей, бегущий из-под крепости. Дальше дорога шла вдоль Биры, через ручей перекинули мост. При мосте выросла деревня, как оно нередко бывает.

Лагерь ополченцев Адгемара тянулся до самой этой деревни. Алва насчитал ночью восемнадцать тысяч костров. Даже не нужно прибегать к хитрости с двумя-тремя кострами на палатку, и так численность войска вызвала... ну, не трепет, Алва уже давно разучился трепетать, и не уважение… скажем так: разумную осторожность. 

– Как у вас получилось так быстро посчитать? – изумился Окделл.

– Смотри, – Алва сложил «рамкой» большие и указательные пальцы рук. – Считаем, сколько огней поместилось в одну «рамку». Потом смотрим, сколько «рамок» нужно, чтобы покрыть весь пейзаж с кострами. Делаем несложное умножение.

– Но это же очень неточный подсчет.

– А насколько точный нам нужен? Ричард, сейчас ошибка в тысячу или две мало что значит. Против нас шестнадцать или восемнадцать или двадцать тысяч казаронов – это все равно в три раза больше, чем наша армия, даже если бы я собрал ее в одном месте, чего я делать не намерен.

– Но на что вы рассчитываете? – почти в отчаянии спросил Окделл.

– На госпожу Ингеборг и ее пороховых дам. На то, что она успеет доставить нам столько патронов, чтобы мы могли накормить свинцом всю эту ораву.

«Ну и парочка телег этого нового «грифельного» пороха тоже очень пригодится…»

Утром, перед тем, как спускаться к Барсовым Очам, Алва снова посмотрел вниз, на деревню, через которую проходили река и дорога.

Деревне не повезло.

***

Вблизи пересохшее озеро еще и пованивало. Дохлая рыба ни в каком краю мира не благоухает приятно.

– Осторожнее тут, – Гиллиан оглядывался. – Где-то в тростниках может жить выдра-людоед.

– Будем надеяться, что не выдра-скалолаз, – Алва посмотрел вниз, в нагромождение камней, покрытое коркой высохшего ила. Как и большинство горных Озер, Барсовы Очи образовались благодаря природной запруде, вызванной обвалом. Сейчас эта запруда легко пропускала между камнями вялый ручеек, исток Биры. Взорвать ее было делом несложным, но это сейчас. Что будет осенью, когда вся котловина заполнится водой и сочащийся по камням ручеек превратится в водопад? Поди заминируй тут…

– Рискну встретиться с выдрой, – сказал он. Передал поводья Хуану, спешился и запрыгал по камням вниз, к пробке-насыпи, заткнувшей горло озера.

Широкая, не меньше полста бье. За века слежавшаяся, мелкие камни заполнили щели между крупными, щебенка забилась в щели между мелкими и обточилась до гальки, песок заполнил  пространство между галькой. Его вымывало, он набивался заново, и так до тех пор, пока  обвал не превратился в плотную насыпь.

Что бы я сделал? Я бы насыпал ее еще повыше. Чтоб побольше вышел объем воды, который осенью придется обрушить на дорогу к Барсовым Вратам и, увы, на деревню, и не только на эту…

А можно ли так сделать?

А можно. Алва прошелся по руслу истока Биры, не замочив сапог – вода текла между валунами по каменному ложу, разбившись на сотни маленьких ручейков, через которые он легко перешагивал. Если заложить заряды здесь, здесь и здесь, то ударная волна, оттолкнувшись от каменного ложа, поднимет все эти наносы снизу, и они аккуратно лягут на насыпь, прирастив четыре-пять бье. Алва прикрыл глаза, вспоминая формулу. Скорость подрыва… расположение зарядов с таким расчетом, чтобы три волны перекрыли друг друга… Грохоту будет, конечно, но так ли уж редко в горах громыхает…

Алва приложил ладони ко рту и крикнул:

– Спускайтесь! Выдры тут нет!

***

 …Когда дым рассеялся, а пыль осела, «пробка» стала выше и круче, а воронка под ней начала заполняться мутной водой.

– Что теперь? – спросил Хуан.

– Теперь удираем отсюда как можно быстрей в сторону Окилы, – сказал Алва. – Окделл, чего вы застыли? Никогда не видели горных работ и направленного взрыва?

Юноша мотнул головой, продолжая смотреть вниз. Потом прошептал:

– Камень. Он… рассердился.

– Не удивлюсь, – Алва пожал плечами. – Я бы тоже рассердился, если бы во мне сделали дырку. В седло, юноша, в седло. От рассерженного камня имеет смысл побыстрее унести ноги.

Окделл рассеянно кивнул и направился вверх по склону, туда, где в зарослях привязали лошадей. Гиллиан чуть задержался рядом.

– Не камней нам сейчас надо бояться, – он ухмыльнулся и зашагал вверх.

Он был, конечно же, прав, но его слова сбылись лишь на следующий день, когда путники почти достигли перевала Окила.

Горная тропа, поднимавшаяся по «хребту Бакры», была уже достаточно широка, чтобы  пройти здесь большим отрядом, возможно, даже с пушками. С ординарными кулевринами, конечно, вряд ли, но «бастарды» и «миньоны» здесь вполне можно протащить.

– За нами, – сказал Гиллиан, показывая вниз.

От Барсова Ока двигался отряд примерно в две дюжины человек.

– Не в добрый час вы решили фейерверк устроить, – покачал головой надорец.

– Нужно будет – устроим еще, – усмехнулся Алва. – А пока вперед. Нам нужно подняться к перевалу раньше, чем они нас настигнут.

– А дальше что? Их больше, их кони свежей. Не догонят на подъеме – догонят на спуске.

– А мы не будем от них бегать. Остановимся, поговорим.

– Я правильно понял, что это будет разговор из тех, после которых половина собеседников лежит?

– Неправильно, Гиллиан. Собеседники лягут все.

– Их не меньше двух дюжин, нас девятеро.

– Я умею считать. Вперед, к перевалу. Я жду от вас дела, а не болтовни.

– За мной не заржавеет, – надорец поддал коню пятками.

Когда добрались до перевала, преследователи находились не более чем в пятиста бье. Алва велел Мигелю взять последний заряд «графитного пороха» и засесть между камнями над дорогой, высечь огонь, зажечь фитиль и ждать знака: поднятой руки. Остальные заняли позиции за камнями, перезарядили на всякий случай ружья.

– Гиллиан, Окделл, со мной, – Алва развернул Моро и проехал пятьдесят бье навстречу преследователям.

Те остановились на расстоянии прицельного пистолетного выстрела. Один, в красном цахе, расшитом золотыми галунами, выехал вперед и что-то прокричал.

– Спрашивает, кто мы такие и какая нелегкая несет нас через перевал.

Алва отбросил с лица край подшлемного платка.

– Скажи, что я великий князь Рокэ Алва, Сын Ветра. И со мной великий князь Ричард Окделл, Сын Скал. Мы поднимались на гору поговорить со своими предками-богами. Теперь мы возвращаемся домой, и горе любому, кто встанет у нас на пути.

Гиллиан начал выкрикивать перевод, но бириссец поднял руку, останавливая его, и тоже откинул с лица платок. У Гиллиана затвердела челюсть.

– Я хорошо понимаю талиг! – крикнул бириссец. – У меня оттуда много рабов! Этот был одним из них! Зачем ты забираешь чужих рабов, Сын Ветра? Оставь мне Шэнана и уходи!

Его спутники не теряли времени: рассредоточились за камнями. Места хватило не всем, некоторые заставили лошадей лечь и заняли позиции за ними.

Лошадей было жаль почти до слез. Как всегда.

– Талиг не признает рабства, – ответил Алва. Ветер дул от него к бириссцу, и голос повышать не пришлось. – А Сын Ветра не сдает своих людей.

– Он бунтовал против тебя! Он воевал против тебя! Он тебя предаст, как меня предал!

– Я не держу его в цепях.

– Я тоже снял с него цепи на второй год, когда он стал смирным! Шэнан, скажи, разве я плохо кормил тебя? Разве давал плохую одежду? Хамуха, которую я подарил тебе – я не проносил ее и двух лет! Цах тебе достался после моего старшего сына, а ведь мог бы послужить младшим! Я бил тебя только если ты был слишком дерзок или пытался бежать! Неужели ты обиделся?

– Ты дерьмо собачье, Фаринижа! – заорал Гиллиан. – Я убью тебя и скормлю стервятникам!

Алва положил руку ему на плечо, и он умолк. Его крупно трясло.

– Окделл, это ваш подданный, он сражался за вашего отца, – негромко сказал Алва. – Что вы скажете?

– Гиллиан подданный Дома Скал, а не ваш раб! – крикнул мальчишка. – Убирайтесь!

Неплохо, но не то. Добавить надо.

– Если почтенный Фаринижа отдаст Гиллиану своего коня, свое золото и оружие, Гиллиан подумает, прощать ли два года незаконного содержания в рабстве.

Вот теперь бириссец почувствовал себя задетым.

– Вас девятеро, нас двадцать и один! Я заберу его и пригоню в свой двор вместе с тобой и этим Сыном Скал!

– Мне уже надоело объяснять, что ни одну войну еще не выиграли те, кого было всего лишь больше. Сколько пальцев я показываю? – Алва поднял руку.

– Пять, – бириссец понял, что чего-то не понимает.

 – Чтоб спустить курок, мне нужен один.

Бириссец поднял пистолет. Алва пистолета не поднимал. Выстрелил с левой, прямо сквозь войлочный плащ. Плащ пропал, конечно, жаль, хороший был. И коня бирисского жаль. Не особо хороший конь, но ведь он, в отличие от хозяина, никому ничего плохого не сделал.

Запал у Мигеля вышел коротковатым, заряд взорвался прямо в воздухе, с сильным перелетом через бириссцев, залегших за камнями и конями. Алва сдернул Окделла с седла вместе с собой, Гиллиан, завидев, как в воздухе кувыркается жестянка с горящим запалом, кинулся с коня сам. Ударная волна опрокинула животных, но огненный шар, накрывший бириссцев и их коней, до Моро с Соной и коника Гиллиана не докатился.

Ниже по склону творился закат со всеми его муками. Обожженные кони метались и падали с крутого склона, увлекая за собой обожженных людей, с которых взрыв сорвал одежду. Тем, кто был ближе к центру взрыва и кого сразу разнесло по камням, повезло больше всех. Тем, кого тут же дострелили Хуан со товарищи – немного меньше. Самые невезучие, сослепу кинувшись по склону вниз, теперь в голос кричали и стонали, застряв в камнях и кустах.

Впрочем, Алва расслышал эти крики не сразу – у него еще довольно долго звенело в ушах. Голова кружилась. Окделл так и не смог встать – сидел, покачиваясь и прижимая ладони к ушам. Гиллиан с растерянным видом смотрел вслед своему коньку, в панике бросившемуся вниз – скотина билась на камнях, кажется, сломала ногу.

– Сожалею, – Алва откашлял и сплюнул пыль. – Что не получилось компенсировать вам потерю коня и два года рабства.

Гиллиан прошатался туда, где хрипел умирающий конь бириссца и стонал придавленный лошадиной тушей его хозяин. Вынул нож, резанул бириссца по горлу, потом пресек мучения животного. Вытер нож о цах убитого, срезал кошель и снял с пальцев кольца.

– Получилось.

Потом была очень грязная и очень неприятная работа – добивали оставшихся людей и коней. Кэналлийцам не нужно было компенсировать себе годы рабства, но они все равно компенсировали всем, что находили.

Алва протянул руку Окделлу, но тот поднялся сам.

– Это было…

Подло? Против чести? Позорно?

– Чудо…

– Нет, Ричард. Всего лишь удача. Воды? Касеры?

Подошедший Диего вложил в руку Окделла поводья пойманной Соны. Мальчишка стоял какое-то время, держась одной рукой за повод, другой за луку седла, и вдруг, уткнувшись Соне лбом в шею, зарыдал.


	10. Глава 10, в которой тысячи храбрых мужей и благородных коней гибнут ради кучи пыли

– Узрите дщерь Леворукого, повелительницу пламени закатного! Се, грядет на черном коне, облаченная в багрец и золото!

Золота на госпоже Ингеборг только и было, что ее косы, а за багрец мог бы сойти разве что кушак, опоясывающий «карсетку», но из песни слов не выкинешь, кольми паче из священного писания.

– Как вы с ним выдержали всю дорогу? – поинтересовался Алва. Госпожа Ингеборг поморщилась.

– Я приберегала для него бочонок касеры от самого Тронко.

– Вы ангел милосердия!

– Нет, просто когда он сосайт свой бутылку, он ненадолго замолкайт.

– Но зачем вы сюда-то отправились вместе с ним?

– А я могла отправлять порох на него одного? Для меня это все равно как…

– Отпустить одного в степь своего ребенка, – Алва вздохнул. – Сударыня, вскорости здесь будет жарко.

– Ну, я не собираюсь задерживать себя. Мы будем выгружать порох и шнелле двигать к Излучине. Если на нас нападает разъезд бириссцев, мы будем делать вагенбург и посмотреть, кто на кого…

– В том-то и дело, что мы сами хотим тут делать вагенбург, поэтому я не собирался возвращать фургоны.

– О. Вот оно как, – госпожа Ингеборг пошарила в фургоне и извлекла оттуда…

– Разрубленный змей, это что еще за чудовище? Дайте угадаю, очередное маленькое изобретение?

– Йо! Не очень маленькое, однако… Я подумывала показывать это адмиралу Альмейде, для абордажного боя, но хотела испытать в поле сначала. Я называла ее «пфеффершахтель»… как это на талиг?

Алва принял из ее рук семиствольный мушкет.

– Перечница. Выглядит неплохо, но время заряжания… И вы подумали об отдаче?

– О, да, – госпожа Ингеборг поморщилась и потерла правое плечо. – Я испытывала его в Тронко и плечо болит до этих пор.

– Орудие смерти лютой, на погибель верующим! – встрял вернувшийся Бонифаций. – Более своих солдат истребит оно, нежели супостатов! Доселе пастырскую длань я поднять не в силах, идолица языческая!

– Никто не заставлял вас состязаться со мной в стрельбе, – госпожа Ингеборг фыркнула. – Никто даже не просил.

Понятно. Бонифаций не мог стерпеть, что женщина умеет то, чего не умеет он, и решил доказать себе и миру... что-то важное. Весом он госпоже Ингеборг не уступал, но она-то ежедневно упражняла свои руки тасканием мешков, верчением жерновов, закручиванием пресса и опытами в стрельбе, а он упражнял в основном глотку, и закономерно поплатился. Я, пожалуй, вовсе кувыркнусь, если попробую из этого выстрелить…

– Мы найдем достойного носителя вашей ручной бомбарде, – пообещал Алва. – Эй, Стефан!

Один из грузчиков, здоровенный адуан, поставил на землю бочку с порохом и подошел на зов. Как водится, на разгрузке пороха работали босыми и голыми до пояса, так что все мышцы Стефана были напоказ и играли на солнце влажными бликами. Этот парень на спор ломал подковы в ладони, скусывал шляпки гвоздей, палил из мушкета с одной руки и поднимал на плечах своего битюга – единственного коня в лагере, который под ним не падал.

– Йо-о-о! – восхищенно выдохнула госпожа Ингеборг.

– Тебе пистолю привезли, – сказал Алва, протягивая ему семиствольник. Одной рукой, хоть и не без труда. – В подарок.

 – Ух ты! – Стефан легко принял «игрушку», вскинул к плечу, прицелился в небо… – А хороша! Заряжать только долго, а так хороша! Благодарствую, ваша све… виноват, рэй Мерсенарио!

– Не меня благодари, госпожу Штайн.

– Спасибочки, – Стефан поклонился. – Так она как, моя теперь?

– Полностью, – госпожа Штайн милостиво кивнула и вновь повернулась к Алве. – Что ж, если мне приходится оставаться здесь, где вы изволите меня разместить?

Изумленный Бакна принялся искать, где разместить нежданную гостью, а госпожа Ингеборг, улучив минуту, спросила у Алвы:

– Вы добрый друг Вольфганга фок Варзов?

– Я его очень добрый друг. Когда-то он заменил мне отца.

– О. Тогда я хотела бы с вами посоветоваться. Он присылал мне очень странные письма.

– Хм?

– Они доходили до меня поздно, в Варасте уже собирали урожай, а он писал про яблок в цвету…

– Вот как?

– Да, это мне удивительно. Я писала ему про опыты с водородом, про новые пули и графит, а он мне – про яблок в цвету и эдельвейс. Вы не знаете, что он хотел этим сказывать?

– Сеньорита Штайн, сдается мне, вы сами прекрасно знаете, что он хотел этим сказывать, – улыбнулся Алва.

– Я подозреваю, но боюсь и не хочу верить таким подозреваниям.

– Почему? Вы умная и привлекательная, особенно в глазах бергера, женщина, знающая жизнь и как взять от жизни то, что нужно. Он – вдовец без детей, с состоянием и завидным положением в обществе. Вы ему понравились, он за вами ухаживает. Это естественно.

– Это не естественно! Он эорий, я мещанка. Я не могу быть его женой и не хочу быть его конкубиной.

– Чушь. То есть, что вы не можете быть его женой – чушь и, простите, дрек мит пфеффер. Он сам себе хозяин и глава рода, на ком хочет, на том и женится. Вы знаете, что святая Октавия, прежде чем выйти за Рамиро Алву, была трактирной служанкой?

– О, да, но судомойка может стать герцогиней раз на круг, я полагаю, – горько усмехнулась госпожа Штайн.

– Как раз четыреста лет минуло, – подковырнул Алва. – К тому же, вы не судомойка. Вы сьентифик, оружейник и механик. Прекрасная пара для воина. Вы будете как древние варитские боги Удан и Фрайна.

– Ваши шутки выходят за предел пристойности, – строго сказала госпожа Ингеборг. Алва запоздало вспомнил, что в агмских изводах легенды Фрайна до замужества с Уданом была временной женой карликов, смастеривших ей за это чудо-ожерелье вечной молодости.

– Виноват. Словом, я считаю, что он не может питать в отношении вас бесчестных намерений, и ручаюсь вам в том своим словом эория. Другое дело, если он вам просто не нравится…

 – Ах, откуда мне знать! – повелительница закатного пламени всплеснула руками. – Мы видели себя только два раза!

– Ну так дайте ему шанс. Когда мы вернемся с победой, король закатит большие торжества, и Вольфганг на них будет наверняка. Вы блеснете при дворе, за вами увяжется стая поклонников, вы их всех сравните с Вольфгангом, и, конечно же, они все безнадежно проиграют…

– Он на девятнадцать лет старший меня, – задумчиво сказала госпожа Ингеборг. – И он лысый.

– Но не на двадцать же! И не лысый, а лысеющий. Это признак ума.

Госпожа Ингеборг покосилась на Алву, приподняв бровь.

– Я не настаиваю на том, что я умен, – пожал он плечами.

Тут к ним одновременно с двух сторон подошли Бонифаций и две бакранских матроны, видимо, отыскавших для госпожи Ингеборг обиталище. Госпожа Ингеборг предпочла поскорее удалиться с ними, а Бонифций подплыл к Алве.

– Огонь женщина, – сообщил он, прихлебывая из фляжки. – Ее только уму поучить немножко, рога обломать…

– Ваше преосвященство, – ласково сказал Алва. – Я безмерно уважаю вашу отвагу и прочие добродетели, и именно поэтому должен предупредить: протянете к ней волосатую лапу – будете иметь дело с фок Варзовом. Ну, для начала – со мной, от его имени. 

Бонифаций поперхнулся было касерой, но быстро продышался, прокашлялся и ответил:

– Ну, если так, то оно, конечно… Сказали бы сразу!

***

Дороги Польвары, больше похожие на тропы, под руководством Вейзеля превратились в укрепленные полосы. Здешняя пыль плохо годилась для рытья шанцев, зато было полно камней, из которых за два месяца сложили стены в рост человека, по всем правилам фортификации, в основном – люнеты, один за другим, самого разного типа – от реданов до простеньких теналей. Вместо рвов, которых не держала пыльная земля, понаделали рогаток из колючего кустарника. Все это, конечно, не выдержало бы настоящей осады, но Алва и не собирался позволить войску Адгемара себя осаждать: в течение четырех дней бакраны и талигойцы должны были отступать к плоской вершине Польвары, перемалывая наступающих казаронов и заманивая их все глубже в ущелья и на кручи пыльной горы. Поэтому самые первые укрепления, с которыми должен был столкнуться враг, носили совершенно несерьезный характер. Но чем дальше в гору, тем лучше были укреплены позиции. Настоящую крепость сделали из той самой деревни, где Алва провел ночь с девственной вдовой. Деревней, конечно, пришлось пожертвовать – жить в ней после боя станет нельзя. С началом сражения в низинах жители отсюда уйдут.

Алва несколько раз наведывался сюда, понаблюдать за фортифкационными работами, но так и не решился спросить о женщине, с которой провел ночь. Совсем немного времени прошло, малодушно говорил он себе. Еще, может быть, ничего не известно. Подспудно ожидал, что она случайно попадется ему на глаза… но она не попадалась.

Окделл почти все время находился при Вейзеле и постигал фортификацию под его началом. Это полностью устраивало Алву и, по всей видимости, самого Окделла, который почему-то распереживался из-за своих слез, пролитых там, на перевале, словно в этом было нечто позорное и он боялся упреков. Гиллиан находился рядом с ним, время от времени Алва видел, как он обучает мальчишку кулачному и ножевому бою, а однажды Алва услышал, как оруженосец напевает под нос песенку на надорском наречии.

Обучение бакранов залповой стрельбе со скоростью три выстрела в минуту шло так успешно, что Алва начал всерьез опасаться за своевременный подвоз пороха и патронов. Чем ближе был назначенный день – первое число Летних Скал – тем больше он опасался, что от казаронов придется отбиваться прикладами, и с приездом госпожи Ингеборг ощутил такое облегчение, что два дня не ходил, а летал.

В горах начались дожди. Над самой Польварой пока не капало, зато над Бакрой то и дело громыхало, и речонка, в которой Алва привык купаться, вздулась и помутнела. В запруде, на месте водопоя, было уже по грудь, а течение сносило так, что, купаясь, нужно было сидеть к нему спиной и упираться ногами в камни. Дожди приходили с муссонами, тяжелые влажные тучи с моря сбивались у отрогов Бакры и проливались там обильно и часто.

Все было готово для хорошей пирушки. Оставалось только дождаться гостей.

***

Гости нагрянули в последний день Летних Скал, когда небо наливалось тяжелой грозой на востоке и пламенело на закате. Зрелище было поистине величественным: многотысячная конница, подсвеченная золотом и багрецом, на фоне лиловых туч и почерневших гор.

– Ну и сила их, – вырвалось у Коннера. – Ну и силища!

– Это не сила, это просто множество, – Алва сложил подзорную трубу и убрал ее в карман. – Муравьев тоже много, но вы же их не боитесь, а, Коннер?

– Когда как, ваша светлость. Голым задом в муравейник сесть радости мало.

– Ну, садиться голым задом в муравейник – верх глупости, не говоря уж о неприличии. Так что если мы не будем глупцами, муравьи нам не страшны. Вниз!

Внизу все уже было готово: еще третьего дня разведчики доложили, что армия выступила из Барсовых Врат. Вейзель командовал расчетами фальконетов, скрытых за повозками вагенбурга. Бакраны и наемники с мушкетами занимали позиции за рядом теналей, перегораживающих долину. 

Эти тенали были нарочито сложены не лучшим образом. Во-первых, низки: чтоб укрыться за ними, следовало встать на колено. Во-вторых, довольно широкие проходы между ними – чтобы беспрепятственно гонять коз на пастбища – загораживали только рогатки из колючего кустарника – никакое не препятствие для хорошего коня и всадника.

– Окделла мне! – скомандовал Алва. – Где Леворукий носит мальчишку? Окделл!

– Вон он скачет, ваша милость, – Коннер показал рукой.

Алва не заметил оруженосца, потому что искал глазами на высоте всадника, а Окделл «скакал» пешком – бежал вприпрыжку со стороны вагенбурга.

– Где Сона? – рявкнул Алва. – Почему пеший?

– А-а… – запыхавшийся Окделл махнул рукой на фальконеты, не в силах объяснить, что на коне артиллеристу делать нечего.

– Найдите Сону и ко мне, верхом. Заодно найдите… нет, не вы, Коннер!

– Да, ваша милость!

– Шестерых лучших наездников с лучшими конями ко мне сюда.

– Слушаюсь!

Через несколько минут взъерошенный и потный оруженосец заглянул в фургон, где Алва, положив доску на колени, писал депешу.

– Сейчас сюда прибудет ваш конвой, – сказал герцог, не поднимая головы. – Подниметесь к деревне, спуститесь оттуда северной тропой, и дальше что есть духу гоните вдоль русла Регалоны до самой Излучины. Ночью остановитесь, не ломайте ноги коням. Завтра будете там. Отдайте депешу Савиньяку.

– Пошлите кого-нибудь другого! – голос мальчишки был полон отчаяния. – Почему я?

«Потому что тебя, остолопа, хранит само мироздание».

– Потому что у вас лучший конь на этой пыльной куче, не считая Моро, а Моро никого, кроме меня, не примет. И уберите вот этот вот взгляд обратно туда, откуда достали. Я посылаю вас не на прогулку, а на дело опасное и ответственное. От вас зависит, выживем мы тут все или нет. Все понятно?

– Так точно, монсеньор!

– Принесите раскаленный прут, – Алва помахал депешей в воздухе, чтобы чернила просохли. Раскаленным прутом растопил немного сургуча, запечатал письмо, отдал мальчишке. – Вперед, герцог. Здесь семь тысяч человек, считая женщин и детей, и всех перережут, как цыплят, если вы не обернетесь вовремя. Прут артиллеристам верните.

Окделл все-таки вздохнул. Возвращая прут, ему придется смотреть в глаза товарищам, которых он покидает накануне боя. Алве было хорошо знакомо это чувство, и он почему-то не удержался, взъерошил мальчишке волосы перед тем, как толчком в плечо выпроводить из фургона.

– Удачи.

Окделл порывисто кивнул и выпрыгнул наружу. Люди Коннера уже ждали. Алва отдал их в подчинение юному надорцу, а сам вскочил в седло, подозвал Коннера и  Гиллиана, последнему велел найти Бакну, а с первым отправился вниз, к линии теналей. Он ждал переговоров, а для переговоров требовалось представительство.

Бакна и Гиллиан подоспели как раз когда от вражеского войска отделились несколько человек с белыми флагами. Бакна поднял на пике свою шапку из белого козьего меха – знак старшинства и мирных намерений.

Вражеское посольство возглавлял высокий казарон в расшитом золотом цахе, схваченном кованым серебряным поясом. Молодое красивое лицо обрамлял черный подшлемный платок, украшенным бахромой и золотыми кистями.

Рядом ехал казарон постарше. Если роскошь в одежде и оружии молодого не превосходила пределов разумного,  то старший, с проседью в усах, был разряжен, как целиком зажаренный павлин. Цах не просто расшит золотом, а весь сшит из златотканой парчи. На ножнах сабли и кинжала из-под каменьев не видать было кожи. Сапоги, и те покрывал жемчуг на серебряных нитях.

Несколько свитских везли крытые носилки. Интересно, кто в них. Неужели женщина? Или…?

Остальные были бириссцами, одетыми в цахи цвета крови, с барсовыми шкурами через плечо – королевская охрана. Значит, перед нами особа казарской крови, а поскольку явно не Адгемар, то либо его сын Баата, по прозванию Лисенок, либо его племянник Луллак. Сына Лис едва ли отправил бы в расход, так что…

 – Высокородный Луллак-ло-Тимирад из рода Парасксиди… – полувопросительно проговорил Алва, касаясь рукой лба, повязанного платком, словно обозначая намерение снять шляпу, которой на нем сейчас не было.

– Да, это я. С кем, кроме самозваного царя козопасов, тут можно говорить?

– Боюсь, что ни с кем, – усмехнулся Алва. – Я всего лишь скромный командир отряда стрелков на службе Его Величества Бакны Первого.

– Достойно ли герцога Алвы ломать такую нелепую комедию? – Луллак скривил красивые полные губы.

– Достойно ли казарского племянника вести этакий сброд в земли Талига? – парировал Алва.

– Здесь не земли Талига! – выпалил спутник Луллака. – Здесь Сагранны! Талиг пусть убирает отсюда своих наемников! 

– Мой отряд находится здесь на службе у государя Бакны. Говорите с ним, я умолкаю, – Алва осадил Моро, и тот отступил на несколько шагов назад.

Породистое лицо Луллака слегка побледнело.

– Нам не о чем говорить с рабам и наемниками, – сказал он. – Мое предложение касается только подданных Талига, кем бы они себя ни называли. Если до завтрашнего рассвета они покинут лагерь сброда, называющего себя бакранами, их беспрепятственно отпустят в их родные земли. У нас нет войны с Талигом и его государем.

– А зачем вам война с безобидными козопасами, которые всего лишь хотят вернуть себе родовые земли?

– Война? – рыкнул разряженный. – Это не война! Мы просто смешаем этих козолюбов с конским навозом!

– С кем имею… дело? – поинтересовался Алва.

– Туххуп ло-Марапон из рода Парасксиди, – холодно ответил Луллак за своего спутника, который только фыркнул в прорезанные серебром усы. Как видно, между царствующей и нецарствующей ветвями рода Парасксиди имелись трения.

– Я так понимаю, он у вас в семье мынджаджхахт?

Кровь бросилась разряженному в лицо. Мынджаджхахт, как объяснил Гиллиан, давая Алве урок кагетских ругательств, означало «недоделанный». Причем, слово «джадж» означало не просто «делать», а вот именно что «делать детей». То есть, мать и отец, зачиная Туххупа, не очень старались.

Если бы этот фазан выхватил пистолет и пришлось бы его убить, вышло бы совсем хорошо. Бесповоротно и окончательно. Но более хладнокровный и умный Луллак перехватил руку родича и резко что-то крикнул по-кагетски, на что Туххуп разразился длинной тирадой, где много раз фигурировало «джадж», и разные производные от него,  в том числе «пудаджаджхахт», «сделанный в заднице». Ну и всякие там детские обзывалки вроде «бацута», «шлюха». Алва зевнул. И так неплохо вышло. Бакна побагровел и тоже начал плеваться словами, оба схватились за кинжалы, и Алва с Луллаком чуть ли не одновременно въехали между ними, чтобы кровопролитие не началось раньше времени.

– Позвольте на два слова, – сказал он Луллаку. – Приватным порядком.

Тот кивнул, они сблизились почти голова к голове.

– Луллак, – тихо сказал Алва, – вы себе не представляете, как плохи ваши дела. Адгемар дал вам в руки полную корзину тухлых яиц вместо войска. Ожидай он победы, он послал бы во главе войска Баату или выехал сам. А он послал вас и этого глупого павлина. Он хочет от вас избавиться, чтобы его наследники правили спокойно. Неужели вы этого не видите?

– Я не так глуп, – Луллак сдвинул соболиные брови. – Я знаю, кто называет себя рэем Рамоном Мерсенарио. У нас в плену ваш человек, и он рассказал все. Не вините нас за его состояние, это сделали бириссцы. Я преклоняюсь перед вашим воинским искусством, но однажды и вам изменит военная удача. Согласен, мое войско – сброд. Но и ваше тоже. Я знаю, что настоящих солдат у вас не больше тысячи, а бакраны… они как здешняя пыль, сударь. Из нее ничего не построить, ничего на ней не вырастить, сколько ни поливай. Они обратятся в бегство при виде бириссцев, как делали всегда. Сдайтесь сейчас, и я позволю вам уйти. Если я возьму вас в плен с боя, вы заплатите поистине королевский выкуп.

Алва покачал головой.

– Хвалился полдень закатом, говорят у меня на родине. Выслушайте и вы мое предложение. Возьмите всю эту шайку и поверните ее против Адгемара. Я поддержу вас, если вы отдадите бакранам Бакру и Барсовы Врата. Потеряете одну крепость – получите царство. Иначе эта пыль вас поглотит, и сделается плодородной, впитав всю вашу кровь.

Луллак покачал головой.

– Ваше предложение несовместимо с честью, – сказал он. – Забирайте пленника и возвращайтесь в свой лагерь. На рассвете мы начнем бой.

***

– Бедняга Феншо, – Вейзель опрокинул стопку касеры и не поморщился. – Пережить такое…

Бедняга, подумал Алва. Я всего лишь хотел подвести его под расстрел. Надо было так и сделать, Шеманталь оказался человеком слишком жестоким.

– Это ждет каждого, кто попадет в плен, – сказал он. – Надеюсь, всему лагерю это известно.

Взгляд Бонифация он встретил без колебаний.

Бонифаций и госпожа Ингеборг были единственными, с кем Феншо говорил после освобождения. Может быть, он что-то еще говорил бакранкам, попечению которых его вверили, но те не понимали талиг.

– Что насчет Шеманталя? – спросил епископ.

– А что насчет Шеманталя? – вздернул брови Алва. – Приказ, который я отдал, покидая лагерь, был ясным и недвусмысленным: не преследовать бириссцев за Ракитной. Не ввязываться в бой. Феншо его нарушил. Шеманталь был обязан спасать своих людей, а не его. Если бы Шеманталь, спасая Феншо, продолжил бой, а не отступил, я бы расстрелял за нарушение приказа обоих. Я бы и Феншо расстрелял, если бы его вернули нам целым и невредимым. Но раз уж бириссцы сделали из него мученика, то пускай живет.

– Живет… – буркнул Коннер. – Да разве ж это жизнь? Без руки, без глаз, без…

– Жизнь, – отрезал Алва. – Ему оставили достаточно, чтобы он мог насладиться ею, когда раны заживут. В отличие от мертвецов, он может слушать музыку, предаваться возвышенным размышлениям, или просто пить, – Алва поднял стакан. – Те, кто погиб во время этого нелепого рейда, лишены данной возможности. А что родословное древо Феншо-Тримейнов оказалось короче на одну веточку… может, оно и к лучшему.

– А вы жестокий человек, сын мой, – покачал головой Бонифаций.

– С рассветом, – Алва подошел ко входу в палатку и откинул полог, – на этом поле мы перемелем в кровавую кашу несколько тысяч человек. И еще несколько тысяч – в следующие три дня. Пули будут рвать плоть и дробить кости, картечь – отрывать руки и ноги, копыта коней – дробить черепа и позвоночники, и большинство раненых умрет в муках, не дождавшись помощи и завидуя тем, кому повезло умереть сразу. Из тех же, кому помощь все-таки окажут, в ближайшее время от нагноений и заразы умрут три четверти, и всем им придется не лучше, чем Феншо. Большинство выживших останутся калеками. И все это произойдет по моему приказу. По моей воле и моему плану. Да, я жестокий человек, ваше преосвященство. Каким же мне еще быть, коль скоро я полководец?

– Э-э-э… – протянул Коннор, – ничего худого вашей милости не хочу сказать, но… мы тут с генералом Вейзелем поесть пытаемся.

***

Утро выдалось туманным, но туман лежал не слишком густой. Со стороны вагенбурга прекрасно просматривались тенали, а вот противника уже не было видно – только слышен неровный гул просыпающегося лагеря.

– Не отсырел бы порох, – Вейзель с хрустом потянулся. – Как полагаете, Рокэ, они нападут сейчас или будут ждать, пока туман совсем рассеется.

– Будут ждать, – сказал Алва. – Еще какое-то время. Но туман не рассеется, и тогда они нападут.

– Откуда вам знать, что туман не рассеется?

– А кто здесь Повелитель ветров, я или вы?

Курт улыбнулся и покачал головой.

– Все никак не могу понять, Рокэ, верите вы в эти древние сказки или нет.

– Верю. Но только когда мне это выгодно, – Алва проверил пистолеты.

– Зачем вы нарядились в цах?

– Кармашки для патронов. Во время разведки я их очень оценил, – Алва прислушался. В лагере кагетов зазвучали рожки.

– Как полагаете, они дадут нам позавтракать?

– Чтоб кагет пошел в бой не жрамши-не пимши, того не бывало, – сообщил подошедший Коннер. – Хотя поститься перед боем, говорят, лучше: ежели рана в пустое брюхо придется, есть шанцы выжить.

– Эти шансы настолько малы, что я ими пренебрегу ради стакана вина и ломтя сыра, – сказал Алва. – Хуан, есть у нас балинт?

– Немного есть, дор.

– А третьего дня говорил, что нет.

– Приберегал на сегодня, дор.

– Тащи сюда.

Хуан не только сыр притащил, но и накрыл вполне приличный походный стол, даже заварил шадди. По лагерю ползли запахи готовки, стучали ложки о котелки, дым костров смешивался с туманом.

В кагетском лагере грянули песню – протяжную, с красивой прихотливой мелодией. Адуаны не остались в долгу – кто-то басовито загорланил:

 

_Схороните меня в винном погребе,_

_Где с дружками привык я кутить._

_Разберите дубовую бочку мне,_

_Чтобы гроб из нее сколотить._

 

– Эх, чтобы гроб из нее сколотить! – подхватили с полсотни человек, в том числе Коннер.

Дальше шло еще несколько куплетов, где давались подробные наставления к похоронам, все в том же духе, и завершалось все это жизнерадостным:

 

_И не в церкви меня отпевайте вы,_

_А идите, друзья, все в трактир._

_И без счета вина наливайте вы,_

_Закатите вы пир на весь мир!_

 

– Хорошо! – Коннер грохнул оловянным стаканом о стол и встал. – Люблю эту песню. Ну что, господа, прощаемся? Кто закат увидит, кто земельку обнимет?

– Не прощаемся, – Алва тоже встал. – Сегодня не тот день и не тот бой, чтобы прощаться всем нам. Пускай кагеты прощаются.

– Вашими бы устами, – Коннер поправил пояс, вскинул на плечо мушкет и пошел на позиции.

В стане врагов снова затрубили.

– Ожидание томительно, – вздохнул Вейзель. – Небось, и герольда сейчас пришлют еще…

– Не пришлют, – Алва усмехнулся. – Если бы мы приняли их условия, мы бы покинули лагерь еще вечером. Еще немного подождут, увидят, что туман не рассеивается, и кинутся в бой.

К отрядам, который всю ночь несли караул у теналей, присоединились еще несколько сотен человек. Вейзель покинул Алву, прошелся вдоль батареи, перемолвился несколькими словами с артиллеристами, кого-то похлопал по плечу, у кого-то принял стакан и сделал пару глотков. Заряжать, Алва знал, было еще рано. Слишком сыро.

Бакранские горнисты просигналили готовность. Алва вскочил на Моро, проехал с фланга на фланг. Самое разумное, что сейчас может сделать Луллак, подумал он, это послать в бой пехоту. Широкой цепью. Чтобы в тумане залповая стрельба принесла минимум вреда. Тысяча пехотинцев легко взяла бы эти тенали.

Но Луллак не меньше Адгемара хочет избавиться от болвана Туххупа. Поэтому бросит в бой кавалерию. А когда мы сильно проредим ряды идиотов, бирисская пехота вступит в бой.

Бирисские пехотинцы не владели умением вести битву колоннами, но именно это сейчас и было не слабостью, а силой. Залповая стрельба хороша в чистом поле, когда тебя атакуют строем. И не так хороша в горах, где противник прячется за каждым камнем или деревом…

Кагетский рог низко, хрипло затрубил – трижды. К нему присоединились барабаны.

Начинается.

Со взгорья Алве были плохо видны тенали и совсем не видны вражеские позиции. Он ругнулся, решил спуститься ниже. На правом фланге вагенбурга увидел две внушительные фигуры, одна из которой была закутана в знакомую огромную манту. 

– Вы обезумели, сударыня? Что вас сюда принесло?!

– Здесь нужны руки заряжать мушкеты, – ровным голосом сказала госпожа Штайн, откидывая капюшон. – И я буду заряжать.

Второй грандиозной фигурой рядом с ней оказался, конечно же, Стефан. Конечно же, с семиствольником у ноги. Помимо семиствольника у него и у госпожи Штайн было еще два мушкета, обычных.

 – Вы извините, ваша милость, я уж сам уговаривал матушку Инге уходить, а она ни в какую, – торопливо заговорил он. – Вы, что ли, прикажите ей уйти!

–  Я не есть военный, – фыркнула та. – И я не подчиняйсь приказам. И выгонять меня силой даже ты не смог, так что помолчи, мальчик.

Алва вдохнул, но тут услышал то, чего томительно долго ждал – отдаленный рокот, перерастающий в гул.

Звук тысяч копыт.

– Береги ее, – бросил он Стефану и направил Моро вниз по склону, к укреплениям.

Там командовал Коннор.

 – Спокойно! – кричал он, труся на своем коньке вдоль линии обороны. – Спокойно! Стоять смирно и не стрелять! Без команды не стрелять! Ждать! Держать! Ждать!

Увидев Алву, он умолк, но Алва кивнул: продолжайте, и Коннор потрусил дальше, повторяя команду.

Гул нарастал и становился все ближе. Моро всхрапнул, Алва похлопал его по шее. Спокойно, мальчик. Наше время еще не пришло.

За стеной тумана сгущалась чернота. Еще нельзя было различить отдельных всадников – только темная масса катилась вперед, сотрясая землю.

– Держа-ать! Жда-ать!

Масса обрела цвета, краски, оттенки: цахи всадников, масть коней, разноцветные ленты знамен…

– Жда-а-ать!

Гул копыт заглушал все, казалось, дрожат земля и небо.

– Пли!

Неровный залп прошел вдоль теналей – и против накатывающей лавины всадников казался он жалким. Что несколько сот мушкетных пуль нескольким тысячам конных? Да еще и на таком расстоянии, что прицельная стрельба из мушкета просто невозможна? Да, кто-то упал, кто-то закричал раненый, заржали кони – но наступающая армия этого просто не заметила.

Адуаны и бакраны бросились вверх по склону: всем было ясно, что второго залпа они просто не успеют сделать. Алва молча смотрел, как мимо него бегут люди. Он знал, что нападающие видят: панику и бегство под прикрытие вагенбурга. Он знал, что они чувствуют: азарт и близость победы. Только перепрыгнуть эти ненадежные укрепления, втоптать в грязь глупые терновые рогатки, ворваться в проемы между фургонами – и всласть рубить обращенных в бегство…

Когда последний из бегущих проскочил мимо Алвы, тот дал Моро шенкеля и тоже двинул к вагенбургу.

Первые кагетские всадники перемахнули через тенали. Кто-то ошибся в прыжке и упал с конем под копыта товарищей, но это ничего не меняло: большинство благополучно преодолело препятствие. Наиболее осторожные расшвыряли и затоптали рогатки, устремились в проемы.

Склон здесь был круче, разбег коней пришлось замедлить. Со стороны вагенбурга стреляли, но одиночные выстрелы не делали никакой погоды: кагеты продолжали наступать, хоть и медленней, но более плотной массой, так как к самым лучшим всадникам, вырвавшимся вперед, присоединились всадники поплоше, поотставшие было на ровном поле.

До линии фургонов оставалось сто шагов.

Семьдесят…

Пятьдесят…

– Огонь! – гаркнул Вейзель, поднося к запалу фальконета раскаленный прут.

…Фальконет – пушечка маленькая. Ядрышко в нее можно зарядить размером с женский кулак – разумеется кулак Катарины, а не госпожи Ингеборг или иной бергерской матроны.

Но если вместо ядра зарядить фальконет свинцовой картечью и выстрелить на полусотне шагов…

И если у тебя тридцать два фальконета, выстроенных двумя линиями по шестнадцать, так, чтобы первый оттаскивали и тут же подтаскивали второй, уже заряженный…

И если к этому присоединить огонь мушкетеров, укрытых за фургонами…

Словом, началось именно то, что и планировал Алва: кровавая бойня.

Будь у Туххупа было чуть больше ума или отваги, он бы продолжал наступление после второго залпа: ведь третьего можно не ждать, это понятно любому с каплей мозгов в голове, третий ряд пушек просто некуда втиснуть.

Он бы продолжал наступление, завалив вагенбург трупами своих, и вырезал защитников до последнего.

Но Туххуп был дураком, и после второго залпа повернул назад.

А сзади подпирали новые всадники, отставшие, которые ни о чем еще не знали.

Началась давка. И в эту давку бакраны и адуаны всаживали пулю за пулей, артиллеристы перезряжали фальконеты, чтобы ударить картечью. Алва разрядил в людское месиво два пистолета, сунул их Хуану заряжать, принял от него мушкет, прицелился, выстрелил… Спешился, чтобы зарядить.

В любом бою наступает момент, когда все распадется и ничего нельзя удержать под командой: в грохоте и крике каждый может помнить только свой маневр и нет возможности сообразовать действия с другими, разве только с самыми ближними. И Алва, и Туххуп равно утратили возможность командовать, бой шел по своим законам, взаимное истребление протекало как чудовищный спектакль, в котором одна из сторон забыла свою роль и потеряла партию, а вторая снова и снова повторяла свою: зарядить-выстрелить-зарядить…

Наконец, наступил отлив: большинство кагетов лежало на склоне, какая-то часть сумела отступить за линию теналей. Власть над происходящим снова вернулась в руки Алвы, и он приказал подать сигнал к отступлению.

Вагенбург закипел. В фургоны впрягали лошадей, пушки вручную волокли по склону вверх, стрелки Коннера продолжали занимать позиции на случай новой атаки, чтобы прикрыть отход, но уже было ясно, что новой атаки не будет. Несколько десятков человек, преимущественно бакранские женщины, спустились в долину смерти – дорезать раненых и обчищать мертвецов. С полсотни уцелевших и легко раненых коней бродили потерянно среди лежащих грудами тел, время от времени вскидывая головы к пасмурному небу и оглашая округу жалобным ржанием.

– Коннер, – Алва поравнялся с адуаном. – Отрядите своих людей прогнать наверх этих баб и собрать коней. Мародерством заниматься некогда, до вечера нас атакуют самое меньшее еще раз.

– Слушаюсь, ваша милость, – откланялся Коннер и закричал что-то по-бакрански. Несколько человек отправились к женщинам и погнали их прочь. Те громко отругивались, но в конце концов подчинились. Когда их гнали мимо Алвы, на плечах одной он увидел золототканый цах Туххупа.

 ***

Они отступили к следующему укреплению – вполне респектабельному люнету, в полтора человеческих роста, со ступенью для стрелков и орудий. С фланков оставались проходы – чтобы пастухи могли гонять в долину коз, ну и, конечно же, чтобы защитники могли отступить по склону вверх и занять люнет. Втащенные фургоны выставили прикрывать фланки – не полноценные орильоны, конечно, но лучше, чем ничего. Артиллеристы принялись расставлять фальконеты по фасам, стрелки занимали позиции. Еще два отряда побежали занимать флеши, прикрывающие склон справа и слева от дороги. Склон для пехоты крутенький, но в отчаянии люди Луллака вполне могли полезть и туда.

– Славьте Создателя и разбирайте патроны! – уже гудел Бонифаций. – Славьте Создателя и разбирайте патроны! А язычники-козопоклонники пусть разбирают патроны просто так! Сегодня гуляем за счет Его Величества Фердинанда Оллара! Славьте Создателя и разбирайте патроны!

Начался дождь – мелкий, но частый, холодный, противный. Люнет построили на совесть, над стрелковыми позициями сделали укрытие из холстины. Порох останется сухим.

Алва поднялся на рог люнета, приподнятый, подобно корабельному носу. Враг уже пересек линию теналей и толпился в долине. Казароны пока еще не решались приблизиться на выстрел, но передовые разъезды уже достигли места первоначального лагеря.

Подошел Вейзель, развернул подзорную трубу.

– На этот раз мы так легко не отделаемся.

– Нет, – согласился Алва. – Придется кем-то пожертвовать. Куриная шея, Курт…

– Куриная шея?

– Да. Если ты уже сыт, проще ее выбросить, чем обгладывать остатки мяса с этих косточек. Если ты голоден, ты готов грызть их вместе с мясом. А вот промежуточное состояние между голодом и сытостью, когда умом понимаешь, что эту шею нужно просто бросить, а желудок и рот еще помнят голод и не могут отказаться, потому что мясо?

– Да, но к чему вы клоните?

– Мы для них все время должны оставаться куриной шеей на грани голода и сытости. Чтобы нас было страшно есть с костями и жалко бросить.

– И как вы намерены этого добиться?

– Ну, сегодня легко. Они только что очень позорно получили по шее и страшно злы. В них еще полно огня, и Луллак не глуп, он понимает, что если промедлит со штурмом, то его казароны просто утонут в грязи.

– Значит, ждем атаки в ближайший час?

Алва кивнул:

– Славьте Создателя и разбирайте патроны.

Алва спустился с рога и занял позицию на фасе. Молчаливый Хуан подтащил мушкеты. Зарядили. В ожидании атаки кто-то молился, кто-то грыз вяленую козлятину, кто-то напевал под нос. За тонкой завесой дождя трубили кагетские рога и ржали кони, в укрытиях за люнетом женщины раздували огонь под котлами и таскали воду.

Наконец из-за дождя загрохотали барабаны. Началось.

Памятуя о том, какое убийственное действие произвела в рядах кавалерии картечь, казароны решили не повторять ошибки, и шли в бой пешими, не держа строй, чтобы не облегчить врагам задачу, а рассыпавшись беспорядочными цепями… которые все-таки, хотел того командир или нет, сбивались в беспорядочную толпу.

– Жда-ать! – снова раскатился над укреплениями голос Коннера. – Ждать! Стреляйте, когда будут видны глаза! Кош бахра вази тарга!

Рррах! Рррах! Рррах! – рычали кагетские барабаны. Грязь чавкала под тысячами сапог, желто-черное месиво. Почему люди идут на смерть? – в который раз подумал Алва. Ведь так легко было бы сейчас плюнуть Луллаку в лицо и убраться домой восвояси. Они не бакраны, они не защищают свои семьи. Они не варастийцы, они не мстят. Они не талигойцы, им не платят. Зачем же идут? Ведь первые ряды обречены, и большинство понимает это. На что надеются?

– Огонь! – крикнул Коннер. Грянул залп. Алва выбрал себе цель – казарона в линяло-синем цахе – и выстрелил. Отдал мушкет Хуану, взял другой, нашел цель, выстрелил.  Там, куда направил семистволку Стефан, упали сразу четверо. Мушкеты сеяли свинец и пожинали кровь.

И на этот раз не только среди казаронов. Вот кто-то вскрикнул и упал у фургона. Вот бакран, убитый в голову наповал, повалился грудью на камни флеши. Казароны наступали, а с флангов их прикрывали бирисские стрелки со штуцерами. Били редко, но метко: упал раненым неосторожный артиллерист, поднявший голову над парапетом, свалился адуан, в которого попала пуля, пробив стены фургона, перед самым носом Алвы раскололся верхний камень кладки,  осколок щелкнул о шлем…

Фальконеты уже не стреляли картечью – при навесной стрельбе от нее мало толку. Били ядрами по задним рядам наступающих, не давая тем чувствовать себя в безопасности за спинами товарищей, сея страх и смерть.

Но ружейная и пушечная стрельба не могла сдержать натиск нескольких тысяч кагетов и бириссцев. Перешагивая через трупы, они подбирались к фургонам, загородившим проходы в люнете.

– Гранаты! – крикнула госпожа Ингеборг, бухнув на парапет корзину. Защитники стали разбирать грубые кувшинчики из необожженной глины, слепленные местными женщинами. Осколки, конечно, не те, что у чугунных ядер, но поражать огнем они могли вполне успешно…

Гранаты отогнали нападавших от фургонов, и многих убили, но остановить наступление не смогли. Оттаскивая раненых и обожженных, кагеты продолжали подниматься по склону, а гранаты кончились, и перезаряжать мушкеты бакраны с талигойцами уже не успевали. Один из фургонов на левом фланге загорелся от взрыва, скоро от него должен был заняться второй. Там ждать прорыва пока не приходилось, кагеты сосредоточились на правом фланге. Алва достал саблю, взятую у погибшего бириссца, Гиллианова хозяина. Зарядил и заткнул за пояс два пистолета.

– Вы что, собрались в рукопашную?! – воскликнул Вейзель.

– Других развлечений не намечается!

– Не сходите с ума! Вы командир! Не ваше дело подставлять голову под топор!

– Бакраны ненадежны. Если они увидят, что я отсиживаюсь за спинами, побегут.

– Вы уже на передовой! На стене вместе с нами!

– Сидя на стене, я не опрокину их наступление. Какой толк от первой шпаги Талига, если она поливает кровью только мостовые Олларии? Молитесь за меня, Курт! – Алва спрыгнул со стены и побежал на правый фланг, где у фургонов уже столпились рукопашники.

Пика – не лучшее оружие в битвах огня и свинца, но в таких вот обстоятельствах – самое то: изготовить не трудно, потерять не жалко, великого умения не требует: знай себе пыряй вражину в брюхо или в грудь. 

Кагеты уже не шли, а бежали в атаку. Алва схватил пику, протолкался через толпу, вскочил на воз и, набрав полную грудь воздуха, заорал:

– Бахрир Бакриули! Има, хахэби уван Бакрэни вабдаснигури!

И швырнул пику в наступающих кагетов. Скорей везением, чем умением, пика перелетела через головы первых двух наступавших и вонзилась в плечо третьему. Бакраны взвыли в восторге и принялись слаженно кричать:

– Дасни! Дасни! Бакрэни! Бакрэни!

«Жертва! Жертва! Бакре! Бакре!»

Может, Вейзель прав… – Алва разрядил в набегающих пистолеты, – может, я доиграюсь в это язычество… Но пока работает.

И вновь началось то, за что Алва не любил войну. А именно – бойня. Лютое месиво железа и плоти, крики боли, искаженные лица, проклятья, молитвы, сопротвление мяса и кости под клинком, шлем, слетающий вместе с крышкой черепа, всаженный под грудину кинжал, хруст переносицы под прикладом, жирная грязь под ногами, упавшие, затоптанные, захлебнувшиеся в грязи…

Но в этом ужасе есть момент, который стоит всех мук и всех смертей: момент, когда волна наступления опрокидывается и обороняющиеся с нападавшими меняются местами.

Бириссцы побежали. Верней, поковыляли прочь, чавкая по грязи и теряя в ней сапоги. Алва за это их не осуждал, он сам успел утопить сапоги в этом болоте, но так было даже лучше, босые ноги легче находили под грязью опору на твердую землю. Бакраны с адуанами и кэналлийцами рубили и кололи кагетов в спины, артиллерия снова заработала, и вскоре трудно стало найти место, чтобы поставить ногу не на труп или раненого. Впрочем, ни беглецов, ни преследующих не смущала ходьба по трупам.

– Назад! – заорал Алва, обнаружив, что удалился от люнета почти на полтораста шагов. – Назад, козьи дети! Отбой! Поле наше, назад!

Увидел Гиллиана, мокрого от дождя, в розоватых потеках крови.

– Помогите мне их повернуть, слишком увлеклись. Коннер! Где вы, Коннер?

Коннера нашли, совместными усилиями остановили погоню. Несколько сорвиголов пришли в чрезмерный кураж, не смогли остановиться и пали под мечами кагетов, но таких оказалось немного.

Когда отряд вернулся под прикрытие люнета, моросящий дождь сменился проливным. Женщины и подростки с волокушами вышли за стену – собирать раненых и обирать убитых. Алва снова разглядел златотканый цах, уже несколько поблекший. Что ж, хотя бы про одного можно сказать, что он умер не напрасно.

Забравшись под навес к артиллеристам, Алва сел на ящик снарядов, вытянул босые ноги и закрыл глаза, откинувшись на стену.

Когда открыл, вокруг собрались Коннер, Бакна, Вейзель, Бонифаций и Хуан. Хуан поставил к его ногам сапоги – не его, кагетские, но вполне приличные, хоть и мокрые. А где сейчас найдешь сухие? Бонифаций протянул баклажку.

Алва с благодарностью глотнул касеры, влез в сапоги и спросил:

– Потери?

– Восемьдесят семь убитых, двести пять раненых, – сообщил Коннер. – Из них полсотни неходячих.

– Пусть ходячие берут неходячих на волокуши и поднимаются вверх, в деревню, – приказал Алва. – Бабы с ними. Курт, отправьте туда же все фальконеты, кроме этих четырех.

– А мы? – спросил Коннер.

– А мы поднимемся туда перед рассветом.

– Что-то не могу я уразуметь, сыне, – Бонифаций почесал в затылке. – Если нечестивые сегодня полезут – на что отправлять пушки? А если сегодня больше не будет штурма – то почему не отступить сейчас, по светлому времени?

– Большое отступление по светлому времени заметят, – сказал Алва. – А штурма пока не будет, на сегодня они уже наелись грязи. Но завтра утром они точно пойдут на штурм, им некуда деваться, долину начнет затапливать. И мы оставим тут команду отчаянных ребят, которые будут изображать упорное сопротивление, а когда враги приблизятся – взорвут люнет. Но сегодня мы должны оставаться в укреплении и на флешах. Чтобы нас видели. Куриная шея.

– Куриная шея? – не понял Коннер.

– Курт, объясните им… – проговорил Алва и снова закрыл глаза.

 ***

Утром Алва нисколько не удивился, обнаружив под люнетом госпожу Ингеборг, закладывающую заряды. Госпожа Ингеборг склонилась низко, выбирая из стены камни так, чтобы устроить небольшой шурф. За ночь под стену изрядно натекло, бергерша стояла по колено в воде, ее зад возвышался как утес.

Он был готов гаркнуть и гаркнул:

–  Я же сказал вчера ясно: женщинам подниматься наверх!

– Вы сказали бабам, – она воздвиглась во весь рост и развернулась. – Я не есть баба, а есть мастер пороховых дел. И я доверяю эти заряды только мастеру Вейзелю, а у него нет сто рук. Он делайт свой часть работы, я свой.

С этими словами она принялась запихивать шнур в щели между камнями так, чтобы он не намок.

– Вот именно что вы мастер пороховых дел! Фульга во плоти! И вы не должны подвергать эту плоть опасности!

– Сказал Первый Маршал, который сам ходил в рукопашный… – госпожа Ингеборг выбралась из лужи и одернула юбки поверх штанов.

– Как Первый Маршал я отдаю вам приказ…

– Та-та-та! Сначала давайте мне чин, потом давайте мне приказ, – взглядом скульптора, примеряющегося к глыбе мрамора, она окинула следующий участок люнета и подняла кирку. – Тогда я буду этот приказ выполняйт.

Удар, совсем не сильный на вид, но точный и звонкий. Два камня вылетели из стены, как два выбитых зуба. Клали без раствора, камень в этом ущелье был какой-то слоистый, сам распадался на плоские плиты, удобно идущие в кладку – такими плитами бакраны перекрывали дома, и хорошо выходило, плотно. Под рукой госпожи Ингеборг в стене образовалось еще одно гнездышко, готовое приютить заряд. На другой стороне люнета тем же занимался Вейзель.

Браня про себя упрямую женщину, Алва поднялся на рог укрепления. Снова стоял туман, за которым не было видно не только врага – прикрывающих склоны флешей.

– Попрут на флеши, – покачал головой невесть откуда взявшийся Бонифаций. – Как пить дать, попрут, в тумане-то.

– Отче, как при такой  фигуре вы умудряетесь ходить так бесшумно? – Алва попробовал хоть как-то поправить дело с помощью подзорной трубы.

– Сапоги вчера утопил в сей хляби, ныне вот в чем хожу, – приподняв подол ризы, епископ показал плетенные из соломы бакранские сандалии, надетые поверх обмоток. – Подобно святому Иларию, давшему обет нестяжания.

– А обета трезвости он не давал? – поинтересовался Алва.

– О том в Писании ничего не сказано. Так как мы флеши полсотней человек удержим-то?

– Да никак. Не нужно нам их удерживать, нам нужно на них присутствовать, чтоб кагеты думали, что мы намерены их удерживать, и пошли на штурм. А туман скоро поднимется.

И в самом деле, сегодня день обещал быть ясным. Солнце еще скрывалось за горами, но едва тронутое золотом небо не показывало  ни одной тучки. Туман еще заполнял долину, где расположились лагерем кагеты, но это было не спустившееся к земле облако, а поднимающийся от земли пар.

– Будет жарко, – добавил Алва. – Во всех смыслах.

– Что, опять куриная шея?

– Нет, ваше преосвященство. Теперь уже нет. После вчерашнего, после стольких погибших, Луллаку нельзя возвращаться иначе как победителем. Они будут нас жрать. С хрустом.

– Умеете вы утешить, – вздохнул Бонифаций.

– Утешать – ваша обязанность. Моя – побеждать.

Кагеты изрядно поумнели от вчерашней встряски. Солнце встало довольно высоко, но атаковать они все не спешили, хотя в лагере постоянно происходило какое-то шевеление. Двое адуанов забрались на гребень над лагерем и разглядели, чем занимаются кагеты: нарубив кустарника по всей долине, они вязали фашины.

Алва засмеялся. Если бы эта мысль пришла к Луллаку вчера, исход боя мог бы оказаться другим. Но тактика – это искусство мыслить на шаг впереди противника, Луллак же мыслил на шаг позади. Он каждый раз готовился к уже прошедшей битве.

В принципе Алву устраивала медлительность кагета. Чем дольше он тянет, тем ближе Савиньяк с подкреплениями из лагеря.

С другой стороны, у него по-прежнему, несмотря на все потери, больше людей, чем у Алвы и Савиньяка вместе взятых. И если Савиньяк подойдет слишком рано, он окажется в плохом положении – на одной заболоченной земле с противником, где кавалерии будет не развернуться. Конечно, они одержат победу и при этом раскладе – но тогда потери будут слишком высоки. Ариго может хвастать победой, положив треть войска, для Алвы это недопустимо. Он рассчитал все так, чтобы Луллак, теряя зубы и обдирая мясо на брюхе, полз вверх по долине от укрепления к укреплению, отдавая за каждое не меньше тысячи человек в обмен на сотню-другую. Если Луллак поумнел настолько, что готов обложить лагерь фашинами и ждать, дело может повернуться несколько более кисло.

Наконец, чуть за полдень, кагеты начали наступать.

Их медленное движение уже ничем не напоминало вчерашний решительный марш. В них появилось подобие порядка и строя: первые ряды бросали фашины под ноги и отступали, на их место заступали новые, раненых и убитых оттаскивали – и когда грязь оказалась большей частью замощена связками кустарника, по ним двинулась в наступление казаронская пехота, прикрываясь мантелетами.

Мантелеты были без колес, да по утопленным в грязи гатям и не прошли бы колеса. По сравнению с настоящими осадными мантелетами они были легче и слабей – просто ручные старомодные щиты и лошадиные шкуры, приколоченные к решетке из жердей.  Пулю такие мантелеты, конечно же, удержать не могли, но стрелкам видимость затрудняли, а значит, дело свое делали. План Луллака прочитывался легко: из-под прикрытия мантелетов стрелки ведут огонь по люнету, пехота же наступает на флеши, добиваясь господствующего положения над долиной. Вейзель открыл по ним огонь, но четыре фальконета – это не шестнадцать, и пока они перезаряжались, кагеты довольно далеко продвинулись вперед, после чего начали воздвигать баррикаду из камней, набитых грязью мешков и корзин. Если они доведут свое сооружение до ума, подумал Алва, то еще, чего доброго, попросту перещелкают нас тут, как уток. Бирисские стрелки, может, и неважны в строю, но полсотни штуцеров, укрывшись за этой баррикадой, могли привести план Алвы к весьма бесславному концу.

– Вот хитрые засранцы, – прокомментировал Коннер. – Этак у нас не пройдет наш фокус, надобно заставить их броситься на люнет.

– Заставьте, – кивнул Алва. – Велите своим бакранам и охотникам орать самые обидные ругательства и вообще дразните их, чтобы голову потеряли.

Но кагеты не теряли голов. Неизвестно, как Луллак этого добился, однако хладнокровия они не теряли и продолжали под прикрытием мантелетов громоздить камень на камень, мешок на мешок.

Как на рог люнета сумела выскочить госпожа Ингеборг, никто так и не понял. Но она выскочила, подняла к плечу семистволку и выпалила по ближайшему мантелету, после чего набрала воздуха в грудь, и громко выкрикнула длинный ряд тех самых слов, которых женщина знать не должна. Бергерский язык создан для ругани, как топор для рубки. Можно совершенно его не понимать, но смысл фразы вроде «траймаль фурцен хозен дер зайне хуренмоттер» очень легко доходит до собеседника, особенно когда фраза произносится с выражением  и сопровождается жестами. Госпожа Ингеборг высказала кагетам все, что думает об их воинских и стрелковых умениях, и завершила унижение, повернувшись к врагу спиной и задрав юбки.

Под юбками на ней были штаны для верховой езды, и ничего неприличней двух кожаных латок на заду кагеты не увидели. Но им хватило. На миг-другой их стрелки опешили от такой наглости, но уже через мгновение рог люнета взорвался брызгами каменных осколков, выбитых пулями. По счастью, госпожа Ингеборг уже успела соскочить.

– Что творишь, безумная! – заорал Бонифаций.

– Они ранили мой мальчик! Мой Стефан! – орала она в ответ.

– Наступают! – загорланил на люнете Гиллиан, и крик его подхватило несколько десятков человек.

Действительно, выступление бергерши стало последней соломинкой. Как ни старались кагетские командиры сдержать своих людей, пехота выскочила из-под защиты мантелетов и бросилась на люнет.

– По последнему – и уходим! – скомандовал Алва, разряжая в наступающих мушкет. Его слова пошли по люнету, внизу люди Вейзеля уже поджигали фитили.

Увидев, что защитники люнета бегут и флеши тоже остаются без обороны, кагеты бросились вперед с удвоенным пылом. Алва едва дошел (бегущий маршал в мирное время вызывает смех, а в военное – панику) до укрытия, где держали коней, как первые из кагетов ворвались на люнет и теперь победными кликами возвещали свое торжество.

Через несколько мгновений победные крики сменились паническими: кто-то заметил горящий фитиль. Одни кинулись с люнета прочь, другие кинулись тушить фитили, но было уже безнадежно поздно.

– За шапки держитесь! – проорал Гиллиан, пробегая мимо. Следом за ним двое адуанов тащили под руки Стефана, за Стефаном поспешала запыхавшаяся госпожа Ингеборг. Артиллеристы волокли фальконеты, постанывая под тяжестью. 

Земля содрогнулась, небо ахнуло. Тех, кто не успел забежать за поворот, бросило наземь. Шарахнулись перепуганные кони. Алва оглянулся. На месте люнета вставал под небеса столб дыма и пыли.

Заряды закладывали с тем расчетом, чтобы взрыв пошел в сторону наступающих, и большая часть камней и прочих продуктов подрыва улетела туда. Но не все. Мелкие камни защелкали по головам и плечам, кони заржали.

 – Уходим, уходим! – закричал Алва, вскакивая в седло и успокаивая Моро.

Кагетам было не до погони. Алва не знал, сколько их успело взобраться на люнет, но готов был поклясться, что не меньше сотни. Они будут нас жрать. Ох, они будут нас жрать! Но не сейчас. Сейчас они разбирают живых и мертвых.

Через час подъема впереди показался редан, перегораживающий вход в деревню, которую Алва про себя называл «деревней прекрасной козочки». Все жители отсюда ушли в верхние села, к родичам и знакомым. Середину деревни, разобрав несколько крайних домов, превратили в редут, горжевой фас которого закрывал дорогу, ведущую из деревни вверх. Силосная башня служила чем-то вроде бастеи.

Караульные на редане приветствовали возвращающихся громкими криками. С середины подъема к отряду присоединялись наблюдатели, расставленные там на случай преследования – прикрывать огнем от кагетов. Прикрывать не пришлось, кагеты сильно отстали, но Алва знал, что они будут здесь еще до темноты – и злые как шершни.

Если Савиньяк не успеет, подумал он, это место станет местом нашей смерти. Если не хватит пороха и патронов, это место станет местом нашей смерти. Если мы падем и Луллак пройдет через деревню – дальше он не встретит никаких укреплений и никакого сопротивления. Всех, кто укрылся в верхних деревнях, ждет беспощадная резня.

Речь шла уже не о победе или поражении – о жизни и смерти.

 *** 

– Я не знаю, что делайт, – Алва впервые видел, как госпожа Штайн плачет, и надеялся больше не увидеть. – Он такой сильный мальчик, такой славный, и я думал, что пуля прошел по касательной и все будет хорошо! Но нет. Он совсем терял сознание, у него судороги, жар и бред. От такой маленький ничтожный ранка.

Алва вздохнул. Люди умирали от ран уже третий день, и Стефан был не хуже и не лучше  любого из тех, кто сейчас метался в жару на соломенных подстилках.

Но глядеть, как рассыпается на части Ингеборг Штайн, было невыносимо.

– Идемте, – сказал он, и зашагал к дому, где устроили полевой госпиталь.

В них дважды выстрелили со склона. Алва не обращал внимания, госпожа Штайн тоже: расстояние было слишком далеко для прицельной стрельбы.

Кагетам никто не отвечал: берегли патроны.

Алва вошел в пропитанную запахом крови и гноя хаблу. Подошел к постели Стефана. Хуан черной тенью следовал позади.

Молодой гигант метался так, что его приходилось держать и связанного. Двое легкораненых, взявших на себя обязанности помощников лекаря, едва справлялись. Алва велел держать Стефану голову и открыл ему глаза.

Так и есть: левый навыкате и налит кровью, правый на месте и заплыл чуть поменьше. В голове снова зазвучал голос мэтра Агилара: «Кровоизлияние внутри черепа производит давление флегмы на мозг, от которого случаются судороги, помрачение сознания, угнетение дыхания, воспаление мозга и смерть…»

– Очень рискованно, – сказал Алва. – Я могу кое-что сделать, но… он или выживет или умрет быстро.

– Делайте, – Ингеборг сложила руки перед грудью.

– Мне понадобится ваша помощь. Вся ваша недюжинная сила.

– Она ваша.

– Хорошо. Хуан, инструменты! И отбери у Бонифация флягу с касерой.

Требуемое принесли. Пациента по приказу Алвы вынесли на улицу – нужен был свет – и привязали к лавке.

– Убирайтесь все вон, – сказал Алва сгрудившимся зевакам. – На посты, на отдых… Или под арест!

Коннер расшугал праздношатающихся, но сам остался. Остался и Бонифаций. Алва пристально на него посмотрел.

– Я жду, когда флягу вернут. Дорог мне сей сосуд скудельный, – невозмутимо пояснил епископ.

– Значит будете тазик держать, – Алва кивнул  Хуану и тот передал тазик его высокопреосвященству. – Ну, за дело.

Ингеборг зажала голову юноши, как в тисках, одной рукой держа за подбородок, другой – за затылок. Алва протер касерой почерневший от синяка лоб и взял скальпель.

Логичней всего было допустить, что кровь излилась под раной, в том месте, где ударила пуля. Она прошла по касательной над левой бровью, почти на виске, и Стефан поначалу думал, что легко отделался, но с каждым часом ему становилось все хуже. К вечеру он слег, к утру впал в полное беспамятство.

– А ну как штурм? – спросил Коннер.

– Вы справитесь, – спокойно ответил Алва, надрезая кожу над бровью Стефана. Шрам, конечно, останется безобразный… но он и так останется.

Увидев, как Алва отделяет лоскут кожи, Коннер сглотнул. Ингеборг крепче стиснула голову раненого. Хуан вытер кровь корпией, смоченной в касере. Маленькие сосуды сжались, кровь унялась. Открылся треснувший от удара череп.

Алва сделал еще один разрез, на животе пациента, как учил мэтр Агилар – там, где много жира. Кровь оттуда сочилась, не текла: место выбрано верно.

Щипцами Алва осторожно высвободил самый большой осколок черепа и вложил его в рану на животе. Остальные осколки пришлось осторожно откалывать. Туда же. А потом собрать эту… мозаику. Алва вздохнул. Он уже видел просвечивающий под мозговой оболочкой чёрный отёк.

– Сейчас, – снова взять скальпель и пинцет, – я его спасу или убью. С шансами убью.

Разрезал, избегая сосудов, плотную белую кожицу. Отдернул, зацепил крючками. Следующий слой, прозрачная и тонкая кожица. А под ней – вот он, порванный сосуд и сгустки крови.

Вдали раздался грохот барабанов, на силосной башне затрубил горнист.

– Коннер, вы знаете, что делать.

– Так точно, монсеньор, – коснувшись шапки, адуан побежал командовать. Алва продолжал операцию.

Поначалу давление крови было так велико, что сгустки сами выползали из разреза – оставалось осторожно, нежно, самой маленькой ложечкой собирать это месиво и в тазик. Потом давление снизилось, очищать рану пришлось самостоятельно. Стефан хрипел и бился в путах, но Ингеборг крепко держала его голову. Ушивать ли сосуд? Алва решил не трогать: вроде кровоточит не сильно. Глаз почти сразу вернулся в орбиту. Свернувшейся крови набралось где-то полстакана. Свежей текло совсем мало. Стефан успокоился. Судороги прекратились.

– Зашивать пока не будем, – Алва снова прикрыл мозг оболочкой и закрыл отверстие кожей. – Кровь еще идет, пусть вытекает вольно. Подождем еще сутки, там будет видно.

Разрез на животе, куда он спрятал костные осколки, прихватил тремя стежками, пока Ингеборг бинтовала Стефану голову.

– Оставайтесь с ним, сударыня. И без подвигов сегодня, договорились?

Ингеборг кивнула. Адуаны понесли Стефана обратно в хаблу. На редане разгорался бой. Алва протер инструменты от крови, сложил в футляр.

– Лечить – полечили, теперь калечить пойдете? – напряженно осведомился Бонифаций.

– Калечить в нашем положении неразумно, – возразил Алва. – Когда мы победим, на нас же лягут и обязанности по лечению раненых. Так что лучше сразу убивать. Как вы думаете, имеет смысл руки мыть?

– Думаю, нет, – Бонифаций посмотрел на тазик в руках, шумно сглотнул и поставил тазик на окошко хаблы. – Ну, вы убивать, а я блевать. Потом догоню.

На башне заговорили фальконеты. Те, что на редане, молчали – видно, время для картечи еще не пришло. Алва взбежал на башню по приставной лесенке. Бакраны не делали постоянных лестниц – а ну, кровники осадят дом или башню, бириссцы набегут, зачем им облегчать дело…

С плоской крыши открывался прекрасный вид на вражеские порядки. Или беспорядки, как это лучше было бы назвать. Кагеты все-таки неспособны на хоть сколько-нибудь регулярный строй.

– Сколько у нас пороха?

– Немного, – ответил Вейзель, – если не считать того, непригодного к стрельбе.

– Не считать.

– Мы сможем сделать восемь залпов.

– А патроны?

– Двадцать восемь на брата, по утреннему подсчету.

– Придется сдать и поджечь редан.

– Эр Рокэ-э-э! – донеслось снизу. – То есть, монсеньо-о-ор!

Алва прикрыл глаза рукой.

– Скажите мне, что я сплю.

 

Он не спал. Ричард Окделл действительно был здесь. С разрешения Савиньяка, если не врал. С Савиньяком будет нелицеприятный разговор.

– Эр Рокэ, они скоро придут! Я вчера весь день поднимался на гору по северному склону, и сегодня… там, где не пройдет конь… Я хотел быть с вами!

– Похвально, юноша, – сказал он сдержанным голосом. – Но сколько патронов вы взяли с собой?

– Э-э-э… восемь?

– А сколько кагетов гарцует перед реданом?

Окделл сделал жалобное лицо.

– У меня есть еще шпага… А у Диего – кинжал!

– Вы и Диего с собой приволокли? Вы просто кладезь мудрости.

– Я привез вам донесение от генерала Савиньяка…

– Еще бы вы не привезли, – Алва протянул руку. – Давайте.

Письмо было написано вчера утром. Сегодня днем Савиньяк обещал быть на месте. Грязь должна задержать его, не нужно надеяться на скорый взлет кавалерии вверх по склону.

– Коннер, поднимите флаг переговоров. Я хотел бы еще раз переговорить с Луллаком.

 ***

Луллак был уже не тот, что четвертого дня. Пообтрепались золотые накладки, запылился и испачкался цах, усталость и пыль въелись в поры красивого лица и обвисли залихватские усы.

— Скольких вы потеряли? — спросил Алва со стены.

— Достаточно, чтобы каждый из нас хотел отомстить. Недостаточно, чтобы ослабеть и отступиться.

— Луллак, я вас предупреждал, что просто не будет. И вышло по слову моему.

— Просто или трудно, но вам уже не уйти отсюда живыми. Сколько у вас осталось пороха?

— А у вас?

Луллак усмехнулся.

— Когда дойдет до ножей и сабель, мы возьмем эту деревушку. И никто из вас не уйдет отсюда живым.

Алва вздохнул.

— Да. Не буду притворяться, что наши дела настолько хороши. Вы возьмете эту деревушку, большой кровью, но возьмете. И никто из нас не уйдет отсюда живым. Но это не принесет вам победы. Нет расклада, при котором вы, Луллак, возвращаетесь в Кагету триумфатором. Просто нет. Уже сейчас вы потеряли столько человек, что вам даже победы не простят. Дядя сожрет вас и останется королем горы.

— Или я привезу в Равиату вашу голову на пике, и никто не сможет усомниться в том, что я хороший полководец и необходим трону.

— Вы не хороший полководец, Луллак. Будь вы хорошим полководцем, не застряли бы на этой горе. Будь вы хорошим полководцем, вы бы разгадали замысел своего дяди, вы бы поняли, что в этой войне, где ему не светит ни земель, ни особого богатства, ни славы, его единственная цель — отсечь лишние ветви рода Парасксиди, а заодно и проредить тех, на кого вы могли бы опереться в своих притязаниях. Будь вы хорошим полководцем, вы бы спросили себя: а где сейчас Эмиль Савиньяк и что он поделывает. Полагаете, он сидит в новом форте и держит границу? — Алва достал из кармашка для патронов донесение Савиньяка и протянул Луллаку. — Вы читаете на талиг?

Луллак читал и кусал усы.

— Почем мне знать, — сказал он, дочитав, — что это не вы написали только что здесь, на этом месте? Чтобы принудить меня сдаться?

— Вот поэтому я считаю, что из вас еще может получиться хороший полководец. Вы задались вопросом, блефую я или нет. Давайте подумаем, что если я блефую. Что, если Савиньяк сидит себе на Излучине. Что, если вам никто не помешает добить нас, перерезать всех бакранов на этой горе и вернуться домой с моей головой на пике. А дальше? А дальше затяжная война с Талигом, которой Кагета не выдержит даже при гайифской поддержке. Значит, нужно подписывать мир. Значит, Адгемар кого-то сделает виноватым и выдаст головой. Кого? Не себя же. Стало быть, даже при самом лучшем для вас раскладе вы за свою победу будете расплачиваться головой. При самом лучшем, Луллак. Говорю вам, эту войну Адгемар затеял, чтобы избавиться от вас и тех, кто мог бы вас поддержать. Других целей у него нет.

Луллак молчал. Алва почти чувствовал вес его мыслей. Все, что сказал ему Алва, он явно говорил сам себе в эти дни, и не раз.

— Я повторяю свое предложение, — сказал Алва. — Вы сдаетесь, помогаете мне взять Барсовы Врата, и в обмен на это получаете мою помощь против Адгемара. К Осенним Волнам самое позднее вы коронуетесь в Равиате и получаете поддержку Талига против всего, что могут вам противопоставить Гайифа и Агарис.

Луллак молчал, опустив голову. Потом вскинул ее.

— Как ладно у вас выходит: приведи чужое войско на свою землю и сядь королем. Нет. Я не Робер Эпинэ.

Алва вздохнул. Как некстати попал не на Человека Чести, а на человека чести…

— Ну тогда, может, как в старые добрые времена, решим дело поединком? Зачем проливать кровь тысяч людей, если может умереть только один.

— Это предлагает мне первая шпага Талига?

— Уравняем шансы. Линия?

Луллак криво усмехнулся.

— Я еще помню старые легенды. Вы Повелитель Ветра, и вы бездетны, а скоро Излом. Это значит, в поединке я обречен. Но я могу рассчитывать на победу в бою. Ваши солдаты простые смертные.

— И эти суеверия излагает правоверный эсператист! — Алва закатил глаза. — Раз на то пошло, я недавно зачал ребенка. Если это мальчик, то обречен как раз я: на Изломе двух Повелителей быть не может. Поставите на удачу?

— Мне смысла нет, — Луллак откровенно засмеялся. — Мое положение много лучше вашего. Зачем мне давать вам хоть какие-то преимущества? Мне правильно кажется, что вы тянете время?

Алва тоже засмеялся.

— Что ж, не смею больше вас задерживать. С нетерпением жду штурма.

Луллак развернул коня и поскакал прочь. Алва спрыгнул со стены вниз.

— Бьемся, — объявил он Вейзелю, Коннеру и Бакне. — До последнего. Окделл, что вы тут делаете?

— Я… Я с вами, монсеньор.

— Нет, вы опять поступаете в распоряжение генерала Вейзеля и обороняете бастею. Это приказ. В чем дело, юноша? На словах «это приказ» я уже должен был видеть вашу спину. Вот, так-то лучше…

Когда Окделл ушел, Алва снова развернулся к офицерам.

— Кто подожжет дома за реданом, когда мы отступим?

Коннер замялся. Человек, который отступая, будет поджигать дома с заранее сложенным там хворостом, не то чтобы обречен… но ему придется сильно потрудиться, чтобы и огня избежать, и спастись от наступающих кагетов.

— Будем опять соломинки тянуть, что… — Коннер вздохнул.

— Не надо, — раздался голос сзади.

Хромая, опираясь на палку, как-то незаметно к ним сумел подобраться Феншо, о котором Алва, признаться, успел уже и забыть.

— Я подожгу дома.

— Не валяйте дурака, — сказал Алва. — И здоровый человек не может быть уверен, что сохранит жизнь…

— Я не собираюсь сохранять то, от чего и так остался огарок, — прервал его Феншо. — Не будьте окончательным мерзавцем, Алва. Вы уже уничтожили меня. Дайте мне теперь умереть как надо.

— Это решаю не я, а Коннер, — сказал Алва. — Доверит ли он вам эту миссию?

Адуан мялся.

— Рассудок, — сказал Алва. — Рассудок прежде всего, Коннер. Не сердце.

— Я согласный, — Коннер протянул Феншо руку. Тот руки не принял, только спросил:

— Где мое место?

 

На сей раз кагеты не огласили свое появление ревом труб и громом барабанов. В совершенном молчании они двигались по склону, волоча фашины и стараясь укрыться за ними от пуль и картечи. Не очень помогало. Больше помогало то, что нужной плотности огня талигойцы и бакраны уже не могли обеспечить. Алва приказал прекратить огонь после четырех залпов — нужно было оставить сколько-то еще патронов для защиты редюита и бастеи.

Кагеты набросали фашин под стеной и полезли по ним на штурм. Началась рукопашная.

На любой войне рукопашная — самое грязное дело. Стрелять в строй врагов, когда видишь белки их глаз — это одно. Рубиться грудью к груди, кромсая железом плоть и кости — другое. Стрелять можно хладнокровно, но резать того, кому смотришь в глаза — тут требуется ненависть, ярость и одержимость.

Впрочем, даже у самого кроткого агнца они появятся после первой же царапины. Кагеты же с бириссцами агнцами не были и получили далеко не царапину, а несколько увесистых пинков. Они шли убивать. Они рубили, кололи, резали, били — и получали в ответ той же монетой. Скоро под реданом с обеих сторон громоздилась куча трупов, и кагеты наступали прямо по ним.

Алва даже не стал командовать отступление — кагеты сами вытеснили защитников с редана. Рубка шла на тесных деревенских улочках между реданом и редюитом, построенным вокруг хаблы-госпиталя, хаблы-склада и силосной башни, превращенной в бастею. Увлеченные резней кагеты не заметили, как по земле поползли язычки дыма.

Когда заметили, было уже поздно.

Хорошо просушенный хворост, кизяк и дрова, сложенные в домах, обложенные сеном и ветошью, облитые маслом, занялись быстро. Феншо выбрал позицию поближе к редану. Эта позиция не давала ему возможности отступить, обрекала на верную смерть — но зато такая же верная смерть была уготована всем кагетам, прорвавшимся за редан.

Поднимаясь на стену редюита (точнее, будучи втащен туда за руки своими кэналлийцами), Алва увидел Феншо в последний раз: тот спокойно вышел из задымленной хаблы, отбросил свой костыль, поднял саблю, салютуя в сторону бастеи — и развернулся навстречу врагу. Алва не видел, успел ли он нанести хоть один удар, прежде чем его сбили наземь и затоптали, но в любом случае на его счету было не меньше полусотни врагов, пойманных в огненную ловушку.

Пламя разлилось по всем домам, которые не разрушили для возведения редана и не укрепили как редюит. Огненная полоса разделила оставшихся бакранов с талигойцами и войско Луллака. Сначала слышны были крики раненых, не сумевших выбраться, потом они смолкли. Противник скрылся за дымом и огненным маревом.

Алва посмотрел на свои руки. Да, мыть их после операции не было никакого смысла.

Рядом, бледный и потный, стоял Окделл, не отрывая взгляда от огненной завесы.

— Ну, юноша, теперь вы понимаете, почему не стоит бояться Заката? — спросил Алва.

— Нет, — мотнул головой Ричард. — Теперь я только начал его бояться.

— Надолго ли это их задержит? — с бастеи спустился Вейзель.

— Час-полтора, не больше. Ну и час-другой они будут собираться с духом. А потом возьмут редюит.

— Полагаете, Савиньяк успеет?

Савиньяк успел.


	11. Глава 11, в которой герцог Алва обедает с маркизом Эр-При

— Вот теперь у меня будет репутация чудотворца, — проворчал Алва. — Как будто она мне нужна.

Мозговой отёк у Стефана спал через два дня, оба глаза вошли в орбиту, хотя все еще были налиты кровью и окружены синяками, так что Алва, закрыв отверстие в черепе осколками кости, собранными, подобно мозаике, зашил скальп юноши. Стефан к тому времени уже пришел в себя, но операцию на черепе вынес в духе древнегальтарских героев. Только спросил:

— А зачем вы мне живот разрезали?

— Не разрезал, а чуть надрезал, — зашивать Алва доверил госпоже Ингеборг, а сам мыл руки. — Потому, друг мой, что осколок кости, если ты хочешь приживить его обратно, надобно хранить в живом теле, чтобы он питался кровью. Как себя чувствуешь?

— Голова болит, — подумав, признался Стефан. — Руки трясутся еще. И глаза в разные стороны смотрят. Это теперь я на всю жизнь косой?

— Может быть, — пожал плечами Алва. — А может, пройдет.

— А если не пройдет, как же я целиться-то буду? — с дрожью в голосе спросил молодой великан.

— Тебе подарили такую фузею, из которой даже целиться не надо, — Коннер фыркнул. — Ты хоть спасибо сказал, что живой?

— Не нужно, — прервал Алва, когда Стефан открыл рот. — Ты жив благодаря своей молодости, могучей конституции и игре случая, пославшего пулю по касательной. Я всего лишь немного помог природе.

— Это не есть так, — возразила госпожа Ингеборг. — И ты, Стефан, должен быть много благодарен.

Стефан, конечно, был много благодарен, но Алва не стал дослушивать, потому что дел было по горло. Начиная с этого самого полевого госпиталя. Ведь, вправив мозги Стефану, он не мог спокойно отказать другим тяжелым раненым.

Правда больше пришлось объяснять, что он не всесилен, и, например, раненому в живот ничем помочь не может. И изуродованную руку, висящую на клочке кожи, спасти не может, а отрезать — так на это есть обычный полковой «костегрыз». А вот чисто рассеченная кость еще может срастись, если хорошо сшить мышцы по слоям и не будет воспаления…

Когда он складывал раздробленную ногу после иссечения раздавленной плоти и наложения лоскута кожи, который вполне мог прижиться, если правильно наложить шину и не беспокоить, пришел Гиллиан.

— Монсеньор…

— Да? — Алва уже догадывался, о чем пойдет речь.

— Тут Бакна изволит возмущаться тем, что вы пообещали бириссцев отпустить живыми…

— Да? — Алва протянул руку и Окделл вложил в нее уже изрядно заляпанное полотенце. Алва как мог стер кровь, кивнул пареньку. Тот держался молодцом, старался даже не кривиться.

— Юноша, возьмите ногу этого храброго воина, прижмите ее к скамье и держите так, чтобы сложенные кости не сместились и на волосок. Я скоро вернусь.

Он покинул госпитальную хаблу, пропитанную вонью, и вышел в пропитанный гарью вечерний воздух.

Бакна, насупив седые брови из-под шапки, разразился длинной тирадой, из которой Алва понял только «утацдедла!» — «Мы так не договаривались!»

— Напомни, как мы договаривались, — сказал Алва.

Бакна начал загибать пальцы: Талиг поможет против бириссцев, Талиг отдаст бакранам Барсовы Врата, Талиг даст оружие, порох и золото, поделится воинской добычей, а теперь что? А теперь Талиг отпускает бириссцев, потому что Рокэ Алва обещал им неприкосновенность, и через год они, вернувшись, мокрого места от бакранов не оставят.

Алва воздел очи горе. А он-то думал, что Бакна тертый хрен, и простых вещей ему объяснять не надо.

— Да, я дал слово маршала Талига, что не трону бириссцев и позволю им спокойно уйти домой. А Бакна давал им хоть какое-то слово?

По мере того, как Гилиан переводил, брови Бакны сдвигались все ближе к шапке.

— Бакна не давал бириссцам никаких обязательств, — перевел Гиллиан его слова.

— Ну так чего же он ждет? Что те доберутся до Барсовых врат и всем расскажут о поражении Луллака?

Бороду Бакны развалила усмешка.

— Только не в лагере, — Алва поднял палец. — Кагеты ничего узнать не должны до поры до времени.

И вернулся к раненому.

Когда закончил и вышел, его уже слегка пошатывало от усталости. Но идти укладываться было нельзя, в бастее ждали Савиньяк и Вейзель для обсуждения дальнейших планов.

Планы следовало составить как можно быстрей и привести в исполнение сразу, потому что когда у тебя в плену больше людей, чем под ружьем, это может создать всякие неловкие ситуации.

— Бириссцев мы отпустим завтра на рассвете, — сказал Алва. — Кормить их все равно нечем, да и знать, как мы будем договариваться с кагетами, им незачем.

— Если они раньше нас успеют к Барсовым Вратам, договариваться с кагетами смысла нет, — проворчал Вейзель.

— Не успеют, — возразил Савиньяк. — Их кони останутся нам, как военная добыча. А без коней…

— Даже так нам придется поторопиться.

— И мы поторопимся, — кивнул Алва. — К Барсовым Вратам выступаем, как только отберем людей, на которых сможем положиться, а остальных отправим к Излучине. На строительстве форта нужны рабочие руки.

— А на кого из этих еретиков можно положиться? — фыркнул Бонифаций.

— В ходе нашей последней беседы, — сказал Алва, — Луллак проявил весьма старомодное чувство чести. В его свите должны быть люди, преданные ему именно в таком духе, в каком он предан Адгемару.

— Луллак все еще без сознания, — сообщил Коннер.

— Тем лучше. Будь он в сознании, мог бы подбить своих людей на какую-нибудь благородную глупость.

— Это авантюра, — покачал головой Вейзель.

— Нет, это военная хитрость. Авантюрой было бы штурмовать Барсовы Врата в лоб, с кавалерией и фальконетами. Или что бы предложили вы? Набрать здешних козлов и прикрутить к их рогам пороховые заряды госпожи Ингеборг?

— Трюк с переодеванием стар как мир, Машир на него не попадется.

— Тогда придумаем что-нибудь другое. В любом случае, Вейзель, у вас своя миссия. Да, я знаю, вы ей не рады, но от нее слишком много зависит, та что уж будьте добры…

— Если бы я был добр, я бы и под угрозой расстрела не стал ее выполнять, — Вейзель тяжко вздохнул.

— Вы были в Ольшанке, — напомнил Алва. — Эти простодушные дети гор весьма грубый народ, нужны сильные средства, чтобы произвести на них впечатление.

— Мы должны чем-то отличаться от них.

— Мы отличаемся. Клянусь вам, Вейзель, я сделаю все возможное, чтобы благоразумные получили возможность уйти.

— Боюсь, для этого потребуется невозможное.

Алва развел руками.

— Запасы невозможного почти исчерпаны, друг мой. Я лишь потомок богов — или демонов, как утверждает Писание — но сам отнюдь не бог и не демон. Отдыхайте, господа. Завтра нас ждет тяжелый день.

 

Бакраны не дождались, пока бириссцы отойдут подальше от лагеря. И получаса не успел Алва проехать по горной дороге, что еще совсем недавно служила им путем отступления, как навстречу начали попадаться седые головы на пиках, воткнутых в землю. На месте старого лагеря кагетов их был целый лес.

— Вы же обещали, — голос Окделла дрогнул. — Вы обещали их отпустить!

— Мы обещали и мы отпустили, — Алва пожал плечами. — А вот бакраны обещаниями не разбрасывались.

— Вы… вы знали!

— Я не пророк, чтобы все знать заранее. Но да, я догадывался.

— Это бесчестно.

— Предсказуемо, Ричард. Они шли сюда, чтобы то же самое сделать с бакранами. У вас есть другие аргументы?

Аргументов у Окделла не было. Вместо них он плюнул на землю.

— Лучше бы они сделали с бакранами что хотели! Это грязный вонючий народ, трусы, рабы и подлецы!

Алва неимоверным усилием воли подавил желание отвесить сопляку пощечину. Вместо этого он остановил Моро и взял Сону за уздцы.

— Окделл, — сказал он как можно спокойнее. — Я понимаю, что в вас сейчас говорит не разум и не сердце, а мгновенное раздражение при виде чужого зверства. Но раз уж я напросился к вам в наставники, а вы мое наставничество приняли, позвольте преподнести вам урок. Боги, демоны, Создатель или слепой случай устроили мир так, что он делится на угнетателей и угнетенных. И натура человеческая, с одной стороны, настолько испорчена, что без угнетения не стоит ни одно общество, а с другой стороны, человек почему-то не может угнетать ближнего, не ища себе оправданий. И чаще всего оправдание состоит в том, что угнетенный — он как бы не совсем человек, а потому с ним можно позволить себе все или почти все. Угнетатель, поверив в это, чувствует себя не совсем мерзавцем, угнетенный, поверив в это, легче смиряется со своей горькой участью. Но когда угнетенный окончательно поверит в то, что он не совсем человек, он перестает связывать себя человечностью. А угнетатель, в свою очередь, впадает в самообольщение. И тут, в самый неподходящий момент, угнетенный восстает. А поскольку он привык считать себя животным, то и восстает как животное. Как бык, пропарывающий брюхо забойщику; как жеребец, проламывающий кастратору череп. Бессмысленно и беспощадно. Окделл, мы волею судеб принадлежим к сословию угнетателей. И в наших интересах не забывать, что отданные нам во власть — люди. Вот эти, — Алва указал на лес пик, увенчанных страшными плодами войны, — эти забыли.

Окделл ничего не ответил, даже не огрызнулся привычно. Мимо шагали пленные кагеты, уныло волочили ноги, оглядываясь на утыканное пиками поле. Жаркий ветер позднего лета шевелил белые волосы мертвецов, и издалека это жуткое место казалось похожим на поле мисканта. Стервятники уже примерялись к добыче, но их пока еще пугала людская река, текущая мимо.

— Скоро это все начнет нечеловечески вонять, — с Алвой и Окделлом поравнялся Савиньяк. — Что за охота торчать в этом месте?

— Поехали, — согласился Алва.

***

К Барсовым Вратам небольшой отряд подошел в закатных сумерках. Было еще достаточно светло, чтобы с барбакана могли разглядеть несомого в носилках Луллака, его ближайших соратников и связанного Алву. Темнело достаточно быстро, чтобы остальных не особенно разглядывали.

Да, план в этом месте был действительно скользкий. Фортификация Барсовых Врат, конечно, устарела безнадежно, но это не значит, что укрепления были построены плохо: две надвратные башни, длинная «шея», две решетки… Взять этот барбакан силами семидесяти человек, пусть даже хитрость удастся, будет непросто.

Остальные ждали в скалах неподалеку. Ну как, неподалеку — чтобы их не заметили из Барсовых Врат, держаться пришлось на расстоянии полухорны. Полухорну не преодолеть за одну минуту даже конным — а значит, барбакан нужно удерживать несколько минут, и неизвестно, насколько высоко ценят вассалы жизнь Луллака и не попытаются ли они на ходу переобуться, и был ли Алва достаточно убедителен, толкуя казаронам, что у Адгемара они теперь найдут только смерть, и хорошо ли переводил Гиллиан. Все эти вопросы вдруг стали необычайно острыми сейчас, когда Алва сидел связанный (пусть и фальшивыми узлами, которые распадутся по движению плеч, но на это движение потребуется драгоценный миг) и безоружный (пистолеты скрыты под лукой седла, и чтобы достать их, уйдет еще один драгоценный миг) под самым барбаканом.

Со стены что-то прокричали. По всей видимости, «Кто там?». Шамкар ло-Вуссак, один из ближайших вассалов Луллака, прокричал что-то в ответ и махнул рукой. К воротам поближе подтянули носилки — те самые, в которых принесли израненного Феншо. Теперь в них лежал Луллак, вполне живой и даже выздоравливающий, но до полного изумления напоенный маковым отваром. Шамкар что-то объяснял, горячо жестикулируя, показывая то на Луллака, то на Алву. Едущий рядом Гиллиан, держа в руке конец петли, наброшенной Алве на шею, вдруг запустил руку ему в волосы и резко запрокинул его голову — видимо, чтобы с барбакана лучше рассмотрели лицо.

Легенда была такой: в последнем решительном сражении Луллак сумел разгромить Алву и бакранов, но и сам оказался ранен. Рана тяжелая, поэтому верные телохранители поспешили доставить своего принца в Барсовы Врата, ибо в полевых условиях он может и умереть. Вместе с ним также доставили пленников: Алву и нескольких талигойских дворян, которые сдались, обещав за себя богатый выкуп. Прочее войско где-то в трех-пяти хорнах позади, бириссцы приотстали: дорезают бакранов.

Один из ишачков, несущих носилки Луллака, заревел. В качестве противовеса носилкам к бокам ослов подвесили две бочки с пороховыми зарядами: на случай, если легенда не сработает, ну или Машир как-его-там решит, что Луллаку нужно помочь умереть, а пленников предоставить ко двору Адгемара самому, был запасной план, куда более рискованный, чтоб не говорить — совсем отчаянный: укрываться в «мертвом пространстве» под барбаканом и взрывать ворота. Тут уж, конечно, аккуратной резней на башнях не обойдешься, по взрыву Савиньяк пойдет на штурм, кулеврины кулевринами, но больше двух сотен человек за раз они не убьют, а перезаряжаться будут долго. Устаревшая фортификация хороша как раз тем, что рассчитана на лучников, которые могут высунуться из бойницы по пояс, чтобы обстреливать пространство под стеной, и совершенно не рассчитана на мушкетеров, которые этого не могут. Ворота добротные, решетка тоже, но против взрыва они не устоят. Конечно, оставалась еще «шея» барбакана и вторые ворота, там-то и будет самое месиво, и если Алва в нем уцелеет, то подтверждение божественного происхождения и проклятия станет железным и неоспоримым…

Ворота с глухим скрипом отворились, загремели цепи в воротах, решетка поползла вверх. Шамкар оглянулся на Алву. Неправильный это был жест, неуместный, не смотрят на пленника так, словно ждут от него приказаний, но с барбакана, по счастью, тонкостей не разглядели.

Первыми в ворота въехали «пленные талигойские дворяне» с конвоем из выживших телохранителей Луллака. На самом деле это талигойцы были вооружены, а телохранители несли разряженные мушкеты. Алва с Гиллианом проехали рядом с носилками Луллака. За ними проследовали «раненые казароны» — подрывники Вейзеля и их охрана.

Миновав ворота, оказались в глухом коридоре барбакана, именуемом «шеей». Здесь не было бойниц, но были отверстия с желобами, куда при необходимости можно было лить кипящее масло из котлов, установленных наверху. Алва искренне надеялся, что к вопросу поддержания этих котлов в боевом состоянии комендант подходит так же расслабленно, как вообще свойственно кагетам, более полагающимся на доблесть, нежели на выучку. Если во внутреннем дворе крепости их прижмут огнем, укрыться, кроме как в «шее» барбакана, будет негде.

Вторые ворота оказались уже открыты. Везло, везло, дико везло. Алва облизал пересыхающие губы.

Во внутреннем дворе крепости было уже темно, как на дне колодца. Комендант поднял факел, чтобы получше рассмотреть лицо Алвы. Оглянулся на человека, стоящего рядом. Тот кивнул.

Робер Эпинэ.

— Герцог Алва, — Машир ло-Сауник поклонился, и даже не издевательски, а всерьез. — Я говорил, что буду рад видеть вас тут, и я не солгал: я рад. Огорчен лишь одним — вы могли приехать сюда как гость, вас бы встретили по-царски. Почему вы не приняли приглашения? Зачем было убивать стольких людей? Чтобы оказаться здесь с петлей на шее?

— Удача дама непостоянная, — Алва пожал плечами, проверив заодно, насколько легко подадутся веревки. Машир шагнул к носилкам Луллака и всмотрелся в измученное лицо раненого. Что-то сказал погонщикам. Те повели ишаков к следующим воротам, ко второй стене. Собственно, это были уже не ворота — арка, даже без решетки. Да, крепость определенно почивала на лаврах своей неприступности.

Робер Эпинэ коснулся пальцами полей шляпы. Конечно, снимать шляпу перед такой сволочью, как Алва, не обязательно, но вежливость как-то надо обозначить.

— Ну что, герцог, — спросил Эпинэ. — Оказалось, что непобедимых нет.

— Нет и никогда не было, маркиз. Ни непобедимых полководцев, ни неприступных крепостей, ни безупречных государей, ни квадратуры круга. Репутация непобедимого играла мне на руку, я ее поддерживал, потому что это было выгодно. Однако всему приходит конец.

— Именно, — Робер усмехнулся и сказал что-то Гиллиану по-кагетски. Тот снял петлю с Алвиной шеи, намотав веревку себе на руку.

Последние из отряда Алвы прошли сквозь шею барбакана. Решетка начала закрываться.

— Тоно эввидо, — сказал Алва, кивая на Эпинэ.

«Взять его живым».

То ли Эпинэ успел где-то набраться кэналлийского, то ли просто сообразил, в чем дело, но на миг в его глазах мелькнул ужас осознания, а затем он открыл рот, чтобы поднять тревогу.

Хуан обрушил ему на голову приклад мушкета и Эпинэ упал. Алва стряхнул веревки с плеч, достал пистолеты и соскочил с коня. Рядом стремительно спешивались кэналлийцы и «талигойские пленные». Алва прицелился в часового на стене — черный силуэт на фоне закатного неба, где синий борется с багряным. Хорошая цель, но удастся ли снять его с одного выстрела?

Удалось.

Начался бой. Точнее, избиение. На сколько хватит эффекта внезапности, на полминуты, а то и меньше? Черными тенями кэналлийцы, талигойцы и бакраны взбегали по лестницам на барбакан, стреляли, кололи, рубили… Застигнутые врасплох, кагеты падали, едва успев нанести один-два удара, а чаще — не успев.

Барбакан взяли. Алва как-то потерял из виду Луллака, телохранители утащили его в какое-то укрытие, да так оно и спокойнее. С надвратной башни в небо взмыла агарисская свеча, любовно сделанная в четыре руки Вейзелем и Ингеборг. Сигнал для Савиньяка. Вперед!

Кагеты пришли в себя, Алва слышал снизу отрывистые команды, по стенам барбакана защелкали пули. И не только по стенам. Не все успели укрыться в башнях, а стены изнутри не были защищены ничем. Алва не знал, сколько погибло талигойцев и бакранов — но в барбакане их было около полусотни.

Достаточно, чтобы обороняться, пока не подтянется Савиньяк.

Кагеты уже поняли, что стоит на кону. На барбакан бросились все, кто стоял на ногах и был при оружии. С соседних башен раздались залпы кулеврин, внутренний двор наполнился людьми так, что стрелять можно было даже закрыв глаза — все равно в кого-то да попадешь. Лестницы на барбакан были устроены с наклоном влево, чтобы руке наступающего негде размахнуться, а обороняющийся имел свободу движений. Алве это не мешало при штурме: он одинаково хорошо владел обеими руками. Сейчас это почти не помогало при обороне: размахнуться не было времени, он успевал лишь колоть в напирающую толпу. Чьи-то руки вцепились в него, чтобы сбросить со стены, другие руки вцепились в него сзади и потащили в башню, он мог только вслепую тыкать перед собой кинжалом, потому что шпага увязла в чьей-то грудной клетке. Наконец в перетягивании Алвы победили талигойцы, его втащили в башню и оттолкнули подальше от входа, защищая своими телами.

— Талииииг! — истошно орал кто-то. — За короляааааа!

Алва споткнулся о чьи-то сапоги, чуть не упал, ухватился рукой за бойницу. Эпинэ, точней, его сапоги — вот что послужило к преткновению. Даже без сознания находит способ всем мешать. Алва взял его за ноги и развернул вдоль стены, потом осторожно выглянул в бойницу.

Сквозь пороховой дым ему открылось самое сладостное в мире зрелище: конница Савиньяка, врывающаяся в открытые ворота Барсовых Врат.

***

Крепость взяли еще до полуночи, хотя кое-где забаррикадировавшиеся казароны, бириссцы и гайифские наемники удерживали позиции до утра. Алва не велел своим людям штурмовать их, и так крови вышло много. Пусть сидят в осаде, пока не надоест. Главное — свободен проход на юг, и к Барсовым Очам можно теперь подняться конно, не ломая шею на ледниках.

Надоело многим довольно скоро: к утру стало понятно, что помощи от Адгемара не будет, а пленных Алва отпускал под свое честное слово, оставляя даже коней и оружие — правда, без боеприпасов. Только двое казаронов после объявления условий сдачи решили сыграть в «погибаем, но не сдаемся» — с заранее известным исходом.

Пленных бириссцев выстроили отдельно перед южными воротами. Бакна попытался предъявить на них свои права, но Алва сказал:

— Нет. На сей раз я обещал жизнь всем, кто сдастся, и бириссцам в том числе. Бакраны получили свое. Сейчас дети Барса в руках бога. Хочет ли Бакна спорить с Повелителем Ветров?

— Богу видней, кого осенять своей милостью, — пробурчал старик, но по виду было понятно, что смиряется он с трудом. Алва засмеялся.

— День хорош вечером, почтенный Бакна. А сейчас только утро. Если ты полагаешь, что детей Барса ждет милость бога, ты можешь крепко ошибиться, — после этих слов он развернулся к обезоруженным и спешенным бириссцам и кивнул Гиллиану: переводи.

— Настал первый день Осенних Ветров, — сказал Алва так, чтобы его слышали все. Он знал, что многие тут наверняка понимают талиг, но выждал, чтобы Гиллиан успел перевести. — Я обещал вам, что если вы к этому дню не прекратите бесчинства и не сдадите мне крепость, Отец Ветров и Отец Скал заставят Барса плакать кровью и грязью. Вы не послушались голоса разума, и кара богов уже неотвратима. Но отец ваш Барс умолял богов смягчиться, и они разрешили дать вам еще один шанс. Возвращайтесь в свои селения и скажите: тот, кто не покинет долины Биры и Гайры, останется в них навсегда. Не тратьте времени на сборы, берите только детей, скот и еду. Отпустите талигойских рабов, укажите им дорогу в эту крепость. Скажите всем: Бакра принадлежит бакранам, отныне и вовеки. Земля и вода станут ядом для бириссцев, если те вернутся на Даргатское нагорье. Сагранны велики, уходите на север. Я обещал, что к этому дню возьму Барсовы врата — и вот я стою здесь. Я обещаю, что Ветер, Скалы и Волны обрушат всю ярость на тех, кто не покинет Даргат — и так будет. Торопитесь. Боги не медлят.

Он выдержал паузу, сделал Гиллиану знак перестать переводить и скомандовал мушкетерам:

— Проводите этих храбрых господ за ворота.

— Отчего, сыне, решил ты проявить милосердие к этим язычникам? — поинтересовался Бонифаций, глядя, как седоголовая орда в беспорядке бредет по дороге вниз под злыми взглядами бакранов и талигойцев.

— Фуэрор, ваше преосвященство! — Алва ответил громко, чтоб слышали солдаты, стоящие ближе всех. — Какой смысл наводить ужас, если не останется живых, чтобы передавать этот ужас из уст в уста и раздувать его вдесятеро против того, что ты совершил? Фуэрор, и только, а милосердие тут совсем ни при чем.

— Думаете, они поверили вам?

— Думаю, поверил в лучшем случае один из десяти. Но это мне как раз на руку, тем убедительней будет звучать рассказ выживших.

Поток кагетов, покидающих крепость, был реже, но шумней: многие здесь жили с семьями, и женщины голосили, покидая дома. Алва велел пресекать грабежи — по крайней мере, пока кагеты не покинут крепость; понятно, что удержать солдат от приобщения к брошенному барахлу будет невозможно. Наверняка кто-то приложил руку к «досмотру» кагетских вещей уже сейчас, но это хотя бы делалось втайне от командующих офицеров.

— Коннер, поторопите их, — велел Алва. — Вейзель, берите своих саперов и прямо сейчас приступайте к разборке домов за стеной. Я хочу, чтобы отсюда и дальше была ровная убойная земля. И между Южной и Центральной стенами тоже. Камни употребите на подъем и укрепление Южной стены, а также на постройку выносных укреплений за Южной стеной, не мне вас учить.

— А убойная земля между Центральной и Северной стенами? — спросил Вейзель.

— В самую последнюю очередь. И не восстанавливайте там ворота.

…Ибо если новые владельцы замка, бакраны, решат сменить сторону и придется заново брать Барсовы Врата с севера — то зачем усложнять себе работу?

— А пушки перетащить на Южную стену, — Вейзель не переспрашивал, а уточнял. Алва кивнул.

— Окделл, за мной. Простите, Курт, что опять забираю у вас ординарца. Он мне нужен для беседы с Эпинэ.

Вейзель пристально посмотрел на Алву.

— О, ради всех кошек, Курт! Я не собираюсь… делать с Эпинэ ничего несовместимого с его или моим дворянским достоинством. Но Окделлу имеет смысл присутствовать при допросе. Речь пойдет о материях, которые касаются нас обоих.

Окделл шагал рядом, насупившись, и ни слова не проронил до самой башни, где Эпинэ держали в небольшой, но чистой камере для провинившихся офицеров.

Алву встретил на ступенях башни Рауль-Жоффре де Селис, интендант мушкетерского полка, временно назначенный комендантом Барсовых Врат. Человек он был нечистый на руку (а кто из интендантов чист?), но толковый.

— Ваши распоряжения исполнены в точности, — де Селис снял шляпу. — Пленника осмотрел врач, его жизнь вне опасности. Я велел подать ему жареного цыпленка и вина, но он попросил хлеба и воды…

Постится во искупление грехов? Или страдает от головной боли? Алва вспомнил, что у него самого со вчерашнего дня во рту не было ни крошки.

— Цыпленок, надеюсь, еще не съеден?

— Увы… — де Селис развел руками. — Но есть окорока, запас неплохих сыров, и вскоре будет готов барашек на вертеле. И, конечно же, вина. Это Кагета, в конце концов.

— Отлично. Прикажите подать в камеру холодных закусок и вина, стол накройте на двоих. Окделл, перекусите сейчас, вы будете нам прислуживать.

— Герцог желает отобедать с узником? — насторожился комендант.

— Желает. Или не стоит этого делать? Он буйный?

— В общем-то, нет. С самого визита врача лежит и глядит в потолок. Но когда он увидит вас, мало ли что может прийти ему в голову.

Алва на миг призадумался.

— Хорошо. Я оставлю оружие за дверью — и прошу не подавать к столу ни вилок, ни ножей. Благо, кагетские блюда можно есть руками.

Пока Окделл наскоро жевал лепешку с мясом и сыром, двое солдат под личным руководством де Селиса внесли в камеру стол и накрыли его скатертью. Внесли стулья. Эпинэ проводил солдат равнодушным взглядом, но на постели не сел.

Алва шагнул в камеру.

— Герцог Алва, — сказал Робер безразлично.

— Маркиз Эр-При, — в тон ему ответил Алва. — Сядете со мной за стол или будете возлежать, как древние гальтарцы? Мне, в общем-то, все равно, но сидя есть удобнее.

— Я не хочу есть.

— Ваше дело. Я голоден как волк и не сбираюсь откладывать обед ради беседы с вами. Захотите — присоединяйтесь.

Комендант вошел с подносом в руках. На подносе благоухали нарезанный окорок и сыры. За комендантом вошел Окделл с серебряным кувшином в одной руке и стопкой серебряных стаканов в другой. Расставил стаканы, налил, косясь на Эпинэ. Явно не знал, здороваться ему или нет.

— Герцог Окделл, маркиз Эр-При, — Алва решил сгладить неловкость. — Впрочем, вы же познакомились, когда Ричард был тут с дипломатической миссией. Знаете, Ричард, я передумал. Присоединяйтесь к обеду. Беседа будет долгой, а юность вечно голодна. Налейте себе, не стесняйтесь. Есть можно руками, это Кагета, здесь так принято.

Окделл налил себе и поставил кувшин. Робко присел на край стула. Эпинэ усмехнулся, сел на постель и, закрыв глаза, откинулся на стену.

— Едва ли беседа будет долгой, — сообщил он, скрещивая руки на груди. — Мне с вами совершенно не о чем говорить. Но Климент, пожалуй, не прочь закусить…

С этими словами Эпинэ достал из-за пазухи крысу и посадил на стол. Здоровенного амбарного пасюка.

— Вы думаете? — Алва оторвал край вчерашней, но вполне еще годной лепешки, положил сверху ломоть окорока, накрыл ломтем сыра, бросил сверху несколько стеблей ароматной горной полыни и с наслаждением откусил. Прожевал, запил вином. Блаженство. Соседство крысы Климента его нисколько не смущало, а вот Окделл слегка шарахнулся назад вместе со стулом.

— Я абсолютно уверен, — отозвался Эпинэ.

— А я вот думаю иначе, — Алва снова глотнул вина. Кагетское на его вкус было терпковатым, но вполне сносным. — Я думаю, настал наконец момент поговорить о нашем общем наследии, которое вы с молодым Альдо начали так резво проедать.

Эпинэ открыл глаза, в них блеснул огонек тревоги. Ага, зацепило.

— Ну ладно я, — продолжал он. — Потомок предателя, мерзавец и вообще. Но Окделл? Человек из вашей партии, сын мученика, отдавшего жизнь за свободу Талигойи, вашего боевого товарища, в конце-то концов…

— Хватит! — Эпинэ подался вперед. — Я не знаю, что вы задумали и мне все равно, что вы со мной сделаете, но не трожьте память об Эгмонте!

Закончив тираду, он поморщился и снова откинулся на стену. Голова, видимо, все-таки болела, да и темные круги под глазами указывали на то, что ему досталось.

— Забавно, — Алва отправил в рот кружок огурца, похрустел, смакуя свежесть. — Вы так печетесь о памяти Эгмонта, но без зазрения совести обдираете его наследника. Нехорошо, маркиз, нехорошо…

Эпинэ слабо качнул головой.

— Вы бредите.

Притворяется?

— На чьи деньги вы затеяли эту милую войнушку? — спросил он.

— Если вы думаете, что за кусок окорока я выдам тайны моих друзей и союзников, то вы просто жалки, Алва. Эти тайны придется вытягивать из меня клещами. На дыбе. И я не гарантирую успеха.

— Окорок я предлагаю не в обмен на тайны, а безвозмездно, — Алва отломил себе еще кусок лепешки. Окделл робко взял остаток, продолжая поглядывать на крысу, увлеченно обтачивающую кусок сыра. — Вы мой пленник, в конце концов, я обязан вас кормить. А что касается клещей и дыбы — то поверьте, мне все это не нужно, чтобы развязать вам язык. Вы можете вообще молчать. Я и так знаю, что в первый день Осенних Волн вы с юным Альдо посетили нечестивый трактир «Оранжевая луна», где в скором времени удостоились приглашения на «чистую» половину и беседы не с кем-нибудь, а с самим достославным Енниолем Гавионном. Беседовали вы долго, и в считанные дни после этой беседы вам привалило неслыханное счастье: вы выиграли в кости целый корабль вместе с грузом. Признаться, я был впечатлен! Уж на что я считаюсь везунчиком, и при том заслуженно, но целый корабль!

— Прихоть судьбы, — усмехнулся Эпинэ. — Как видите, на этом мое везение закончилось. А шпионы у вас хорошие.

Незаслуженный комплимент — Алва был бы не прочь получить эти известия зимой, а не весной, когда было уже поздно. Впрочем, делать хорошую мину все равно нужно.

— Лучшие! Первый Маршал я или ослиный хвост? Но ваше неслыханное везение привлекло не только их внимание. Четвертого числа Осенних Волн вы посетили магнуса ордена Истины Климента… Кстати, не в его ли честь назван этот зверь?

— Если бы у меня была шляпа, я бы снял ее перед вашей проницательностью.

Алва отщипнул для Клемента кусочек окорока, крыса охотно взяла его в розовые лапки и немедленно отложила в знак благодарности какашечку на стол. Алва решил, что уже сыт и велел Окделлу подлить вина.

— Итак, вы посетили тезоименитого вашей крысе магнуса, а вскоре после этого и юный Альдо нанес ему визит. Что интересно: в ту же ночь в поместье Лаик случилось некое удивительное явление: шествие призраков. А затем таинственным образом исчезли священник и унар. Но это может быть совпадением. Как и то, что всю зиму кагетские купцы скупали серу. Ваша жизнь, маркиз, полна удивительных совпадений. Например смерть Эсперадора чудесно совпала с исходом из Агариса крыс. А также крысами почему-то посчитали себя астролог Домециус, к которому вы с юным Альдо тоже заходили, и его слуги… и еще слуги капитана Арамоны, начальника унарской школы в Лаик. А сам Арамона исчез так же бесследно, как унар и священник.

— Я теряю нить ваших рассуждений, герцог, — с усталым видом проговорил Эпинэ.

Врешь, голубчик: едва я заговорил о магнусе Истины, ты начал поглаживать свою бородку. Тебе хочется что-то сказать, но ты не можешь, ты связан обещаниями. Подбавим масла в огонь.

— Прошу прощения, буду краток. Вы не просто вязались в паскудную политическую игру, маркиз — вы разбудили силы, о которых знаете прискорбно мало. Но продолжаете тыкать палочкой в осиное гнездо. Чего хотели от вас гоганы?

— Если ваши шпионы так хороши, как вы хвастаете, вам это уже известно.

— Да, — Алва блефовал с единственным козырем на руках, но один козырь лучше, чем ничего. — Вот только это принадлежит не вам двоим, и вы не смели его продавать. Это, как я сказал, общее наследие, в том числе мое и Ричарда Окделла, которого я затем и позвал. Он имеет право знать, что вы у него украли. Скажите. Нет, молчите. Вы клялись на крови хранить эту тайну?

— Я дал слово, — отчеканил Эпинэ. Небольшое ударение на слове «я».

— Но гоган не расстанется с чистым звонким золотом без гарантии. Они должны были устроить вам испытание кровью, и если с вас взяли только слово, значит, на крови поклялся Альдо. В чем именно?

— Я не скажу вам.

Хорошо, идем ва-банк…

— Робер, что плохого сделали вам жители Придды?

— Придды?

— Да, Придды. Если данную на крови клятву нарушает потомок Великого дома, кара обрушивается на его родовые земли. Впрочем, вам и жители Варасты ничего не сделали, а вы спустили на них бириссцев. Тысячей человек больше, тысячей меньше — ради блага Великой Талигойи Робер Эпинэ может принести еще и не такую жертву. Альдо Сэц-Придд, не подумав, ляпнул клятву, сможет он ее сдержать или нет — неизвестно, а если не сможет, то от родового гнезда Пенья с окрестностями останется солончак, потому что покончить с собой в течение шестнадцати дней от нарушения клятвы Сэц-Придд ведь тоже не догадается.

— Сэц… Придд? — Эпинэ даже бороду теребить перестал, подался вперед. — Что вы несете?

— То, что вы слышите. Ваш приятель, которого вы считаете Раканом — потомок Эктора Придда, который пас своего жеребца на лужайке королевы Бланш. Вы еще спасибо скажите предкам-прелюбодеям: если бы не этот блудный грех, гоганы бы вам медного гроша не дали, потому что в Эрнани Последнем ни капли крови Повелителей не было. Если бы вы внимательно читали хроники, вы бы сами это поняли: Эрнани Святой страдал серой лихорадкой, после нее мужчины остаются бесплодными. Все его дети — скорее всего, от его друга Диамни Коро, так что юный Альдо — Придд.

— Не может быть… — Эпинэ смотрел перед собой невидящими глазами.

— Может, — сказал Алва. — И вы сами сейчас это понимаете, только сопротивляетесь пониманию. Итак, какого ызарга Придд и Эпинэ распоряжаются тем, что принадлежит также Алве и Окделлу?

Окделл смотрел такими же круглыми глазами, как и Эпинэ. Ему явно хотелось протестовать и возражать, но теорию о происхождении Альдо Сэц-Придда он уже знал, в хрониках начитан не был, и сейчас мог найти так же мало доводов, как и во время первого разговора на этот счет.

— Ладно бы вы просто нарыли гайифских и церковных денег, подкупили вечно жаждущего Адгемара и напали на Талиг, — продолжал он. — Это было бы просто высочайшей изменой, на это я мог бы и закрыть глаза до поры до времени…

Окделл поперхнулся. Высочайшая измена подразумевала казнь четвертованием после публичной пытки. В Талиге уже двести лет ее ни к кому не применяли, да и прежде преступникам нередко удавалось отделаться быстрой расправой на месте: Рамиро Вешатель и Рене Эпинэ были противниками обстоятельного государственного палачества.

— …Но вы заигрались с тем, чего не понимаете. Вокруг вас происходят события, которым вы не можете найти объяснения. Таинственные смерти, вполне естественные на вид, но вы знаете, что с ними что-то не так. Вас донимают предчувствия… — Алва наугад перечислял то, что происходило с ним самим, но видел по лицу Эпинэ, что попадает в цель. Он погладил пальцем серую спинку Климента, крыс не обратил внимания. — Крысы бегут с тонущего корабля, маркиз. Агарис обречен. Ваш приятель вместе с ним. Хотите вернуться и спасти его? Поговорите с нами.

— Я дал слово, — сквозь зубы сказал Эпинэ.

— А ваш дружок, на свою голову, поклялся кровью, — кивнул Алва. — И стоит ему нарушить клятву, он обречет родовое гнездо, а потом и сам сгинет. Хорошо, я облегчу вашу задачу. С вас взяли клятву молчать? Ничего не говорите, кивните головой. Гоганы хотели купить у вас право первородства?

— С чего вы взяли? — Эпинэ попытался под возмущением скрыть неподдельный страх. Прибежище в дерзости, такая знакомая, можно сказать, родная, уловка.

— А что еще есть у нищего потомка забытых королей? Вы ведь никогда не интересовались верой гоганов? Ну, пока не спутались с ними?

Эпинэ пожевал губу, глядя в сторону.

— Хорошо, расскажу я вам одну сказочку, как ее рассказывают мориски, которые о гоганах знают побольше нашего. Жил-был Бог, которого мориски зовут Альэллах. Что на их языке, собственно, и означает «Бог», но не важно. Было у него четыре сына, как бы тоже бога, но труба пониже и дым пожиже, их зовут просто «эллах». Фаэлэлах был повелителем небесного и земного огня, Руэлах — всяческого ветра и воздуха, Бахрэлах — всех вод, а Хагэлах — всей тверди земной. Вы без труда узнали персонажей семейных преданий, а также демонов из Книги Ожидания. Дальше все тоже близко к знакомому нам сюжету: сначала Бог покинул мир, созданный им и его детьми — то ли надоело ему, то ли остался чем-то недоволен, за ним ушли четверо сыновей, которые оставили потомков. Вот тут начинаются расхождения: по версии гоганов и морисков Руэлах, повелитель Ветров, породил не сына, а дочь, а Хагэлах — близнецов. Впрочем, со второй попытки у Руэлаха тоже получился сын, а дочь вышла замуж за того из близнецов Хагэлаха, которому уготована была участь простого смертного. Что мешало богу передать наследие по женской линии, история умалчивает. А ведь логичней всего, господа, было бы поступить именно так: ведь женщина всегда знает, что ее ребенок — это именно ее ребенок. В отличие от нас, мужчин. Будь у нас материнское право — путаница вроде нынешней стала бы невозможной… как и многие другие коллизии подобного рода. Лишний довод в пользу того, что боги и логика не дружат. Простите, я отвлекся. Итак, младший сын Повелителя Тверди и дочь Повелителя Воздуха сошлись, и от этого союза пошли гоганы. Окделл, мы с вами их родня, поздравим себя.

— Что?! — вырвалось у мальчишки. Робер сидел, не издавая ни звука, внимательно следя глазами за Алвой.

— Так гласит предание, не я же его придумал. Поэтому гоганы и не чуждаются родственных браков: божественную породу портить не хотят. Хотя какой-то из их патриархов таки гульнул, в результате чего получились мориски. Им никаких божественных привилегий не положено, да они и не претендуют. Вернемся к нашим гоганам. В отличие от морисков, они верят, что однажды вернут себе утерянное господство над миром. По праву. Не силой, не кровью вернут — а добром-лаской. Ибо первородные, сиречь мы, сами выпустят его из рук. Чем обрекут мир на погибель — гоганы же спасут его и воцарятся. Но все должно произойти по-честному, по закону Божескому, строго в свой срок. Потому гоганы и не селятся в Талиге: соблазна бегут. И каждый Излом делает их ближе к цели: сначала предки про… теряли силу и вынуждены были бежать из Гальтары, потом отреклись от веры пращуров и приняли эсператизм, потом и от эсператизма отреклись, приняв олларианство, сейчас вроде бы и отрекаться не от чего, а Излом на носу. И вот достопочтенный Енниоль подкатывает к последнему Ракану, обещая ему, по всей видимости, реальный трон предков в обмен на… сказку, химеру, семейное предание — так?

Эпинэ медленно кивнул.

— Но вы не хуже меня знаете, что гоганы не платят золотом за химеры. Что вы еще им обещали? Реликвии Четырех Домов?

Эпинэ снова кивнул.

— Вы хоть знаете, где они? Или пообещали так, лишь бы побыстрей зазвенело в карманах?

Эпинэ не поднимал головы. Алва закатил глаза и вздохнул.

— Нет, я понимаю, что жизнь штука непростая, приходится блефовать и жульничать порой, но Эпинэ! Чтобы блефовать и жульничать, нужно иметь туза хотя бы в рукаве!

— Чего вы хотите? — глухо спросил Робер.

— Как чего? Войти в долю. И ввести в нее Окделла. Спасти Придду от небесного гнева, и, возможно, спасти вашего недалекого приятеля. Спасти, чем Леворукий не шутит, Талиг на Изломе. Одним словом, маркиз, я хочу встретиться и поговорить с Енниолем. Нам есть что обсудить. Как минимум, одна из реликвий в моих руках, а это значит, что я могу испортить вам всю сделку. А могу и не испортить. Мне наследие предков тоже напоминает сундук без ручки: таскать уже невмоготу, выбросить жалко… И если гоганы хотят духовного владычества над Кэртианой, право слово, пусть забирают. Мне все равно, Дорак в Олларии, Эсперадор в Агарисе или Енниоль в Гальтаре.

На самом деле не все равно, но Эпинэ это купит, уже купил, я ведь слыву знатным безбожником…

— Я отпущу вас. На одном-единственном условии: вы доставите к Енниолю мое письмо и на словах передадите просьбу о встрече.

— И это все?

— Все, — Алва развел руками.

— А как я передам вам ответ?

— Не заботьтесь об этом, уж кто-кто, а Енниоль найдет способ. Посоветуйте ему со чады и домочадцы выметаться из Агариса. Да и сами уносите оттуда пятки.

— Но вам это не сойдет с рук. Я государственный преступник…

— Я Проэмперадор Варасты. Пока я выигрываю эту войну — а я ее выигрываю — могу делать с вами что хочу. Отпустить или съесть с горной полынью, на мой выбор.

— А если я не выполню вашего поручения?

— Вам и вашему приятелю это станет дороже, чем мне. Силы, с которыми вы связались, преследуют нарушителей лучше любого судебного пристава. И взяток не берут. В ваших интересах, Эпинэ, и в интересах вашего приятеля сделать так, чтобы Енниоль нашел способ расторгнуть сделку.

— Если даже Ениоль отступится, — Робер усмехнулся, — остается орден Истины. Думаю, с ним вы не договоритесь.

— Договариваться можно по-разному. Например, на условиях Рамиро Алвы. Кстати, когда будете говорить с Климентом, лучше не упоминайте, что я знаю о сделке с гоганами, но напирайте на то, что я готов повторить Агарисский поход Рамиро. К слову, чего Климент от вас хотел? Лаик?

— Ноху, — Робер мрачно усмехнулся. Видимо, слово, данное Клименту, он не считал нерушимым.

— Ноху? — Алва искренне удивился. В этом аббатстве ничего интересного в последнее время не происходило. По возвращении Нохой нужно будет заняться. — Странно. Что ж, Ноху так Ноху. Полагаю, вы так же хотите натянуть старому ханже нос, как и я?

Усмешка Робера стала еще шире.

— Отлично. Я напишу письма, а вы все-таки подкрепитесь. Выехать нужно будет сегодня же, вместе с последними казаронами, покидающими крепость…

В дверь постучали.

— Да, — сказал Алва.

Дверь открылась, в щель показалось бледное лицо де Салиса.

— Монсеньор, — проговорил тот дрожащим голосом. — Умоляю, не вините меня, монсеньор, и стражников тоже, они сделали что могли…

Алва вскочил, сгреб коменданта за перевязь и вытолкал в коридор. Прижал к стене, закрыл за собой пяткой дверь и шепотом спросил:

— Что случилось?

— Луллак, — де Салис шумно сглотнул. — Луллак покончил с собой. Сорвал с себя повязки и истек кровью.


	12. Глава 12, в которой Первый Маршал узнает легенду о белых ласточках

Эпинэ, подумал Алва, придется возглавить еще и погребальный кортеж. Леворукий, вот как же некстати…

Ло-Вуссак плакал, не скрываясь. Кагеты — не бириссцы, у них считается, что смерть друга и покровителя достойный повод для мужчины проливать слезы.

Но плача, он не забывал и о практической стороне вопроса.

— Нужно позвать женщин, чтобы обмыли тело. И найти плотника, сделать гроб.

— Распорядитесь, — сказал Алва де Салису. — Пусть те, кто примет участие в подготовке тела к похоронам, уедут из крепости последними, с почетным конвоем.

Он бросил последний взгляд на залитую кровью постель и бледное тело на ней.

— Смотрите, Окделл. Так выглядит настоящий человек чести. Он убил себя, чтобы даже против воли не послужить замыслам врагов, как он думал, своей страны.

— Как он думал? — мальчишка скривился.

— Да. Я не враг Кагеты, и я действительно считаю, что Луллак был бы лучшим казаром, чем Адгемар. Хотя бы поэтому, — он поклонился мертвому воину, надел шляпу и вышел.

— Но вы не поступили бы так же? — спросил Окделл, когда они оба спустились вниз.

— Вряд ли. Пока ты жив, можно хоть что-то изменить.

— То есть, вы не человек чести?

— Ни в каком смысле. О чем, кажется, неоднократно вам говорил, юноша. Кстати, не хотите ли присоединиться к Эпинэ?

— З-зачем? — мальчишка аж заикнулся от неожиданности.

— Посмотрите чужие края, поклонитесь Святому Престолу, пообщаетесь с Альдо-не-Раканом, определитесь с выбором стороны. Всегда полезно, прежде чем делать выбор, присмотреться к тем, на чьей стороне предстоит играть.

— Но это же будет… предательство.

— Нет, если бы вы сбежали сами — это было бы предательство, а я вас отпущу, даже с охранной грамотой.

— Но зачем вам это?

— Да я ведь уже объяснил. Талиг и его королевскую партию вы видели, причем видели в деле. А другую сторону — нет. Эпинэ не типичный представитель, он хоть и спелся с Адгемаром, но какие-то начала порядочности у него имеются…

— Но ведь… мы воюем. Как я смогу попасть в Агарис, если…

— А мы воюем с Агарисом? Или даже с Кагетой? Не припомню, когда это была объявлена война. Может, вы напомните?

Окделл застыл с открытым ртом, и только рукой повел вокруг, придя в себя.

— Да, да, мы стоим посреди захваченной кагетской крепости, но у нас при этом нет войны с Кагетой. А три месяца тому назад мы стояли посреди сожженного кагетскими наемниками хутора, и при этом у нас не было войны с Кагетой. А теперь Адгемар увидел, что в эту игру могут играть двое, и что я играю лучше. Словом, подумайте, побеседуйте с Эпинэ…

— Я не хочу, — оборвал мальчишка.

— Думать? Или говорить с Эпинэ?

— Ехать в Агарис. Вы же сказали, что он обречен…

— И поэтому я думаю, что вашему слову и примеру Альдо последует охотно и не задержится в Агарисе, когда вы соберетесь его покидать. Но не хотите — как хотите. Я не неволю.

Мальчишка набычился. Проклятье, кажется, я опять просчитался: надо было отговаривать его ехать в Агарис, тогда бы он согласился. Мне нужны там глаза, пусть даже такие бестолковые, он всем своим видом внушает доверие, а вытянуть из него сведения я сумел бы. Ну ладно, не едет так не едет.

— Но я хочу еще поговорить с Робером…

— Это пожалуйста. Это сколько угодно.

Он велел де Селису пропустить мальчишку в камеру уже-почти-не пленника, а сам отправился в покои покойного Машира, писать… о небо, сколько всего предстоит написать. Ультиматум для Адгемара и письмо для Енниоля. Реляцию в Талиг. Союзный договор с Бакной. Требование на боеприпасы и довольствие Манрику. И Бонифаций должен принести отчет по сокровищнице. А Вейзель — расчеты по укреплению Барсовых Врат. Кажется, спать я и сегодня не буду, а завтра придется спать в седле, буквально… ну да не впервой.

Как хорошо, что можно спокойно оставить крепость на Вейзеля, де Салиса и Савиньяка. Проклятье, зачем я не взял на войну Теодоро…

С ультиматумом было проще всего.

«Ваше величество!

Я пишу это в Барсовых Вратах, в покоях покойного (простите солдата за неловкий слог) коменданта Машира ло-Сауника. Он был хорошим воином и умер, сражаясь. Ваша крепость и ваша казна захвачены свободным народом бакранов, который много претерпел от бесчинства бириссцев, и золото пойдет на облегчение их страданий, а крепость положит начало державе Бакрия, распространяющейся от южных отрогов горы Гунамасса до…» — Алва посмотрел на карту. Конечно, стоило бы отрезать побольше, пока есть силы удержать, но будем реалистами: на севере в любой момент может начаться очередная буча, регуляров придется отводить, наемники ненадежны, а бакраны с адуанами слишком малочисленны. Ограничимся необходимым: контролем над истоками Рцука, Биры и Гайры. «До перевала Ежиный Кряж на севере, от слияния Биры и Гайры на востоке до горы Польвара и истока Ежанки на западе. Со стороны Талига эти границы будут подтверждены союзным договором. Настоятельно рекомендую и вам заключить аналогичный договор с Бакной Первым, государем и правителем бакранского народа. Также настоятельно рекомендую выплатить бакранскому народу за его страдания компенсацию в размере сорока тысяч полновесных гайифских вел. В противном случае Равиату ждет та же участь, что и население бирисских деревень по течению Биры и Гайры. Ожидаю вашего ответа в течение десяти дней, по истечении которых оставляю право возмездия на усмотрение государя Бакны и умываю руки». Перечитал. Остался доволен: в меру вежливо, в меру нагло.

Письмо для Енниоля он писал иначе, выверяя каждое слово.

«Достославный из Достославных!

Герцог Алва, Первородный из Дома Ветров, посылает пожелание здравия и процветания и просит прощения за то, что не сведущ в гоганском этикете. Поверьте, я бы никогда не стал беспокоить вас и ваш дом, если бы вы не затеяли мероприятие, которое напрямую касается меня и моего наследия. Ваше вмешательство в политику мне не понравилось, но я готов войти в ваши обстоятельства и простить вас на первый раз, согласившись, что вас к этому вынудила жестокая необходимость. Однако второе нарушение границ допустимого я сочту открытым враждебным действием и дам ответ, не стесняясь в средствах. Чтобы мы оба не совершили ошибки, которая унесет больше жизней, чем унесла ваша первая ошибка, предлагаю встретиться лично. Думаю, мое положение и моя кровь дают мне право на такую просьбу. Место и время выбирать вам, но хорошо бы уладить дело до Летнего Излома.

Искренне ваш, герцог Рокэ Алва».

Сургуч, перстень, печать. Алва доверял чувству чести Эпинэ, печать предназначалась скорее для успокоения Енниоля. Победная реляция… хм, а почему бы не переложить это на Окделла? Пусть привыкает, учится, как пишутся государственные документы…

Дверь открылась, вошел Савиньяк. Алва протянул ему ультиматум.

— Глянь, хорошо ли?

— Ты с ним слишком мягок. С побежденными нужно разговаривать жестче.

— Полагаешь? Ладно, переписывать все равно некогда. Завтра твои люди получат наградные — и вы вернетесь в лагерь к Излучине. Задание прежнее: патрулировать предгорья, охранять переправы.

— Ты шутишь? Мы уйдем — кто у тебя останется?

— Бакраны останутся. Зачем мне кавалеристы для обороны крепости? Здесь мне нужен Дьегаррон. Пошлешь к нему гонца с моим приказом.

— Где приказ?

Алва посыпал свеженаписанный приказ песком, подождал, пока впитаются чернила, стряхнул песок, протянул бумагу Савиньяку. Тот свернул документ и спрятал за рукав.

Дверь открылась со стуком, впуская громадную фигуру Бонифация, а за ним Бакну, Коннера и де Селиса.

— Зело неприятные известия принес я, сыне, — епископ пошарил глазами по комнате, мгновенно высмотрел кувшин, присосался и сделал несколько мощных глотков.

— Мошна Адгемара оказалась не столь туга, как мы предполагали? — Алва не удивился нисколько.

— Серебра да меди много, золота мало.

— Насколько мало?

Епископ поднял с пола дубовый бочонок и грохнул его на стол. Бочонок был увесистый и слегка звякнул при ударе. Золотом он был наполнен примерно на две трети.

— Это все.

Алва снял крышку. В бочонке лежали не монеты. Там были перстни, цепи, гривны, браслеты… Нет, для какого-нибудь горожанина или мелкого дворянина, несомненно, целое сокровище. Можно открыть свое дело или купить поместье или отдавать деньги в рост… Но для ведения современной войны это было почти что ничего. Один выстрел из современной гайифской кулеврины стоил две велы. Здесь было золота на один хороший штурм одной крепости. Хм, а ведь то на то и вышло. Алва достал из бочонка золотую цепь. За нее сам собой зацепился золотой обруч. Ну, будем считать это знаком судьбы…

Он возложил обруч на голову Бакны Первого и нагрузил его плечи золотой цепью.

— Да здравствует король Великой Бакрии, — с самым серьезным лицом сказал он. Значительно посмотрел на собравшихся.

— Да здравствует король Великой Бакрии! — хором повторили те. Савиньяк корчил рожи, чтобы не рассмеяться, но Бакна стоял к нему спиной и этого не видел.

— Переведите, Коннер: завтра мы устроим церемонию по всем правилам. Завтра его люди получат свою награду серебром, а через десять дней Адгемар раскроет свои подвалы и потечет золото.

Бакна попытался поцеловать Алве руку, но тот пресек попытку:

— Нет, ваше величество, короли герцогам рук не целуют. В благодарность я прошу лишь привилегии не снимать шляпу в вашем присутствии.

Молодец Коннер, ни один мускул на его лице не дрогнул. Бонифацию пришлось погрузить нос в кувшин, чтоб не выдать себя. Савиньяк, не получивший привилегии оставаться в шляпе в присутствии его величества Бакны Первого, стащил оную с головы и впился зубами в край.

Его величество Бакна Первый привилегию даровал.

— Ваше преосвященство, проведение завтрашней церемонии коронации — за вами, — строго сказал Алва.

— Помимо всего прочего? Да когда ж я спать буду?

— Крепитесь, владыка. Вас взяли, чтобы укреплять боевой дух, как наш, так и союзников. Вот и укрепляйте. Я хочу, чтобы коронация превратилась в незабываемую церемонию. Де Салис, мы можем на один вечер пошире раскрыть винные погреба?

— Можем, но… как это скажется на дисциплине?

— Невероятно плохо, но ребята заслужили, а в ближайшие дни попыток отбить крепость не предвидится, завтра Адгемар даже знать еще не будет, что мы здесь. Если завтра мы хорошенько поработаем на стене, то послезавтра сможем позволить себе один день отдыха и похмелья. Окделл, где вас носила нелегкая?

— Я… был… с Робером, — паренек слегка запыхался, взбегая по ступеням. — Он готов ехать. Луллака… уложили в гроб и залили вином, чтобы…

Паренька передернуло.

— Отлично. Коннер, как вы полагаете, достоин Эпинэ получить коня покойного Феншо?

Демонстрируя благородство, кагеты передали талигойцам не только искалеченного Феншо, но и его коня, солового полумориска Дракко. Это была вполне пристойная скотинка, и Коннер, видимо, положил на нее глаз, поскольку видимо огорчился.

— Ну же, полковник, вы пехотинец, охотник, а не ездок, — Алва утешительно улыбнулся. — Здесь, в крепости, животина только зря застоится. Право слово, отдайте ее Эпинэ — одного хозяина она уже завезла в беду, не стоит за нее держаться.

— Э, да в своей беде хозяин сам виноват, у коника-то мозгов поболе будет, — Коннер вздохнул.

— Эпинэ везет знатного покойника, он должен выглядеть представительно. Или вам хочется утереть нос Шеманталю? — Алва приподнял брови.

Это оказался самый лучший довод.

— Нет, — решительно сказал Коннер. — Ну уж нет. У нас с Жаком все ровно.

— Хорошо. Тогда распорядитесь заседлать Дракко для Эпинэ и передайте ему вот эти два письма.

— А вы сами не…?

— У меня дела. Окделл, за стол. Берите перо и бумагу, будете писать победную реляцию.

— Не рановато ли? — качнул головой Савиньяк.

— Самое время. Наш гонец должен успеть раньше, чем дипломатические курьеры Гайифы и Кагеты. Мы же не хотим поставить нашего государя в неловкое положение?

Окделл писал аккуратно, работа двигалась медленно, и вскоре все удалились, оставив их одних. Когда Алва дошел до слов «И отметить наградой отвагу теньента Ричарда Окделла, прорвавшегося сквозь вражеские позиции с донесением…», юноша поднял голову.

— Но я не прорывался сквозь вражеские позиции с донесением.

— Похвальная честность. Тогда пишите: «обошедшего вражеские позиции с донесением, присвоив ему внеочередное звание секунд-капитана и орден Талигойской Розы…»

— Но… мы с Диего сделали это вместе… И орден… как-то…

— Окделл, на днях мы сделаем то, чем ни вы, ни я до конца своих дней не сможем гордиться. А нас за это наградят. Я хочу, чтоб у вас была награда, которую не придется прятать в ящик стола. И честное слово, ее вы заслужили.

 *** 

— Ну как, юноша? Осенью Барсовы Очи впечатляют гораздо сильнее, чем летом?

Мальчишка рассеянно кивнул. Да. Вместо лужицы, виденной во время Летних ветров, под ногами плескался весьма бурный водоем, в который со склона низвергались две мутные реки, летом бывших еле заметными ручьями. Русло Биры водопадом обрушивалось с заноса, образующего озеро, кипело грязно-белой пеной между скалистых берегов. Небо дрожало от наползающей грозы. Гроза — это хорошо. Что может быть лучше зримого знака гнева богов?

— Начинайте, Курт, — скомандовал Алва.

Но Вейзель продолжал стоять, придерживая коня за узду и рассеянно глядя на воду.

— Рокэ… — проговорил он, покачивая головой. — Зачем? Мы ведь уже победили…

— Мы выиграли несколько боев, но не войну. Этот выигрыш превратится в ничто, если мы не вселим в Адгемара и его белокурых приятелей страх Божий. Ну и что немаловажно — не разрушим переправу через Биру. Я сделал все, что мог, предупредил упорствующих в неразумии. Разрубленный змей, кажется, я слишком много времени провел с нашим бравым епископом…

— Сколько из них поверило? Сколько отпустило рабов?

Алва не смотрел на Вейзеля, он смотрел на грозу над Бакрой.

В Барсовы Врата на четвертый день начали возвращаться пленные, а точнее, порабощенные, талигойцы. Небольшим числом, около полусотни, группами по три-пять человек, в основном мужчины. Хотя были и женщины. Их сторонились, как зачумленных: они успели стать матерями бирисских воинов, и не по одному разу. Большинство наложниц, отпущенных своими поработителями, осталось на месте: им некуда было возвращаться, дома их ждало только презрение — как будто женщина в силах запечатать чрево и не позволить родиться ребенку насильника.

По словам отпущенных, они составляли примерно треть от общего числа освобожденных пленников: прочие были гайифцами и кагетами, и, само собой, двинулись в другие стороны.

— Я сделал все, что мог, — повторил он. — В Книге Ожидания сказано, что даже Создатель не в силах спасти тех, кто не захочет спасаться. За работу, Курт! Скоро здесь все так размокнет, что невозможно станет бить шурфы.

— А вы подумали, что в Равиате еще, как минимум, четыре тысячи Багряных Стражников? И что они будут злы, как закатные твари, узнав, что мы сделали с их деревнями?

— Именно поэтому мы должны снести к Леворукому переправу! Ну же, Курт! Промедление смерти подобно: Адгемар наверняка выступил из Равиаты. Или вы сделаете дело, или он через три дня будет под южными стенами Барсовых Врат — которые надстроены кое-как, на живую нитку!

Курт сплюнул и сошел с коня, дав знак саперам. Те принялись разгружать ослов, отвязывая бочонки пороха и шанцевый инструмент. Скоро к раскатам грозы прибавились звон заступов, лопат и ломиков.

Алва тоже спешился и поднялся на скальный лоб над стремниной, где поток с гор вливался в озеро, переполняя и без того раздутое горло запруды. Сила течения была такова, что, казалось, слышно, как ворочаются камни.

Окделл молча поднялся и встал рядом.

— Насколько хорошо вы помните землеописание, юноша? Назовете размеры этого озера в пору высокой воды?

— Левое Око в длину насчитывает около шести тысяч бье, в ширину — две тысячи, а в глубину — триста. Правое…

— Можете подсчитать объем воды в Левом? Примем, что в обоих Очах он примерно одинаков: Левое мельче, зато шире.

Окделл зажмурился, пошевелил губами и выдал:

— Примерно шестьдесят восемь миллионов бергерских фассов воды.

Алва кивнул. Его подсчеты дали примерно тот же результат.

Он попробовал представить себе шестьдесят восемь миллионов ростовых бочек, с грохотом катящихся в долину. Только бочки почему-то превратились в камни, несметное количество камней, утробно рокочущих в ярости, жаждущих падения, стремящихся единственный, быть может, раз за свою бесконечную неподвижную жизнь сорваться всем вместе, в едином порыве, пронестись отсюда к подножию гор, круша и уничтожая все на своем пути…

Он поймал себя на том, что напевает песню, слышанную от бакранской девственной вдовы в ту ночь. Что-то грозное было в том монотонном напеве, созвучное скрежету камней и грохотанию грозы.

Заберу ее, решил Алва. Закончим все дела здесь — и заберу. Бакна не посмеет отказать. После того, что было, после сегодняшнего — не посмеет.

Он посмотрел на Окделла. Паренек стоял, как завороженный, глядя вниз, беззвучно шевеля губами. Молится? Читает стихи?

— Окделл, вы не чувствуете ничего необычного? Все-таки скалы — ваш дом, горы — ваша стихия…

Юноша поднял слегка побледневшее лицо.

— Они поют.

— Это я пел.

Окделл мотнул головой.

— Они поют.

Алва слегка прикусил губу. Ну, почему песню камней слышит мальчик — понятно, а почему ее слышу я? Мне, по идее, не положено. То есть, по одной идее мне не положено, а по другой вполне, но эта другая уж больно противна.

— Мне поет гроза, — соврал он. То есть, наполовину соврал. Гроза пела тоже, пели молнии над Бакной и озеро пело.

А не должно было.

Ладно, будем надеяться, что Енниоль тут что-то прояснит.

Выражение лица Окделла изменилось. Он смотрел словно поверх пистолета.

— Если вы ищете подходящего момента спихнуть меня в озеро, то он был две минуты назад, — пошутил Алва.

Окделл вспыхнул от подбородка до кончиков ушей. Ох. Кажется, опять шутка оказалась не шуткой.

— Я думал об этом, — сказал мальчишка. — Но я дал клятву.

Алва не знал, что сказать.

— Похвально, что вы соблюдаете свои клятвы, — сказал он наконец.

— Но если нарушение клятвы спасет тысячи жизней, — Окделл задрал подбородок, — не лучше ли ее нарушить?

— Если спасет, то лучше, — кивнул Алва. — Но это не наш случай. Здесь Вейзель с его саперами и Коннер с его охотниками. Со всеми вам не справиться. Мой приказ будет выполнен, даже если я погибну. То есть, в этом случае он будет выполнен особенно тщательно. Когда замышляешь убийство, Ричард, обязательно нужно тщательно продумать последствия — и на тот случай, если дело выгорит, и на тот случай, если оно провалится. И если выигрыш не перевесит проигрыш во много-много раз, право слово, от убийства лучше отказаться.

— Святой Алан не раздумывал, — бросил Окделл.

— Вот! В этом-то все и дело! Он не раздумывал, и чего добился? Ничего! Смерть Рамиро не поссорила кэналлийцев и людей Франциска: Франциск женился на вдове Рамиро, а кэналлийцы присягнули ей, точней, ее нерожденному сыну. Ваш предок укрепил союз, который должен был разрушить. А подожди он с полгода — он мог бы с помощью Рамиро прогнать Франциска к кошкам. Когда два магната влюблены в одну женщину так, так были влюблены в Октавию мой и Фердинанда предок, дело добром не кончится.

— Только трусы выжидают и выгадывают.

— Нет, Окделл. Выжидание и выгадывание — прекрасная тактика, особенно если ты слаб, а твой противник силен. Если же у тебя два или три сильных противника — это наилучшая тактика. Окделл, смотрите правде в лицо: вы слабы. Убийство одного из магнатов, держащих страну в руках, ничего вам не даст, только укрепит прочих в союзе против вас. Не скрежещите так зубами, Дикон, в том, чтобы быть слабым, нет ничего позорного. Это зачастую игра судьбы, а не наше решение. Просто одни продолжают борьбу, даже будучи слабы, а другие складывают руки. Я вам больше скажу, юноша: из таких, как я, причастных силе от рождения, редко выходит что-то толковое. Неудачи слишком быстро ломают тех, кто к ним не привык. А вот те, кто вырвал свое когтями и зубами, войдя в силу, становятся грозными противниками.

Окделл сжал губы плотно, как делал всегда, когда крыть было нечем. Но, не успел Алва сесть в седло, как его настиг очередной вопрос:

— Так значит, когда вы хотели послать меня в Агарис — вы собирались использовать меня, чтобы внести раскол между Робером и Альдо?

Алва засмеялся.

— Окделл, я мог бы на это сказать, что я силен, и мне незачем прибегать к тактике слабых. Но я скажу просто: браво, юноша! — он поднял большой палец древнегальтарским жестом одобрения. — Когда вы станете задаваться этим вопросом не только в отношении меня, но всех, кто вас окружает, я признаю вас взрослым человеком, годным для свободного плавания.

Его последнее слово поглотил глухой, но всеобъемлющий звук, от которого дрогнула скала под ногами. Тысячелетний завал, сковавший горло реки, не взлетел на воздух — нет, зачем? — он встряхнулся, как раненый зверь, а потом медленно, словно помня о своем величии даже перед лицом смерти, завалился вниз, распался на камни и грязь, открывая путь бешеной воде.

Вал, покатившийся вниз по течению Биры, был масляно-черным. Ничего не осталось от белой кипени и зелени вод: камни и грязь взапуски мчались по горному ущелью вниз, подрывая берега, с которых обрушивалось еще больше камней и грязи; стонали вековечные деревья, выворачиваясь с корнем, стволы толщиной в два обхвата трещали и лопались со звуком пушечных выстрелов. Несколько мгновений Алва боролся с Моро, готовым в ужасе нестись прочь от этой оргии разрушения, и его воля, как всегда победила, Моро успокоился под его рукой, только слегка дрожал от напряжения. Окделл стоял, обхватив Сону за шею.

И в этот момент их накрыла гроза.

***

Странные совпадения случаются в жизни, и порой очень важные вещи сообщает тебе тот, кто и не думает сообщить ничего важного, а просто что-то бросает к слову.

— Параск пакикарис пакирикас, — Гиллиан усмехнулся, провожая взглядом пролетающую ласточку. Алва знал это выражение, по нему кагеты отличали, кто из какой области происходит: одни произносили «к» с характерным придыханием, другие шепелявили на «с», третьи выговаривали «р» гортанно, всех тонкостей он не знал. Поговорка значила «Ласточка поет (точней, чирикает, „кикарис“) на закате».

Они грелись у костров, обсыхая после грозы. Охотники радовались содеянному: старые грозные враги получили по заслугам. Саперы гордились хорошей работой. Вейзель и Окделл сидели как в воду опущенные. По лицу Гиллиана ничего нельзя было прочесть, он молчал и помешивал похлебку, и вдруг над костром на фоне закатного неба пролетела ласточка — утес, возле которого они встали, был весь облеплен гнездами, — и Гиллиан вспомнил пословицу.

И внезапно у Алвы, слышавшего ее не раз, подскочило сердце.

— «Параск» — это ласточка? — уточнил он.

— Ну да, — Гиллиан улыбнулся. — Они селятся высоко. Потому и уцелели.

— А «Парасксиди»? — Алву сейчас больше интересовали не природоведческие, а языковедческие вопросы.

Ну и еще немного история…

— «Ласточкино гнездо», — Гиллиан махнул мешалкой в сторону утеса. — Такое вот. Ехал ихний первый князь вдоль берега реки, искал, где построить замок, смотрит — летит ласточка, соломинку в клюве тащит. Потом вторая, тоже с соломинкой. Третья с какой-то щепкой. Словом, поехал он за ласточками и нашел утес, вот вроде этого. И построил там замок Парасксиди, который потом городом оброс. И сам назвался Параском-Ласточкой, в честь замка и города…

— И что ты врешь? — вмешался Коннер. — Параском его род и до того прозывался, только его признавать за Параска не хотели, потому что бастард. Он войну за свое наследство начал и проиграл, вот и смылся из Гайифы сюда, в Кагету. А ласточек кагеты потом уже придумали, чтоб не обидно было, что их чужак завоевал, да еще и бастард. Вот и выдумали, что князь невинную дочь в башню заточил, а к ней ласточка летала белая, и оттого она понесла, и родился князь Параска…

Боги, какой же я болван, подумал Алва. Ну надо же быть таким болваном. И я еще чему-то берусь учить Окделла. Позор. Вызвать Шабли и передать мальчика ему, раз у самого ума не хватает. О, демоны. О, фульги. О, литтэны. Я мог бы отсюда уехать и ни о чем не догадаться.

«Их четверо. Всегда четверо. Навечно четверо, но сердце должно быть одно. Сердце Зверя, глядящего в Закат».


	13. Глава 13, в которой мертвецов хоронят, принцессу выдают замуж, а Первый Маршал совершает небольшое открытие

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здесь опять довольо большая цитата из Камшт. Она отмечена курсивом.

Конечно же, получив ультиматум, Адгемар не испугался, а разозлился, написал короткий ответ в духе «Пусть за меня говорят пушки» и выступил из Равиата с войском, уже не разнопестрым ополчением, а настоящей армией, костяк которой составляли все те же бирисские Багряные Стражники, а «тело» — наиболее разумные и дисциплинированные из вассалов Адгемара со своими людьми.

Это было войско намного лучше того, которым командовал Луллак. Племяннику Адгемар сбросил все отребье. Себе оставил отборных бойцов.

В шапкозакидательские настроения он впадать не собирался. Он знал, что имеет дело с сильным противником, что осень уже наступила, а зимой в горах не повоюешь, что талигойцы вынуждены подвозить продовольствие издалека, а у кагетов все здесь, рукой подать, что южные стены Барсовых Врат долгое время пребывали в небрежении… Всякими глупостями пусть занимаются Туххупы. Он, Адгемар, не спеша подтащит к Барсовым Вратам тяжелую артиллерию, снесет южные стены, после чего предложит талигойцам покинуть крепость во избежание межгосударственного скандала, а бакранов вырежет до единого.

(— Но откуда вы это знаете, монсеньор? — Видите ли, Ричард, в этом есть что-то от актерства. Я мысленно становлюсь на место Адгемара. Причем не просто на его место становлюсь, а как бы воображаю себя им самим. Он почти не оставил здесь золота, а это значит что? А это значит, юноша, он был готов потерять и крепость. И заранее продумал, как будет ее возвращать…)

Двигались медленно: гайифские кулеврины, влекомые быками, ползли по горным дорогам еле-еле. Однако в день потопа кагеты благословили эту медлительность: один Создатель знает, сколько бы погибло, доберись они на пару дней быстрее и стань лагерем у переправы.

Сель, вырвавшись на равнину, по большей части растерял свою разрушительную силу, но ее хватило еще, чтобы уничтожить мост. Отличный каменный мост, выстроенный нарочно для того, чтобы снабжать Барсовы Врата; мост, на котором могли разъехаться с запасом две воловьи упряжки, сейчас напоминал о своем существовании только остатками опор, торчащими, как выбитые зубы. Вся долина покрылась жидкой грязью и превратилась в непроходимое болото, в котором то и дело попадались вздутые трупы людей и животных, остатки немудреной мебели, повозок и сорванных крыш. Муссоны исправно наполняли истоки Биры и Гайры, не давая этой грязи просохнуть, а вскоре должны были начаться и осенние дожди.

Сохрани войско Адгемара боевой дух, можно было бы попытаться переправиться выше или ниже по течению, где слой грязи над каменной подложкой был потоньше, но выжившие из бирисских сел напомнили о гневе богов и о том, что если Адгемар не сдастся, этот гнев падет на Равиат.

Адгемар был достаточно просвещенным монархом, чтобы понимать всю тщету этой угрозы: Око Змеи, в отличие от Барсовых Очей, было образовано глубокой впадиной в земле, а не запрудой; ни одно государство в мире не в силах изготовить столько пороха, чтобы спустить его. Но объяснить это не столь просвещенным подданным было невозможно. Дезертировали из лагеря Адгемара сотнями: те, чьи семьи жили в долине Рцука, спешили увезти их из опасного места. Часть бириссцев, чьи близкие погибли от селя, рвалась в бой, другая часть, уверовавшая в божественный гнев, хватала родичей за руки-ноги, чтобы не гневить богов еще пуще. Дав Адгемару промучиться три дня и посмотреть, как его лагерь пустеет (от почти семидесятитысячного войска откололось не меньше трети), Алва через умелого бакрана-лучника повторил ультиматум. Ответ переслал тоже лучник: Адгемар просил о недельной отсрочке, чтобы собрать золото и назначал встречу выше по течению, чтобы передать заложника: своего единственного сына Баату.

Помимо заложника, через реку переправили еще и пленника. Связанный, прикрученный к седлу, Робер Эпинэ выглядел безучастным, как человек, пытающийся сохранить себя перед лицом неописуемой подлости.

Письмо, подумал Алва. Адгемар прочел письмо. Или…?

Эпинэ стащили с коня, бросили наземь перед Алвой прежде, чем тот успел что-либо возразить. Поскользнувшись на камнях, Иноходец разбил себе губы и нос.

— Окделл, помогите ему, — бросил Алва, не прерывая обмена взглядами с Адгемаром. — Что это, казар? Почему Робер Эпинэ связан? Я отпустил его своей властью Проэмперадора.

— Боюсь, Проэмперадор не знает, — Лис чуть склонил седую голову, — какую роль на самом деле играл Робер Эпинэ. Вы полагаете, он был гостем в Барсовых вратах? Я тоже так полагал. Этот человек воспользовался нашим гостеприимством и наивностью и с помощью золота и лжи склонил на свою сторону нескольких бирисских вождей. Глупцы за моей спиной начали совершать набеги на Варасту, о чем я…

— Оставьте, — Алва не желал тратить время на эту чушь. — Я военный, в дипломатические игры со мной играть бессмысленно. О роли Эпинэ во всем происходящем я прекрасно уведомлен, и отпустил его потому, что счел нужным, а не потому, что кто-то ввел меня в заблуждение.

Окделл закончил возиться с веревками и теперь помогал Эпинэ отряхнуться.

— Но знает ли о его роли брат мой, король Бакрии? — Адгемар обозначил вежливый полупоклон в сторону старика в двурогой шапке, поверх которой красовался золотой обруч. — Ультиматум обязывает меня исправить несправедливость, причиненную бакранскому народу и наказать виновных. Что ж, я выполняю требования.

По его знаку через реку по камням начали перебираться люди с большими корзинами в руках. Судя по их движениям, в корзинах было не золото. Алва догадывался, что там, и эта догадка подтвердилась: открыв первую из корзин, Адгемар достал оттуда за белые длинные волосы голову черноусого бириссца.

— Мильжа Жаватна, вождь людей Гайры, тысяченачальник Багряной Стражи, который польстился на гайифское золото и предал меня.

Эпинэ дернулся в сторону Адгемара, кагетские стражники немедленно схватили его за плечи и за руки. Видимо, Эпинэ знал этого Мильжу. Видимо, этакой подлости от Адгемара он не ожидал. Забавно наивными бывают люди. И забавно бывает, как подлец переподличал сам себя. Обозленные бириссцы из Багряной Стражи, родичи убитых потопом, были для Алвы основным источником беспокойства. Но Адгемар устранил этот источник своими руками.

— Я не собираю головы, — сказал Алва, не скрывая брезгливости. — Похороните их где-нибудь.

Адгемар снова склонил голову в знак согласия. Корзины убрали к вящему неудовольствию Бакны.

_— Я надеюсь, мои объяснения брат мой Фердинанд сочтет исчерпывающими, — проговорил Адгемар. — Я понимаю — сейчас не время говорить о подобных вещах, но залогом нашей искренности может стать рука моей младшей дочери. Этери красива, она знает талиг, я растил ее в почитании нашего великого соседа. Брат мой Фердинанд женат на прекрасной Катарине из рода Ариго, но руку Повелителя Ветров не отягощает свадебный браслет._

_— Это все?_

_Адгемар развел руками, концы длинных рукавов цаха, вышитые серебром, протащились по грязи._

_— Больше мне нечего сказать. Мы — мирный народ, мы пытались защититься и не смогли, в этом была наша ошибка, моя ошибка. Я жду ответа Талига, ибо в его руках наша жизнь и наша смерть. Что скажет побежденным Проэмперадор Варасты?_

Алва вздохнул. С этим надо заканчивать, пока бедняга Эпинэ не умер от омерзения. Впрочем, пусть его как следует вытошнит, ему полезно. В следующий раз будет знать, с кем связываться.

Смотреть на Адгемара не хотелось, смотреть на Эпинэ было жалко, на Окделла — смешно, потому что паренек явно обдумывал какую-то романтическую глупость вроде совместного побега. Алва перевел взгляд на вершину Бакры, на удивление красиво подсвеченную золотом против грозового неба.

_— Ваше Величество, Вы ошибаетесь. Претензии Его Величества Фердинанда к бирисским вождям не имеют никакого отношения к причине, по которой здесь находятся вверенные мне войска. Талиг пришел на помощь дружественной Бакрии. Я не более чем военачальник, подчиняющийся Его Величеству Бакне Первому. Мы находимся на земле Бакрии, и лишь ее король и ее народ могут выдвигать требования и заключать мир._

_Адгемару тяжко было это проглотить и переварить, но он смог._

_— Я счастлив приветствовать брата моего Бакну, и я надеюсь склонить его выслушать нас, но пойманный нами преступник принадлежит Талигу, и я передаю его…_

_— Ваше Величество, видимо, до сих пор неправильно представляет себе положение, — перебил Алва. — Все пленные и все трофеи принадлежат Бакрии. Мы удовлетворимся тем, что Его Величество Бакна сочтет уместным нам передать._

По его знаку Бакна выступил вперед и заговорил на талиг, в котором поднаторел за прошедшие месяцы, да и речь разучил заранее при помощи Бонифация.

_— Мой народ много и долго терпел, и виновны в этом бирисские кошки и кагетские ызарги. Но пришел наш день, и Великий Бакра указал нам путь к победе. Мы вернули себе все, что потеряли, но этого мало. Мы не уйдем из Озерной долины, она принадлежит и будет принадлежать моему народу, мы не вернем Барсово ущелье, мы сумеем сделать дорогу на запад дорогой дружбы, мы будем держать Барсовы Врата. Наш народ помнит не только зло, но и добро. Мы не позволим облезлым кошкам вредить Талигу. Враги наших друзей — наши враги. Подведите того, кто привел бириссцев в Варасту._

О, Леворукий, он упустил момент второй раз освободить Эпинэ. Впрочем, получить для Иноходца королевское помилование не составит труда, Бакна знает, с чьей руки ест.

— Ты белый кошка платил? — заученная речь закончилась, и грамматика в устах Бакны пошла плясать бакранский танец. — Ты сначала хорошо подумай, потом отвечай.

Эпинэ смотрел старому бакрану в глаза, не отводя взгляда, и молчал. Алва прекрасно знал, почему он молчал: любой короткий ответ был бы неправдой. Скорее всего, Эпинэ и в глаза не видел золота, которое перешло от гоганов к Адгемару, а от Адгемара в карманы бирисских вождей. Он мог бы, не колеблясь, ответить «нет». Алва так и сказал бы на его месте. Но у Эпинэ, кажется, была совесть, и она мешала дать формально правильный, но по сути лживый ответ. А с другой стороны, сказать «Да» и принять всю вину на себя, Робер тоже не мог. Ну, то есть, мог, но ради Адгемара… Алва прекрасно понимал, почему он не хочет это делать ради Адгемара.

— Ваше величество, — Алва решил прервать агонию. — Я знаю, что маркиз Эр-При (он для верности показал пальцем) не платил бириссцам. Он беден, как церковная мышь.

Иноходец тут же вскинул голову: заступничество Алвы, как видно, было ему не менее противно, чем предательство Адгемара.

— Я делал то, что должен, и я ни в чем не раскаиваюсь, но лишь Создатель знает, было это Добром или Злом.

Кажется, Бакна не совсем вник в суть ответа. Впрочем, у ответа не было сути. Эпинэ нужно забрать и…

— Хороший ответ. — Бакна важно кивнул. — Это земля Бакры. Это закон Бакры. Кровь убитых обвинял, а Бакра судил. Сын Ветров, ты — кровь Талиг, ты обвинял.

Этого еще не хватало…

— Как судит Бакра? — спросил Рокэ.

Двое бакранов взяли Эпинэ под руки, оттащили в сторону, поставили у источенного ветрами валуна.

— На ему голова абехо ложил, — пояснил Бакра. — Ты обвинял, ты абехо стрелял. Ты абехо попал — Бакра его помиловал. Ты его попал — Бакра его казнил.

Понятно. Ордалия. Да еще и нелепая.

— Чем это отличается от простого убийства? — спросил он у Гиллиана. — Какой смысл обвинителю целиться в это чертово абехо? Что это вообще такое?

— А вон растет, то ли яблоко, то ли слива, — Гиллиан показал на деревце, к которому уже бежал бакранский воин одних с Окделлом лет. — Смысла никакого, так и есть, обвинитель всегда в своего врага целится. Только шанцы ведь есть, что промажет. Крохотные шанцы, но есть. А испытание это для тех, кого людской суд уже к смерти приговорил. Последняя надежда.

— Понятно, — Рокэ вздохнул. — Согласится ли Бакра на пистолет? Из лука я ни в абехо, ни в Эпинэ не попаду.

— Пистолет хорошо, — кивнул Бакна. Он знал, какой Алва стрелок и явно полагал, что нашел способ сохранить лицо и себе, и Проэмперадору.

— Отлично, — Рокэ вынул оружие, — Робер, молитесь Создателю, чтоб Бакра рассудил по справедливости и покарал истинного виновника бед Талига и прочих бед, настоящих и будущих.

Красный плод размером с небольшой орех положили Эпинэ на голову. Алва поднял пистолет.

— Бакрэни вамиснадари! — «пусть Бакра будет свидетелем», эту божбу бакранов он хорошо заучил.

Адгемар стоял шагах в тридцати от линии огня и полагал себя в полнейшей безопасности. Зря он это полагал. Попасть ему в голову на таком расстоянии было, конечно, непросто, но из знакомого пистолета почему нет?

Эпинэ так и стоял столбом с абехо на голове. Баата вскрикнул и тут же прижал руки ко рту. Телохранители Адгемара схватились за оружие, то же сделали кэналлийцы и бакраны, последних было больше.

— Стоять! Всем стоять! — заорал Алва. — Бакра свершил свой суд!

Какое-то время казалось, что стрельба и всеобщая резня все-таки начнется, но Баате удалось успокоить своих людей.

Эпинэ, наконец, пришел в себя настолько, чтобы снять с головы злосчастный плод.

— Он был плохой казар, — доверительно сказал Бакна Баате. — Ты будешь хороший казар. Или Бакра тебя тоже покарал будет.

Алва смотрел на бледное лицо юноши и понимал, что нажил себе еще одного врага… Но за такую короткую войну с таким счетом это была вполне приемлемая цена.

 ***

Юный Парасксиди и юный Окделл как-то сразу не поладили.

— То, как ваш отец поступил с Робером, — это подлость! — сообщил Окделл за ужином после того, как Эпинэ в очередной раз отпустили.

Баата сокрушенно опустил голову.

— Сознание этого до сих пор наполняет меня глубоким стыдом, — сказал он. — Отец сделал много такого, чего мы с сестрой будем стыдиться до конца своих дней. То ли дело ваш отец. Эгмонт Окделл до конца был верен своим идеалам и сложил за них голову. Для меня честь быть знакомым с вами. Маркиз Эр-При сказал, что вы очень похожи. Думаю, ваш отец гордился бы вами сегодня.

Алва внутренне зааплодировал. Окделл полыхнул, как пороховая мякоть, а крыть было нечем. Алва решил прийти оруженосцу на помощь.

— Раз на то пошло, — сказал он, — почему бы вам, Баата, не породниться со славным родом Окделлов? У меня нет охоты вступать в брак, а вот Ричард… Окделл, помните, что я вам обещал? Пока я ваш опекун, у вас есть возможность жениться по любви. Казарина, если сколько-нибудь похожа на брата, хороша собой и умна. Не верю, чтобы дочь Белого Лиса была глупой. Она образованна, она эсператистка, она знатна — даже герцогиня Мирабелла не должна иметь никаких возражений.

— Но я не люблю ее!

— Ну так влюбитесь, долгое ли дело в вашем возрасте. Съездим в Равиат, посмотрите на казарину, покажете себя…

Оба мальчишки были в замешательстве. Неловкое молчание тянулось и тянулось. Бакна утомился сдерживаться и сыто рыгнул.

— Желанием отца было как можно скорее достигнуть мира, — проговорил наконец Баата. — И при всем огромном уважении, которое я питаю к роду Окделлов, разумней всего было бы скрепить браком союз с ближайшими соседями. Я уже написал Этери, что ее супругом может стать, если она того пожелает, сын государя Бакны, молодой Аята.

Молодой Аята уже был женат и имел детей, но процедура развода у бакранов отличалась весьма практичной простотой: старейшина при всей деревне разрывал одеяло, которым покрывалось брачное ложе, и отдавал одну половину свободному отныне мужчине, а другую — свободной отныне женщине.

Присутствующий здесь же Аята напрягся. Это был невысокий крепкий парень одних с Алвой лет, его старший сын уже принимал участие в походе.

— Э, зачем Аята, — сказал новоиспеченный король. — Аята уже есть жена. Аята не король. Я король. У меня нет жена. Я буду твой сестра жена.

Бакна мог бы сказать это на кагетском, но явно хотел, чтобы Алва был свидетелем и чем-то вроде поручителя.

— Я всего лишь военачальник и вмешиваться в брачные дела государей не вправе, — сказал он как можно равнодушней. — Но если вы с государем Бакной решите все по обоюдному согласию, это послужит к общей пользе.

— И я так думаю, — с некоторым напряжением в голосе сказал Баата.

Бедная Этери. Позачера ее сватали Альдо Не Ракану, вчера Алве, сегодня — седому козопасу…

После ужина Алва устроил мальчишке легкую взбучку.

— Окделл, перестаньте ковыряться в чужих ранах. Из всех людей, вы по себе знаете, каково это — быть отверженным сыном осужденного отца. Могли бы посочувствовать.

— Чему? — парень снова растопырил иглы. — Его-то как раз никто не отвергает! Он вам нужен!

Что? Алва опешил на миг. Окделл прикусил губу — понял, что ляпнул лишнее.

Сразу вспомнился тот дурацкий сон — «Я не убивал твоего отца, Дик. Я твой отец».

Говорят, утята, если сразу их отнять от матери, принимают за мать первое, что увидят. Человека, собаку, корзину. И тулятся к нему, ожидая помощи и защиты.

Дурак ты, Рокэ. Беспросветный дурачина.

— Окделл, — медленно сказал он. — Вы с Баатой оба нужны мне только как инструменты. Если династия Парасксиди падет, в Кагете начнется Леворукий знает что, бириссцы опять обнаглеют, а с голодухи и отчаяния к ним еще и кагеты присоединятся и полезут грабить через границу. Я бы не стал сиротить бедного Лисенка, если бы Лис был хоть на что-то годен. Но когда он предал Эпинэ, я понял, что там делать нечего. Так что — казар умер, да здравствует казар.

Была еще одна причина. Излом близился, и если хроники не врут, природа или магия или божественная воля, будь она проклята в любом случае, выбирала бы между казаром и казаренышем. И могла еще выбрать в пользу казара: Адгемар, хоть и седой, как лунь, вполне еще способен был зачать сына.

— А вы мне нужны, — продолжал он, — чтобы немножечко починить Талиг.

— Как вы починили Кагету? — осклабился Окделл.

— Кагету я не чинил и не собираюсь, это работа Лисенка. Получится — честь ему и хвала, не получится — слабая Кагета устроит меня в качестве соседа.

— А в каком качестве вас устроит Надор?

Алва снова сделал паузу прежде чем ответить.

— Я Первый Маршал, поэтому думаю сначала о войне. Посему Надор меня устроит в качестве надежного пограничья, где можно спокойно размещать гарнизоны, не боясь мужичьего бунта.

— А почему вы так боитесь мужичьих бунтов? Залейте деревню-другую, и все успокоятся.

Алва медленно вдохнул и так же медленно выдохнул.

— Запомните, юноша. Есть вещи. Которых в своей стране. Не делают. Никогда. Ни при каких условиях. Даже не потому, что после такого человеком быть перестаешь — я-то, допустим, давно перестал. А потому что такими штуками ты подрываешь саму природу власти. Только тупица думает, что власть зиждется только на силе. Власть — это молчаливый договор между властителем и подданным, и если ты начинаешь уничтожать подданных, значит, ты недоговороспособен, и терпеть тебя вскорости перестанут. Бириссцам я не властелин, хвала кому бы то ни было, но в Талиге такого не будет, пока я жив.

Окделл смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами.

— А ну-ка, налейте мне, — сказал Алва. — Да и себе тоже. Война почти кончилась, у меня есть немного времени, чтобы вспомнить о своих обязанностях вашего, помилуйте силы Рассветные, эра, и побыть немного ментором.

Налить оказалось не так-то просто, Окделлу пришлось сначала сбегать с кувшином в погреб. Алва тем временем сбросил камзол и обдумал свою речь.

— Итак, Окделл, начну с самого главного. Как вы думаете, почему на наш богоспасаемый Талиг нападают все, кому не лень?

Окделл молчал, сопел в свой кубок.

— Ну же, юноша! Разве я не доказал, что со мной можно быть откровенным? Я не доносчик и не склонен впадать в праведный гнев, слыша мятежные речи. Излагайте.

Ричард хлебнул вина и сказал:

— Благочестивые государи не хотят мириться с тем, что на троне Талига сидит династия узурпаторов, а церковь сошла с праведного пути.

— Этого ответа я ожидал. Ну, а как в эту теорию вписывается тот факт, что на благочестивую эсператистскую Талигойю с законными Раканами на престоле тоже нападали с превеликой охотой?

— Вы сами сказали, что Раканы утратили чистоту крови еще в последнем Круге Ветра.

— Да, но Святой Престол этого не знает, а если знает — игнорирует; для Агариса Раканы были законными помазанниками, притязания Альдо псевдо-Ракана зиждятся на этом. Итак, отчего сопредельные страны ополчались на наш благочестивый народ и законных государей?

Окделл молчал. Те, кто полоскал ему мозги Великой Талигойей, явно не готовили его к ответу на такие вопросы.

— Все просто, юноша, — Алва допил свой первый кубок и налил себе второй, не дожидаясь, пока Окделл сообразит пошевелиться. — Мы самая большая страна этого континента и лежим ровно посередине всех дорог, что морских, что сухопутных. Обходить нас долго и муторно, подчас и опасно. Как назло, были мы прежде сердцем Золотой Империи, а все наши нынешние соседи — ее провинциями, и оттого все они могут что-то да предъявить нам по границам. Мудрые мориски говорят: дружи через соседа: тогда у тебя всегда будет союзник, у которого к тому же соседу счеты, что и у тебя. Хорошо им, у них что ни бархан, то шад. А нам с кем дружить через соседа, с Флавионом, Норуэг или, смех и грех, Газареей? Зато гайифцам с дриксами и агарийцами через нас дружить куда как удобно. И по всему выходит, что уже самим своим расположением мы обречены на бесконечные войны, одну из которых мы однажды проиграем, поелику все время выигрывать не могу даже я. И не важно, какая династия сидит на троне, эсператистская или еретическая, законная или узурпаторская. Будут нас трепать и рвать со всех сторон, если только не… Ну-ка, Окделл, предложите выход?

— Мы… должны завоевать их сами? Восстановить Золотую Анаксию?

Алва поморщился. Окделла совершенно не за что было корить: этот бред про восстановление… ну, не Золотой Анаксии, но Талига в границах Великой Талигойи повторяли не только птенцы, оставшиеся по разорении Алисина гнезда, но и тот же Альмейда.

— Нет, — отрезал он. — Во-первых, силенок не хватит. Во-вторых, не хватит силенок. В-третьих, вы уже поняли. Одно дело выиграть войну, другое — контролировать территории, превосходящие размером весь Талиг. Надорвемся с концами. Еще идеи есть?

Окделл снова сосредоточил умственные усилия при помощи кубка.

— Дружить через границу с Багряноземельцами? Как делаете вы?

— Уже лучше. Есть две препоны: во-первых, гордыня имперская, которая на союз с дикарями и безбожниками не пойдет, во-вторых, как я уже сказал, в Багряных Землях что ни бархан, то шад. С кем из них союзничать? Хорошо бы отыскался среди моих родичей этакий Франциск, но пока глухо.

— Тогда не знаю, — буркнул Окделл и допил свое вино.

— Тогда слушайте. Мир меняется. Извините за банальность, но иногда банальность просто другое имя правды. Мир меняется, и я говорю сейчас не о мистике Изломов, а о таких вещах, как вытеснение цехов мануфактурами, форварковое хозяйство и возрождение крепостного права в Бергмарк, усовершенствования порохового дела, которые производит госпожа Штайн и прочее и прочее. Мир меняется, а Талиг отстает в этих переменах. Наша единственная надежда — сыграть на опережение. Гайифа, Дриксен, Гаунау, Агарис уже сейчас достаточно сильны, чтобы разорвать нас на части. Они просто еще не догадались об этом. Нужно действовать сейчас, пока они не догадались. Менять мир быстрее, чтобы старые способы ведения войны устаревали еще до того, как их пустят в ход. Привлекать сьентификов, купцов и банкиров. Давить противника не войной, а торговлей. Отправлять корабли на поиски новых дальних стран, где можно основать колонии. Хм, что-то я размечтался…

Он налил себе третий кубок.

— Кагетское на меня плохо действует, я становлюсь легкомысленным. В Талиге беда, Окделл. Талиг за четыреста лет так привык к войне, что никто в королевском совете не мыслит себе никаких других способов разрешения насущных задач. Беда.

— Что, ваш отец был не таким?

— Он был одним из худших. Не вам одному досталось поганое наследство, Ричард. И нам всем вместе его расхлебывать. Вот как вы думаете, почему я отпустил Эпинэ? Только ради всего святого, не приплетайте благородных мотивов, думайте исключительно о деле

— Вы хотите… его использовать, чтобы починить Талиг?

— Делаете успехи, Окделл! Старый Анри-Гийом ни на что не годится, из Робера же еще может выйти толк. Вроде у него есть какие-то зачатки совести. Я даже готов подавить брезгливость и помочь юному Альдо выбарахтаться из того дерьма, в которое он влез по уши. Кстати об этом дерьме. Когда по возвращении в столицу эр Штанцлер начнет расспрашивать вас о здешних приключениях, настоятельно рекомендую вам молчать о разговоре, который состоялся у нас с Робером Эпинэ.

— Почему? — Окделл попытался выпить, но Алва удержал его руку с кубком.

— Потому что, — медленно и веско сказал он, — в игре не только гоганы. Орден Истины тоже ведет охоту за наследием наших предков, и если вы хоть сколько-нибудь добрый эсператист, задумайтесь вот о чем: они это делают втайне от Святого Престола.

— А… эр Штанцлер?

— А эр Штанцлер продает им сведения.

— От… куда вы знаете?

— Оттуда, что он всем их продает. Или вы полагаете, что особняк он содержит на жалование кансильера и на доход с родовых земель? Вы, кстати, знаете, сколько у него тех родовых земель и где они? Что вы о нем вообще знаете?

— Он был, — Окделл взял кубок другой рукой и выпил. — Другом моего отца.

— А как они подружились? Почему вдруг Эгмонт Окделл снизошел с небес к дриксенскому никто, ничто и звать никак? Не задумывались?

— Отец был хороший человек. Он не смотрел на чины и титулы.

— Вам бы с него брать пример, юноша. А то, я помню, кое-кто был весьма озабочен чужим происхождением.

— Кто, я?

Алва усмехнулся, подлил ему и себе.

— Вы. Ладно, юноша, так и быть, слушайте сказку. Жила была принцесса, не то чтобы прекрасная, но, как все юные девушки, прехорошенькая. Родилась она в королевской семье Дриксен, но что-то с ней было не так, любила она почему-то Талиг, точней, дофранцисканскую Талигойю, Дидериха, старинные баллады, предания из жизни Великих Домов, всю эту чушь. С таким багажом неудивительно, что, едва младший принц семьи Олларов заглянул в гости, как принцесса Алиса в него влюбилась. Вообразила себя новой Святой Юлианией, заключительницей союзов, и радостно выскочила замуж. Принцу разрешили — он младшенький, ему не наследовать, а Карла Третьего не зря звали Торговцем, он везде мог найти выгоду, да и войну не любил… в отличие от моего батюшки и кардинала Диомида. Те встретили младшую принцессу весьма холодно и в пыль разбили ее розовые мечты о прекрасной Талигойе и о мире. Ее заставили принять олларианство, постоянно попрекали ее скандалом, который вызвала женитьба младшего сына вперед старшего, напоминали, что она чужачка и наполовину враг. Ей было неуютно при талигойском дворе, и утешение она находила только с супругом, который и вправду ее любил, и она его, бывает же так и в королевских семьях… А еще с секретарем, которого она вывезла из Дриксен. В общем, принцесса держалась подальше от двора, который встретил ее весьма нерадостно, построила себе летний замок в Тарнике, увлекалась костюмированными балами по канонам доолларских времен, охотами и поэтическими турнирами, король усмехался да исправно подписывал счета: чем бы дитя ни тешилось, только бы в политику не лезло. Во время одной из таких охот внезапно всех накрыла буря с градом, все промокли до нитки, король и старший принц, все еще неженатый и бездетный — Карл Торговец так и не решил, кому выгоднее продать сына — простудились вдребезги и вскорости там же, в Тарнике, скончались. Пошли слухи: дриксенская ведьма отравила государя и наследника. Еще и бурю вызвала, негодяйка такая. Но, что бы ни болтало простонародье, а младшего принца Франциска и его супругу Алису вскорости короновали.

Еще по одному кубку. Окделл слушал, развесив уши.

— Тут-то под моим батюшкой и кардиналом Диомидом полыхнуло. Они ведь, когда устраивали молодой чужеземной принцессочке милую придворную травлю, не думали-не гадали, что она станет однажды их королевой. А став королевой, все-все им припомнит. На их счастье, влияние принца Георга Оллара на племянника было еще довольно сильным, и Алваро Алва остался генералом, а Диомид — кардиналом. И вот тут мы снова вспомним о толковом дриксенском секретаре, который много утешал королеву во время ее отверженности, устраивал поэтические турниры и балы в платьях Кабитэльской эпохи. Именно он в то время наладил мосты между Алисой и той частью старой знати, которая не примкнула к Алвам и Ноймарам и была задета их возвышением. Анри-Гийом Эпинэ был частым гостем на этих балах и охотах, ваш дедушка Эдвард тоже. Когда Алиса стала королевой, она не забыла ни тех, кто обижал ее, ни тех, кто ее поддерживал. Одни должностей лишились, другие их получили, а толковому секретарю жены мягкосердечный король даровал дворянство и даже целый графский титул, признав его потомком одного из мятежных Гонтов. Деревеньку ему какую-то выделил… Наше старое дворянство, которое охотно терпело его в качестве секретаря, в этом месте поморщилось изрядно. Ишь, дриксенский выскочка, в Гонты полез. Ваш дедушка исключением не был. Если бы ему тогда рассказали, что сын Штанцлера будет набиваться к его сыну в лучшие друзья, он бы зубы до корней сточил. Или пристрелил обоих Штанцлеров, что вероятней. Ладно, я отвлекся. Эпинэ, Окделлы, Борны и Карлионы охладели к Штанцлеру, но не к Алисе. Очень скоро стало понятно, кто на самом деле управляет страной, и охотники за чинами и должностями с удовольствием включились в игру в Великую Талигойю, которая продолжалась при Алисином дворе. Приемные отца, Диомида и принца Георга могли пустовать неделями: все знали, что милостей нужно просить только у Алисы. Батюшке и Диомиду пришлось крепко задуматься над смыслом поговорки «Не плюй в колодец». Одно плохо: Алиса совершенно не умела разбираться в людях. Чины и звания раздавала по принципу «кто похвалит меня лучше всех», а самым верным способом утопить политического противника было поймать его на каком-то непочтительном высказывании в адрес ее величества. Или ее манеры вести дела. Или ее игр в Великую Талигойю. Вот ведь ирония судьбы, юноша: то, чем пичкали вас и вашего отца, не более чем придворная мода, завезенная в Талиг дриксенской принцессой.

Шли годы. Тессории, назначенные Алисой, разоряли казну, супремы, назначенные Алисой, жирели на взятках и неправосудных приговорах, конхессеры, назначенные Алисой, втравливали нас в войны… а великая троица, Георг, Диомид и отец, молча на это смотрела. Но вот через четырнадцать лет этой карусели, Алиса вдруг родила долгожданного мальчика. А год спустя, когда стало ясно, что мальчик вполне жизнеспособен и здоров, Франциск Второй скоропостижно скончался. Настолько неожиданно скончался, что почти никто и не сомневается в отравлении. Спорят только — чьих рук дело: самой Алисы, которая почувствовала охлаждение мужа после того, как врачи запретили им сношения, или Диомида, или соберано Алваро… Сказать по правде, я не очень верю, что Алиса могла убить мужа намеренно. Ее горе было совершенно неподдельным, она буквально разваливалась на части после похорон. Разве что целью был другой… Неважно. Важно, что Гийом Эпинэ, который чуть ли не молился на Алису, сориентировался быстрее всех и собрал регентский совет во главе с собой. Но едва прошел год, как на представлении маленького принца Фердинанда отец, Диомид, Ноймаринен и Георг устроили переворот. Без крови, но шпагами погремели. Гийома отстранили от двора, его соратников тоже, Алисе быстренько объяснили, что она должна или вернуться в Дриксен или вести себя тихо, после чего начали восстанавливать разрушенное… весьма на свой лад. То, что отец содержал армию на свои деньги, преподносят как великий подвиг, но вот ведь что забавно, Окделл: по сути дела, он превратил армию Талига в личное войско. Что напрямую запрещено Кодексом Франциска.

— Вы… осуждаете своего отца? — Окделл словно выходца увидел.

— А отчего бы нет? Он был великим полководцем и хорошим супремом, но по характеру отнюдь не розой. Он оставил мне в наследство этот дурацкий раскол между наследниками партии Алисы и наследниками нашей партии… По сути, он разрушил все, что создавал Карл Торговец, а ведь всего-то и требовалось, что приветить взбалмошную и мечтательную, но неплохую, в общем-то, девчонку из Дриксен… А если уж не получилось — то не ждать четырнадцать лет. Не ждать, пока страну растащат по кирпичику, действовать. Пусть бы ославили предателем и узурпатором, в первый ли раз Алва слывет предателем за то, что спас страну?

Вопрос был риторическим. Впрочем, ответа ожидать не приходилось: где-то посредине тирады юноша самым позорным образом задрых, сложив голову на стол. И кто их учит пить, этих Окделлов?

 *** 

За всеми делами едва-едва успели покинуть Барсовы Врата до начала Осенних Волн. Бакраны и адуаны возводили Южную стену — по всем новым правилам, со рвами, гласисами, горнверками и кронверками, прикрывающими позиции трофейных кулеврин. Вейзелю предстояло задержаться здесь на всю зиму — за ним был еще и форт в Излучине, и три форта между Ракитной и Вентозкой. Из Равиаты привезли выкуп за Лисенка — верней, контрибуцию бакранам и талигойцам. Каждый день в Барсовых Вратах появлялись новые пленники-вольноотпущеники: выжившие бириссцы отнеслись к божественной угрозе всерьез. Бакраны тоже переселялись на новые места. Точней, на покинутые старые места.

Вместе с казной приехала прекрасная Этери. Действительно прекрасная. Окделл даже рот раскрыл, увидев, как девушка сходит с коня.

— А я предлагал, — злорадно шепнул ему Алва.

Формальности со свадьбой тоже потребовали времени: Этери не могла выйти замуж за язычника. Не то чтобы упиралась, но настаивала на том, что в глазах прочих монархов такой брак не имеет силы, и была совершенно права. Совместными усилиями Алве и Бонифацию удалось уговорить Бакну принять олларианство. Пришлось слукавить, сказать, что от Бакры отрекаться не нужно, нужно только признать над собой руку Создателя, который и Бакру создал тоже. На таких условиях Бакна согласился и вскоре в крепости сыграли скромную по королевским меркам, но превосходящую все бакранские представления о роскоши свадьбу.

Зачем Алва дал втянуть себя в гадание на алтаре Бакры, он и сам не знал. Отчасти, чтобы убедить бакранов в чистоте намерений, ведь от этого гадания зависело, примет Бакна олларианство или нет. Премудрая Гарра вопрошала Бакру, не против ли он. Бакра оказался не против, а вот с гаданием самого Алвы вышло интересно: когда он плеснул воду на каменную плиту, в ней показалась башня с пылающим сердцем над ней. Алва был слегка раздосадован: взялись прорицать, так покажите что-то более вразумительное. А вот юный Окделл грохнулся в обморок.

Баату к алтарю Бакры не пустили категорически, а жаль: Алва не знал, как еще проверить его на древнюю кровь. Разве что гоганы помогут.

Однажды юноша обмолвился за столом об интересной особенности своего рода: когда Парасксиди затевают некое предприятие, погода всегда такая, как им нужно. Правда, горестно улыбнулся юноша, в последний раз это отцу не помогло.

— Отчего же, — возразил Алва. — Помогло. Он мог успеть к переправе раньше и погибнуть от селя.

Баата посмотрел ему в глаза и промолчал. Будет интересно, если он таки Повелитель Ветра. Но еще интересней будет, если он Ракан…

Вот что забавно — предания, известные Алве, отчего-то не хранили сведений о том, откуда суть пошли Раканы. С остальными родами было просто: так или иначе они восходили к четырем сыновьям Создателя (или четырем демонам), связанными со стихиями — земной, воздушной, водной, огненной. А вот Раканы взялись из ничего, в один прекрасный день просто появился Теодат Ракан, сирота, которого младенцем сплавили в корзине по Рассанне, вырос в семье дровосека, стал военачальником у Энцио Надорэа, и где добрым словом, а где огнем и мечом, объединил Золотые Земли. Божественное происхождение Теодата никем не оспаривалось (ну или оспаривавшие не прожили достаточно долго, чтобы привести убедительные аргументы), но с каким именно божеством был Теодат связан — было загадкой тогда и осталось до сих пор. Он прошел посвящение на всех четырех алтарях, посвящение, которое убило бы обычного смертного или «чуждого» эория. Но своего алтаря он так и не воздвиг и своего культа не создал, хотя утвердил первого абвениарха и назвал ему имя своего божества, строжайше запретив сообщать это имя кому-либо, кроме преемника и иначе как на смертном ложе.

Тайну, согласно преданиям, передавали от абвениарха к абвениарху, покуда не сошел в могилу последний из языческих жрецов.

У Лактанция был несколько другой извод легенды о Теодате: по его версии, Ушедшие, видя, что потомки готовы передраться, и не имея возможности покинуть рубежи, отыскали небесную деву и сочетались с ней все четверо, передав потомку каждый понемногу от себя. Дева сошла на землю и родила там Теодата, после чего положила его в корзинку, отправила по Рассанне вниз и вернулась обратно в небесные чертоги. Таким образом, таинственное имя бога, передаваемое от абвениарха к абвениарху, было «никто», и именно поэтому Теодат не стал учреждать отдельного культа. Алва Лактанцию не очень-то верил: во-первых, тот родился через пять лет после смерти последнего абвениарха, во-вторых, он с таким смаком описывал подобности сочетания Абвениев с небесной девой, что от него шарахались не только эсператисты, но и последние абвениаты. Однако в версии о том, что высшего божества попросту нет, имелось некое изящество, и до конца ее Алва не отвергал. Надо будет навестить Кэналлоа и порыться в хрониках.

Но до этого было еще далеко. Одно дело выиграть войну, другое — утвердить мир. Он возводится как новые стены Барсовых Врат, обращенные на юг, против прежних хозяев — только незримо. Но тоже с мыслью о новой войне.

Алва не знал, как сильно тряхнет эта война участников Золотого Договора. Но что тряхнет — это было несомненно.

Алва попросил Коннера поговорить с бакранскими переселенцами о судьбе девственной вдовы, но как-то запамятовал о своей просьбе, и лишь в последний день перед отбытием из Барсовых Врат вспомнил. Коннер тяжко вздохнул и спрятал глаза.

— В чем дело? — сросил Алва. — Вы забыли, о чем я вас просил?

— Да нет, — адуан крякнул. — Не забыл, разузнал… только, монсеньор, навряд ли вас это обрадует.

— Что такое? — у Алвы тяжесть какая-то провалилась в живот.

— Померла она. Вот аккурат как мы на Полваре дрались тогда, так и померла. Дитя скинула, а после уже кровь не могла остановиться.

Алва смотрел в окно. В узкое крепостное окно-бойницу, за которым ползла на юго-восток дорога и кипела работа над фортификационными сооружениями.

Коннер не уходил, ждал каких-то слов. Алва сумел выдавить:

— Какая досада. Спасибо, Коннер, ступайте. Я скоро к вам присоединюсь

Ему не нужно было ничего делать: вещи собрал Хуан, да и много ли было тех вещей. Так что он просто пялился в окно, пока не вошел Окделл и не сказал, что кони готовы.

Во дворе у барбакана попрощались с Вейзелем и Дьегарроном. Бакна тоже соизволил выйти проводить, и молодую супругу прихватил с собой. Алве почему-то с трудом удавалось подавить отвращение. А ведь, казалось бы, никаких причин не было. Сам нашел этого старого волка в козлиной шкуре, сам натаскал его на барсов и Лиса, сам переспал со вдовой козочкой, чтобы завоевать доверие дикарей. Решил испытать судьбу в очередной раз. Посмеяться над наивной верой козопасов в то, что твоими руками девицу ласкает мертвец. Ну что, дурачина, кто посмеялся последним — ты или судьба?

Выехав за ворота, он ослабил поводья.

— У Моро настроение пробежаться, у меня тоже. Не пытайтесь нас догнать, бесполезно, — бросил он через плечо Хуану и Окделлу. Чуть тронул вороного пяткой в бок — и Моро полетел под гору.

Конечно же, он не плакал. Он и по родной матери не плакал, станет ли рыдать по дикарке и ее бастарду? Людям его круга положено легко относиться к дорожным приключениям. Мертвец вошел через него к своей жене, сделал дело, а потом затребовал свое. Жену и ребенка. Что они там будут делать, в своем бакранском Рассвете? Он пасти вечных коз, она — делать сыр из молока и прясть пряжу из шерсти? Наверное. Женская доля неизменна на том и на этом свете.

Если бы слезы были, если бы кто-то скакал вровень, можно было бы отговориться встречным ветром, режущим глаза. Но ведь их не было, слез.

Не о чем плакать. Земля и небо всегда были холодны и беспощадны. Женщины всегда умирали в родах или от выкидышей. Войны всегда были кровавыми, политика — грязной. Власть всегда развращала. Люди всегда предавали. Не было золотого века, нет и не будет. Не о чем плакать. Есть ли проклятие, нет ли — у тысяч людей имеются тысячи причин желать тебе смерти, и с каждым годом число их растет. Однажды кто-то доберется. Будет ли он четвертым по счету — какая, к Леворукому, разница?

Не о чем плакать. Осень неотвратима, зимы не избежать, но также неизбежна и новая весна, и если от тебя зависит, скольким людям суждено ее увидеть, так ли уж важно, увидишь ли ты ее сам?

Небо развесило дождь над пожелтевшей степью. Остановив Моро, Алва смотрел на далекую грозу в той стороне, куда клонилось солнце.

Показалось ему — или в отблеске молний прорезался черный силуэт?

— Глядите-ка, объявилась! — крикнул, подъезжая, Гиллиан. Окделл молча переводил дыхание, но смотрел в ту же сторону. Еще раз сверкнула беззвучная далекая молния, и Алва окончательно убедился, что она там.

Башня.

— Сюда бы госпожу Ингеборг, — улыбнулся Ричард.

— Она бы эту громаду живенько взорвала, — усмехнулся Гиллиан. — И не стало бы чуда бродячего.

— Ну, это вы зря, — Алва прищурился, пытаясь различить Башню на фоне серой грозовой стены. — Уникальное явление природы госпожа Штайн не поленилась бы исследовать и описать.

— Если мы ей расскажем, она нам не поверит, — вздохнул Окделл. — Как тогда, с призраками.

— Кто знает, — Алва вспомнил, что ни слова не говорил сьентифиссе об одновременной смерти всех мышеподобных слуг в Лаик. — Люди такого склада ума охотней верят в материальные свидетельства, а Башня вполне материальна. Иное дело — ни у меня, ни, подозреваю, у нее нет охоты гоняться за бродячими турусами. Нужно успеть в Тронко до того, как по-настоящему польет, и успеть убраться из Тронко с первыми заморозками.

Госпожу Ингеборг они встретили в лагере на Вентозке, одном из трех, споро превращавшихся в форты. С ней был Стефан: она намеревалась забрать юношу в столицу и обучить пороховому делу, раз уж из-за своего косоглазия он не годится больше в стрелки.

— Он мне напоминайт мой покойный брат, — шепнула она Алве за ужином. — А где вы забывали епископа?

— Он пока что побудет в Барсовых Вратах, новообращенный государь Бакна нуждается в духовных наставлениях, — сообщил Алва. — А вы соскучились?

— О нет, нисколько. Это был такой способ узнавать, не будет ли он догонять нас по дороге и надоедать глупостями.

— Не будет, — пообещал Алва. — А вот я соскучился по вашим научным изысканиям. Скажите, не делали вы часом каких открытий в последнее время?

— Открытий — нет, — госпожа Ингеборг повертела в руках глиняный стакан. — Но у меня было что-то вроде… откровения.

Сказав это, она смущено опустила глаза.

— Ваши откровения мне столь же интересны, — подбодрил Алва. По правде говоря, ему было все равно, о чем она заговорит, лишь бы не о войне.

— Помните, мы наблюдали с вами реакцию медленного горения в склепе Лаик?

— Такое трудно забыть.

— Да, это было впечатлительно. Так вот, совсем недавно меня как бы осеняла мысль. А что если вся жизнь сама по себе есть не что иное, как сложная реакция медленного горения, проходящая в присутствии огнерода?

Она склонила голову, словно ожидая критики, но Алва просто не знал, что сказать. Он чувствовал себя так, словно его ударили под дых.

Наконец он собрался с мыслями и словами.

— Я нахожу вашу теорию весьма интересной, — сказал он. — И могу возразить только одно.

— Что именно?

Алва встал из-за стола под изумленными взглядами полковника Шелдона, его офицеров и Окделла.

— Это больше уточнение, чем возражение, — сказал он, раздергивая ворот рубашки. — Реакция горения, которую мы зовем «жизнь»… не для всех она медленная, сударыня. Не для всех.


End file.
